Who I Am
by DZ the Nerd
Summary: Izumi never liked her useless quirk of eternal beauty so she made herself hideous and dressed as a boy. Because of her useless quirk, constant bullying from Bakugo, and loss of hope she had developed depression and is considering death as a better outcome. However All Might then appeared one day in her life and picks her as the next host of One for All.
1. Chapter 1: who am I

**A My Hero Academia female Izuku because I really love the female Izuku fanfics of MHA! I decided to have some depression and pain put into this fanfic because I like that stuff for some reason. But don't be scared for I will try to have some happy and sweet moments added as well. Also there will be some minor changes to the character traits of each character, which might be accidental or on purpose because I'm not Kohei Horikoshi. Now without further delay, I present to you my first ever fanfic "Who I Am."**

 **chapter 1: who am I?**

who am I? I'm Izumi Midoriya, but no one knows that but me. How you ask? Well, it all started when I was just a little girl, I looked up to an amazing hero named All Might. A hero who could save hundreds of innocent and defeat thousands of villains, I practically worshipped him and so did everyone else, after all, he was the number 1 hero. I always dreamed of getting a quirk that was amazing and flashy so I could someday be a hero just like he was. One day my mom told me that she had made me a doctors appointment so we could see what my quirk was rather than waiting for it to show up on its own. After they took my X-ray with a blood sample and then left me and my mom in the doctor's office to wait for the results. I was so excited to know what my quirk was... completely oblivious to the possibility of disappointment.

"Sorry for the wait."

"oh, it was no-"

"what's my quirk!? What's my quirk!?"

"Izumi, calm down!"

"oh it's fine ma'am, this little angel has the right to be excited because she has a very special quirk."

"Really!?" I was so excited to find out what my quirk was that I thought of hundreds of possible quirks like super strength, flight, laser eyes, skin harden, object levitation, or maybe screech. Whatever it was I just knew it was good enough to make me a hero... of course hope never got me anything good though.

"your tests have shown that you have a rare and amazing quirk that give you the power of... eternal beauty!" I cheered for a second but then got confused since I had no idea how a quirk like that could help me be a hero.

"Is this true doctor?"

"sure is Ms. Midoriya your daughter has truly a unique quirk, she can grow up to be a very successful model!" my mom was filled with joy and went over to Izumi and hugged her out of joy but then stopped when she saw Izumi's confused face.

"a model? But what about a hero?"

"a hero? you wouldn't want to be a hero with a quirk like that, it would be best to leave that to people with more combat ready quirks, besides why be a hero when you can be a princess." Afterward we went back home and I was watching another video of All Might saving people from a disaster, my mom was passing by my room and saw me watching the video in the dark.

"Izumi? Are you alright? Why is you room so dark?"

"momma?"

"yes dear?"

"can I be a hero? just like All Might?" I turned my chair to face her, I was smiling but was also about to cry however if my mom was to say in that moment that I could be a hero then I would have cheered rather than cried. Unfortunately my mom just nervously said that it would be better to think more realistic and walked off, not knowing I started crying. That was the last day I had ever smiled again; the next school year started but I wasn't really ready to go out, my mom would have been furious with me but she could clearly see I was sad about something so she just went to my school and collected my homework for the day. It took a few hours but I eventually found the will to do my homework, however I did feel horrible getting out of bed so I went to the bathroom to wash my face. I never understood how washing ones face could make them feel better but it worked out well for my mom so as a kid I figured that it would help me too. However as I got on my stool and looked to the mirror I saw someone I didn't recognize, it took me a few seconds to find out that it was me. Turns out my quirk only makes me pretty if I'm happy but I get ugly when I'm not; my curly green hair tuned spiky and death black, my skin turned pale, and my eyes turned from bright greed and full of life to dark green and tired. I was no longer the little girl I once was, now I was an ugly brat that didn't care about anything anymore.

My mom was clearly struggling with the drastic changes I went through, she tried her best to make me feel better, but I never changed. I ended up missing an entire year of school and my mom wasn't having it anymore and politely demand that I go back to school. I was getting bored being home all day anyways so I decided to listen to her but rather than getting a girls uniform I decided to pretend to be a boy by wearing a boys uniform and keeping my hair short. of course my mom was uncomfortable with my decision but I told her that wearing a boys uniform made me feel better about my self. The real reason was because of my hatred for my quirk so this was an act of revenge toward it; I'm not sure if she knew I was lying but either way she let it go. On my way to school, I passed by the park and saw a kid getting beat up by three others. Oh yeah, that was the day I meet Bakugo: the asshole that makes my life a suck more than it already does. I was just going to keep walking and let the poor kid have it but then for some reason I suddenly remembered something All Might had said. _A TRUE HERO WILL ALWAYS RISK THEMSELVES TO SAVE OTHERS! HAHAHA!_ I then put my backpack down and went over to defend the boy from bakugou's fury.

"wanna say that again you little punk!"

"Aw come on man! You know it's true! You just need to face facts!"

"Shut Up! Or I'll burn your face off!"

*in male voice* leave him alone." I decided that if I'm going to dress like a boy I might as well talk like one as well so yeah, anyways Bakugou then let the boy go and back off while I walked over and stood between them. I don't know why but Bakugou was looking at me like I was something straight out of his nightmares, I mean, I know I wasn't at all good looking but I'm not a monster.

"w- who the hell are you?" Damn, I didn't at all think about a new name and I couldn't use Izumi, I had no idea what to call myself so I just went with a simple one close to my original.

"I'm Izuku." For some reason that really got him angry.

"you think you can tell me what to do _Izuku_?"

"I just know what your doing isn't right." Bakugo was starting at me with lots of anger but he then calmed down and smiled sinisterly toward me.

"so how are you gonna stop me huh? do you have the quirk to make it happen?" Bakugo's hands made an explosion and a bald fat kid behind him released dragon like wings from his back while another kid behind him who was skinny with long black hair raised his hand and his finders stretched out. I was about to say what quirk I had without thinking but I managed to stop myself however what I said instead wasn't exactly better.

"I'm quirkless." Bakugo was confused by this but then started laughing while taunting me.

"hahaha! Did you guys hear that?! This useless loser thinks they can take me! Let me tell you some thing _Deku!_ You either have a quirk or your a nobody!" He called me Deku, in other words useless, I already knew I was useless but hearing it from someone else really got my blood boiling so I ran up and punched him in the face the very second he stopped talking.

"just because I don't have a quirk doesn't make me useless!" Bakugo was grunting in pain while the two body's behind him were shaking in fear, at first I thought they were scared of me but they were actually afraid of Bakugou going on a rampage. He didn't though, instead he did then next worst thing he could do to any one, he ran up to me so fast that I couldn't keep up and quickly placed his hand on my right eye.

"yes you are. DEKU!" That was how I got the huge scar on the right side of my face and that was also the first official day of my new shity life. My mom freaked out when I came home with a large bandage over the right side of my face, and freaked out even more when it was time to take it off and reveal the scar. From that day forward everyday up to today was the same go to school, do schoolwork, study heroes, get bullied by someone, get punched by Bakugo, go to nurses office or anywhere I can get bandages, go home, hide burns and bruses from mom, got to room and pretended to sleep or do homework, sneak out at night and go to the park and train. I don't know why but for some reason All Might and his words kept popping up in my head and as long as they did I just kept studying heros and secretly training to be one. It never gave me hope though so I continued to be ugly which eventually turned into a norm for me, but no matter what I just kept trying to be a hero. I figured that since All Might words were what kept me going then maybe if I were to ever meet him or any other hero in real life then maybe be he could tell me whether or not I could truly be a hero.

well that about raps it up for now or I guess forever, I'm 14 now and I still dress and sound like a boy, I keep on training, and fighting through the pain and tears every day, but in all honesty I'm getting tired and am starting to wish it would all end. I haven't entirely made up my mind yet but I did make sure to get some rope on my way to school and will probably make a noose when I get home. So if I decided to just end it, then who ever manages to find this diary will know what happened to me and why I did what I did. Oh, and as a last will I would like my mom to have everything I own... and to know that I'm sorry for being a failure of a daughter. Anyways I'm just going to live out today and see how things go, who knows maybe something will drop in my life and save me... yeah right. Like that would ever happen.

* * *

Izumi then closed her diary and pulled out her hero research book Vol. 13, she was looking through her latest notes while ignoring the rest of the class. The teacher was discussing the way how quirks allow people to become heros and was praising everyone for showing off their quirks.

"Ha! Show off all you want! The only one that's ever going to be a hero *points to self* is me!"

"now Bakugo, everyone has a chance to be a hero."

"everybody except Deku!" a student, who had a quirk that allowed his neck to grow, faced Izumi and smiled mockingly at her.

"a quirkless loser like him could never be a hero!" Everyone in the classroom was now mocking and laughing at Izumi, even the teacher was laughing but tried to hide it. Izumi was getting angry so she punched the noodle neck in the face and his body fell to the ground with his neck still stretched out.

"everyone shut the hell up! I already know I barely stand a chance! I don't need the opinion of you losers to remember that!"

"barely?!" Bakugou then appeared right beside her and punched her desk, releasing a small explosion as to get her attention. She was instantly scared and started to coware and raised her arms in front of her for protection while shaking out of fear. Bakugo smiled he could always break Deku's will so easily, sometimes just by looking at her was a enough to get her trembling in fear.

"what the hell do you mean barely?"

"I- I j- just think t- that I-"

"listen up Deku! Out of everyone in this room! Your the real loser! Sure all these extras have lame Quirks, but unlike you! They can actually be called unique! Now tell me Deku! What makes you unique?"

"N- Nothin-"

"Nothing!" Bakugo then slamed his fist on Izumi's desk and released a huge explosion.

"Your Nothing! With NO chance of ever being a hero! And that's never going to change, Deku!" Bakugou then went back to his desk feeling proud of himself, the day was about over so the teacher dismissed all the students. Bakugou was about to go but then saw a weird note book that was on Izumi's desk, when he grabbed it see what it was he became extremely angry.

"Deku, What the hell is this!"

"Ah! T- That's just, uh, notes and other t- things on my favorite h- heros." Bakugou then flipped through the pages and seemed to get a little angrier by each page.

"quirk types, fight styles, and... possible weakness?! You trying to find out how to defeat people with quirks?!" Izumi then dropped out of her desk and onto the floor while backing away from Bakugou.

"W- What?! N- No! I- I would n- never do t- that! I- I don't even s- stand a c- chance against p- people with q- quirks! Y- You know t- that!"

"first, stop talking like a toddler! second, do you really think I can't tell when your lying!" Izumi now had her back to the wall while trembling in fear.

"I'm not lying! I swear I'm not! I would never lie to you Bakugo!"

"that better be true Deku. Or else I'll take the other side of your stupid face!" Bakugo then went over to the window and looked again at Izumi's notebook.

"it's just a notebook you use to fanboy over heros you'll never be right?"

"Y- Yes! That's it! Nothing else!" Bakugo then smiled and burned the book with one of his explosions and threw it out the window, Izumi ran to get it but by the time she reached the window the book had already fallen out of reach. Before Izumi had the chance to pull her head out Bakugo grabbed the back of her head and forcefully made her face the ground.

"if you really want to be a hero the you should just kill your self and pray to get a quirk in your next life."

Bakugo then let Izumi go and went to go catch up with his friends while Izumi just fell to her knees and started crying. It took her some time but she eventually found the will to get up and get her book back, after she got her book back she decided to go straight home; about half way she passed through a tunnel.

"maybe Bakugo is right, I did consider ending my life today."

"is that so." Izumi's heart sank at the sound of that voice, she turned around to see a green sludge villain forming its body while looking at her. Izumi was now shaking with fear but then calmed down and faced the villain with an emotionless face.

"yeah it's true, who's asking?"

"hehehe, don't really got a name or a body... and yet here you are, a young and available suit for me to wear." Izumi figured that this villain wasn't going to let her run not that she actually wanted to, besides she was going to hang her self anyways so what was the point in trying to run.

"*sigh* will it hurt?"

"hm?"

"stealing my body, will it hurt?"

"hehehe, only if you struggle." The villain then licked his teeth like a fat guy ready to chow down on an all you can eat buffet, the thought made Izumi sick but still she closed her eyes and opened her arms, welcoming death.

"NOT SO FAST MONSTER." Both Izumi and the villain turned to see All Might standing there and smiling at them both.

"WORRY NOT YOUNG MAN! THIS VILLAIN RAIN OF TERROR ENDEDS NOW!" All Might then raised his fist and readied himself to throw a punch at the villain.

"TEXAS SMASH!" All Might then threw his punch and the gust of wind that came form it was strong enough to vaporize the slug monsters body and blow Izumi out of the tunnel. Izumi's body felt sore from the blow but she managed to find the strength to get back up on her own. She was trembling a little but then a large hand was placed on her shoulders to help keep her up, when she looked up she was shocked to see All Might stand right in front of her.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT YOUNG MAN?"

"*in female voice* All Might!" All Might then back off a little from the surprise of Izumi's voice and her sudden change of look that Izumi didn't noticed yet. She did however noticed she let her female voice slip and tried to cough it off and make herself sound like a boy again.

"*in male voice* sorry my voice cracked, I'm just so excited to see my hero!" Izumi was about to smile but then stopped herself as she knew better than to get her hopes up.

"are you alright? Your whole look just changed drastically." Even though he was concerned and confused he still hand a smile on his face. Izumi was confused by his question and reached in her bag for her mirror. When she looked into her mirror she didn't recognize herself at all, her hair was green and curly, her eyes were bright green and full of life, and her skin was no longer pale; she felt her skin and it didn't feel dry and rough like it always did instead it felt soft and hydrated like proper healthy skin she was about to smile but shut herself off again.

"HAHAHA! WHAT AN INTERESTING QUIRK YOU HAVE! BEING ABLE TO CHANGE YOUR LOOK AT WILL! SOMEONE LIKE YOU COULD BE A GREAT UNDERCOVER HERO!"

"wait! really?!" All Might then coughed and seemed a little shaken but then waved Izumi goodbye and was ready to jump into the air. Izumi wanted to know if what he said was true so she quickly ran to him and grabbed onto his leg before he jumped.

"now to get this villain to the- HEY, YOUNG MAN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Izumi was holding tightly onto All Might's leg while keeping her eyes closed from the wind hitting her face.

"I- I NEED TO ASK YOU A QUESTION!"

"CAN'T THIS WAIT? YOU REALLY MUST LET GO OF ME!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! AT THIS HEIGHT I'LL DIE!"

"YOUNG MAN, THAT IS... AN EXCELLENT POINT- *coughs blood* shit."

"WHAT?!"

"I'M GOING TO LAND ON THE TOP OF THAT BUILDING, HOLD ON TIGHTLY!" When they landed All Might stood tall while Izumi was shaking and trying to keep still while standing.

"well now that your safe, I'LL BE ON MY WAY!"

"wait, stop!"

"I'M SORRY YOUNG MAN BUT I MUST GO!"

"but I need to ask! *takes a deep breath* Can I be a hero? Even with a useless quirk?" All Might stoped and turned his head back to Izumi.

"Useless?"

"yes my Quirk doesn't really do anything other than make me look pre- uh, pretty good or ugly... that's all I can do with my quirk, nothing else... that's why I have to ask, can I still be a hero? Even with a useless quirk?" All Might was silent for some time but then turned his who body to Izumi and stood tall with his smile.

"what is your name young man?"

"Izum- Izuku Midoriya!" Izumi heart was racing and a smile was threatening to form over her face.

"young man, I think you-" _can be a hero!_ Izumi thought to herself, _He's going to say it! I just know he will!_ Izumi was getting her hopes up but right now she didn't care because she felt like that for once she could have something to look forward to, something to bring purpose and hope back into her life. However she was proven wrong extremely fast when All Might had shriveled into a short man made of skin and bones.


	2. Chapter 2: I always knew

**Chapter 2: I always knew.**

All Might had explained to Izumi what had happened to him, the true burdens of being a hero, and how she can never be one; Izumi had turned back to her ugly self and started crying.

"I'm so sorry, young Midoriya."

"*sniff* its, fine... I guess in a way I always knew."

"I hope you know it doesn't mean you are useless. You can always become a police officer, true you won't be noticed like us heros but you'll still be doing good for the world. I'm sure you grow up to become a fine and strong-"

"I'm not going to grow up."

"eh?"

"I've officially made up my mind, when I go home I'm gonna kill myself." Izumi then silent went for the building stairs to leave; All Might was shocked to hear this and ran over to Izumi and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"wait you can't do that! Your still so young! You have your whole life ahead of yo-"

"I made up my mind, all I ever wanted in my worthless life was to be a hero, if I can't be that then everything I've done up to now has been pointless and a waste of time." Izumi then forced off All Might's grasp and left the building Izumi then started cry while she continued walking home. about halfway she started dozing off and remembered all the things things everyone said about her, useless, pathetic, worthless, waste of space, waste of oxygen, waste of time, and Deku. Izumi was officially convinced that Bakugo was right and the best thing she can do now would be to just kill herself. She then felt the ground shaking with the sound of close explosions, she ran to the scene and found a large crowd surrounding a part of the road where the explosions where coming from. Izumi then pushed through the crowd surrounding and saw that it was another villain attack only this villain was the same sludge villain from earlier. Izumi couldn't believe that the sludge villain was alive let alone free but she then remembered how she rushed to grabbed All Might's leg, _that's how he got out._ She thought to herself _this is all my fault!_ Then another explosion set off and showed that the villain had a hostage.

"Bakugo?!" Just as Izumi saw what was happening All Might had made it to the scene from another crowd and was now watching everything happening. He could see how the villain had Bakugo as a hostage and how other heroes were trying to get him out but couldn't do anything. All Might just stood in the crowd and cursed at himself while Izumi continued to cry but for some reason she again remembered All Might's words _A TRUE_ _HERO WILL ALWAYS RISK THEMSELVES TO SAVE OTHERS! HAHAHA!_ Izumi didn't know what came over her but she instantly got an adrenaline rush and started running toward the villain past the hero's. She then got onto the villain and started trying to pull and tear through the villains Sludge.

"*choking* Deku?! *cough, cough* what the hell are you-"

"you were right Bakugo! I'm better off dying and trying my luck in my next life! But if I'm going to die! I might as well save at least one person! Even if that person- IS THE ASSHOLE THAT I HATE MORE THAN ANYONE!" Izumi then managed to pull Bakugo out of the sludge villain, however even though Bakugo was now free the villain was now enraged and ready to kill them both.

"you hideous brat! You think that because All Might saved you the first time, you can just escape me the second?! You must be one big idiot! I'm really going to kill you now and this time no one is here to save you!"

"THINK AGAIN MONSTER!" A large object from behind the civilians then shot up into the air and landed next to the Sludge monster the object was actually All Might who managed to regain his buff form.

"I LET MY GUARD DOWN ONCE BUT I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY THIS TIME!" All Might the raised his fist and then threw a powerful punch toward the Villan.

"DETROIT SMASH!" The force from his punch was so massive that in an instant the villain then disappeared, all the fires went out, and it suddenly started raining. as everyone cheering on All Might the other hero's were able to reach Izumi and Bakugo. Izumi she was being lectured and chewed out by the hero's for her recklessness while Bakugo received praise from them because of his quirk.

* * *

After everything calmed down Izumi finally managed to get home but before she entered she noticed that Bakugo was marching angrily toward her. for the first time in her life the sight of him didn't scare her anymore.

"Bakugo?"

"listen up Deku! I didn't need a quirkless loser like you to save my ass! And you didn't save me All Might did! So don't go thinking your above me or anything because your not! Your nothing Deku! Now hurry up and kill yourself! I've waited long enough for you to do it!" Bakugo then stormed off leaving Izumi confused rather than scared.

"what's his problem? I never once thought I was above him... *sigh* what an asshole." Izumi then looked at her house with dread on her face and pulled out a rope from her backpack.

"*sigh* ok just pass by mom, tell her that today was fine and that I love her, lock the door, *tightens grip on rope* then find a good place for the noose."

"BEGONE SUICIDAL THOUGHTS!"

"WAAAH!" Izumi then fell to the ground and looked up in the shocking sight of All Might.

"I WILL FEND OFF YOUR THOUGHTS OF SUICIDE! HOW? BECAUSE I AM ALL MIGHT!" Despite her mental fan girl screaming, Izumi mearly looked at All Might with confusion.

"uh... weren't you surrounded by interviewers and fans?"

"HAHAHA! THAT IS TRUE, BUT I EVADED THEN LIKE A-" All Might then shriveled back to his weak form as he spit out blood; Izumi sighed, got up, and brushed off the dust from her uniform.

"what do you want All Might?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your future."

"I already told you that my mind is-"

"please young Midoriya, hear me out." Izumi didn't think there was anything All Might could say to change her mind but he was her favorite hero so she sighed and decided to hear what he had to say.

"thank you, you know how I told you about my limitation and weakness."

"... yes."

"well I had already reached mine, when I landed on the roof of that building." Izumi was now both confused and shocked.

"what?! wait, then how did you-"

"seeing you, being a hero by doing what no one else had the courage or ability gave me the drive I needed to go beyond my current limit." Izumi was now shaking in growing joy.

"b- being a hero?"

"Izuku Midoriya! You had the courage to do what no one else could! Even though you didn't stand a chance you still pulled through and gave it your all! And in the end it worked, you saved that young man! Even if it was just for a few seconds! That is why I have come to tell you! Yes you young Midoriya, you CAN be a hero!" Izumi then tuned back to her lively form, fell to her knees, and started crying tears of joy and for the first time since she was a little girl, she smiled.

"YEAAAAAH!" She raised her fists in the air and started cheering with all her joy and excitement, _ITS HAPPENING!_ She thought to herself _HE'S ACTUALLY HERE! AND HE SAID I CAN BE A HERO! IT REALLY HAPPENED! THIS CANT BE REAL BUT I'M SO HAPPY IT IS!_

"you are a worthy candidate for my power." Izumi then stopped cheering, wiped away her tears, and looked back to All Might in confusion.

"eh?"

"my quirk isn't like others, no, it's not something that you can randomly be born with like normal quirks. It's something you must earn, it is ONE FOR ALL! A quirk passed down from a worthy cadet to the next, reaching higher limits as it is passed to each new host! And now young Midoriya, I the current holder of One for All, haven chosen you to be next in line to hold this torch of justice! Will you accept, young Midoriya." Izumi was now shaking, trying to process all the information was proving quite difficult for her.

"young Midoriya? Izuku, are you ok?"

"yeah I'm just not sure how such a quirk can exist, I mean was it made, If so who made it, How did they do it, Where are they now, are they your mentor, did your mentor know them, is your mentor and the creator the same person, is there even a creator, do you know if there is or not, hey by the way what is your mentor like, why did they choose you, is there any side effects I should know about, are you and me the only ones who know about this?" Izumi continued to talk nonstop while All Might sighed after he stopped trying to hear everything she was saying.

"this is going to take a while."

* * *

The next day Izumi had agreed to meet will All Might at the Dagoba Municipal Beach Park to receive the needed training for One for All, the day afterwards Izumi had on sweat pants and a short sleeve white shirt with _ALL M_ on it. However even though she was ready for a new life as a hero she wasn't entirely ready to change so she kept telling All Might that she was a boy and keep wearing white straps over her breasts to hide them.

"HAHAHA! THIS SURE IS A COMFORTABLE FRIDGE TO SIT ON!" Izumi was trying but failing to move a fridge while All Might was sitting on it therefore adding weight to it. Izumi eventually gave up and fell on the ground out of exhaustion, All Might then got off the fridge.

"*grunt* why am I doing this anyways? Should I be training at a gym or something?"

"hm... you know back before the age of Quirks real hero's were people who stoped fires, helped animals from trees, made medicine, and MOST BORINGLY *smashes fridge* CLEANED UP TRASH. IF YOU WANT TO BE A HERO OF ONE FOR ALL THEN THIS IS WHERE YOU WILL START! MAKE THIS BEACH BEAUTIFUL AGAIN!" Izumi then got up and looked around her and noticed the seemingly endless piles of trash, she was shocked that this was going to be her task but then figured this would be child's play for pro hero's so she faced All Might with a smile and pounded her fist to her chest in determination.

"if that's what it takes then I'll do it!"

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT! ALSO YOU'LL NEED THIS." All Might then handed Izumi a sheft of papers labeled _Aim to Pass: American dream plan._

"THIS WILL HELP YOUR BODY BECOME STRONG AND READY FOR ONE FOR ALL BY THE END OF THE NEXT TEN MONTHS."

"ten months? Hey, that will land on the day of the entrance exam for U.A.!"

"I FIGURED THAT IF YOU WANT TO BE ONE OF THE BEST THEN YOU'LL WANT TO START AT THE BEST SCHOOL IN THE WORLD!"

"yeah! I always wanted to go there because that's where you went!"

"HAHAHA! YOUR A GO-GETTER FANBOY, HU? GOOD! KEEP USING THAT DETERMINATION AND YOUR GOALS WILL BE EASYER TO CATCH!" From that day forward Izumi trained tirelessly and kept up with the schedule All Might gave her down to the very second. The midnight training she did before helped her get a head start but it didn't take long for her to realize that it was child's play compared to the schedule's instructions and the effort needed to clean the beach. Izumi then found ways to skip certain parts of the schedule and do more training, or more sleeping, or more eating. Her mother was more than happy to get her the foods she needed especially since Izumi no longer looked like a young junkie. her mother was still sad about Izumi continuing to dress like a boy but since things were turning around Inko believed that Izumi would eventually want to wear a skirt again.

At school Bakugo was furious knowing that the Deku he knew was still alive, but rather than continuing to be a bully he decided to avoid Izumi altogether. Izumi was still unhappy at school therefore making her keep the persona of Deku, not that she minded now that she had a stable goal in life. About half way through the ten Months Izumi was starting to get more and more tired, cleaning out the trash wasn't get easier. She was trying to carry a large tire but her arms gave in and she had no choice but to drop it, this made her angry so she turned back to her ugly form and punched a metal fridge next to her.

"Damn it! I'm only getting weaker! Why isn't the schedule working?!"

"Wow! Yes it is!" Izumi was confused on what the shriveled All Might meant, he then pointed at the fridge she punched and when she turned to see, she saw that the fridge had a minor dent on it because of her punch.

"you didn't even feel that did you?" Izumi then looked at her knuckles and saw that they were red but not at all sore.

"no I didn't... but how?"

"hm, it seems that you and I are quite similar, earlier you were in one form and you could barely lift a tire but then *buffs up* YOU CHANGED INTO THE OTHER AND GAINED AN UPGRADE IN PHYSICAL STRENGTH."

"you think I'm stronger when I'm like this?"

"ONLY ONE WAY TO TELL, LIFT THAT TIRE AGAIN." Izumi did as All Might asked and when she lifted the tire she was surprised by the sudden difference in weight.

"it's still heavy, but it feels lighter now!" All Might then walked over to the fridge and felt the dent that Izumi made.

"hm, you aren't that strong but you are stronger in this form SO I WILL ENCOURAGE YOU TO CONTINUE USING IT, HOWEVER AS YOU INSTRUCTOR *shrivels down* I recommend you only use it as a last resort, if you want to control One for All you need to be in control of your whole body, in both forms you can't be reliant on only one, or else you might end up like me, got it?" Izumi smiled and unintentionally turned back to her original self but then dropped the tire when it suddenly got too heavy again.

"*sigh* yeah, I got it. I'll only use it when I really need to." As Izumi continued training she began needing her ugly form more and more but then she started becoming stronger in both forms; however, her ugly self or dark self as she started to call it, remained the strongest of the two. After that the days started to fade together and before long Izumi had managed to clean about a day before the U.A. entrance exam. Although she was extremely tired in both selfs she decided too celebrate by climbing to the top of a trash pile and yelling in triumph.

"*takes a deep breath* YEAAAAAAH! I DID IT!" As she was yelling All Might in his shriveled form had just arrived to check on Izumi's progress and was shocked to see her done a day early.

All Might: "wow, wow. Wow!, he finished a day early?! I don't believe it! He cleaned ever part of the beach! Not a single bit of trash was missed! Ha, haha, hahaha- *buffs up* HAHAHA! YOUNG MIDORIYA, I WAS RIGHT TO CHOSE YOU!" Izumi then noticed All Might and used her remaining bits of strength to smile and give him a thumbs up, however she ended up using too much and then passed out. When she woke up she was in All Might's Arms, she instantly blushed and had suddenly gained enough adrenaline to jump out of his arms.

"HM? HM... *looks around the beach again* YOU DID WELL ON YOUR TASK AND YOU FINISHED A DAY EARLY NO LESS! NOW FOR THE MOMENT OF TRUTH, TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT!" Izumi had managed to stand up straight but starting shaking again when he said that.

"e- excuse me?"

"take off your shirt, LET US SEE HOW YOUR ABS HAVE DEVELOPED!"

"uh, I'd rather not."

"... at least show your stomach." Izumi was scared but she did as All Might asked and lifted her shirt a little, showing a six pack; however All Might wasn't smiling anymore because his attention was drawn to the burns and scars on her stomach.

"wow! I have got way more buff!" All Might snapped out of it and smiled again hoping that Izumi didn't noticed.

"HAHAHA! YES YOUNG MIDORIYA, YOU HAVE TRANSFORMED FROM A STUBORN AND FLIMSY FANBOY TO A YOUNG MAN READY TO TAKE ON THE WORLD! YOU MY BOY, ARE READY TO RECEIVE ONE FOR ALL." All Might then pulled out one of his hairs and showed it to Izumi, she was a little confused but then smiled and closed her eyes ready to receive One for All.

"EAT THIS." Izumi then opened her eyes, backed off from All Might, and stared at him like he was crazy.

"EH?!"

"what? You need to eat some of my DNA in order to receive One for All."

"oh... b- but does it have to be hair though? Can't I just drink a little blood?"

"no that's gross."

"eating hair isn't exactly better!"

"JUST EAT IT!" He then pinched Izumi's nose, forced her mouth open, and put the hair in her mouth. the taste of hair was truly disgusting but Izumi endured it and swallowed the hair.

"oh god, *gags* ugh... I swallowed it."

"good, unfortunately it won't activate until about five minutes, so there's no time to test it out."

"what? Yes there is, the day is only half way over." Izumi raised her fist but that proved exhausting for her and she ended up falling on her knees.

"the day might still be going but you can't. *coughs blood* shit, I'm about to turn back, BUT BEFORE I DO ALLOW ME TO GET YOU HOME YOUNG MIDORIYA!" Izumi nodded her head and about five minutes later she was back to her apartment, and just in the nick of time because All Might had just shriveled up. Izumi was still weak but she managed to keep standing and was able to walk from there, All Might then wished her luck and walked off.

"wait All Might!"

"hm?"

Izumi: "thank you... for everything." All Might then smiled and gave a thumbs up before continuing to walk away, Izumi then entered her house, walked straight into her room, and dropped dead on her bed. The next day she was still soar from all the training, she was very glad she finished a day early otherwise she would have been like this on the day of the exam. As the sun was setting she started to gain feeling again and found the strength to get up and changed clothes, she was now wearing green shorts and had her favorite green hoodie, she then snuck out to the park to test out One for All. when she was there she was ready to test it out but then she started to remember what All Might had told her about before her training started.

 _I can't give you One for All now because if I do you'll be tempted to use it and with your body's current state it will most likely rip you apart which is why you'll need to start from the bottom and work up from there in order to control it._ Izumi then walked to a swing set and focused One for All into her right hand, she then pressed her index finger onto a metal supporting pole and the pole instantly started bending. Izumi was amazed by this but when she stop her finger was all red and was very sore, she figured that if this made her finger red then a full forced punch would probably end up breaking her arm. She needed to find a way to use One for All without breaking her body while fighting off villains, she then aimed her left hand to the air and Flicked her fingers while using One for All, it released a large amount of force that was probably strong enough to destroy a large bolder into a pile of pebbles unfortunately her fingers ended up bruised and broken. Izumi was now struggling not to scream from the pain but then she unintentionally turned to her Dark self and her finger stopped hurting as bad, she was surprised by this but then smiled because she believed she had just found a way to control One for All.


	3. Chapter 3: this is it

**chapter 3: this is it**

Just to be sure she knew what she was doing, Izumi focused One for All back to her left hand and made a hand chop toward a park tree, the force made the tree break instantly it wasn't a clean cut but it was good enough for an attack. Izumi then looked to her hand and saw that it was red and had a stung like giving a high-five that was too hard. Izumi then did it again only now aiming for the sky, after this the stinging in her hand got a little more intense and left several extremely small but noticeable patches of bruised skin. Izumi felt she has figured out how to properly control One for All, she then left the park quickly before someone would notice the damage she caused. She then snuck back into her room and got bandages with skin cream from her secret medic bag, treated and patched up her hand, and then went to sleep.

* * *

the next day was the day of the entrance exam Inko didn't know how Izumi could pass but didn't want to crush her heart so she allowed Izumi to go.

"*in female voice* I'm off, bye mom!"

"Izumi! Before you go!"

"hm? What's up mom?" Inko then looked to the ground seeming sad about something and then showed Izumi her diary, Izumi now looked at Inko in total shock.

"h- how did-"

"I found it when you snuck out last night."

"... mom, I- I'm so sorry..."

"don't be Izumi, *tearing up* your not the only one who never never forgave me for what I said."

"*tearing up* mom..."

"which is why *crying* I'm going to cheer you on no matter what from now on!" Inko raised her fist in the air to show her determination, in response Izumi hugged her and they both continued to cry. Izumi then noticed she was going to be late if they continued so she let her mom go.

"*wipes away tears* thanks mom."

"*sniff* your welcome. *wipes away tears* So! if you make it into the school, will you start wearing a girls uniform from now on?" Inko asked with hope and excitement while Izumi just frowned at her.

"*in male voice* goodbye mom." She then left the house and headed for U.A.

* * *

at U.A. she was mesmerized by the campus and by the very fact that she was there, before she entered the building for the exam she took a deep breath, breathed out calmly, and smiled.

Izumi: "this is it. this is is where my story will begin!" She then took her first step into the official campus and tripped, _This is how I die._ she thought to herself in exaggeration however a few seconds before her face hit the floor she noticed that she actually floating now.

Uraraka: "are you ok? sorry for using my quirk on you, I just think it's bad luck to trip on the day of the exam." Izumi was mesmerized by the girl, merely because she was nice to her, it was the first time since ever that anyone besides her mom had shown Izumi kindness. She then quickly stood up straight to face the girl with a smile.

"th- thank you!"

"oh, your welcome! Are you nervous about the entrance exam too?"

"a little, but I have faith that it will all work out." Izumi then gently pounded her fist to her chest in determination and smiled brightly toward Uraraka, Uraraka was now blushing thinking that Izumi, despite her ugly scar, was kinda handsome; Uraraka was completely unaware that Izumi was a girl.

"w- well, let's just try our best!" Uraraka then walked off while blushing, Izumi was shocked by what had just happened but also extremely happy that it did. She then speed up toward Uraraka and stopped behind her to call out her name to show how serious she was.

"hey!"

"Hu?!"

"if we make it- no, when we make it into U.A... let's be friends! Ok?" Uraraka was now flustered but she managed to form a smile and give Izumi a thumbs up. Izumi smiled out of pure joy while Uraraka entered the building, Izumi then raised her fist in the air with pride and triumph while everyone around her was staring in confusion. Then she was about to enter the building but then a hand had placed itself onto her shoulder, she turned around to see who it was, and was deeply shocked to see it was Bakugo with a surprised look on his face.

"B- B- Bakugo?!"

"wha-! Deku?! What- how- why are you- why do you look like- I... *growls* what the fuck are you doing here."

"I'm... I'm here to take the entrance exam and be a hero!" Bakugo seemed to get increasingly angry by the second, Izumi knew where this was going and quickly entered the building and hoped that Bakugo wouldn't blow up.

* * *

during the orientation of the exam Izumi was mumbling to her self while internally fangirling to the fact that the one giveing the presentation was Present Mic. She was making sure to take notes on everything and was about to cheer when Mic asked the crowd to but stayed silent when everyone else was. However when the presentation was about to end a tall contestant with glasses asked a question.

"you said that there were three enemy types on the battle field, however the paper we received before entering states that there are four! If this is a typo of the U.A. then it is truly a shameful one!"

"ok! Thanks for pointing that out! You see there is a fourth enemy but it is worth 0 points and is set up to be merely an obstacle! so you can defeat it... but there's no point! Anything else contestant?!"

"as a matter of fact yes. *points to Izumi's direction* You!" Izumi and the boy were very far away so she didn't believe he was talking to her, but just as a precaution she sunk into her seat as to not be seen.

"don't hide! I am talking to you!" A spotlight then landed on Izumi and everyone around her.

"yes you with the hideous scar!" slowly but surely more and more contestants focused there attention toward Izumi, she felt like she now had no choice but to stand and face the other contestant.

"m- me?"

"yes! You have been bickering and scribbling the entire lecture! It is a major distraction!" Everyone was now looking at Izumi some where whispering, some quietly laughing, and others were staring at her in disappointment.

"h- hey, I was just-"

"if you plan on continuing to be a distraction then I suggest you leave while the rest of us can focus on the tasks at hand!" Izumi just stayed silent and sat back down in shame.

* * *

After the orientation everyone got changed and went to their designated battle area Izumi was the last to show up to hers and when she did half ignored her, some scoffed at her, while the others whispered about her mockingly. She made sure to ignore them but also turned to her dark form, in order to get ready for the exam she started stretching and then got into a fighting stance and started throwing punches as a means to warm up. After some time Izumi saw Uraraka, she felt so happy to see her that she managed to turn back to her normal form and then walked in her direction to talk but stopped when Iida stood in front of her.

"Ah!"

"that girl you were walking towards is trying to concentrate, do not distract her!"

"I- I was just... *sigh* your right..."

"why are you here? This is no place for fanboys!"

"fan- what? No! I'm here to get into U.A.!" Iida continued to stare at Izumi in disappointment as to show he didn't believe her while she started sweating and shaking nervously.

"HEY! WHAT'S EVERYONE DOING!" Everyone then looked at a tall tower behind them to see Present Mic shouting at them.

"GO! GO! GO! THERES NO TIME START IN REAL LIFE, ONLY COUNT DOWNS AND YOURS IS ALREADY RUNNING OUT!" Izumi was shocked and turned to see if the gates had opened only to find out that they were just waiting to be opened, which they currently were by everyone else ahead of her. She quickly turned back to her dark form and ran into the battle field and looked around to see if there were any enemies to defeat but all the ones around her were already destroyed. She then came across a three point enemy and was ready to use One for All but a laser hit it before she could do anything.

"thanks for playing bait, freak." Izumi turned around to see a blonde boy with flashy eyes and a weird smile.

"you could make a good sidekick in the future." He then shot another lazer that came from his navel that made him blast away from Izumi, _Who was that weirdo?_ She thought to herself but then quickly focused back onto finding a enemy to defeat, everyone was defeated villains quickly and Izumi couldn't get a single one. Finally she managed to find a few that no one had defeated yet but before she could get close the ground started shaking forcing her to stop and try to stand straight. She looked around to see what was happening and then saw a giant robot heading right toward her with a 0P stamped onto it.

"THAT'S A ZERO POINT ENEMY?!" As Izumi shouted everyone else was running away, Iida then passed her by and put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"stop being useless and run away!"

"I- okay sorry!"

"HELP!" They both turned around to run but turned their heads back when they heard Uraraka screaming for help, she was on the ground, hurt, and couldn't get up. Izumi was about to run to help her but Iida grabbed her arm to stop her.

"hey! Let me go!"

"you can't do anything to help her! Just run!"

"I can't just let her die!"

"I'm sure there are pro heroes around the area to take care of situations like this! Now run!" Izumi looked back to Uraraka and then forced Iida to let her arm go, she then ran toward Uraraka to help.

"wha! Stop! There's nothing you can do!" Izmui then crouched to put pressure on her legs and then focused One for All into them.

"you don't know a damn thing about what I can or can't do!" She then jumped up into the air toward the face of the enemy, Izumi knew she couldn't get Uraraka out of there in time but if she defeated the enemy then maybe Uraraka had a chance. Izumi then noticed her legs hurt badly, she turned to them and saw that they were limp and seemed boneless. _Damn it!_ She thought but now she had a bigger thing to worry about, she then focused One for All into her arm and made a fist. She knew this would break her arm but she had no choice, if she wanted to save Uraraka she needed to not only defeat the enemy but to also push it back away from them both. Izumi then remembered what All Might had told her about One for All, _if you wish to use One for All at its highest, then all you need to do is clenched you buttocks, clenched your teeth, put stress on your whole body, this will build up the strength of One for All, and then when your ready to use it, let it all out while saying this one word with all your might!_

Izumi: "SMASH!" Izumi then punched the enemy and it was instantly defeated, its head fell off behind it and it body fell backwards as well. Izumi smiled as the giant fell it was the first thing she ever fought and won against, she wanted to cheer but then noticed she was falling. She then focused her quirk into her other arm to hit the ground as to cushion her fall, but she was falling too fast to see when she should use her quirk. With pure luck Uraraka managed to hit Izumi in the face and use her quirk to make her float before hitting the ground, she then threw up afterwards causing her effect on Izumi to wear off and make her fall on her face.

"ow... *looks up* thank... you..."

"*gaging* ugh... are you ok?"

"just... fine!" Izumi, despite her legs being broken, forced herself to get up.

"Ah! Damn this hurts!"

"wow! *grunts* don't stand!" Izumi then painfully and slowly walked forward trying to look for an enemy.

"I have to... I need... to get... at least one-"

"TIME'S UP!" Izumi's whole world just went black and white from hearing that, she fell to her knees that were now bleeding. She stayed in her dark form but her eyes became soulless and she was completely unresponsive to the crowd that formed around her, Uraraka, and the destroyed robot.

"incredible, I can't believe he defeated an enemy of that size."

"yeah but he didn't get away unscratched though."

"geez! How is he just sitting there? I would be crying for a doctor if my legs were that badly broken!"

"how truly ugly of him." Ayoama retorted

"I think you mean manly! *tears forming* it takes a real one to endure pain like that!" Kirishima on the other hand was deeply moved.

"are you actually crying?"

"hey back up, here comes Recovery Girl!" Everyone then made room for a small old lady to pass through to get to Izumi.

"Recovery Girl? Who's that's?"

"she's the youthful search and rescue hero that can cure and heal anyone with just a kiss. Months to years of recovery time can be turned into a few seconds thanks to her." Recovery Girl the puckered her lips and they suddenly stretched to Izumi's forehead and gave a kiss. Izumi's bones then started fixing themselves and her bruised skin turned back to normal but she continued to sit there and stay unresponsive.

"there we go, you can now move young man... Young man? Are you alright?"

"is their still something wrong with him?" Iida was now worried about Izumi's welfare, feeling regret and shame about how he treated her earlier.

"are the soulless eyes not a clear indication?" Recovery Girl then put her hand on Izumi's chest to feel her heart beat but then felt the straps.

"*gasps* hm... I'm going to have to take him to my office."

* * *

Now at home Inko and Izumi were eating dinner, Izumi then picked a cooked fish and its burnt scales reminded her of herself when Recovery Girl helped her. She then remembered when she finally snapped out of her trans that she was in Recovery Girl's office and the exam was long over.

"*in female voice* where am I?"

"in my office"

"Ah! *in male voice* Ahem! Sorry my voice cra... hey! your Recovery Girl!" not only did Izumi turn back to her normal form but her eyes were sparkling with excitement while Recovery Girl looked at her in confusion.

"... should I call you miss or sir?"

"hu? What do you mean by tha-" Izumi then looked down to her chest and saw that her shirt was gone, leaving nothing but the white straps covering her breasts.

"*in female voice* AH! Did anyone else see!"

"no, your secret is safe with me young man, or- wait."

"*sigh* my name is Izumi, but everyone calls me Izuku."

"I see, so your trying to become a boy?"

"Wha- No!... yes? Oh god, I don't even know anymore."

"well if you ever consider it, then I have a recommendation that doesn't physically damage your body." Izumi looked shocked and put a hand over her white straps, she had worn then for almost all her life and never once considered the negative effects.

"honestly with the damage that was already on your body I'm surprised that you never had developed any permanent damage at all. despite all the scars I mean." Izumi then looked back to her chest and saw all her scars only they weren't as bad as they normally are, instead they all looked like birthmarks the happened to be shaped like blast and punch marks. She then went to a mirror in and saw that the same thing happened to the scar on the right side of her face, her eye looked healthy again and surrounding it was a large blast shaped scar that now looked like a simple birthmark. Izumi then started to cry out of joy while Recovery Girl frowned not because Izumi was happy but because it was obvious that someone gave her those scars.

"so is it Izumi or Izuku? Sorry for asking but as the one writing you health report, I need to know." Recovery Girl really wanted to ask who was beating Izumi but figured it would be asking to remember something traumatic so she left it alone.

"oh uh... hm... Izuku."

"so you are to be known as a boy?"

"I... yes, *smiles* for now."

"Izumi? Izumi?!" Izumi then snapped out of her memory and realized that she was smiling at a fish which made her seem like a lunatic in front of her mother.

"why are you smiling at a fish? You didn't hit your head did you?"

"n- no I'm fine. I was just thinking... hey mom."

"yes Izumi?"

"I've decided that when the time is right... I'm going to be a girl again! Both inside and out!" Inko at first looked surprised but she then started tearing up out of joy but then Izumi put a hand in front of her to show that she wasn't done talking.

"but! I'll only do it if I get accepted into U.A."

"oh... ok, then I hope you get accepted."

* * *

A few days passed and Izumi was still waiting for the letter from U.A. while trying to get a hold of All Might but so far had not been successful. She passed by the time by reviewing her notes and lifting weights but it wasn't enough to get her mind off of the anticipation. Then she heard a her mom yelling from falling and she immediately went to her to see what was wrong.

"Mom!? Are you ok?!"

"Izumi! *holds up letter* the letter from U.A. is here!" Izumi then helped up Inko and went to her room to open the letter, inside there was no accepted or denied paper just a weird coin looking thing. It then suddenly turned on and a holographic recording of All Might appeared.

"Ah! All Might?!"

"HAHAHA! CONGRATULATIONS YOUNG MIDORIYA YOU HAVE PASSED THE EXAM, HOW YOU ASK? WELL IT IS TRUE THAT YOU NEVER GOT A SINGLE COMBAT POINT BUT THEN A YOUNG GIRL CAME TO US TO OFFER HALF HER POINTS TO YOU!"

"girl? Could it be-"

"HOWEVER WE REJECTED THIS REQUEST, WHY? BECAUSE YOU HAD ALREADY EARNED 60 POINTS!

"EH?! But I never-"

"HOWEVER UNLIKE THE OTHERS YOU DID EARN THESE POINTS NOT BY FIGHTING THE ROBOT ENEMY'S BUT BY SAVING A LIFE! ANYONE WHO HAS THE COURAGE TO SAVE OTHERS, EVEN BY THE POSSIBLE EXPENSE OF THEIR OWN IS MORE THAN WELCOME INTO U.A.! THAT IS WHY YOU HAVE EARNED 60 RESCUE POINTS, CONGRATULATIONS!" Izumi then started to cry out of pure joy she then left her room and ran to her mom and hugged her tightly.

"Wha! Izumi! What are you-?! how are you-?!"

"It's happening mom! I'm a U.A. student!" Inko was surprised and then started to cheer with Izumi and decided to not acknowledge the fact that Izumi was practically lifting her up.

* * *

The next day Izumi had finally received a text from All Might to come to the beach where she was training to get One for All. By the time she got there it was already turning to night and All Might was standing there in his shriveled form waiting for her.

"*in male voice* hey All Might!" She said filled with joy but then screamed when All Might told her to be quiet while spitting blood. Izumi was confused as she was terrified but then she saw a man and a woman on the beach with them.

"All Might?! Where?!"

"I want an autograph!"

"Crap! I uh- I got the wrong person! sorry!" The man and woman were disappointed and focused away from Izumi and All Might.

"haaa... sorry."

"it's alright Midoriya, congrats on passing." All Might then raised his hand for a high five and Izumi gave him one.

"thanks All Might, I couldn't have done it without you."

"hm, what do you mean? You earned those points all on your own I didn't help at all."

"hu? I thought you convinced them to let me in."

"well, I did beg but they would have let you in anyways." Izumi smiled to this but then looked to the ground and frowned.

"hm? Something wrong Midoriya?"

"it's just that, I thought that I had a good grip on One for All but I ended up breaking most of my body. I ended up being useless."

"of course, you can't just master One for All in one day you couldn't even do it in a month! In order to tame One for All you need to keep training with it while focusing on your control over it. *picks up empty can* Right now it's bigger than you but even though your smaller you need to make it do what you want and need. Focus on keeping it a cage or on a leash that you hold and eventually it will be easier to control and as it gets easier you'll get bigger, it will take a long time but only then *buffs up and crushes can* WILL YOU BE ABLE TO HANDLE IT LIKE A PRO! HAHAHA!" Izumi watched All Might in awe but they then noticed that they got the couple's attention so the both of them were forced to run away.


	4. Chapter 4: I'll be fine

**First before you being reading I just wanted to say how honored I am for having 28 people following my fanfic and 15 people making it a favorite! That's really awesome, I didn't have any expectations for this fanfic but this is would definitively blow any I had away. I know that those numbers are small but since this is my first ever fanfic I feel that it is a huge accomplishment for getting any favorites at all, so thanks to all the favorites and the followers! Now enough of that, here's the next chapter!**

 **chapter 4: I'll be fine**

Izumi got herself ready for the first day of U.A., however to Inko's disappointment she was wearing the male school uniform of U.A.

"you know, the girls uniform is more comfortable."

"*in female voice* ok."

"it would also be easy to run in."

"probably."

"... maybe you should try it." Inko then help out a standard U.A. female school uniform, Izumi looked at the uniform with a plain expression for a few seconds but then looked away again.

"… no thanks."

"... *tearing up* Izumi! You said you would wear it if you got into U.A.!"

"when the time is right mom! But it's not time yet, just be patient!"

"*crying* but I want to see my little Izumi again!" Inko then held out a picture of a cute four year old Izumi smiling brightly to the camera while in a adorable green dress.

"will you stop clinking onto that picture! I have to go or else I'll be late!"

"it should only take a few minutes to change uniform!"

"*male voice* Ugh! goodbye mom!"

"Izumi!" Izumi then closed the door and ran for U.A. so Inko wouldn't be able to run after her and make her wear the uniform. At U.A. Izumi had managed to get to class a minute early but was mesmerized by the interior of the building especially the door.

"who is that door for? Or I guess, what is it for? *gulps* ok, this is the second step to becoming a real hero, so long as there aren't any distractions." Izumi then remembered Bakugo and the rude tall contestant with glasses; she then shook her head to get the images out of her head and smiled in confidence.

"come on, my lucks been turning around, I highly doubt I'll ever see those too jerks." Izumi then opened the door and entered, the first people she saw were Bakugo and Iida arguing.

"DAMN IT!" Everyone was now looking at Izumi and she started shaking because of it, she then smiled and waved nervously. however she started to panic when Iida ran up to her.

"ah! Whatever I did I'm sorry! I- huh?" Izumi managed to calm down when she noticed Iida was bowing to her rather than lecturing her.

"please don't apologize for I should be the one apologizing, I am Tenya Iida and I am sorry for underestimating you at the entrance exam."

"oh... *smiles* it's fine I guess I was kinda in the way."

"tch, since when are you not." Iida and Izumi were taken by surprise by Bakugo's comment and Izumi looked to the floor in shame while Iida looked back to Bakugo in anger.

"how dare you! You should show more respect to your fellow students!"

"oh, so your a gentleman and an elite! *grins sinisterly* I'm going to enjoy taking you down."

"wha! Is your goal really to be come a hero?!" Bakugo looked shocked but then looked the other way in anger and grunted, Iida continued to looked annoyed at Bakugo but then Izumi the put her hand on his shoulder.

"don't let him get to you, he's like that to everyone." Iida then smiled but then frowned when he focused on Izumi's scar and noticed how it seemed likely to be the result of an explosion.

"oh hey! it's you!" Izumi then turned around to see Uraraka smiling brightly to her, Izumi blushed and was filled with joy for seeing her.

"its you! I'm glad to see you here and that your ok!" Now Uraraka was the one blushing.

"w- well I wouldn't be ok if it wasn't for you, so guess I'll have to think of a way to repay you for saving my life."

"remember what I said at the entrance exam? You can repay me simply by being my friend." Izumi was now smiling brightly to Uraraka while was now blushing even more.

"what?! Don't stop there dude! Ask her to be your girlfriend!" Izumi blushed again while Uraraka was completely flustered now.

"this is a school not a romantic anime, so if that's what your interested then just leave and never come back." Iida, Izumi, and Uraraka then turned to the hallway to see a man in a yellow sleeping bag on the ground. all three of them screamed in terror as he glared back at them with tired yet murderous eyes."

"shut up, your way to loud." The three then immediately shut their mouths but Izumi and Uraraka were still shaking a little.

"anyways im your home room teacher, Shoto Aizawa and I have to say it's quite disappointing on how long it took you all to be quite especially since we're already in a rush." The man then unzipped his sleeping back, stood up, and pulled out from it standard U.A. training uniforms.

"put these on and head outside."

* * *

Everyone was now outside of U.A. on a training field where Aizawa had explained that they were now going to participate in an mandatory quirk assessment test.

"but what about orientation?"

"tch, if you want to be a hero then you shouldn't waste time on useless ceremonies."

"that's a little rude."

"shut up, anyways U.A. Isn't a traditional school and I'm not a traditional teacher therefore I will teach you all how I please. Besides this will be the best way to see if you really have what it takes to be in U.A. *points at Bakugo* you, how far did you throw a ball back in elementary."

"hm, about 67 meters." Aizawa then grabbed a mechanical looking ball from his pocket and handed it to Bakugo.

"try it again only this time use your quirk." Bakugo then stepped into the circle and got himself ready to throw the ball and made use to add an explosion to the throw.

"DIE!" The ball then shot up into the sky at high speed, everyone was surprised and in awe because of Bakugo's stunt while Izumi was concerned with what Bakugo said. Aizawa then showed everyone Bakugo's score of about 700 meters, everyone was now pumped and ready to go but then Aizawa decided to crush everyone's spirit by making a statement.

"I should expel the student with the lowest score."

"but it's our first day here! it's not fair!"

"tch, nothing in life is far, as future hero's you need to suck it up and do what you can to make things better. Therefore it would be in you best interest to give it your all, plus ultra style... and beyond." Izumi was shaking in fear she wasn't anywhere close to controlling One for All therefore she would definitely be the one to be expelled. Izumi then realized that that wasn't her only quirk she still had her original one and even though it wasn't anywhere near as strong as One for All it could still be useful. She then tried to force her body to go dark mode without being sad or angry and it worked but it put lots of stress on her body and she grunted from the pain that unintentionally got everyone's attention.

"hey are you- eh?! What the heck?!"

"wow! Are you ok? What happened to you?"

"*panting* don't worry *panting* it's just my quirk." since none of them knew the full extent of Izumi's quirk, no one was quick to question her well no one except Bakugo.

"quirk?! You don't have a-"

"hey! Stop fooling around so we can get these tests over with." The first test was a 50 meter dash everyone was using there quirks amazingly to get through the 50 meters as fast as possible. The display of so many unique quirks had Izumi in awe but her joy started adding stress to her body so she looked away and focused on things that made her mad like Bakugo and everyone else at her old school. It soon became time for her and Bakugo to run and when it was time to go Bakugo jumped up and used his explosions from his hands to jet forward while Izumi just ran. Bakugo managed to make a mark of 4.13 seconds while Izumi made her mark of 5.8 seconds, Bakugo was faster that Izumi but he was still angry knowing that she had a quirk. _What the hell is this?_ He thought to himself _since when did that bastard have a quirk? Grrr! Damn you Deku! Just who the hell are you?_

The next test was grip strength and Izumi managed to get a score of 78 she was happy about her score but tried to make herself feel that it wasn't good enough when the stress was coming back; what made it easyer was when a tentacle armed student scored 540. Next was the standing long jump and both Bakugo and Aoyama managed to pass it with ease, Izumi managed to leap over the sand pit but she was too close to the edge and ended up falling back in. The fourth was the repeated side step and a small boy with purple balls on his head managed to pass that one with flying colors, everyone else was average. The fifth test was the ball throw and Uraraka proved to be the best at that one with a score of infinity; next up was Izumi and she was extremely scared on how she should progress. _I could use One for All now._ she thought to herself _but then again there are still three test after this, however they should be quite easy, but then again One for All will completely destroy my arm, oh! What should I do?!_

"hey! Hurry up and throw, stop waisting time." Izumi then got ready to throw the ball and closed her eyes and focused all her strength and One for All into her throwing arm, finally she tried to focus on something that would make her angry but instead though of Uraraka, her mom, and All Might.

 _You CAN be a hero!_

 _I'm going to cheer you on no matter what from now on!_

 _you earned those points all on your own , I didn't help at all._

 _I wouldn't be ok if it wasn't for you._

 _thank you..._ She thought to herself _hearing that from each of you really makes me feel like I'm worth a damn!_ Izumi's grip on the ball tightened and the power of One for All was starting to increase drastically. _And I sure as hell will be damned if I fail this_ test, _WITHOUT GIVING IT MY All!_

Izumi: "SMASH!" Izumi then threw the ball with all her might and it went quite far but not as far as she thought it would.

"what?"

"hu?"

"what the hell?!" during all the mix confusion Kirishima looked over Aizawa's shoulder and saw Izumi's distance score.

"wow! He got about 600 meters!"

"seriously? That's almost as good as the explosion guy!"

"not good enough though."

"that was so cool! Your awesome!" Izumi then looked at her arm in confusion wondering why the ball didn't go very far or why One for All didn't break her arm.

"I guess, but it should have gone farther and my arm should be broken by now."

"just what the hell is going on?!" Aizawa on the other hand was extremely furious, glaring at Izumi with such rage that allowed her to stay in her dark mode with all the fear.

"d- did I do something wrong?"

"I erased your quirk, but it looks like all I did was weaken it. Something like that is not possible and should never be possible."

"erased? Wait a minute, your Eraserhead! The hero that can get rid of any quirk just by looking at them! Your one of the most professional and strongest heroes out ther-

"shut up! I don't want you to lick my boots! I want an explanation!" Izumi was now frozen in fear and then one of the clothes surrounding Aizawa's neck latched onto her and pulled her to him.

"what is your quirk, and how come mine doesn't affect it?" Izumi was now shaking and sweating in terror of Aizawa but then something caught the side of both their eyes and they turned to see All Might hiding behind a building, who quickly ran away when he saw them looking at him. Aizawa then faced Izumi in disappointment and she looked back at him nervously while wondering what he was thinking.

"*sigh* you have got to be kidding me." Aizawa then let go of Izumi and gave back her quirk.

"uh... I'm sorry if I upset yo-"

"just get back with the others, your turn is over." Izumi the rushed back to with the others while trying to avoid eye contact with Aizawa, however she felt a sense of heat rising in the air and turned to her side to see Bakugo looking at her with all his fury. The next three test went by quite fast and before anyone knew it, the moment of truth was upon then; some were confident in there abilities while others like Izumi were shaking in fear. Aizawa then showed then all their scores on a holographic score board, the names were revealed starting from those who scored highest and continued on to those who had lower scores. Izumi didn't see her name and started getting increasingly scared but she then saw her name was right before last place. Izumi was so scared that she held her breath in but then let it out, she then turned back to her normal form.

"thank goodness! I thought you or me would have been kicked out!" Uraraka was now at Izumi's side which allowed Izumi to be more relaxed.

"yeah I'm really glad that neither of us got... wait, who did get last." Izumi and Uraraka looked at the board and saw the name on last place was a student named Minoru Mineta, Izumi and Uraraka then looked at each other in confusion.

"who's that?" they both asked each other that question at the same time despite nether of them knowing the answer.

"I f- f- failed?!" Everyone then looked to the short boy with purple balls on his head who was now trembling at the fact that he would be forced to leave U.A.

"oh yeah, that guy. Sorry dude, sucks that we didn't get the chance to hang out."

"damn! that's suck tough luck!"

"I'm... I'm so sorry."

"don't weep for the weak, sure his score at the side to sides was amazing but his score on the other tests were down right pathetic. He has no place here, and he needs to leave." All the color was drained from Mineta's body and his eyes became soulless.

"*sigh* or at least that would be the case if I had that authority, but I don't so we're all just going to have to suck it up and accept the fact that we're stuck with him." for a few second no one understood what Aizawa had just said but once they could finally processes it they all just went "EH?!"

"but you said you would expel the student with the lowest score!" although she was glad no one was getting expelled Uraraka was quite mad about Aizawa lying to them.

"hey! Who's side are you on?!" Mineta on the other hand didn't care.

"no, I said that I should do it, I never said that I would. *smiles* You see I tricked you all into thinking that I would, as to scare ever single one of you into giving it your all."

"Wah?!" Uraraka was now speechless.

"*shaking nervously* haha, that's- that's really clever." Izumi liked Aizawa's idea but was scared due to its cruel tactics.

"so it was all a ruse?"

"of course it was, although I guess it wasn't that obvious so I probably should have said something." Yaoyorozu was the only one who seemed to not be shocked by Aizawa's trick which made all the negativity go toward her. _Yeah, I guess you should have... you jerk._ Everyone thought in unison.

"alright everyone get back to class, except you Midoriya I want to talk to you." Izumi was about ready to run to the class room but didn't manage to take a step before Aizawa called out her name. _Poor guy, glad that's not me though._ Everyone thought as they passed Izumi and headed to class, Izumi stood there in staring at Aizawa in fear and silence while he stared back with a bored expression on his face while he waited for everyone to leave.

"... so you received One for All."

"wha! How did you-"

"all of the teachers and staff know about One for All, but as of now I'm the only one who knows that the idiot gave you his powers."

"i- idiot?!"

"yeah he is, especially for choosing some one like you as his successor."

"I uh- hm... did I do something wrong?"

"your soft, and that makes you weak and pathetic, this school will give you three years to become a hero but someone like you would need six." Izumi was getting frustrated by Aizawa's constant negative attitude so she started turning to her dark form and started growling at Aizawa.

"what? You trying to scare me."

"listen, _Eraserhead._ You may be my teacher but I don't need you approval to be a hero! I never have before and I sure as hell don't need it now! So if all you have to say is that I'm pathetic then I can't wait to see the disappointment on you ugly face when I prove you wrong!" Izumi was growing angryly at Aizawa but on the inside she was trembling in fear of how he might react, unexpectedly he smiled at her.

"heh, so he actually has some fire in that stomach, I guess you could become a good successor of All Might but right now your still a kid. Don't worry though *stares sinisterly* I'll make a hero out of you, yet!" Izumi turned back to her normal form out of fear, Aizawa then frowned and walked back to class.

"anyways don't come back to class, Recovery Girl wants to talk to you in her office."

"hu? But what about-"

"shut up and go, I'll make sure one of the students get some notes for you to copy." Izumi was unsure at first but then ran to Recovery Girl office, she made sure to give Izumi a map to the school in case she needed to come back to her office for an injury or something.

"*in female voice* hi Recovery Girl!" As Izumi entered the office she smiled brightly and waved at Recovery Girl who seemed to be bothered by something.

"um... are you ok?"

"Midoriya, please take a seat." There weren't any chairs that Izumi could see so she just went over to the patients bed and sat there.

"now I'm going to ask you something and I want the full truth." Izumi was now shaking and before she knew it she started talking before Recovery Girl had asked anything.

"I'm sorry I'm not what you expected as a holder of One for All but I will work hard to get a good title and-"

"not that, I already know the idiot gave you One for All."

"eh?! You too? Why does everyone fell the need to call him that? I mean I know that just because he's the strongest that doesn't really make him the smartest but it's still kinda rude, he may not be a genius but he's a great strategy fighter, and he also-"

"Midoriya, if we could back onto topic please. Now I need you to answer a very painful question... Who gave you those scars all over your body and on your face." Izumi was now scared, if she told Recovery Girl that it was Bakugo then he would probably get mad and try to kill her.

"I... uh... I- um... uh- I... hm..."

"*sigh* I know it might be painful to remember but you must know that whoever they are they can't hurt you anymore." Izumi instantly froze in shock by how wrong Recovery Girl was but she then took a deep breath and spoke.

"its Katsuki Bakugo, and he's a student in my class."

"*gasp* oh dear, that's not good... oh! *smiles nervously* uh, don't worry Izumi I can have him transferred to another class."

"there's no need for that, I'll be fine."

"*frowns* now Midoriya, as the school nurse, I need to ensure that all of the students are safe and healthy."

"I'll be ok. Trust me, Bakugo may be scary but he's just an obstacle I need to pass to become a hero." Izumi then put her fist to her chest in determination, however Recovery Girl was not convinced that Izumi will be alright.

"anyways, why do you ask?"

"... your body is greatly ravaged by the damage, if you continue to receive such damage... you will die." Izumi was now completely frozen by shock _this can't be happening_ she thought _why now? I finally got a chance to be something! I really am full of bad luck! Bakugo was right!_

"which is why I will be keeping a close eye on you from now on and will have you removed from U.A. If I feel that your life is threatened."

"eh?! No wait! Please don't kick me out! This is all I ever wanted! I want to be a hero! If I can't be that then my life has been worthless!"

"Midoriya please, it's not worth your life." Izumi then collapsed to her knees and started crying, this caught Recovery Girl completely off guard.

"YES IT IS! *sobbing* I always felt so pathetic and worthless since I was a little girl! *sobbing* I always hated my self and just wanted to fall down and die! But then All Might told me that I could be a hero! *sobbing* That was the happiest day of my life! I was so happy that I started smiling again! *sobbing* Being a hero who helps the innocent and fights the villain is all I ever wanted to be! It's the only thing that makes me want to live my life! So please, no matter what, DONT MAKE ME LEAVE U.A.!"


	5. Chapter 5: is that you

**Chapter 5: Is that you?**

Recovery Girl was completely silent by Izumi's outburst, she didn't know how to respond as her left eye let out a tear.

"*sighs* Fine, I'll do what I can to let you stay in U.A."

"*gasps* thank you! thank you so much!" Izumi then ran toward Recovery Girl to hug her, she was surprised by the sudden hug but then smiled and hugged Izumi back. However, she then frowned and faced Izumi to show that she was serious.

"Please just promise me that I won't have to try too hard."

"... *smiles* I promise."

* * *

the school day was over so Izumi headed home straight away while completely forgetting about getting notes from someone else. However as she was leaving U.A. a hand was placed on her shoulder, she instantly thought it was Bakugo again and screamed while using her arms to shield herself from him but then looked at the culprit to see Iida instead of Bakugo.

"*in male voice* ... uh... sorry! I thought you were- uh... I thought you were someone else..."

"... I apologize, I should have said something rather than suddenly startling you."

"its fine, you didn't mean to so I'm ok."

"that's good to hear, anyways what did Mr. Aizawa want?"

"oh, that! *shakes nervously* w- well he j- just wanted... uh... he wanted me to know t- that if I step out of line again t- then he will have me e- expelled from U.A."

"that's awful! He's too harsh of a teacher!"

"eh probably, but I'm sure he'll be nice once we get to know him!"

"oh! speaking of which he said you would need notes to catch up on all that you missed so here you go." Iida then showed the papers to Izumi, she smiled instantly still not used to kindness and took the papers.

"thank you so much!"

"hey! Wait for me you two!" Both Iida and Izumi both turned around to see Uraraka running toward them joyfully.

"oh hey, The infinity girl."

"oh yeah! You really rocked that throw... uh..."

"hm, *smiles brightly* I'm Ochaco Uraraka, and you are Tenya Iida, and you with the curly hair is... Deku, right?

"eh?! Deku?!"

"hm, yes I did hear Bakugo calling you that several times although it is a weird name for a parent to give to their child."

"ha, that's probably because my real name is Izuku Midoriya, Deku is... an insulting nickname Bakugo gave me when we first meet."

"an insult!"

"oh I'm sorry, I didn't know... but hey Deku does kinda sound like a hero name and it is the Japanese word for _you can do it._ I kinda think it suits you!" The fact that a girl Izumi barely knew turned an insult into a complement was enough to warm Izumi's heart and make her blush with joy.

"thank Uraraka! You can call me Deku from now on!"

"wha! You willing to accept it so easy?"

"yeah! It may be the same name but thanks to Uraraka it has a different purpose now! thanks, Uraraka, your the best!" Uraraka was now blushing and looked away from Izumi out of embarrassment, Izumi just smiled completely oblivious to the fact that she was making Uraraka like her more and more romantically. Then another hand was placed on Izumi's shoulder and she turned joyfully to see that this time it was Bakugo. Before she had time to respond Bakugo swung her into a U.A. pillar and punched her hard in the stomach, she then fell to the ground with the pillar to her back and her hands on her stomach because of the pain.

"Alright, Deku! Class may be over, but I still want to learn something!" Bakugo then grabbed Izumi's hair and pulled her up to force her to stand.

"since when the hell did you get a quirk?!" Uraraka or Iida weren't fast enough to stop Bakugo and only noticed when he rammed Izumi into the pillar.

"hey!"

"uhhand him!"

"stay out of it! Or I'll kill you!"

"g- guys! Please! *grunt* Listen to him! *grunt* He will hurt you! I don't want you to get hurt! *grunt*"

"shut up Deku! Don't act like you give a damn about others! You've always been a selfish bastard!"

"B- Bakugo I'm sor-"

"I said shut up Deku! Now! Answer me! Since when did you get a quirk!"

"... I *cough* always had it..."

"bullshit! when we meet you said you were quirkless!"

"I- *coughing* I lied... because I... thought my quirk... was pathetic." Izumi then turned to her dark form out of depression rather than anger.

"hu? *smiles sinisterly* now there's the Deku I know, so even with a quirk your still the same thing you always have been... go on, say it, what are you?!"

"p- pathe-"

"speak up!"

"Pathetic!" Bakugo then proudly let go of Izumi and walked off.

"just like a pebble! Always trying to stand tall! But in the end, it takes no more than one little kick to bring you back down!" When Bakugo was gone Izumi struggled to pick herself up but couldn't so Iida and Uraraka rushed to her and helped her up.

"how can someone so cruel, want to be a hero?"

"cruel? That was down right evil!"

"Midoriya? Are you ok? Do you need to go to Recovery Girl's office?"

"n- no."

"EH?! But you need to! You can barely stand!"

"it's ok *grunt* I'll be fine."

"you keep saying that but your body says otherwise!"

"sorry Midoriya, but we're taking you to the nurses office."

"please don't... *tearing up* I promised her..." Uraraka and Iida were shocked Izumi's stubbornness but figured she wouldn't stop so the decided to just let her be.

"fine, we won't take you to the nurses office, but could you at least let us take you to a doctor?"

"I'm... Ok!" Izumi then ran from their arms and forced herself to stand by herself, leaving both Uraraka and Iida in shock as they cried out her name in fear.

"*panting* thanks for your help. *panting* I'll see you tomorrow." Izumi then ran home on her own leaving Iida and Uraraka confused and concerned.

* * *

The next day started off with normal classes like English then afterwards was lunch time where Uraraka and Iida were sitting together. Izumi saw them and ran over to sit with them and talk.

"Hey, you two! Mind if I sit here?" Iida and Uraraka were surprised but glad to see Izumi happy and not seem hurt at all, despite what happened yesterday.

"Midoriya! Please do!"

"hey, Deku!" Iida then looked at Uraraka in shock, she was confused at first but then realized what she said.

"ah! Midoriya! I'm so sorry for calling you that."

"hm? Why? I like it when you call me that."

"hu? But Bakugo uses it to insult you."

"sure, but he's Bakugo and your Uraraka, it makes me happy when you call me Deku and not him." Izumi was smiling brightly to them both but Uraraka was still concerned while Iida had a serious expression.

"... speaking of Bakugo, why does he seem to hate you?" Izumi was shocked by the question but then took a deep breath and answered but not before turning into her dark form.

"I'm not entirely sure why he hates me but I heard a rumor at our old school that he used to have a friend that was precious to him. They were practically inseparable but then one day they just disappeared and conveniently I showed up the next day and even though I have no connection with Bakugo's friend or knew anything about the guy, he still blames me for their disappearance."

"What a foolish reason to have so much hate."

"how do you put up him?"

"... I tried fighting back at first but then I learned... you can't fight Bakugo." Izumi then touched the scar on her eye remembering her first meeting with Bakugo.

"I knew it! He was the one who did that to you!"

"we should report him! They'll kick him out of school for sure!"

"that's not a good idea guys, all Bakugo ever wanted to be was a hero as to honor his friends memory and if he can't be that then he might as well be a villain and trust me when I say that you don't want him to be a villain. also, why do you guys want to help me, anyways?" Uraraka was deeply confused by Izumi's question

"eh? Cause we're friends, why else?"

"what?!"

"it was not my intention to make friends when coming here, but I like to consider you and Uraraka my companions." Izumi was now in her normal form and she was blushing and starting tearing up out of overwhelming joy.

"Deku? Are you ok?"

"y- you guys are actually my friends? I don't believe it! I feel so blessed! I've never had friends before!"

"Deku I thought we already- wait, never?!"

"never..." Izumi was drifting off in happiness while Iida and Uraraka were staring at her in shock, _how depressing..._ They thought to themselves.

* * *

Last class of the day was Hero Basic Training, everyone was very excited for this class especially Izumi _finally!_ She thought _this should be the third step to being a true hero! Granted I don't really know how many steps there are but I'm so glad to be taking each one!_

"I AM-!" The sound of that voice made Izumi smile out of joy and excitement.

"ENTERING THE ROOM LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" Izumi was still smiling but her expression changed to disappointment _he always so dramatic..._ she thought while everyone else was getting excited.

"wow! He's actually a teacher here!"

"I don't believe it!"

"yeah! This school rocks!"

"we're really learning from the best, hu?"

"HELLO EVERYONE, I WILL BE YOUR HERO BASIC TRAINING TEACHER. THIS IS THE CLASS WERE YOU'LL BE LEARNING THE MOST ABOUT BEING A HERO. AND THAT LEADS ME TO TODAY'S SUBJECT! IT IS! BATTLE TRAINING!"

"battle training?!" everyone reacted differently, some were excited while others were confused on how things were going to go Izumi however didn't have time to cheer or anything because she could instantly feel Bakugo's gaze on her.

"battle hu? *stares at Izumi sinisterly* I've been waiting for this." Izumi then looked away from Bakugo out of fear, All Might quickly noticed this and tried to get everyone's attention.

"AHEM! SO IN ORDER TO LEARN TO BE HEROS YOU NEED THE BASIC ASSESSMENTS LIKE SKILLS, POWERS, AND MOST INTERESTINGLY... COSTUMES!" All Might then pulled out a remote and pressed a button which then reviled several compartments holding costumes.

"THESE ARE THE COSTUMES YOU REQUESTED IN YOUR QUIRK RESUMES, THEY HAVE RECEIVED MINOR MODIFICATIONS BUT SHOULD STILL BE DESIGNED TO YOUR FITTING AND LIKING. GET YOURS AND LETS GO OUT TO THE BATTLE AREA!

* * *

When Izumi got her costume she waited for all the boys in the locker room to be done changing before entering, she never felt uncomfortable around shirtless boys but didn't want anyone to know what she really was. She then opened her costume box and sorted through the clothes but then noticed a green jumpsuit, she smiled and remembered how it got in there. It was the day when she received her costume request resume she was filling out all the specifications and drawing out all the details. Her mother then entered the room with a basket of laundry and seeming joyful.

Inko: "hm? What's that, Izumi?"

Izumi: "*in female voice* oh hey mom, I'm filling out my costume design request."

Inko: "oh good, in that case, I think you'll need this!" Inko then pulled out from the laundry basket a green jumpsuit with a white pattern matching that of the standard U.A. training suits.

Izumi: "wow, i- is that for me?"

Inko: "I saw some of you drawings and noticed that they all had in common was a green jump suit. So I figured that I would make this for you and your costume."

Izumi: "mom... that's so nice, but you didn't have to do that."

Inko: "I know, *tearing up* that's what makes supporting you so great." Back to the present Izumi smiled at her jumpsuit and hugged it with love _thanks mom, I won't let you down!_ She thought, she then put her costume on as fast as she could and then ran to catch up with the others. Izumi's costume was a the green jumpsuit with plastic green gauntlets for her arms and legs, a black ad grey belt for the purpose of fashion, and finally a helmet with a black visor and a detailed smile under it with a large V on the top of her head making her look like a power ranger. Now with the others, she was glad that she was wearing a helmet so she could fangirl about everyone else's costumes without judgement.

"Deku? Is that you?" Izumi then turned to her right to see Uraraka in her costume and instantly blushed at the sight, Izumi was never interested in sex or sexual ideas by either gender but for some reason, she always blushed around girls who are half naked, in bikinis, skin tight clothes, or anything related.

"you costume is really cool, I like mine but I kinda wish I was more specific with the measurements. They ended up giving me a skin tight jumpsuit it's really embarrassing."

"*in male voice* oh, I- I see, you s- shouldn't be embarrassed though, I think you look c- cute." Uraraka was surprised by Izumi's sudden comment and looked away from her while blushing furiously.

"cool suit dude! You look awesome!" Kirishima was showing his praise to Iida's costume

"thank you, you look... uh... ready."

"I'm really embarrassed by my costume though." meanwhile Hagakure seemed unsecure about her chose of costume while Ojiro was trying to comfort her.

"don't be, you costume is perfect." Kaminari then jumped in trying to help as well.

"yeah no kidding! *puts hand on her shoulder* your like the queen of stealth right now! *feels her shoulder* ... wait are you naked?" Hagakure then punched Kaminari in the stomach very hard, and at the same time Mineta was staring at all the girls in their costumes.

"I love this school." All Might then noticed Izumi's costume and saw how the V on her helmet matched his hair style and the smile on her helmet looked like his. he was now trying not to laugh as how obvious it was.

"s- such a fanboy. AHEAM! ANYWAYS AS YOU ALL KNOW THE MOST COMMON AND QUICKEST FIGHTS BETWEEN HEROES AND VILLAINS HAPPEN OUTSIDE ON A STREET OR SOMEWHERE SIMILAR. HOWEVER TODAY WE WILL BE HAVING THE MORE STRATEGY REQUIRED, INDOOR BATTLES! YOU WILL BE SPLIT INTO TEAMS OF TWO STUDENTS, ONE TEAM WILL BE IN THE BUILDING AND PLAY AS THE VILLAINS PROTECTING A BOMB AND THE OTHER WILL NEED BE THE HEROS WHO MUST STOP THE VILLAINS. THE TRAINING WILL START ON MY SIGNAL AND WILL END WHEN EITHER THE VILLANS ARE CAPTURED, THE BOMB IS SECURE, OR WHEN THE HEROES ARE DEFEATED. ANY QUESTIONS?"

"isn't this a bit extreme?"

"can we go all out?"

"what happens if someone get hurt?"

"is my cape flashy enough?"

"will we be expelled if we fail too badly?"

"what are the safety procedures?" All Might was still smiling but was now shivering in frustration because of all the questions.

"*whispers* one at a time damn it. AHEM! YES IT IS A LITTLE EXTREME BUT IF YOU WANT TO BE PRO'S THEN YOU MUST GO ALL OUT, BUT DO CONSIDER THAT YOUR OPPONENTS ARE PEOPLE AND NOT ROBOTS, I DONT REALLY KNOW ABOUT YOUR CAPE THOUGH, NO YOU WILL NOT BE EXPELLED IF YOU FAIL, AND FINALLY FOR THOSE ASKING ABOUT HEALTH AND SAFETY YOU SHOULD BE GLAD TO KNOW THAT I WILL BE WATCHING OVER YOU ALL."

"as will I." Recovery Girl then walked out from behind All Might.

"and if I feel that your lives are threatened then I WILL stop the training *looks at Izumi* regardless of the reason or consequences." Izumi then clenched her fists and started shaking.

"b- but you-"

"REGARDLESS of the outcome, your lives are more important." Izumi then stayed silent and All Might had called out the teams with luck Izumi was paired with Uraraka, however Iida wasn't as luck for being paired with Bakugo. All Might then called two teams to be the heroes and villains while everyone else was to wait and watch the fight with All Might and Recovery Girl. Izumi and Uraraka weren't called out at first but neither was Iida or Bakugo, another two teams were picked instead. Izumi was happy not to be picked especially since she had recently made a hero research book Vol. 14 and was waiting for the perfect opportunity to fill it out. As the battle went on and ended Izumi was mumbling to herself and taking notes while internally fangirling from everyone's cool quirks. Izumi's mumbling got annoying so everyone left her alone, not that she noticed or cared however she did stop once it was finally her and Uraraka's turn. She was excited to finally start but her heart sank when she found out that Bakugo and Iida were the last too and were going to be their villains.

"ALRIGHT! VILLANS GET IN POSITION AND HEROS GET READ-" Recovery girl then loudly tapped her cane on the floor to get everyone's attention and to interrupt All Might.

"I cannot allow this battle to go on!"

"UM, WHY?"

"why? Because that boy is dangerous!"

"wait, Recovery Girl! It's fine we can do this!"

"actually Deku, I kinda agree with her."

"I do as well, this battle will not end in victory but in blood."

"Shut up you damn losers! This battle is going to happen! It needs to." Izumi was now scared of Bakugo again, she was starting to tremble and she hated herself for it. _He's always been above me, crushing me like a bug... But I can't be scared anymore! If I can't face Bakugo then I can't face anyone! So if I'm to be a true hero that can beat and intimidate villains... then I have to face Bakugo first!_ Izumi then pounded her fist to her chest very hard as to get everyone's attention.

"thank you all for your concern! But if I am to be a hero, then I need to learn to defend myself! No safety procedures! No guidance! Just me and Uraraka versus Iida and Bakugo!"

"Izu- uh, Young man! You can't be serious!"

"I am! So please don't stop me!" Recovery Girl was not at all ok with this but allowed it, Bakugo and Iida then went to their position while Izumi and Uraraka got into there position. While in the building Iida was next to the bomb but silent while Bakugo was as well, however Iida decided to break the silence with a question.

"was it you... that gave Midoriya the scar on the right side of his face?"

"... *growls* so what if I was? Is it really wrong to scar a villain?"

"are you even sure Midoriya has any connections to your friend?"

"friend? I don't have any... how did you know?"

"Midoriya told me, he also told me he had no connections to your friend or why they disappeared."

"you believe the bastard? How can you be sure he's not lying?!"

"I'm can't but I do know that it's foolish and unfair to hate someone out of superstition!"

"... what's the name of that round face girl?"

"hu? You mean Uraraka?"

"yeah her, have you noticed that Deku has been extremely friendly to her even though he barely knows her."

"I uh... well now that I think about it... no! Your not going to fool me!"

"how much do you really know about Deku? Does he ever act strange or inhuman." Iida was now sweating in fear, he remembered how Izumi could change into that hideous yet stronger form and how even though Bakugo practically broke her she still managed to stand on her own and run home and act like nothing happened the next day.

"if you value the round face then you'll stay here and let me go out and destroy Deku once and for all... It's time the bastard got what he deserved." All Might's signal then sounded and Bakugo left the room to go after Izumi, while Iida stayed and tried to determine if what Bakugo said had any truth in it. Meanwhile Izumi and Uraraka were sneaking around the building trying to find out where the bomb was.

"what's going to happen when we get there? Is Bakugo really going to go try to kill us?"

"no, just me, you should be fine as long as you don't get in his way."

"... Deku, how can you be so calm?"

"I'm not, I'm actually really scared but I have toughen up, it will help me in fighting against Bakugo."

"YOU SHOULD BE SCARED DEKU!" Bakugo then jumped from the corner and blasted the wall next to Izumi, destroying her helmet but not hurting her face at all. Izumi dropped what was left of her helmet and checked on Uraraka to see if she was ok but they both couldn't calm down for Bakugo was in front of them laughing like a lunatic.

"Hahahahaha! this is it Deku! I'm going to get you for what you did!"

"he didn't do anything! Your just paranoid!"

"shut up and leave! My fight is with him not you!" Izumi then put her hand on Uraraka's shoulder and nodded while smiling, Uraraka didn't want to leave Izumi alone but figured she couldn't help at all so she nodded back and ran off to find the bomb.

"pretend all you want! I know what you really are Deku!"

"Bakugo, I seriously know nothing about your missing friend!"

"yeah you don't! Because if you did! Then you would have never touched her!"

"Bakugo I- wait, her?" Bakugo then charged toward Izumi but Izumi was ready this time and locked onto his arm and flipped him over on his back.

"what! How did you-" Izumi then started to run from Bakugo while yelling back at him.

"I always made sure to record all the moves and abilities of every person with great quirks in my hero research books! Even assholes like you Bakugo!" Izumi was trying to create as much distance as possible between her and Bakugo, as she ran she could hear Bakugo yelling in anger and making explosions left and right. just then Uraraka called Izumi over the radio in their ear pieces.

"Deku are you ok?!"

"I'm fine! I managed to evade Bakugo but I don't know for how long, how about you?"

"not good, I found the bomb but Iida has it guarded tightly, I can't get around him or use my quirk at all, he's really getting into the villain character though."

"damn it, our hands are tied."

"DEKU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Wha?! Was that Bakugo?!"

"yeah, he's really angry... hm, wait! I got it!"

"got what?"

"an idea on how to win! Just keep distracting Iida I'll take care of everything else."

"FOUND YOU!" Izumi then managed to jump out the way in time form Bakugo's explosion, Izumi then looked around the room she was currently in and whispered her location to Uraraka.

"its time to end this Deku!" Izumi then focused on Bakugo and everything she hated about him which helped her turn to her dark form.

"I couldn't agree more Bakugo!"

"hu? You ready to die Deku? Good! It's about fucking time!" Bakugo the raised his gauntlet to Izumi and it then glowed red.

"finally full! I made sure to ask for these gauntlets to hold my explosions sweat! It works like a canon, my sweat is the ammo and the pin is the trigger! Now all I need to do is pull it and blast you to oblivion!"

"BAKUGO DON'T! YOU'LL KILL HIM!"

"that's the fucking idea!" Bakugo then took out his earphone keeping All Might form contacting him.

"BAKUGO NO!"

"I knew this was a mistake! All Might pick me up, we're putting an end to this!" All Might nodded and put Recovery Girl on his shoulder and dashed to the scene. Meanwhile Izumi was charging up One for All into her arm while Bakugo aimed his gauntlet directly at Izumi.

"now Uraraka!"

"I'm secure!"

"good! Hold on tight! *faces Bakugo* let's end this Bakugo!"

"sounds good! Rot in hell you bastard!" Bakugo then pulled the pin and Izumi punched the celling with One for All while guarding her face with her other arm. The force of One for All broke through the building and lowered the flames of Bakugo's blast but some of it still burned her guarding arm. The floor Uraraka and Iida ruptured, Iida had no idea what was going on while Uraraka threw large amounts of rubble at him and then secured the bomb once he was knocked out. Back to the other floor, the smoke cleared and Bakugo was happy at first but was then shocked to see that Izumi was still alive, the only thing he did was burn her arm and also destroy the top half of her suit, The rest of her body was in a lot of pain from the heat.

"What! No! No! NO! You can't still be alive!"

"haha, I- I am... Bakugo... and you... broke me again..."

"*growls* just you wait Deku! I'm really going to kill you now!"

"fine... go ahead... *in female voice* It's alright I guess."

"wait... that voice... what the hell?"

"I'm ok... with dying now... I'm in pain and am really tired... but you know what makes me happy. I. finally. won. against... you." Izumi then fell to the ground and Bakugo ran to her and held her in his arms, he was so confused but then saw the white straps on her chest and then looked at her face now slowly turning back to its normal form, he then started to cry while hugging her gently.

"Izumi? is that you?"


	6. Chapter 6: the reason why

**Well I don't have much to say except to confirm that this fanfic will not be sailing the deku x Bakugo ship so sorry for the fans who love that ship. Oh and also I uh, don't really know just yet who I should have Izumi end up with or if she should end up with anyone at all. If you guys have any suggestions I would love to hear them or don't give me any suggestions at all and let me figure it out on my own, whatever suits you. Anyways here's the next chapter...**

 **chapter 6: the reason why**

I'm Katsuki Bakugo, and when I was only three years old I hade already found out what my quirk was, everyone then started admiring me because of it even the teachers. They all kept talking about how cool and flashy my quirk was and how someone like me with a quirk like my own could grow up to be a great hero. I instantly felt that because of this I was the most awesome and important person in the world and I was destined to make a huge mark in history all by myself.

"wow! your quirk is so cool!" My idea ended up changing when I met her, Izumi... the reason why I want to be a hero. I was a brat and barely knew anything about love but my heart just kept beating faster when I was around her. Everything I did was for her, all day everyday the only thing that mattered to me was making her happy. Sometimes she embarrassed me and ended up standing tall while I was in the dirt but I didn't care, as long as she was smiling everything was perfect. She was the only one that I was ever ok with being higher than me, no matter what she did it just made me happy to have her in my life. But then one day, she started getting fed up with the fact that everyone else's quirk showed up but not her's.

"how come I can't do anything cool like you can Kacchan?"

"your quirk will come Izumi, you just gotta be patient."

"hmp! being patient stinks!"

"maybe it's taking so long because it's super strong and cool looking."

"... you really think so."

"sure! Your already cool, so your quirk should be even cooler!" Izumi blushed cutely and smiled brightly at me.

"thanks Kacchan! Hm? Oh! I need to get home early today! My momma is taking me to the doctor to see what my quirk is!"

"really? I hope it's awesome like mine!"

"me too, Kacchan!" Izumi was about to run off but then stopped and turned back to face me with determination on her face.

"what's up Izumi?"

"Kacchan... when I see what my quirk is, no matter what happens or what my quirk does... let's both be great hero's like All Might! Ok?!" Izumi then held out her pinky finger to me, I was surprised at first but then smiled and locked pinkies with her. She smiled and was about to run off but the noticed that I didn't let go, I finally had her in one spot I can finally ask her what I've been wanting to.

"Kacchan?" It's now or never.

"Izumi... when we grow up I don't want to be just pro hero's I want... I... I really like you Izumi, I like you a lot. I think about you all the time and your smile makes me so happy... so, when we grow up... you... I... Lets get married, ok?" Izumi was now blushing and had a surprised look on her face, I was scared that she was going to say no but then she smiled.

"ok! I don't know a lot about marriage other than it's something grow ups do when they like each other a lot, and I do like you a lot Kacchan, so if I had to marry anyone I hope it will be you." I was so happy that she said that, I then let her go and she waved goodbye as she ran home and I waved back thinking I would see her again... but I never did. That was probably the greatest day of my life but the next few days were easily the worst; Izumi never came back to school, the park, or the woods me and my other friends hang out at. I didn't know what to do any more, I ended up becoming really sad it was probably the first time I was ever sad and then I started crying. My mom got fed up with my new behavior and got me a bouquet of flowers and drove me to Izumi's house; I didn't really know what to do with the flowers but I still knocked on her door and held them out. Then I dreamed up a stupid fantasy where Izumi opened the door and jumped into my arms and we would never separated again but that dream was quickly shattered when her mom opened the door instead of her.

"oh! Bakugo right?"

"uh... yeah! *raises up bouquet* is Izumi home?" I was hoping she would say yes but she just looked at me in dread and closed the door without saying another word. I was so upset that I used my quirk to destroy the flowers and I then ran back to my mom crying like a baby. As the days went by I only got more and more sad but then I started getting mad and I was only getting angrier as time went by with Izumi nowhere to be found. I was never angry with her, I was angry that nobody was treating it like a big deal even though it totally was. Someone had gone missing and nobody seemed to care not even my friends did, actually they weren't my friends they just hung around me because they thought my quirk was cool.

"yo Bakugo, where do you wanna go after school?"

"hu? Oh, I don't know, where ever seems fun I guess."

"hey Bakugo, you ok? You seem really gloomy today."

"he's still upset that his girlfriend is gone and is never coming back!" The other two boys looked at the third in horror while I turned around and made an explosion in front of him. The boy fell to the ground hard and I made the other two kick him around a little for me, of course they would listen, they know better than to make me mad. After a few kicks I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to face me so he would see just how pissed off I really was.

"wanna say that again you little punk!"

"Aw come on man! You know it's true! You just need to face facts!"

"Shut Up! Or I'll burn your face off!"

"*in male voice* leave him alone." that was the day I met Izuku... the one thing in this world I hate the most. He looked kinda like Izumi only not really in fact he was like the exact opposite of her; he was ugly, pathetic, he never smiled, and I was extremely pissed ever time I was around him. The funny thing was is that he tried to be brave by punching me in the face but I decided to return the favor by messing up his. From that day forward Izuku or Deku as I called him became my personal punching bag, ever time I was pissed I would find him and punch him in the stomach and I was pissed ever time I saw him. Then one day while leaving school I ended up getting caught by a disgusting sludge monster, no matter how many times I let lose with my explosions the monster just wouldn't let go. Then the bastard Deku showed up and pulled me out, not that it mattered, the sludge villain got pissed and was about ready to crush me and Deku but then All Might showed up and got rid of the monster for good. I was being praised by the heroes who couldn't do shit to help me, while other heroes were yelling at Deku for interfering, served the bastard right. Either way I had no idea why Deku bothered helping me so I just told him that he was worthless and should just kill himself. For a while I thought he had actually did it and for some reason I felt like a large amount of weight had left my shoulders and the days were getting brighter. It felt good but I was still sad that Izumi wasn't there with me and then things got worse when I found out that Deku wwas actually still alive. I was so furious but I was too tired to deal with him anyways, beside I thought that staying around him for too long might have me cursed. Yeah, that's what Deku was, a curse like those in folktales that make people die, not able to eat, or even disappe-... that's when it came to me, that's why I was stuck with stupid Deku and couldn't find Izumi anywhere, he was a living curse that takes good people away and doesn't give them back.

Deku was a villain that had Izumi trapped somewhere and it was up to me to be the hero that would stop him and save her. I was always going to be a hero for Izumi's sake but now I HAD to be a hero, there was no more room for failure and I couldn't just be any hero I had to be the best in the world, so that no more villains like Deku would never rise. I had to be the best, there was no room to be anything else and anyone who got in my way needed to be crushed, good or bad. The U.A. entrance exam was coming up so I had to train my hardest to be better than everyone else and really make the judges jaws drop. It took a long time but the U.A. entrance exam was finally up and I was more than ready to blow away the competition. But then as I entered I saw someone standing there with beautiful green curly hair... no way I thought, it can't be her, but what if it is, it's been so long, I need to see her again, I need to ask her where she's been, if she's alright, and finally give her a straight answer on how I feel about her. Like all my hopes and dreams it ended with disappointment because when I put my hand on their shoulder it turned out to be the bastard Deku. The fact that he looked so much like her at that moment made me sick to my stomach but I could tell it wasn't her because not only was he obviously a boy but he had the scar I gave him.

Izumi: "*backs away* Bakugo?!"

Bakugo: "wha-! *gets angry* Deku! What- how- why are you- why do you look like- I... *growls* what the fuck are you doing here."

Izumi: "I'm... I'm here to take the entrance exam and be a hero!" That made me angrier than anger itself, Deku? A hero? What the hell is this world coming to? It was complete bulshit, that's what it was. Especially since he managed to make it into U.A. but how though? He doesn't have a quirk! He doesn't even know how to fight! But then on the first day of school he proved me wrong when he showed everyone that he had a quirk and a really strong one at that. After school I beat the tar out of him and made him tell me how he has a quirk, apparently the loser had it the entire time but thought it was useless so he never brought it up or used it to do anything. Damn that Deku he doesn't appreciate quirks like I do... or like Izumi did, ha, if she and him ever met then she probably would have been fangirling over his quirk regardless of how useless it was... Anyways the next day came and that was the first day of Hero Basic Training and to my luck the first lesson was battle training. I couldn't wait to put on my costume and finally do my first act of heroism, destroying Deku. The battles went on forever and every time each one was over I hoped that the next battle would be me versus Deku but I kept getting disappointed. Finally thought, after all the extras were done with their stupid fights it all lead to me being the villain and Deku playing the hero. Honestly I didn't care, as long as I could take down that stupid bastard once and for all. But then everyone just had to get in the way and tell me no, fucking morons, but then Deku himself was stupid enough to convince them all to let us fight.

The battle was about to start and I was in a room with the elite he then asked me why I do what I to Deku and I gave him the basic story about what Deku really is, he's a villain that took Izumi away. After the signal for the battle to start sounded I ran out for Deku, when I found him he was with the round faced infinitely girl. Izumi would probably never forgive me if I hurt her so I made her leave, it was finally just me and Deku no more distractions or barriers, sure he put me to the ground and evaded me like a scared bitch but then I finally found him and had my gauntlets all charged up and ready to blow. Deku then got himself ready to defend, tch, what a fucking loser trying to hide the fact that he is ready to lie down and die. But then when I pulled the pin to my gauntlet the explosion was too big for me to see clearly but then after a few minutes it all clearly and I could see clearly that I missed.

Bakugo: "What! No! No! NO! You can't still be alive!"

Izumi: "haha, I- I am... Bakugo... and you... broke me again..."

Bakugo: "*growls* just you wait Deku! I'm really going to kill you now!"

Izumi: "fine... go ahead... *in female voice* It's alright I guess."

Bakugo: "wait... that voice... what the hell?"

Izumi: "I'm ok... with dying now... I'm in pain and am really tired... but you know what makes me happy. I. finally. won. against. you..." she then fell to the ground and I ran over to put her in my arms, I wasn't sure at first but now that I could see all of her I could for sure see who it was. It was Izumi... Izumi is Deku, the Deku I beat everyday, the Deku I tried to convince to commit suicide, the Deku that's life I made a living hell, and the Deku I tried to burn alive. I couldn't take it all in so I immediately started crying, I cried for the first time since I was little.

Bakugo: "Izumi? is that you? It is you! Why?! Why didn't you tell me?! *sobbing* Why didn't you stop me?! I missed you so much! but you never really left! Why?! *sobbing* Why be someone else?! Why say your quirkless?! *sobbing* Why? Why?! *sobbing* god damn it, why?" The truth is I alway wanted to hold her in my arms but not like this, never like this.

* * *

All Might and Recovery had finally made it to the scene, All Might helped Recovery Girl down and the first thing she did was hit Bakugo with her cane.

"get away from her!"

"BAKUGO! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! YOU NEARLY KILLED... HER?! YOUNG MIDORIYA IS A GIRL?!" All Might was still on the radio so when he shouted all the other students hear him and immediately responded with "EEEH?!"

"she not going to be happy about that." Recovery Girl then checked Izumi's neck for a pulse and sighed in relief when she felt a strong heart beat.

"but I sure am glad she's alive."

"will- will she be ok?" when Bakugo asked, Recovery Girl then glared at him with all her fury.

"no thanks to you! You nearly killed her! I should have forced her out of this! I should have never let her get anywhere near you!" an emergency recovery bot then showed up and gently picked up Izumi and took her out of the building.

"take her to my office, I'll take it from there." Recovery Girl then walked out of the room and out of building, Bakugo was then about to get up but All Might stopped him.

"Bakugo, for the safety of young Midoriya I ask that you stay here until she is in Recovery Girl's office... and far away from you. I'll tell you when it's ok to leave." All Might was no longer smiling as he talked to Bakugo or as he left the building, after a minute or two Bakugo couldn't wait anymore and ran out of the building. When he finally made it out he saw all the other students were outside looking concerned and scared while All Might was trying to explain what had happened. Then everyone noticed that Bakugo was there, some looked concerned while others looked disappointed but then Uraraka ran toward him with rage on her face.

"YOUNG URARAKA! DON'T!" Uraraka ignored All Might and punched Bakugo in the face with enough force to make him fall to the ground, before she could hit him again Iida zoomed toward her and locked on her arms to stop her.

"this is all your fault! Your evil!"

"Uraraka! That's enough!"

"no! He shouldn't even be at this school! He's a villain! A monster!" Bakugo was shocked but then looked away in shame because he felt that she was right. All Might then stood in between them and tried to calm Uraraka down but then he started to cough blood.

"shit, AHEM! EVERYONE CLASS IS OVER, HEAD BACK TO YOUR HOMEROOM IMMEDIATELY!" All Might then ran off out of sight in high speed, slowly everyone went to the locker rooms and got changed and headed back to room 1-A. Bakugo was the last to do everything and when he finally made it back to class and as he noticed that everyone was tense and gave him disgusted looks. The whole time Izumi was in Recovery Girl's office and most were worried about her while others couldn't except the fact that she was a girl.

"... sooo, Midoriya is a girl huh?"

"yeah, and Bakugo tried to kill her." A majority however were greatly negative towards Bakugo.

"like an ugly beast no less."

"does he even now anything about self control?"

"a better question is if he even deserves to be here."

"he doesn't, it's as simple as that."

"g- guys! You know h- he can hear us r- right!" The day was coming to an end anyways so Bakugo decided to get up and leave.

"wow hey! Where are you going?"

"who cares!" Bakugo then slammed the door closed and walked out of U.A. and vowed to never return, _god damn it!_ He thought _All I wanted was to be her hero, to protect her and be by her side no matter what... but all I did was turn her into a punching bag... I really am a villain, no the round face was right I'm a fucking monster... and monsters don't deserve to be heroes._ Bakugo couldn't help but want to stay so he to stay at U.A. so he ended up walking so slowly that he was still on campus after the school day actually ended.

"Bakugo!" _Izumi? But wh- no... it's not really her, I'm just day dreaming again... wait a minute, she always calls me Kacchan in my dreams!_

"Bakugo! Please wait!" Bakugo then turned around and saw Izumi in a girls uniform with an arm cast on her left arm and bandages on her face and right arm. _I- I don't know what to do, I don't know what to say, should I apologize? Oh what the hell- of course I should! God I'm an idiot!_ Bakugo then unintentionally held out his hand to Izumi and was about to apologize but he was caught off guard by her suddenly stopping and shielded herself from his hand.


	7. Chapter 7: I made a promise

**chapter 7: I made a promise**

Izumi woke up in Recovery Girl's office feeling extremely sore but still able to move, she then sat up on her bed and noticed that she had an arm cast on her left arm and her right arm was covered in bandages. She also noticed she she had no shirt and her white straps were gone instead she had a black bra.

"*in female voice* wha! AAAH! what the hell!?" Izumi then covered her breasts with her arms hoping that no one saw her wearing it."

"calm down Midoriya." Izumi then saw Recovery Girl sitting in her desk chair smiling at Izumi.

"I'm glad to see that you finally up and about. *frowns* But I wish you never had to be in here in the first place, if only you listened to me." Izumi calmed down as the sorrow of Recovery Girl became clear she then looked to the floor in shame.

"... I'm sorry, but I had to face him I couldn't let him scare me anymore."

"what you should have done was report his bullying to the principle, rather than trying to take him down on your own!"

"... did you? Report him I mean."

"yes."

"so is Bakugo going to be explelled from U.A.?"

"the staff is considering it but their afraid that by doing so they'll encourage him to become a villain and someone like him becoming a villain would be a true nightmare."

"yeah... so now that I'm ok, can I go back to class?"

"Midoriya, You've been unconscious the entire day! Class should be the last thing on you mind!"

"the entire day?!"

"yes, and if you ask me you need more time to fully recover."

"please let me go Recovery Girl! Mr. Aizawa will kill me!"

"working and stressing too much will kill you!... *sigh* my, you are stubborn... fine! But I expect to see you in here tomorrow!"

"thank you Recovery Girl! I promise to-"

"also you need to change into this." Recovery girl then held up a standard U.A. female uniform, Izumi's expression turned from happy to shocked but she was still unintentionally smiling.

"w- why?"

"I'm sorry to say but everyone knows you secret now." All the color was now drained from Izumi's body.

"... AAAAH! This can't be happening! Everyone knows what I really am now! Oh god what will they think?! What will they say?! What will my friends say?! They probably think I manipulated them! I'll lose my only friends forever!" Izumi continued to panic and make assumptions while Recovery Girl stared at her with a mixture of concern and confusion.

"... honestly, she has to me immortal to still be alive with all that stress."

* * *

Izumi was now in front of class 1-A, shaking out of minor fear but fear nonetheless, she then took a deep breath that didn't help her at all and opened the door. Everyone was having a conversation but then looked toward Izumi and all seemed surprised to see her, she was now even more scared and was about to leave but then Kirishima pulled her in and closed the door.

"so... Your really a girl." Izumi could see from Kirishima's tone and direct statement that he wasn't happy to see her, this made her even more afraid and shake more out of fear.

"y- y- yes."

"... I don't believe it. You- *smiles brightly* are the toughest girl I know!" Izumi stopped shaking and was now frozen in confusion.

"eh?"

"yeah! Your really awesome Midoriya! Midoriya right? Im Eijiro Kirishima, wanna be friends?" Izumi was now blushing and then staring to tear up.

"wow, you ok? We don't have to be friends if you don't wanna be."

"no, I want to be your friend! It's just *wipes tears away* I thought you'd all be disgusting by me pretending to be a boy."

"why would we be disgusted? I mean it is weird that you pretend to be a boy but if that's what you want to do and it doesn't affect any of us in a bad way then I see no reason to judge you."

"hu, I guess that didn't occur to me. Thanks... uh..."

"oh yeah! I'm Toru Hagakure!"

"hey, I'm Mashirao Ojiro."

"M- Minoru Mineta."

"Hanta Sero!"

"but the only one who you really need to know is-"

"and I'm Mina Ashido!"

"hey, I'm Tsuyu Asui, it was really brave of you to stand against Bakugo even if you got hurt badly from it."

"oh yeah, but it's ok he always does that to me." Izumi smiled brightly to reassure everyone but then stopped when she saw the concern in everyone's faces.

"... uh... sorry."

"well if he ever touches you again then I'll-

"hey! Let's lighten he mood! I'm Denki Kaminari, and you are very cute." Izumi didn't know much about being a girl especially one talking to a boy, therefore she wasn't at all sure how to respond.

"... thanks... I guess."

"ignore him, anyway I'm Kyoka Jiro."

"*flexes arms* Rikido Sato!"

"Mezo Shoji."

"*bows* Momo Yaoyorozu."

"and I'm Fumikage Tokoyami a pleasure to meet you... are you ok?" Izumi's eyes were sparkling and she was covering her mouth to contain her excitement.

"I- I'm sorry, it's just that I saw your quirk in battle training and I think it's really cool... can you use it so I can see?" Tokoyami figured there was no harm in it so he released his shadow for her to see.

"Wow! That's amazing, a manifest made of darkness! *touches shadow* that's solid! *gasps* it's also sentient? So cool! Your amazing Tokoyami! You both are!" Izumi smiled brightly toward Tokoyami which made him and dark shadow blush from how cute he found her to be.

"w- well, t- thank you f- for the complement." Izumi then saw the last student in the room with red and white hair; she had instantly smiled and her eyes started sparkling again and she ran toward him.

"hey, I'm Izumi Midoriya and I really think your quirk is cool! Could you do something with your ice?" Todoroki tried to ignore Izumi but he did feel pity for her because of how similar her scar was to his, he then decided to grant her wish by covering his desk with ice.

"*shivering* c- c- cool! Can you also melt it?" He then used his other hand to melt the ice and Izumi had to cover her mouth as to not squeal in excitement.

"so cool! You were really unstoppable in the battle training, I bet you could make a great hero in the future!" Todoroki then blushed and looked away from Izumi.

"m- my name is Shoto Todoroki."

"hm, nice to meet you."

"hey! I can make electricity! Wanna see?"

"oh no thanks, I already saw it in battle training." Kaminari then looked down in disappointment while Jiro snickered at him. Izumi then noticed Koda and wanted to ask him about his quirk but he seemed very shy so she figured it was best to leave him alone.

"anyways I'm-" just before Aoyama could finally talk, Iida and Uraraka entered the room talking to each other while holding stacks of books, they both then noticed that Izumi was there. Izumi was now shaking again but smiled nervously and waved at them, Uraraka started tearing up, then dropped all the books, and ran to Izumi and gave her a hug.

"Midoriya! *crying* It's so good to see you!" Izumi was surprised that Uraraka was more concerned for her rather than questioning her but was glad it turned out this way and hugged Uraraka back while Iida picked up all the books Uraraka dropped.

"Hey, hey. I'm fine Uraraka. You don't need to worry."

"what?! But you were nearly burned alive!"

"well yeah, but it's all over now." Izumi smiled at Uraraka while Uraraka herself just pouted in annoyance at Izumi.

"so you guys aren't mad about me hiding the fact that I was really a girl?"

"honestly I did find it strange but I wouldn't say that I'm mad at you." while Iida answered Izumi, Uraraka decided to go more in-depth with her question and back up to look at all of Izumi.

"hm... I'd say I'm more confused."

"hm? on what?"

"on how you hid these, they're big." Uraraka then started to touch Izumi's breasts, which shocked everyone.

"oh! I- uh, uh- I- I have always had straps covering then. So I- uh- well honestly they sh- should be flat, so I- um I'm n- not entirely s- sure s- so... can you please let me go?"

"ok, just let me feel them for a few more hours."

"Uraraka!" both Izumi and Iida called her name as then gently pulled Uraraka's hand off of Izumi's breasts.

"I- I'm sorry about that Midoriya..."

"it's... it's ok."

"if that's the case then can I touch them too?" Mineta immediately used the awkward situation to his advantage.

"eh?! No way!"

"oh come on! you were a boy too right?!"

"well kind of..."

"then you know how much I need this!" Uraraka then stood in front of Mineta with her expression serious and her eyes full of rage.

"touch her and I'll float you to the sky so high that no one would ever hear you scream." All the color was then drained from Mineta and he backed off slowly while shaking and sweating.

"no pervert should ever touch Midoriya." Uraraka was trying to state herself right then and there as Izumi's defender but no one really bought it especially Izumi. Izumi then whispered behind Uraraka's back "you just did" and then looked out the window to see the sun was close to officially setting.

"Hm? Hey, the day is over why are you all still here?"

"we stayed because there were still things needed to be done and... we were worried about you Midoriya." Izumi was surprised by this and started tearing up because of it.

"hmmm! Call me Izumi!" Izumi's sudden outburst made everyone simply go "eh?"

"you are all so nice and amazing! I never had friends or anyone who ever cared about me! And I'm so grateful for you all, so please call me Izumi! Only people I trust and care for can call me Izumi!" _All we did was introduced ourselves..._ many of the students thought in unison but then some smiled to her while others gave her a thumbs up, then Aoyama ran to Izumi and got on one knee while holding her hand.

"now that all that useless junk is out of the way I can finally talk to you Izumi. I am Yuga Aoyama but you can call me your Prince Charming."

"... *looks around* Is Bakugo still around?" Aoyama quickly looked to the floor in shameful defeat as he imagine a brick of rejection landing hard on the head. everyone else on the other hand payed him no mind while looking at Izumi in shock.

"why do you want to know?"

"I just want to talk to him." Everyone was now even more concerned while Uraraka put on a serious face.

"I don't think you should do that Izumi."

"I know your going to insist you should so can we at least come with you."

"I should do this on my own."

"that's a terrible idea."

"please just tell me where he is, I need to set something straight." Izumi then clenched her fists without changing her expression, Todoroki noticed this and sighed.

"he left not too long ago, he's probably still near the entrance."

"thank you." Izumi then ran out of the room and after a second or two Kaminari followed her.

"hey! She said she wanted to do it alone!"

"never said we can't watch from a distance."

"this is between them, it is deeply concerning to leave Izumi alone with someone like Bakugo but we should still respect that this is personal."

"I agree."

"ok, but I'll be the first to know if they kiss!" Kaminari then left the room and went to the windows to watch Bakugo and Izumi.

"w- what?! No way! They won't kiss! They hate each other... right?"

"she did really want to find him."

"now that I think about it, he was crying for her, maybe he likes her."

"is that romantic or tragic?"

"*sigh* damn it, I'm curious now, let's go find out." Everyone then ran or walked to the widows to see what would happen between Bakugo and Izumi

* * *

Izumi was shielding herself from Bakugo but then noticed nothing happened she then lowered her arms and saw for the first time a crying Bakugo.

"*backs away* Wha?! Y- You're actually crying?! But why?! You never cry!"

"I- I just I'm glad to see that your ok." Bakugo took a step forward to Izumi but she took two steps back.

"uh... Bakugo, are you ok?"

"... of course I'm not... but why do you ask?"

"b- because it's me! Deku! The person you hate! The bane of your existence! How can you actually be glad to see me?!" Bakugo was now shocked by how Izumi was acting and was shaking a little because of it.

"I- I... god damn it! I'm so sorry Izumi!" Bakugo then fell to the ground as if he was bowing to Izumi and started crying even harder. Izumi was shocked however it was not by Bakugo's crying or sudden apologizing it was the fact that he saying her name. she only ever told him that her name was Izuku but he just called her Deku, either way, she thought that there should be no way for Bakugo to know her real name.

"h- how do you know my name?" Bakugo then stopped himself and looked up to Izumi with great confusion.

"hu?"

"how do you know my name is Izumi? I never told you that."

"what? *stands up* Y- Yes you did. You asked me to call you that when we were little kids."

"what? No, I didn't, the first time we met was at that park where you burned my-... where we fought for the first time." Bakugo was confused on how Izumi could not know this perhaps this isn't the same Izumi or maybe she somehow forgot.

"did- did you forget..."

"eh?"

"what do you remember when you were little?"

"... I went to the doctor to see what my quirk was and found out it was one that makes me pretty forever or something like that, after that I got so sad and angry that I... just shut everything out... I- I don't remember anything else... were- were we really friends?"

"yeah, best friends actually."

"best friends... wait, was I the friend that disappeared?!" Izumi wasn't entirely sure why she asked such a ridiculous question nor did she expect Bakugo to have a clear answer.

"... yeah." Izumi was speechless at this point because there was so much to take in, she and Bakugo were apparently friends as kids, she was the friend he lost, the whole reason Bakugo thought she was gone was because she dressed as a boy and used a different name. the mystery of what happened to Bakugo's precious friend had now been solved and it was so hard to believe that it actually made Izumi slightly dizzy.

"... Bakugo, I- I don't know what to say."

"Just say goodbye Izumi, everyone is right, I'm a fucking monster and I don't belong here."

"what?! But what about your promise to your friend? Oh, I mean-"

"I only wanted to be a hero because I thought it would help me find you, but you were never missing, I was just too stupid to see it." Izumi probably should have been happy to see the one bullying her fell hopeless but right now what she truly felt was pity and guilt.

"b- but I- oh come on Bakugo! It was technically all my fault!" Bakugo then looked at Izumi in shock while she started to shaking nervously wondering if what she said was right or wrong.

"... goodbye Izumi, I hope you'll become the hero I never could." Bakugo then walked off leaving Izumi sad and confused, even though she was still afraid of him she still didn't want Bakugo to leave. she then had a terrible idea of making him stay, so she then turned to her dark form and changed her voice.

"*in male voice* you loser!" Bakugo then stopped dead and started shaking with anger.

"is that seriously it! You're going to leave after losing to one fight?! What are you? A fucking quitter?!"

"s- stop it, Izumi."

"who the hell is Izumi! I'm Izuku! Oh wait, I think I know who you're talking about! It's that bitch with a pathetic Quirk! I mean come on! Pretty or Ugly?! How can you ever be a hero with suck a lame quirk!" Several explosions were then released from Bakugo's hands and he turned around with his face full of fury.

"Deku! I'll kill you!" Bakugo then charged toward Izumi, she was shaking in fear but kept still and faced Bakugo with a serious face. Bakugo then stopped himself when he was very close to Izumi then clenched his fist and used his other hand to hold it down.

"n- no... Your not Deku." Izumi sighed silently in relief and turned back to her normal form.

"*in female voice* and your not the same Bakugo that bullied me."

"hu?" now Izumi was more or less sure of what she needed to say to Bakugo.

"Bakugo, this school has changed my life, I'm so happy here and I feel like an entirely new person. In other words, I feel like I'm changing and it looks like you are to, I've never seen you like this and although I don't really know how to feel about it I do think that it's a sigh that we can ... no, we should start over. stay in U.A. Bakugo and let's become better people... and be friends along the way." Bakugo was now both shocked and confused at Izumi.

"w- what? Why would you want to be my friend after all the shit I put you through?"

"*sigh* Bakugo, you were really awful to me, but when I got this powe-... when I got into U.A. I made a promise to myself that if I ever encounter someone who was so sad that they just wanted to give up like I did, I wouldn't ignore them like I used to, instead I would help them up and encourage them to keep going no matter what. And here you are sad and wanting to give up, I won't let you give up Bakugo, I can't I'm not going to break any more promises." _let's both be great hero's like All Might! Ok?!_

 _Lets get married, ok?_ Those words just suddenly popped into Bakugo's head and he looked at Izumi's brave and beautiful face but he then looked at her scar and was about to touch it but then Izumi backed up a little. She was still quite scared of him but then closed her eyes and held in her fear, Bakugo then gently put his hand on her scar and she opened her eyes looking surprised and then they both let some tears fall.

"I'll... I'll make up for everything I've done to you." Izumi then used her hand to wipe away Bakugo's tears.

"all you need to do is be my friend, sound easy enough?"

"*chuckles* like I would ever take the easy way."

"... *laughs a little* there's the badass Bakugo I know." Izumi smiled at Bakugo which then made him blush.

"h- hey! I'm still going to be higher that you!"

"hu?"

"we may be friends but I still have the superior quirk! I'm going to be the number one hero!" Bakugo raised his fist in the air and smiled down on Izumi while hoping that what he said wouldn't upset her but then she smiled at him with determination on her face.

"we'll see about that." Izumi then raised her fist in the air with him, she then closed her eyes and laughed joyful in triumph, trying to mimic All Might; Bakugo didn't know what came over him but he went over to her and hugged her tightly. Izumi was surprised by the hug but thought he needed it so she hugged him back, _this is how I wanted her in my arms, safe and happy._ Then suddenly All Might appeared right beside them and they both let go of each other and Bakugo backed away from him while Izumi did the same but screamed a little.

"NO MORE FIGHTING YOU TWO! IF YOUR GOALS ARE REALLY TO BECOME HEROS THEN YOU MUST RESOLVE YOU PROBLEMS LIKE-"

"uh, actually All Might, we're friends now."

"... seriously? That fast?"

"yeah, right Bakugo?"

"uh, yeah! But uh, hey Izumi?"

"hm? What is it Bakugo?"

"can- can you call me Kacchan?" Izumi was surprised by Bakugo's question but then had to cover her mouth to hold in a laugh from how cute she thought it was.

"i- isn't that kinda embarrassing?"

"you used to call me it when we were little."

"oh! Um, sure I'll call you Kacchan."

"thanks, I'll see you tomorrow."

"oh, ok! Bye... " Bakugo then walked off while Izumi watched him and was smiling _I'll help you become a hero Bakugo_ she thought to herself _I'll keep the promise we made when we were kids Izumi... both of them_ Bakugo thought to himself.

"hm, I guess it's true what they say, the mean person is nice once you get to know them!"

"um... yeah..." All Might was still smiling but it was twitching, threatening to turn to a frown.

"hm? Something wrong All Might." _Im glad you sorted things out but are you sure you want to_ _befriend_ _the_ _boy who tried to kill you!? Especially on the same day he did it?!_ All Might wanted to say but felt that Izumi wouldn't want to give an answer or have a pleasant one. Instead, All Might decided to ask about something else that Izumi needed to explain.

"it's just that... when were you going to tell me about... all of this?" All Might then waved his hand over all of Izumi, it took her a minute to realize he was talking about her gender which made her blush out of embaressment.

"oh! Uh... I, uh- I was debating on either graduation or... never."

"WHA! NEVER? NOW YOUNG MIDORIYA, WHAT POSSIBLE REASON COULD YOU HAVE TO HIDE YOUR TRUE SELF?"

"I- well- you see- I... *turns to dark form* I was ashamed of myself."

"HM?"

"I hated my quirk and how useless I thought it was so I became someone entirely different and shut out all things that made me happy. I became something hateful and ugly so that I could punish myself for being so useless... *tearing up* I'm sorry All Might, I just hated myself so much. *crying* I made so many awful and stupid decisions." All Might then walked up to Izumi and put on is hands on her shoulders and when she raised her head he used his thumbs to gently wipe away her tears.

"sometimes a true hero needs to save themselves before saving others and although I don't believe your work is done, I do believe you made a good start."

"... *smiles* thanks All Might, I'll do my best." Since the day was about over Izumi said goodbye to All Might and headed home.

* * *

"ok, so I was wrong about the kiss but it does look like they are warming up to each other."

"did you not see him nearly burn the other half of her face."

"well yeah, but he did stop himself though."

"that doesn't mean she's safe around him."

"progress, I guess?"

"to what? After seeing that I wouldn't say any relationship they have together should be considered healthy."

"who said anything about relationships?!" Everyone then looked at Uraraka who seemed to be getting increasingly mad.

"Uraraka? Are you okay?"

"there's no way my Izumi would be with that monster! I won't have it! I mean, would any of you?!"

"my Izumi?" Uraraka noticed what she had said and started to blush out of embarrassment and then ran off leaving everyone else confused.

"what was that all about?"

"oh you guys didn't notice? Uraraka had a growing crush on Izumi since the first day, well I mean she was kinda handsome as a boy."

"... you guys are aware that Izumi is a girl, right?"

"*chuckles* I don't think Uraraka really cares."

"haha... lesbians." Mineta was drifting in happiness but then started to sweat nervously when he noticed everyone glaring at him.

"*sigh* well the day is about over, I think its time to go home."


	8. Chapter 8: I still wish I was more like

**Chapter 8: I still wish I was more like you**

Izumi had her head held high, dispite everything that had happened she felt that it was a pretty good day at school. she was now outside her apartment in front of the door with a smile on her face, she then knocked and waited for her mom.

" Izumi? Izumi is that you? *opens door* Where have you be-" Inko then looked at Izumi in a shock seeing her daughter in a girls uniform like she had always wanted.

"hi mom, I'm back." Inko then started crying wth joy and hugged Izumi but then after a minute or so started panicking because of Izumi's injuries. Izumi was annoyed that the injuries were the last thing Inko noticed but just smiled through. Izumi then told Inko about how amazing she thought U.A. was and how she has actually been making some friends, Inko was so happy for Izumi and was completely unaware that Bakugo was one of those new friends.

* * *

The next day, Izumi didn't know why but she felt amazing but then she remembered that she no longer had her white straps but instead a bra. She didn't see the purpose of a bra but figured it would be better to wear one especially around Uraraka and Mineta, she then got dressed and went to get some breakfast. Izumi noticed that her mom actually seemed happy today with little to nothing bothering her like usual, this made Izumi glad. Afterwards Izumi gleefully said goodbye to her mom and opened the front door but then stopped immediately when she was greeted with Uraraka and Bakugo arguing.

"I've been her friend longer than you have!"

"yeah? Well unlike you I actually treat her like a friend! Not a punching bag!"

"I promised her that I'd make all of it up to her!"

"oh and how are you going to do that?! By giving her back the skin YOU burned from her body!"

"you round faced bitch!" Uraraka then grabbed Bakugo's arm so she could use her Quirk on him while Bakugo used his other had to make a few small threatening explosions.

"um..." they both then looked at Izumi in shock and quickly stood straight while smiling at Izumi.

"... uh, hey Uraraka. Hey Kacchan."

"Kacchan?"

"hey Izumi." Uraraka then looked at Bakugo in shock while he smirked at her, she then got angry and faced Izumi with determination.

"Izumi, as my GOOD friend, I want you to call me Ocha-Chan, is that's ok?" Izumi couldn't help but blush at the adorable name Uraraka wanted to be called.

"um sure, Ocha-Chan it is." Uraraka then proudly smiled at Bakugo while he rolled his eyes.

"so Izumi, do you... want to walk to school with me?" Izumi again blushed a little at Bakugo's request but then Uraraka slid in between them.

"or would you rather walk with your friend!"

"oh! Um... well it would be nice to walk with friends." Uraraka then smiled proudly at Bakugo again but his expression didn't change, Izumi then locked one arm with Bakugo's arm and the other with Uraraka's.

"let's all go together!"

"wha! Together?!"

"of course! Your both my friends after all." Uraraka then looked at Bakugo speechless while he mockingly smiled brightly at her; on their way to U.A. Izumi was doing her best to keep smiling but could feel the tension between Bakugo and Uraraka the entire way there, it was extremely uncomfortable but Izumi couldn't think of any way to get them to stop without a possibility of making things worse. Instead Izumi just used her phone to look at the news and saw that All Might was already busy taking down multiple villains in the day. However all three of then stopped in front of U.A. when they saw the large crowd of reporters and cameramen in front of U.A.

"what the hell?" All the reporters then noticed the three and ran over to them immediately.

"you three! You're students of U.A. Right? What's it like to have All Might as a teacher."

"oh uh, he's pretty cool." being nervous because of all the Reporters Uraraka responded very blandly.

"is that it?"

"uh... we're going to be late if we don't go now!" Uraraka then grabbed Izumi's hand and pulled her to the school, Izumi then grabbed Bakugo's hand so that they wouldn't be separated. The reporter woman then grabbed Izumi to keep her from running away from them.

"hey let me go!"

"Not until you answer my question! I will not be ignored!" Bakugo then grabbed the reporter woman's arm and looked at her with untamed rage on his face.

"let her go, or I'll fry you all into Bar-B-Que'd corpses!" Everyone in the crowd was now scared of a Bakugo, the reporter woman then let go of Izumi and he put an arm around her while glaring back at the reporters.

"um, Kacchan? Don't you think that was a little extreme?"

"she shouldn't have laid her hand on you."

"you have your hand on me right now."

"oh! sorry!" Bakugo then got his arm off of Izumi and kept his arms to his sides while feeling embarrassed, Izumi smiled and laughed a little.

"it's fine, seriously though, you need to watch your temper or else you might *frowns*... or else you might hurt someone." Izumi was managing to keep herself in her normal form but was clearly upset about something, Bakugo noticed this and wanted to comfort her but at the same time didn't want to accidentally make things worse.

"good morning!" The three of them then then looked back to the entrance to see Iida marching to them with a smile on his face.

"oh! Hey Iida!"

"Hello, Midoriya! Good morning Uraraka! And... Bakugo." Iida gave Bakugo a glare of disappointment while Bakugo glared back in growing anger, Izumi knew this wouldn't go well so she got in between them to end the tension.

"hey, Iida! We should get to class, right?"

"Izumi, *bows* I apologize."

"huh? For what?"

"I let Bakugo go after you." Izumi expression turned to shock as her heart sank.

"I should have stopped him." Iida was still bowing but then looked up to Bakugo in anger while Bakugo did the same to him.

"tch, yeah that was a mistake." Iida stood straight and looked at Bakugo with a mixture of anger and shock while Uraraka was deeply enraged, however, Izumi stepped in between them both and shielded Bakugo.

"ok! Ok. No one is happy about what happened that day so let's just learn from it and move on, alright?" The three were surprised that Izumi was trying to defend Bakugo but felt that she was right to stop them from fighting so Uraraka calmed down and went into the school while Iida followed her. Bakugo was going to do the same but Izumi held out her hand to stop him.

"Kacchan, why did you aggravate them like that?"

"huh? oh, I uh... sorry I just... *groan* I don't know."

"hm, ok I get it, but you should apologize to them later. Now come on, we're going to be late." Izumi them smiled at him as she walked inside, Bakugo then smiled a little back to her and went with her to class. Now in class Izumi had a good feeling about today while Bakugo was trying not to yell at everyone for continuing to give him negative looks. Aizawa then entered then room and started the class by discussing the battle training on how everyone was best at and what they need to improve on. He went through everyone in order from the first battle to last, after some time he finally reached Bakugo and Izumi last.

"Bakugo, you quirk is impressive and extremely useful in battle but you were acting like a child having a tantrum the entire time. You even nearly killed a fellow student in the process, which in the end you deeply regretted which proved that you both mindless and reckless. Grow up and use your head, got it?" Bakugo clenched his fists in anger and wanted to yell at Aizawa but could feel Izumi's fearful gaze on him, so he looked to the window and grunted.

"Yeah, I got it."

"good, oh and I think you'll be happy to know that the school staff has made the decision of allowing you to stay in U.A. but just so you know if I had it my way you'd be expelled and be put on the police watch list, someone childish like you doesn't have the heart of a hero and might as well be a Villan, think about that the next time you want to act like a murderous child, got it." Bakugo was now struggling to not yell at Mr. Aizawa but he to keep sitting in his chair even though he was shaking violently out of anger.

"yes! I got it!" Izumi sighed in relief, she was afraid that he was going to blow up.

"... good, now Midoriya."

"oh! uh, yes sir?"

"you... are showing progress, you've proven in the training that you are a quick thinker and can be resourceful without your quirk." Izumi felt weird being complemented by Aizawa of all people, but it was enough to lift her spirit and make her smile, unfortunately, Aizawa wasn't done.

"however you have shown to still have little to no control over your quirk and you are also stubborn which leads you to make idiotic decisions. I don't want any excuses for your lack of control over your quirk, just get it to work and try to think more effectively while you're at it." Izumi couldn't help but feel ashamed so she looked down to her desk, frowned and turned to her dark form.

"I understand..."

"good, now that we got that out of the way we need to focus on something more... dreadful." Everyone was now looking at Aizawa some in fear others in confusion; Aizawa's expression hadn't changed but the dread in his eyes was quite visible.

"what is this subject we need to discuss?" Iida, on the other hand, was not afraid to ask.

"*sigh* we need to pick a class representative."

* * *

Everyone had put their votes for who should be the class rep after Aizawa counted the votes he displayed the results on the board for everyone to see. Izumi was back to her normal form and smiling brightly to Iida she made sure to vote for him and felt that he was the best choice for the class rep. Unfortunately, when the results appeared Izumi's expressions turned to speechless shock, she couldn't believe that she had won by having four votes.

"congratulations Izumi, your class rep... although I'm guessing by your face that you aren't really happy about it are you?"

"I- uh... I... well, who would voted for me?!" Bakugo then looked to then window trying to avoid Izumi's eyes, Uraraka then whistled trying to act like she wasn't paying attention, and Kirishima gave off a faked cough while trying to avoid eye contact with Izumi. Izumi noticed all of this but couldn't be mad at any of them so she instead let her head fall on her desk, face first.

* * *

now at the cafeteria, Izumi sat with Uraraka and Iida, then Bakugo passed by and Izumi waved at him to get his attention.

"hey Kacchan! Wanna sit with us?" Bakugo smiled at Izumi but then immediately frowned when he saw Iida and Uraraka glaring back at him. He clenched his fist and was releasing steam and heat from the small concealed explosions in his fists Izumi saw this and was getting scared of things getting out of hand but then Kirishima put an arm around Bakugo.

"hey! This is a big table! Why don't we all sit here?!" Izumi was relieved for Kirishima's quick save and smiled brightly because of his suggestion.

"sure! I don't see why not." Then half of the class showed up to sit while the other half sat at different tables.

"Great, I'll sit with Izumi!"

"hey I want to sit with her!"

"Nah dude, I'm going to sit with her!"

"Yeah, I think she'd rather sit with a fellow girl."

"Why don't we let her deci-"

"no way in hell! I'm sitting with her!"

"like I'd let that happen I'm her friend so I'll sit with her!"

"your already sit-"

"I'm her friend too!"

"hey! Hey! It still the same table so technically if you all sit here then you'll be sitting with me anyways." Everyone was now quite and then looked at each other, and before anyone could respond Yaoyorozu sat right next to Izumi on her left.

"Hu?!"

"Hey!"

"wha- why?!"

"I'm vice class rep, therefore I believe it would be best for me and Midoriya to be closer together. After all she is the official class rep." Everyone was silent and decided to leave her be but then started fighting over who got to sit with Izumi on her right; Iida then sat with Izumi.

"there! It's done, now everyone stop arguing like children and sit!" Everyone then either sighed or grunted and sat down, everyone got to eating while Izumi was still looking at Iida.

"*sigh* how come your not class rep?"

"hm?"

"I mean your kind, disciplined, responsible, and you seem more of a leader than a follower. You should be class rep, not me." Iida was surprised by this and couldn't help but blush a little but then straightened out his face and smiled.

"I did very much want to be class rep, but it also important to know that you can't always get what you want. Besides I see responsibility and kindness inside you as well, that's why I voted for you." Izumi was suprised by this but his words quickly made her smile.

"hm, I still wish I was more like you though, it's the reason I voted for you." This took Iida by surprise and he then remembered what he said to his brother when he was younger, _I wanna grow up to be just like you!_

"*mutter* just like you..."

"huh?"

"oh sorry, I was just remembering my older brother, the Turbo Hero Ingenium."

"what! Your brother is Ingenium!"

"who's that?"

"he's a hero who always takes charge and ensures the job gets done or the villain is taken down with full success and little to no failures! He may not be widely known but he still holds a strong symbol of justice and responsibility! He's so cool! I can't believe he's your older brother! Although I should have guessed since your quirks are so similar!"

"hm, I entered this school because I want to work my way to be a great hero like he and my parents were as to continue the family legacy, and the way you described me earlier, show's that I'm on the right path. Thank you, Izumi." Izumi felt glad and smiled brightly at Iida while he smiled back at her; at that moment everyone at the table couldn't help but stare at them, some like Yaoyorozu in confusion while others in jealously like Uraraka and Bakugo. Then suddenly the school alarms set off.

"hu?!"

"what the hell?"

"what's going on?"

"that alarm! The school has been breached, but as long as we stay calm and-"

"THE SCHOOL HAS BEEN BREACHED?!" Almost everyone in the cafeteria heard Mineta and started panicking while heading for the exit, soon everyone was now caught in a flood of students while trying to escape. Izumi was constantly be shoved by others while trying to leave but then she ended up bumping into Tokoyami.

"hey! Ah! Oh Tokoyami!"

"Izumi, are you alright?"

"I will be one we get out of this situation!" Before Tokoyami could respond some One shoved him forward by mistake and his face accidentally fell into Izumi's breasts. Tokoyami then quickly backed from Izumi and started apologizing but Izumi just covered her chest and looked away while blushing in embarrassment. She knew it was an accident so she decided not to fuss over it; However, she then noticed that her shirt felt loose and Tokoyami noticed that there was a small piece of torn cloth on his beak. Izumi then looked down and saw that her uniform shirt and bra were cut showing the middle of her breasts. Izumi started panicking and covering her breasts the best she could while Tokoyami was trying to look away, Izumi then came up with another terrible idea and made Tokoyami face her.

"Tokoyami?"

"y- yes?"

"I'm sorry for this, but you owe me." Tokoyami was confused but then she pulled him closer and hugged him tightly so that no one would notice her torn uniform. Tokoyami was now completely speechless and was trying not to freak out, especially over the fact that he could feel Izumi's breasts. Izumi, however, was completely flustered and was praying for this all to be over; her prayers were answered when Iida managed to get everyone's attention and told them that it was just a bunch of reporters that managed to break through and that no one is in any real danger. Once everyone started calmed down the crowd started spreading out and it was getting easier to move.

"T- Tokoyami, we need to go to Recovery Girl's office."

"b- but that's s- so far!"

"Recovery Girl will have a spare uniform for me. Besides I needed to go there today anyways." Tokoyami grunted and used his dark shadow to keep them protected and get them to Recovery Girl's office as fast as possible.

* * *

At Recovery Girl's office Tokoyami was outside trying to catch his breath and fully process what he just went through while inside, Izumi had already taken off her torn uniform and was putting on the spare Recovery Girl had for her. As soon as she was done Recovery Girl gave her a quick check up and Izumi then left the room where she and Tokoyami then faced each other, both still felt embarrassed from what had happened.

"uh... Izumi I-"

"Tokoyami, I'm sorry for putting you in that situation and believe me when I say that I didn't want it to happen either so let's just forget about it, ok?" Tokoyami was surprised by how calm Izumi was but had no reason to complain so he nodded to show he agreed and they both walked back to class; however they both we're still very embarrassed so they kept their distance from each other.

"I- Izumi?"

"ah! Oh, y- yes Tokoyami?"

"how come your calm about what happened and not overreacting?"

"I said to forget about it!"

"Sorry!" Tokoyami then looked forward and kept his face straight as to not make eye contact with Izumi, she noticed this and sighed.

"sorry Tokoyami, the reason I didn't go crazy and call you a pervert is because I know it was an accident and I know how frustrating it can be, especially since I did use to be a boy, or I mean... dressed like one."

"does- does that mean you've been in a situation similar to this?"

"*smiles* hm, yeah. One time at my old school I tripped in the middle of the hallway and tried to grab onto anything I could as to not fall, then I did grab something soft and managed to stand up straight. But once I did I found out that I was grabbing onto another girls breasts. Of course no one knew I was a girl so I tried my best to apologize and say that it was an accident but she just slapped me and called me a pervert..." Izumi was faintly smiling but the sadness in her eyes were clear, Tokoyami didn't know why but he then suddenly spoke.

"and Bakugo beat you for it." Izumi froze in shock and Tokoyami immediately regretted what he said.

"sorry! I- I didn't mean to stare... but I saw the scars." Izumi was looking at Tokoyami but then looked to her chest and placed a hand over her stomach which is were most of the scars were, she then turned to her dark form and looked away from Tokoyami and to the floor in shame.

"is Bakugo really your friend now?" Izumi looked back to Tokoyami with a surprised look.

"... yes." Tokoyami then gave Izumi a look of great concern.

"why? Do you actually forgive him?"

"wha- No! I'll never forgive him for what he did! I just... I pity him. Look he nearly killed me, I understand that and I'll never forget it. But because of me, he's all alone with everyone being hateful to him. When I see him like that I also see myself when I had no hope, no friends, and no will to... my life was horrible and I hated every second of it, I don't want that on anyone... even some one who deserves it."

"... like Bakugo."

"... yes. But it's ok, he said he's going to make it all up to me and I don't know why but I fell that he'll be true to his words."

"but what if he's not? What if he hits you again?"

"hm... then, *raises fist* I'll hit him back." Izumi then turned back to her normal form and smiled proudly at Tokoyami, at that moment Tokoyami couldn't help but smile back to her.

* * *

Izumi and Tokoyami entered the classroom to find out that they were late, everyone was already seated and Yaoyorozu was in front of the class and facing everyone

"ugh... Izumi you're late..." Aizawa was in his sleeping bag and behind his desk.

"sorry, I was- uh..." Izumi was now looking to Tokoyami for help on what to say while Tokoyami was trying to signal her to not say anything.

"I don't care why, just remember that you need to straighten your self if you are to be class rep." Izumi and Tokoyami both sighed in relief.

"ahem, about that." as Tokoyami went to his seat, Izumi then stood beside Yaoyorozu and faced the entire class.

"Iida was the one who calmed down the situation at the cafeteria, he was the one who actually tried or could help, and all I did was- *blushes* uh- I... anyways I was completely useless and irrelevant to the situation! Ahem, Iida was the true hero of the day and I think that he should be class representative not me." Iida was shocked by this and so was Yaoyorozu.

"hey! What about me? I got one more vote than he did."

"oh sorry! I- uh... we could always do another vote for-"

"no! We already wasted enough time on this! Izumi, is Iida class rep or are you?"

"but what about-" Aizawa's patience ran out fast for he got up while still in his sleeping bag and stared at Izumi sinisterly, which sent fear straight into the hearts off all the students.

"You or Iida?!"

"I- Iida! It's Iida!"

"*sigh* Finally, done with that..." Aizawa then fell down behind his desk again.

"oh wait, one more thing, all of you need to be made aware that later today on your hero training class you will be learning your next major subject, search and rescue. The reason I'm telling you, *sighs* is because I'll be teaching you as well."


	9. Chapter 9: what's going on?

**chapter 9: What's going on?**

everyone was now in their hero costumes and outside waiting for the bus that would take them off campus and to where they will begin the search and rescue training as Mr. Aizawa had explained. While everyone was talking while Izumi was looking over her hero research book vol. 13 and vol. 14 just to pass by the time. Uraraka noticed that Izumi was alone and decided to sit and talk with her.

"hm? Oh hey Uraraka!" Uraraka was smiling at Izumi but then started to pout at her, Izumi was confused at first but then remembered what Uraraka had asked of her earlier in the day.

"ha, sorry Ocha-chan." Uraraka then smiled again.

"apology accepted, Deku-chan." Izumi looked surprised at Uraraka and her face was quickly flustered shen then looked away from Uraraka; while Uraraka herself smiled proudly.

"Uraraka, w- why did you call me that?"

"well I asked you to call me something cute, so I figured it was only fare to call you something equally cute." Izumi managed to face Uraraka but was still blush alot leaving Uraraka felling more proud of herself. However Bakugo then approached them seeing to be mad about something.

"are you an idiot?" Izumi and Uraraka then faced Bakugo Izumi was confused while Uraraka stood up in anger.

"excuse me?!"

"Deku means useless! So why the hell are you calling her that?! Are you an idiot?!" Uraraka was now enraged and stood face to face with Bakugo but then Izumi got in between them.

"K- Kacchan, calm down! Uraraka calls me Deku because I asked her to!" Bakugo was surprised by this and was also jealous that Izumi was ok with being called that by Uraraka of all people.

"I... don't you hate being called that?"

"well, I did but Uraraka showed me that it also means 'you can do it' so now I like being called Deku." Bakugo then looked at Uraraka while she stuck her tongue at him mockingly, Izumi could see the sadness in his eyes and tried something to cheer him up.

"hey, you can call me Deku too!"

"what?"

"yeah! I call you Kacchan like I used to so why don't you call me Deku like you used to?"

"... I'm not gonna do that Izumi."

"oh... ok that's fine!" Neither of them had anything left to say, leaving the atmosphere around them both awkward so Bakugo started to leave but Izumi tried to stop him.

"Kacchan wait."

"hm?"

"ahem, don't you have something to say to Ocha-Chan?" Uraraka and Bakugo both looked at each other confused but then Bakugo remembered what Izumi had asked of him in the morning. He growled and grunted but held in his frustration and sighed.

"... I'm sor-" then the sound of a loud whistle cut off Bakugo and grabbed everyone's focused onto Iida who was blowing the whistle.

"attention everyone! The bus is arriving! As class rep I ask that we line up and-" as soon as the bus stopped and opened its door everyone the quickly flooded in except for Iida, Uraraka, Izumi, and Bakugo; after everyone was on the three then entered the bus and sat down while Iida slowly followed and sat in frustration.

"damn it, that's was my first act as class rep and everyone ignored me."

"sorry Iida." Izumi tried to comfort Iida while everyone else didn't seem to care.

"you should really chill out though."

"you'll probably get another chance to shine anyways. Oh hey Izumi, can I ask you something?"

"oh, sure Asui!"

"call me Tsu."

"oh ok."

"I noticed that your quirk is quite similar to All Might's, is that a coincidence?" All the colors then drained from Izumi's face and she went to full panic mode.

"Oh really! You think so! Just like All Might! That's sweet! I'm not like him thought! I'd like to be though! I mean he's so cool! So thanks for saying that! But I'm definitely not related to him! In any way! Or even-"

"I don't think their quirks are related at all. Sure their both super strong but All Might doesn't have a weakness, Izumi does, her arm got broken when she used hers during battle training and she said that it would have been broken if Mr. Aizawa hadn't erased it during the quirk assessment test."

"oh right, that didn't occur to me." Izumi then sighed in relief and looked back to Kirishima and saw him smile and wink at her, she was surprised at first but then smiled back to show her thanks.

"I'm kinda jealous of her quirk though, it may have its drawbacks buts it's still flashy and cool, unlike mine."

"hey your quirk is cool too Kirishima, even if it isn't flashy it's still powerful."

"lucky for me my quirk is the perfect combination of both power and flash!"

"but isn't it kinda lame that if you use it too much you'll get a stomachache?" Aoyama continued to smile but looked at Ashido with clear gloom on his face.

"it doesn't matter how amazing your is quirk, you'll never be popular if your going to be a scary hot-head like Bakugo." Bakugo was originally just sitting quietly trying to ignore everyone else, but was immediately full of anger after he heard Asui's comment.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY, FROG FUCKER!"

"see? Although I guess I should have added 'rude' as well. Either way he'll never get far with that attitude." As Bakugo's fury was growing Kirishima started to laugh at him and soon Ashido, Kaminari, and Uraraka followed suit. As they were laughing and joking about Bakugo Izumi was starting to panic a little, she wasn't sure how to process the fact that Bakugo was now the one getting picked on. The bus then stopped and every got off to see the structure they would be training in, a large dome like building that was big enough to fit a small town.

"hm... strange."

"hm? What's wrong Deku-Chan?"

"oh I just thought that Iida would have tried to have us get off the bus in an orderly fashion."

"*shaking in frustration* I did, everyone ignored me again."

"wah! Iida I'm so sorry!" Iida was still upset and Izumi had no idea what else to do; she then saw Kirishima getting fired up and had an idea. Luckily there was a bench near by for her to stand tall on and get Iida's attention.

"come on Iida! Now isn't the time for self-pity but excitement! We're going to be doing search and rescue training! This is the best part about being a hero! Saving innocent lives and showing them all that everything will be ok because we're there to help! Just like All Might and just like Ingenium!" Izumi had both her fists in the air while looking down on Iida proudly, Iida then smiled and nodded at Izumi to show how he was ready.

"um, speaking of hero's why do you have your training outfit instead of your hero costume?" Uraraka actually didn't care what Izumi was wearing, she just wanted to take her focus off of Iida, even though she herself wasn't sure why.

"oh, well you saw what happened to it at battle training. So I'm gonna wear this until they get it repaired."

"ah, hello! Is this everyone? I've been waiting for you." Everyone's attention was then brought to a robotic astronaut looking figure.

"*gasp* it's my favorite hero, 13!"

"wow! 13 is one of the top rescue hero's from around the world!" Everyone then surrounded 13 while admiring them.

"indeed I am! And with the help of Eraser head and the number 1 hero All Might! We'll be teaching you the essentials, rules, and perks of rescuing!" Everyone was filled with excitement and Uraraka started to cheer while Izumi joined her. Aizawa then walked over to 13 for a talk.

"... so where's All Might?"

"hm? I thought he was with you."

"late huh? Then I guess we'll have to start without him *sigh*" 13 and Mr. Aizawa then lead the students into the dome like building where inside was filled with landscapes and areas that resembled various disasters.

"wow."

"cool!"

"what is this place?"

"this is the ultimate training facility of disaster preparation! Fire's, landslides, ship wrecks, earthquakes, tornados and etc! Every disaster imagine-able is simulated right here in the Unforeseen Simulation Joint! Or as I like to call it in it's all original content, the USJ!" _... that's just_ _like Universal Studios of Japan_ everyone thought in unison _but we probably shouldn't bring it up-_

"isn't that like Univeral Studios of Japan?" All the students then looked to Asui in shock.

"... oh... yeah. yeah I guess that's true I... I guess it's not that original huh? Haha... *sighs sadly*"

"ahem. 13, The lesson."

"oh yes of course. Now everyone listen closely I have managed to save many lives with my quirk, which is a very powerful one at that. It's called black hole I can use it to suck up anything and turn it into dust." Everyone was now even more amazed by 13 because of their quirk.

"this can range from dirt, debris, bricks, metal, cars, houses, and people." Everyone then went silent out of either confusion or minor fear.

"true my quirk is excellent for rescuing but it would be more useful for killing. This is the sad truth about quirks, it's very purpose on whether to kill or help is decided on the day you are born; long before you could have ever made the decision on your own... that's why you are all here today! We are going to see how effective your quirk and skills can be at rescuing, what you need to be prepared on, what actions you should avoid, and what disaster your most superior in or resistant to! Any questions? No? Alright then! Let's get started!" As soon as 13 was done talking the lights around the USJ started shorting out like their power source was being tampered with; then they resumed to work normally but soon a dark portal appeared in the middle of the USJ and a man with hands all over him stepped out of the portal while staring at Aizawa and 13 with his sinister red eyes. The portal then grew bigger and an army of monsters, mutants, and killers came through to entered the USJ.

"what's going on? I thought we were rescuing, not fighting."

"get back! *whispers* damn it how did they get in here? And why aren't the alarms ringing? Damn it. Ahem, Everyone! those people down there are not participants or robots, their villains!"

"what?!"

"how did they get here?"

"why didn't the alarms go off?"

"t- those are a- actual v- villains?!"

"13! *puts on goggles* get the students out of here! I'll hold them off!" Aizawa then leaped Down to the villains as they changed toward him. Izumi was tempted to help him but knew that was a bad idea and followed the others with 13 but the entrance to the USJ was then sealed off by another dark portal only now it had two glowing yellow eyes.

"greetings, on behalf of the league of villains I apologize for this inconvenience. We came here with the sole purpose of killing of the number 1 hero All Might."

"k- kill All Might?!" Izumi was trending in fear while her thoughts went wild. _Kill All Might? Who are these guys? How did they know he was supposed to be here? The school breach! They broke in during the chaos! But none of this explains why they would want to kill All Might. Don't they know he's the number 1 hero for a reason? Do they know about his injuries?! No that's impossible! But still, are they actually that cocky? Or do they actually have some way of getting the job done?! Like a weapon or something?_

"but it appears that he's not here, so our effort to come here have been wasted. However it doesn't seem to be a total waste for I see before me two pesky pro hero's that have been a nuisance to the underworld and some youngsters that wish to be just like them. It may sound cruel but if you want to get rid of any pests the smartest thing to do is to destroy the nest... and kill the babies."

"kids! All of you get behind me!"

"yes young ones get away from here. Don't worry I'll help you." Several dark portals then appeared around all the students and started sucking them into different parts of the USJ.

"NO!" The tip of 13's index finger then opened and a great deal of force started pulling onto Kurogiri forcing him to stop his attack on the students. Unfortunately 13 was only able to save a small amount of students.

"what did you do to them?!"

"*grunting* don't worry! I had them sent to professionals! *grunting* they'll take care of your students!"

* * *

Izumi wasn't sure what had just happened on second she was behind 13 and the next she was in the air, falling toward a large lake.

Izumi: "wait, whaaaa- AAAAAAAAAH!" Izumi then hit the water but quickly looked around wondering where she was but before she could think a sea predator like villain was swimming toward her at high speed. Izumi couldn't swim very fast so her demise was inevitable but as luck would have it Asui quickly kicked the villain away and swam over to Izumi, grabbed Izumi with her tongue, and gently placed her on a boat. Izumi then coughed out the water and started to breath and think again. _Ok, I'm good now, so what happened? Ok, it looks like I'm still inside the USJ but in one of the disaster scenarios... this must be the ship wreck one and I was just attacked by a villain that looked like a sea creature and swam really fast... oh god. These guys are definitely not a bunch of low life thugs and thieves, they really are an organization and this is how they're going to get rid of us! First separate the victims and then send then to an area where they would have a disadvantage and sent the ones who are at supreme advantage in that area to slaughter them... Damn it all! Just, Fuck! Ok! Ok! Ok. It's fine, we may be kids but we're not idiots and we're not weak we can get through this! Things can't get any worse!_

"wow for a frog girl, you have really big boobs." _Oh god no._ Izumi thought, then Mineta was painfully tossed onto the boat with her.

"ow... *gets up* I- Izumi! I'm so happy to see you!" Mineta then rushed toward Izumi with his head aiming for her breasts but she put her hand in front of his face to stop him and sighed. _why does life hate me?_ She thought to herself as Asui climbed onto the boat with them.

"thanks for the save Tsu!" Izumi smiled as she pushed Mineta away, he then huffed at his failure.

"you're welcome, although I wouldn't call it an official save, especially since we're surrounded by villains."

"WHAT?!" Izumi and Mineta then went to look in the surrounding water and noticed a large group of villains all around the boat. Mineta immediately started crying and panicking while Izumi was thinking over the situation. Her heart was racing but she managed to act calm due to the fact that none of the villains were attacking. Asui then walked over to her as to avoid the panicking Mineta.

"what are you thinking about."

"hm? Oh, I'm just looking over the facts of our situation."

"*sobbing* WE'RE GONNA DIE! WAAAH!"

"a few inexperienced students on a shipwreck surrounded by a ring of villains with what I can only assume have water related quirks. They probably did the somthing similar to everyone else."

"their organized, I'll give them that but with you here I see the flaw in their plan."

"WHY ME! WAAAAAA!"

"hm? Why is that?"

"well your quirk allows you to do anything a frog does right? So wouldn't it have been smarter to send you to the wild fire disaster?"

"hey you're right. Does that mean they don't know about our quirks?"

"THIS CANT HAPPEN TO ME! IM STILL A VIRGIN!"

"I don't think they do, so that's our advantage, we're unpredictable to them. It would also explain why they haven't attacked yet. *looks at the villains* Their playing it safe, but they probably still see us as just kids, so I doubt they have any intentions on overestimating us, let alone underestimating us."

"hm, so the best thing to do now is to strategize on fighting our way out of here."

"good idea."

"FIGHT!? ARE YOU CRAZY?! HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIGHT THEM?! WHY CAN'T WE JUST WAIT FOR MORE PROS TO SHOW UP?!"

"Mineta, I know it's a lot to ask right now but can you please calm down!"

"*sobbing* o- ok... but do we seriously have to fight? Can't we just wait for All Might and the other pros to show up?"

"that's not bad thing to do, but you heard what the Shadow villain said, they only want to kill All Might. There's no way they would come here without some way of making that happen."

"right, like a weapon!"

"or someone with a powerful quirk." Izumi was immediately struck by what Asui had said, _a powerful quirk?_ She thought _No, no one could overwhelm All Might, not alone and not with an army, but then again his injury has weakened and limited him so if they do have someone or something to kill him then... it would definitely work!_ Izumi then turned to her dark form out of her growing fear and frustration leaving Asui confused and Mineta scared.

"I- Izumi?" Izumi then realized what she was doing and then calmed down to revert back to her normal form.

"sorry, I'm just scared but Tsu is right they have an intention and possibly a way to kill All Might. We have to stop them however we can, because if we don't then these villains _will_ kill All Might... and us."

"*sniff*... Aaah! Alright, alright! I'll help!"

"thanks Mineta, now lets make a plan."

"first let's talk quirks. Obviously I can climb on anything, swim pretty good, and I have a tongue that can stretch to 20 meters, oh and I can also spit acidic mucus but that's difficult and disgusting to do so I'd rather not.

"such an amazing quirk, is that really all?"

"I can also puke out my stomach to clean it but that won't be very helpful to us right now, what about you Izumi? I'm curious to hear the extent of your quirk."

"well I have super strength that can allow me to punch through anything but at the cost of leaving my body almost or completely broken. Oh, and I can also change my looks based on my will or emotions but that won't be helpful. What about you Mineta?"

"I can take these sticky balls off my head and stick them to pretty much anything except me, I can also grow a new one as fast as I pull one off but I can't pull off too much or else my head will start to bleed." Both Izumi and Asui then stared at Mineta in confusion, Izumi was trying to think of how his quirk could be useful while Asui was curious onto how he made it into U.A.

"... WAAAH! SEE? I'M NOT CUT OUT FOR THIS! THIS IS A NIGHTMARE! WHY CAN THIS BE A BEACH WITH DELICIOUS FRUIT?! WHY CAN THEIR BE FISH INSTEAD OF VILLANS?! WHY CAN'T YOU TWO BE NAKED?!"

"oh my god, SHUT UP!" A giant hand made of water then chopped cleanly through the ship causing it to slowly sink into the water. Mineta went into full panic mode and started throwing his balls at the villains while the villains themselves stared at the floating balls in confusion.

"Mineta stop!" As Mineta slowly calmed down, Izumi noticed that the villains were trying to get away from his balls like they were afraid of them, an idea then popped into Izumi's head.

"Mineta, are you sure the Hero life is for you? You seem more like a coward than a hero."

"HEY SHUT UP! I'M JUST UNDER A LOT OF PRESSURE!"

"guys! I got an idea on how to get out of here! Tsu, wait for my signal to grab Mineta and jump out of here!" Izumi then grabbed one of Mineta's balls and got ready to jump off the boat.

"okay, but what are you gonna do?"

"something that's really dangerous and probably won't work."

"wha?! a- are you crazy?!"

"nope, just really scared, but a true hero should always risk themselves to save others." Izumi then looked back to Mineta with a smile but obvious fear in her eyes; Mineta was struck by this, he could definitely understand why she was scared but couldn't understand how she managed to act so brave while doing it. Izumi then forced her body into dark mode and jumped up as high as she could while looking down on the Villains. As she expected they were getting ready to strike her down, so she raised Mineta's ball and looked at the villains with a face full of fury.

"EXPLOSIVE BALL ATTACK!"

"explosive?!"

"holy shit! is that what these weird balls are?!"

"hit the deck!" All the villains fell for her trick and got underwater for cover she then dropped the ball and focused One for All into her hand.

"NOW TSU!" Asui then grabbed onto Mineta and leaped off the boat while Mineta screamed.

"you guys are not gonna hurt All Might! SMASH!" She then flicked her fingers and the force caused the entire lake to spread out wide leaving the villains exposed, confused, and helpless. Izumi was glad the plan worked but then looked to her fingers, they weren't broken thanks to her dark form but where very red and sore. Izumi then noticed she was falling again but Asui then used her tongue to quickly grab Izumi as to keep her from having a rough fall.

"will that keep them off us?"

"with luck it will buy us time to get out of here and maybe leave half of them immobile." Izumi then smiled as to try to assure Asui and Mineta; Mineta wasn't sure how Izumi could act brave or how Asui can be calm. It left him frustrated that they managed to keep it together while he quickly fell apart, it made him very mad, especially toward himself.

"it's true."

"huh?"

"I'm not cut out for this kind of thing, and I crack under pressure too easily but damn it. I. Can. Still. BE A HERO!" Mineta then went berserk and stared throwing his balls at the villains while the lake started to flow back into itself leaving the villains all stuck together because of Mineta's balls. The three of them then fell back into the water with a safe distance away from the villains, not that it actually mattered anymore thanks to Mineta. Mineta's head was bleeding a little but he ignored the pain and looked at the villains with anger in his eyes but a proud smile on his face.

"hm! good riddance!"

"Mineta... you're really cool." Mineta looked at Izumi surprised, while Asui looked at her in confusion. Izumi thought Mineta deserved the praise especially since he made sure that the villains won't be able to follow or stop the three of them. Mineta then cried joyful and swam to Izumi with his head again aiming for her breasts but she again put her hand in front of his face to stop him.

"oh come on! Let me have this! We won didn't we? Let me celebrate our victory!"

"it's not over yet Mineta! We still have to get out of here! But first let's see if we can get rid of the villains weapon and save All Might."


	10. Chapter 10: PLUS ULTRA!

**chapter 10: PLUS ULTRA!**

Izumi, Asui, and Mineta managed to swim to the center of the USJ undetected where the main villains were watching everything at a safe distance. Izumi saw that there was a man with turquoise hair and hands all over him with a big buff monster that had a beak like mouth. They were watching Aizawa defeat the army of villains or what was left of them at this point.

"wow, Mr. Aizawa definitely deserves to be called a pro hero."

"yeah! He's beating them down hard, this means he's got this right?"

"Mineta, shush! We can't let them know we're here, or else they'll kill us." Mineta then quickly covered his mouth while Izumi looked back to Aizawa's fight.

"it does seem like he's got this."

"but what about those villains that are just watching?"

"hm... one of them is probably the boss I'm guessing it's the guy with the all the hands... hm, I don't know what the muscular monster is for, maybe he's a bodyguard?"

"or maybe he's the weapon." Izumi and Mineta looked at Asui then at the monster like Villain with growing fear.

"... uhhh, wow! We found the weapon, that's great! so now we can leave right?"

"No, Aizawa is fighting this battle alone and has no reinforcements, we have to stay in case he'll need our help." Mineta was fixing to cry again but instead, held it in and stayed silent.

"... you hair. It starts floating when you use you quirk and falls down when you don't." Tomura then ran over to Aizawa very quickly and grabbed his arm.

"like right. About. Now." Aizawa couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and when he blinked his arm started getting disintegrated, Aizawa quickly swung Tomura's grasp away and managed to keep his arm but lost a lot of his skin and was currently losing blood.

"damn, *grunts in pain* what a dangerous quirk. I could only assume that your the boss of this whole operation. *grunts*"

"hahahahaha, sure I made all this happen. I'm Tomura Shigaraki and I'm the one who's going to ensure All Might's death! But if you wanna fight the final boss then you're going to need to face him." Tomura pointed toward something behind Aizawa and when he turned around he saw the muscular monster.

"what! How did he get behi-!" The monster then struck Aizawa to the ground and grabbed his arms and started breaking them with ease. Izumi was about to scream but she covered her mouth to keep herself from making a single sound. Then Kurogiri the shadow villain appeared right beside Tomura.

"Nomu stop." The monster then stopped attacking Aizawa and stayed perfectly still, Izumi looked at Aizawa hoping he was still breathing and sure enough he was, she then sighed in relief and focused back on Kurogiri and Tomura.

"what do you want Kurogiri."

"I managed to scatter most of the students however a small amount managed to slip past me thanks to 13, I did manage to disable them but not before a student escaped to get help."

"... crap *scratches neck* the others should be done with the kids you sent them; bring them here and have them slaughter the remaining students."

"I regret deeply to inform you that they have been defeated as well, these children are more powerful than we anticipated." Tomura then started scratching his neck more roughly.

"damn it... damn it all! Damn you Kurogiri! If you weren't our getaway I would kill you right here and now! Damn these kids! Why couldn't they just die?! Why couldn't it all just go my way?! Why isn't All Might here?! Damn it! *stops scratching*... oh well, game over I guess, time to stop playing for the day, we'll restart another day."

"wow hey! Did you guys here that! Their gonna leave!" Mineta then hugged Asui while holding onto her breasts, Asui then put her hand on his head and forced him underwater to drown.

"I don't like this Izumi, there's no way they'd give up that easily right?"

"I'm not sure, the Tomura guy seems to be stubborn and childish but he's definitely not dumb, I really think he's going to leave."

"yeah I will, but before I do I want to shatter All Might's pride first, make him feel incompetent and what better way *turns to Izumi* THAN TO KILL THE KIDS HE COULD HAVE SAVED." Asui let Mineta go while swimming back a little, at first he was mad at Asui but then looked to Tomura and started screaming.

"shit! How the hell did you-?"

"it wasn't hard to notice, you're only a few feet away and your purple friend was pretty loud." Before she could do anything Tomura was suddenly in front of Asui and quickly reached for her face. Izumi only had enough time to look in horror as Asui was a millisecond away from being disintegrated. But when he actually touched her face nothing happened, Izumi was relived but still frozen in fear.

"hm? Oh! Hahaha... *turns to Aizawa* your so cool." Aizawa managed to look at Tomura while still in Nomu's grasp.

"oh I see now, it's not your hair but your eyes. Heh, that was dumb of me, oh well, I understand my mistake now. Nomu, fix the problem for me." Nomu then fixed its grip onto Aizawa's head and smash his face into the ground, preventing him form using his quirk anymore.

"Mr. Aizawa!"

"hm, now that that's done *turns back to Asui* let's get back to business." Seeing what he and Nomu did to Aizawa made Izumi's blood boil with anger; she then turned to her dark form, jumped out of the water, and charged All for One into her arm.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!" Before Izumi threw the punch in his direction, she saw the shock in his eyes and became hesitant, she hoped that the force would only push him away and not kill him. She then hit something hard and was about to yell in pain but then noticed that her arm didn't hurt at all. _What?_ She thought _no way! It barely even stings! Did- did I do it? Am I finally in control of One for All? I don't believe it! All Might even said... wait. What did I just hit?_ Izumi then looked up and saw Nomu looking down at her, she then looked to his chest where she punched and to her horror it didn't even leave a small mark of damage.

"wow little girl, your strong. A punch like that would have really did some damage if Nomu hadn't gotten in the way. He's the strongest one in this building or whatever this place is, anyways the point is that everyone knows that All Might is the symbol of peace because he's the only one strong enough to hold that title. This is Nomu, the only one strong enough to hold the title of 'the anti-symbol of peace' or as I like to call it 'the symbol of anarchy'!" Nomu then grabbed Izumi by her head and lifted her up, Izumi was trying to make Nomu let go while grunting in pain but he proved to be too strong. Izumi then charged All for One again only this time will full intent to destroy Nomu's arm or at least loosen his grasp, on impact however, it did nothing and Izumi's arm was now sore but she hit his arm again but again it did nothing and now Izumi's arm was in a lot of pain. She could have used her other arm but figured it would have been no use, she then started to cry as Nomu slowly crushed her head and Tomura started laughing. _I'm sorry mom_ she thought _I'm sorry All Might, and sorry everybody else, I failed._ The entrance to th USJ then exploded and All Might came walking out of the smoke with an angry frown on his face.

"WORRY NOT CHILDREN! EVERYTHING IS ALRIGHT NOW, WHY? BECAUSE I'M HERE!" All of Class 1-A started cheering while the remaining villains were starting to get scared but then one of them started shouting at the others.

"come on you cowards! We came here to kill him so let's do it! He's probably all talk anywa-" All Might then zoomed past all the villains and punched each and everyone of them just hard enough to stun them. Izumi noticed that her head didn't feel like it was being crushed anymore and suddenly she was with Asui, Mineta, and Aizawa with All Might crouching next to them.

"Wah? All Might!" All Might then smiled at Izumi trying to reassure her but she could see he was struggling to keep his form in check.

"YOU THREE, GET ERASERHEAD OUT OF HERE AND DON'T STOP UNTIL YOUR SAFE, ILL TAKE THESE VILLAINS DOWN!" Mineta and Asui immediately listened and gently picked up Aizawa but Izumi grabbed onto All Might and when he turned back to her in confusion she quickly got closer to his ear.

"*whispers* the buff muscular Villain is called Nomu, he's extremely strong I hit him three times with One for All and I had no effect you should avoid him at all costs." All Might's smiled twitched a little but he then patted Izumi's head.

"don't worry about me young Midoriya, just be safe." All Might then stood up and faced the three remaining villains, Mineta then ran to Izumi and tugged on her leg begging her to leave with them. She saw the news in the morning and was aware that he was close to his daily limit but at the same time she couldn't think any way to help without getting in the way. She then turned away from All Might and ran over to help Asui and Mineta carry Aizawa to safety.

"so the symbol of peace finally decided to show up to stop the violence, and how does he do that? Oh, with more violence of course! This is the truth of the world, hero's like you use your quirks the same we we so called villains do! Why do big shots like you get to beat hundreds of people and be called a hero while we do the same and are called and are called villains. I'll tell you why because society only likes handsome and beautiful people to be hero's and anyone ugly like me is to be considered a villain! Face it All Might, the only reason people call you a hero is because of that stupid smile of yours!"

"... true, people do feel safer when I smile and they praise me greatly for it, but it's not the reason I became the symbol of peace. I became the symbol of peace because I showed the world the power of justice and that I and my fellow hero's could make everyone and everywhere safer today than yesterday, not with my smile but with my actions! YOUR JUST AN A LUNATIC THAT LIKES TO JUSTIFY HIS ATTEMPT AT KILLING MY STUDENTS!"

"ha, he figured me out. Well I guess there's no point in faking it anymore. Nomu, kill him." Nomu then rushed toward All Might at such a high speed but All Might caught him in time before Nomu could deliver any blows.

"*grunts* MY, YOUNG MIDORIYA WAS RIGHT, YOU ARE TOUGH! WHICH IS A GOOD THING-" All Might then forced his way out of Nomu's grasp and got behind the beast.

"THAT THIS-" All Might then locked onto Nomu and raised him up.

"USUALLY WORKS!" All Might then fell back and aiming to smash Nomu's head onto the ground, but instead of hitting the ground Nomu's head fell through a black portal on the ground; Nomu's head then appeared under All Might and immediately stabbed its fingers into his sides.

"Gah! *grunts in pain* ... t- that was such a cheep move!"

"perhaps, but it worked didn't it?"

"hahahahaha! Yes! Finally! Time to Die All Might!" those word reached Izumi and she turned back to All Might and was in complete shock by what she was seeing. Everything around her had suddenly went quite and all she could hear was All Might struggling in pain and Tomura laughing, she then walked slowly toward All Might and then started running. _I can't let you die_ she thought _I still have so much to ask you, I still need you, we all do! the symbol of peace can't die! You can't die, please don't die, you gave me a reason to live again! I have to repay you, for everything you did for me!_ Izumi then charged One for All into her still good arm and aimed for Nomu, she was aware that her attack would probably have little to no success but she didn't care she had to try.

"LET HIM GO YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" She turned to her dark form, charged One for All into her legs, and then jumped toward Nomu, ready to hit him with all her might. Suddenly a large dark mass formed in front of Izumi and she was now heading straight into it.

"you foolish girl, once you are halfway through my gateway I'll close it, leaving you cut in two! Then I'll do the same to All Might!" Izumi felt so much dread that she quickly turned to her dark form, from her almost imminent demise _damn it_ she thought _I really am going to die this time, and it's when I want to live most of all... this sucks._

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU DARK CLOUD FUCK!" Bakugo then landed onto Kurogiri and locked his hand onto the villain's neck while releasing several explosions, Todoroki then showed up and used his ice to start freezing over Nomu's body, finally Kirishima showed up and was about to tackle Tomura but the villain was too fast and dogged.

"I got... you. dang it! It would have been cool if all three of us got all three villains!" Kirishima then backed off and helped Izumi up, and All Might then shook out of Nomu's grasp. Kurogiri struggled but then stayed still when Bakugo made several explosions from his finger tips.

"don't even think of trying, I saw that you can use your quirk to make your body into a giant black cloud portal or whatever, however no matter what shape you take you always have those shitty yellow eyes and this metal collar, and since you can't move right now that can only mean that what's left of your body is in this collar! So unless you want me to use my quirk to test that theory, you better close your portals on that bird face freak."

"yeesh, way to be a hero man." The portals then started to close but Nomu managed to get out of them in time and then the ice covered half of his body shattered like glass, however it only took a few seconds for the beasts limbs to grow back.

"what?!"

"holy crap!"

"b- but I thought his quirk was super strength or damage immunity!"

"hahahahaha, your not too far off the bat, you see Nomu does have super strength but he also has super regeneration!" _He has two quirks?!_ Izumi thought _how is that possibl-?_

"Nomu, get Kurogiri back." Nomu then rushed in high speed toward Bakugo and Kurogiri; the beast was ready to punch Bakugo into oblivion but then suddenly Bakugo was tossed a few feet back, a wall to side suddenly exploded, Nomu was just standing their with his hand ruined, and Kurogiri was gone along with All Might.

"what just happened?"

"*runs to Bakugo* Kacchan! Are you ok? How did you dodge that?!"

"*grunts* I didn't, I don't even know what hap-... oh shit." Bakugo was looking at the now destroyed wall where All Might was; Izumi, Kirishima, and Todoroki looked at All Might and saw how damaged and in pain he looked.

"*grunts in pain*... w- what is wrong with you? *grunts* D- Don't you know anything about holding back?" As Kurogiri reappeared by Tomura, Nomu's hand started to regenerate.

"I think it's time we got this show on the road, Nomu! Fight All Might with everything you got!" Nomu then roared like a beast but then Todoroki got in a fighting stance and faced Nomu then Bakugo, then Kirishima and finally Izumi.

your not fighting this thing alone All Might, we're going to help."

"time to die you muscle fuck!"

"I always wanted to fight along side All Might!" All Might then walked in front of them all while facing Nomu with his smile back.

"I thank you for your courage and will to fight but unfortunately... this is all me, I ask that you all leave now and get to safety as soon as you can." Of course the four of them were hesitant but they trusted All Might and backed away except for Izumi.

"I- I know it sounds stupid, but I- you- please let me help! I read the news today! You need help because your close to- to your- uh... Please just let us help you!"

"Midoriya..." All Might remained silent for a few seconds but then turned to face Izumi to show both his signature smile and give a V for victory sign.

"I GOT THIS, I WOULDN'T BE SMILING IF I DIDN'T!" Izumi wasn't convinced but she owed All Might her trust so backed off and let him fight Nomu alone. All Might then charged forward with his fist ready to punch and Nomu raised his fist as well and when their punches collided a large amount of force went everywhere like an invisible explosion. Nomu and All Might then started punching each other at such a high speed and releasing large amounts of force, making it difficult for Tomura, Kurogiri, Bakugo, Kirishima, Izumi, and Todoroki to keep standing and not get blown away.

"hahahahaha! Keep trying All Might! You'll never defeat him!"

"EVERY ONE HAS THEIR WEAKNESS EVEN SOMETHING WITH TWO QUIRKS."

"not Nomu! Because he doesn't have just super strength and super regeneration! He also has shock absorption!"

"A-HA! THAT'S HOW I'LL DEFEAT HIM!"

"hu?! Didn't you hear what I said?!"

"YES! YOU SAID SHOCK ABSORPTION, NOT NULLIFICATION! THAT MEANS THERE'S A LIMIT TO HOW MUCH HE CAN TAKE! SURE WITH HIS SUPER REGENERATION IT'S LIMIT WILL BE HIGHER BUT THAT JUST MEANS I'LL HAVE TO HIT THAT MUCH HARDER!" All Might suddenly started punching faster and harder than before, Nomu was able to keep up at first but then he started getting slower and was getting hit even more.

"holy shit!"

"yeah All Might! Show them who's number 1!"

"it's not safe here! We need to move!" The three boys then ran for the the entrance while Izumi was still there, watching All Might. Nomu's body then started to rupture but All Might didn't stop punching but then he slowed down to deliver one powerful blow onto Nomu's chest to crush him into the floor.

"JUST SO YOU KNOW!" All Might then kicked Nomu into the air.

"THERE'S A SAYING AMONG HERO'S!" He then jumped up and grabbed Nomu's arm.

"WHEN YOUR ABOUT TO REACH YOU LIMIT!" He then threw Nomu's back to the ground

"BUT THERE ARE STILL LIVES THAT NEED TO BE SAVED!" He then landed feet first hard onto Numo burying him into the ground.

"THEN REMEMBER THESE WORDS!" Nomu grabbed his legs but then All Might kicked his face and arms.

"GO BEYOND!" All Might then back flipped away from Nomu and the beast quickly got up and tried to tackle All Might despite its limbs being pounded into jelly; but then All Might focused all of One for All into his fist and punched Nomu's chest with unbelievable force.

"PLUS ULTRA!" Nomu then flew out of the USJ dome and into the sky in no more than a few seconds.

"...n- no. no! You can't be this strong! *starts scratching neck* did he lie to me?! He said you were getting weaker! *scratches more roughly* damn you All Might!"

"damn, that was quite a challenge! In my prime that would have only needed about five punches, but instead I needed over three hundred! HAHAHA! I GUESS I REALLY AM OUT OF IT! PROBABLY DUE TO A LACK OF TRAINING!" All Might then looked to Izumi and gave a thumbs up with his smile, she was smiling back but stopped when she saw the steam started rising from his body. All Might then faced Tomura and Kurogiri and raised his fist.

"SO, WHO'S NEXT TO FACE THE SYMBOL OF PEACE?"

"s- shit! Kurogiri! Get us out of here!"

"wait, look at him. He's steaming and he looks a little thinner than before."

"hu? Oh... hahaha. Hahahahaha! Looks like the old man didn't lie to me after all! Kurogiri! Give me a portal that leads to All Might's face! I'm gonna make him rot!"

"shit, AHEM! GO AHEAD AND TRY IT! THEN ILL SEND YOU TO PRISON WITH BROKEN HANDS!"

"nice try All Might *glares demonically* BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO TRY HARDER!" Izumi's heart sank All Might was really going to die this time and now he didn't have any special moves or backup to save him, there was nothing but her. She then quickly reverted to her dark form out of anger and focused One for All into her legs again and rushed toward Kurogiri and Tomura. Izumi noticed that her legs were now completely broken for focusing on One for All too much but she didn't care right now she wanted to get rid of Tomura and Kurogiri.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" She charged One for All into her last good arm and aimed her punch at the two villains with the intent to blow them away. Unfortunately Tomura reached into Kurogiri's shadow body and another portal opened in front of Izumi's face with Tomura's hand reaching out.

"watch All Might! I'm going to kill your student!" _God damn it._ Izumi thought _I'm not even surprised anymore I'm just really disappointed._ Then a bullet hit Tomura's hand and he quickly pulled out and cried in pain while Izumi fell on the floor with broken legs. She then saw the entrance and smiled at the sight of the U.A. teachers there and ready to help.

"aw damn it! I forgot that someone escaped to get hel-" then Tomura's legs and arms were shot and Kurogiri quickly used his shadow body to sheild him, then Kurogiri completely covered Tomura and they both disappeared. Some of the defeated villans started getting up but the teachers managed to take them back down. Izumi then started to cry a little knowing that everything was finally ok and that All Might's life was saved.

"t- thank you. *sobbing*"

"no, thank YOU young Midoriya." Izumi then turned to All Might and saw that now half of his body had withered while the other was still muscular.

"hu? *sniff* b- but didn't I get in the way?"

"in the way? Midoriya, you saved my life!" All Might then slowly became fully shriveled as blood stared leaking from his mouth.

"your a long way from being a pro hero *coughs blood* but right now... your my hero." Izumi was immediately speechless and then covered her mouth as she started to cry harder.

"I don't really approve of how you curse thought." Izumi then stopped crying and looked to All Might.

"*wipes tears away* oh, ha. Sorry I was in the heat of the moment, and I think it was a habit I got from my old school."

"hm, your old school doesn't sound pleasant."

"Haha, it wasn't."

"Izumi?! Izumi where are you?!"

"hey! There she is!" Izumi heart sank as she turned to see Kirishima and Bakugo running straight for her and All Might. _Oh shi- crap! What do I do?! Their going to find out All Might's secret! He'll be ruined! This is my fault! Damn it, How do I fix this?!_

"G- GUYS WE'RE FINE! PLEASE DON'T COME OVER-" a large wall of cement then blocked the boys from Izumi and All Might.

"sorry, but we need to make sure that all the students are in one area please got to the entrance and leave the injured to me." Bakugo growled but listened to Cementoss and walked to the entrance with Kirishima.

"thanks you, Cementoss."

"my pleasure, I am a big fan of yours after all."

"Cementoss... *tearing up* YOUR A TRUE HERO! WAAAH!" due to the stress of All Might's secret almost being reviled Izumi was crying uncontrollably; Cementoss looked to All Might confused while All Might gave back a little smile and shrugged with confusion.

* * *

back at the school Izumi was in the nurses office on the patient bed while All Might was sitting next to her. All Might had already been bandaged and healed while Izumi was just now being healed by Recovery Girl.

"there, Do you feel better now?"

"I'm tired but much better and I can feel my legs again, thank you Recovery Girl."

"your welcome. say Izumi, did you hit your head by chance?"

"hm? No, why? Do I have a bump on my hea-?" Recovery Girl then hit Izumi on the head with her cane.

"you do now!"

"wha! Chiyo, what are you doing?!"

"you broke your promise Izumi! I asked you to promise me that I wouldn't have to try to hard to keep you alive but here you are with enough damage in your body to kill a grown man! You'll be the death of me at this rate! Or worse, the death of yourself! How are you supposed to be a hero if you end up dead!" All Might was shivering, still coming to terms that Recovery Girl had just hit one of her patients especially Izumi; Izumi herself was shocked at first but then went silent and looked at her bandaged yet healed legs in shame.

"I'm sorry Recovery Girl, I shouldn't have made you worry and I shouldn't have broken my promise."

"... hmph! Just take better care of yourself alright! Both of you!"

"y- yes ma'am!" Izumi nodded and Recovery Girl left the room.

"... aw man! My mom is going to freak out when she sees me like this." All Might then stopped shivering and smiled while focusing on Izumi

"heh, that's to be expected. She is your mother after all."

"hm, yeah *smiles* and she's a good one at that... *frowns* sometimes I forget how lucky I am to have her... All Might do you really think I can be a hero?"

"hm? What do you mean?"

"I mean am I truly worthy of One for All? I get hurt so easily, and I couldn't help you today as much as I should have and-"

"young Midoriya, you need to stop underestimating yourself otherwise you'll never reach your goal. Besides your still young, its to be expected to still have some kinks to work out and around. It's not a weakness to be flawed it's just human nature, beside even if you or any of your classmates have flaws they are too little for me to see... I could only see everyone for a second but I saw them all including you surrounded by villains but still giving it your all no matter how hard or scary it was. you and the rest of your classmates have a long way to go before you can even be considered pro's but today each and every one of you have proven your worthy, especially you... Izumi." Izumi felt her heart beat with excitement and joy so she smiled brightly at All Might while a small tear fell out of her eye; she then got up and stood proudly while facing All Might.

"thank you All Might, I promise to work harder to become a proper pro hero."

"no Izumi, no training until your wounds have healed. Please." Izumi wanted to calmly protest but at the same time didn't want All Might to worry anymore than he did now, so instead she nodded, said good bye, and then headed home after getting changed.


	11. Chapter 11: you're my friend

**Chapter 11: you're my friend**

after coming home Izumi tried her best to calm her mother down who was crying and panicking like crazy after seeing Izumi's condition. After about an hour Izumi finally managed to calm Inko down, she then apologized to Izumi for panicking so much and made them both dinner. afterwards then Inko sat down to watch TV and saw what happened to the USJ on the news and was panicking again. Izumi managed to calm Inko by hugging her and apologizing for making her worry so much. Once the sun was officially down Izumi and Inko went to bed however Izumi couldn't sleep, she was used to just getting up and going out for exercise but All Might had told her not to. It wasn't long before she gave in, put on her favorite green shorts and hoodie, and quietly slipped out of her window to go out for a walk. She figured it was fine as long as she didn't do anything major and would just stick to simple walking, however it wasn't long before she started running through town. She couldn't help it, exercising made her feel stronger and better than she currently was; it wasn't easy with her arm cast and legs still in bandages but she was still running until she accidentally bumped into someone and fell on her butt.

"Ow! Damn it!"

"oh hey, you alright." Izumi then looked up to Kirishima, wearing an orange hoodie with jeans, lending her a hand; when she took it he was able to get a good look at her face and he was quite surprised to see to who it was.

"Izumi? What are you doing?"

"oh! I uh... *sigh* I couldn't sleep so I decided to leave home for a bit."

"heh, I couldn't either but why are you running while still in bandages?"

"it was supposed to be a simple walk but I couldn't help it."

"heh, tough as always. Come on let's walk together." Izumi smiled and nodded, they walk through town looking at all the sights and enjoying each other's company but after some time it started to get awkward as neither of them had anything to say.

"uh hey lets go to the beach. I have something I need to ask you." Izumi was confused at first but then noticed he was still smiling while blushing a little bit; several idea popped into her head that made her very nervous on where this was going.

"are you asking me out?"

"what?"

"well I mean your asking me, a girl, to go to the beach with you, a boy, where there's a great sight of the shining moon, a beautiful reflection off the ocean, and correct me if I'm wrong is deserted so there will be nobody but you and me, the girl who's breath will be taken by the beautiful surroundings and the boy who is working out the right moment to kiss the girl." Izumi then crossed her arms and faced Kirishima with a smug smile on her face while trying to hide the fact that she was scared if that was the truth. Kirishima on the other hand stood there confused but then started laughing which left Izumi the one confused.

"hahahahaha! Is that what I made it seem like? No, no, I just want to ask you about something." Kirishima then continued walking while still laughing a little Izumi stood there confused for a bit but the laughed a little and caught up with Kirishima. Now at Dagoba Municipal beach park Izumi and Kaminari were standing by the railings, Izumi had her back on the railings while Kirishima had his arms crossed on the railings and was staring at the moon.

"...so."

"hm?"

"what's your relationship with Bakugo? Are you two dating?" Izumi looked at Kirishima with a confused face that quickly blushed wildly while Izumi herself started panicking.

"sorry! but I'm curious and... also concerned."

"... me and Bakugo are just friends, that's it. Why would you think we're dating?"

"Kaminari said you two might end up kissing and although I agree that sounds ridiculous considering everything that has happened between you two, I can't help but feel that it might eventually happen."

"damn that Kaminari! Why would he spread a rumor like that?"

"so it's not true? That's good." Kirishima then noticed how uneasy and mad Izumi seemed.

"ah! So anyways! he's just your friend?"

"... yeah."

"that's good too I guess." Izumi then immediately stop focusing on how mad at Kaminari she was and looked to Kirishima in confusion.

"your not concerned?"

"I was at first. Actually I still kinda am but... I was with him in the collapsing building scenario of the USJ.

* * *

We both were doing our best to fight off the villains but Bakugo was going all out he even nearly killed one or two of them; he would have actually succeeded if I hadn't stopped him.

"what the hell is all this?! Where's Izumi?!"

"*cough* who the fuck is Izumi?! We just came here to kill All Might!"

"what?"

"tell me where your shadow fucker sent Izumi before I blow your face off!" I grabbed onto his shoulder to make him stop, the villains clearly only wanted to kill All Might somehow but Bakugo just wanted to find you. He was so focused on that that he just shook me off and tried to leave the area to look for you.

"why do you want to know where Izumi is? I thought you hated her?" Of course I knew he didn't hate you but I didn't want him to know that we spied on you guys the other day.

"I don't hate her, I hated Deku but I was too much of a god damn idiot to see that they were the same person!" He then let loose two large explosions from his hands that scared all the villains away. I could sense his anger from a mile away but at the same time I could feel something else that didn't seem to fit but as I got closer and could see his face I had a good hunch on what it was.

"you like her, don't you?"

"... she meant everything to me, she still does. That's why I wanted to be her hero. But instead I became her fucking nightmare! I yelled at her! I beat her! I demonize her! Hell, I even tried to convince her to kill herself!" He just let everything out for me to listen, I knew you two had bad history but damn, that was so much worse than I imagined.

"but I still want to be with her! That's why I have to at least try to make things right, but there's no way in hell she would want to be with a scum bag like me! But maybe if I make up for it all by helping and protecting her, I can at least gain her trust again."

"you really think that will work?"

"it's a vague and shitty plan but it's the only one I got! I already know she and everyone else thinks I'm a monster and you know what, maybe I am! But I'm still going to do what I can to regain Izumi's trust! Even if I have to go through the pits of hell to do it!" The fact that he was still going to try to reach out to you even through he knew he was most likely going to fail, put tears into my eyes. To see a him with that much devotion was the manliest thing I've seen in a while.

"so don't try to stop me! I'm going to save Izumi and show her that I can be her hero! Even if I'm better off being a fucking villain!" Bakugo was now looking at me With fury in his eyes and I just couldn't help but smile I put my hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"come on man, let's go find her."

"what?"

"she's probably in one of the other disaster areas, if we go to the center of this place we could probably find out which area she's in. Now come on, *hardens arms* let's go save Izumi."

"... why- why would you want to help me? Aren't you afraid I'll hurt her like everyone else is?"

"Izumi is my friend, man. I don't know her as well as you do but I still want to protect her and sure everyone else thinks the best way to make that happen is to keep you away from her because of your bad attitude but I can see the devotion you have for Izumi so if you say you want to protect her and be her hero then by all means, Be the best hero she has ever seen... but seriously though if you hurt her I'll punch your face into the ground."

"wha-! Don't you threaten me, shitty hair!"

"aw come on man! I thought we were bonding."

"your the one who ruined the moment you spike haired fuck!"

"hahaha! Dude you need to tone down the cursing or else someone else will pick up your bad habit."

"just shut up!"

* * *

"and after he finally calmed down we went to the center of the USJ where we found you and the villains. So yeah, not sure if you wanted to hear that but still thought you should." Kirishima then looked to Izumi and she had looking at him with a mixture of concern and sadness.

"Bakugo..." Izumi then sat down on the concrete and curled up into a sitting ball.

"you ok Izumi."

"... *sigh* I don't know, I kinda figured that was the case, I mean there's no way he would try to repay the abuse he put me through so suddenly unless he wanted something out of it... Like a date for example."

"which does raise the question how do you feel about him?" Kirishima then faced Izumi with a clam face but it was immediately struck with fear when he saw her staring at him with disappointment.

"actually if you don't mind, I would like to know one thing. WHEN DID YOU SPYING ON ME AND BAKUGO?!"

"... hahaha. sorry, after you left the classroom Kaminari spread the rumor around and we all got curious and watched you two talk from the windows."

"ugh! No I don't like Bakugo that way and I never will! I only want to be his friend because... I pity him. He doesn't have anyone but me. Everyone hates him now and I can't help feeling that it's my fault."

"woah! Woah! No it's not, he tried to kill you!"

"because I made him think that his childhood friend was gone."

"did you do that because you wanted to hurt him?"

"no."

"then it's not your fault."

"but I-"

"Izumi! You don't owe him anything."

"... maybe not, but I made a promise to myself to help anyone who wants to give up on their dreams. And when he saw what he did to me he wanted to give up on his. I just can't ignore that, I need to help him because I already broke so many promises... and if I can't help someone as broken as him the how am I supposed to call myself a hero?" Kirishima was unsure of what to say at this point, he still didn't agree with her trying to help Bakugo, especially with her description of him as 'broken' but she did make her reasoning sound worthy; however he still wanted to convince Izumi that she didn't have to help Bakugo if she didn't want to but it was clear at this point that she was really stubborn, so he just sighed and lend'd her a hand.

"come on get up." Izumi smiled and grabbed his hand to get up.

"if you want to help Bakugo then I guess that's ok as long as you let me and the others help you once and a while."

"hm, sounds good. Thanks for the talk Kirishima, I guess I needed that."

"anytime Izumi." The two then left then beach and headed back into town.

"I guess you're lucky to have a guy like Bakugo willing to do anything for you."

"hm, I suppose so, as long as he doesn't do anything reckless." Izumi then looked to Kirishima again but noticed that he wasn't paying attention and instead was blushing while looking at the floor.

"Kirishima? What are you doing? Daydreaming?"

"hu? Oh sorry I was just thinking about Bakugo." Kirishima then continued walking while Izumi just stood their in confusion but then the simple puzzle formed in her head. Kirishima asked about her relationship with Bakugo, Kirishima is the only one who wants to help Bakugo, and now Kirishima was thinking about Bakugo.

"Izumi? You ok?" Izumi then noticed that Kirishima was several feet in front of her and looking back with concern on his face.

"do you like Bakugo?" Izumi wasn't sure why she just suddenly asked that but it immediately sparked a reaction in Kirishima as he started to blush furiously. Kirishima now realized what he said earlier and regretted it so dearly but he couldn't think of a way to cover it up so he just calmed down and sighed.

"...yeah." Izumi was now the one blushing, not sure how to respond.

"l- like, love him?"

"...yes."

"i- is that why you asked about our relationship?"

"n- no! I really was concerned for you! B- But... yeah I did want to know about him too." Kirishima was completely embarrassed at this point, he kept his head low trying to avoid eye contact with Izumi while scratching the back of his head. Izumi wasn't sure how to process this, Kirishima the boy who always praised manlyness and toughness also apparently had a crush on Bakugo who was another boy.

"b- but why Bakugo?"

"uh... well you know. I- uh. Well he... I think he's kinda cute."

"CUTE?!"

"I don't mean in an adorable way! Well not entirely at least, anyway I just think he's... attractive."

"... b- but why?! You barely know him! And he doesn't like you!"

"I know! It's just... I can't help it! When I look at him I see the coolest, toughest, and most devoted man that I ever saw... that is also my age, and I can't help but smile ever time I see him get angry. I think it's... actually cute."

"um..."

"*sigh* you don't need to understand it, heck I don't either. I just feel really happy when I'm around him. I know he's a jerk... and possibly a criminal, but you can't help who you like, right?"

"uh, r- right." Izumi was now the one who was concerned for the welfare of Kirishima.

"guess you think I'm a weirdo or something like that now huh?" Izumi was speechless out of concern but then calmed down and smiled at Kirishima to reassure him.

"*chuckles* Kirishima, you're my friend. I'm not gonna tell you who you should or shouldn't be with. In fact, I'm gonna help you!"

"wha?"

"I want to help you get with Bakugo!"

"wha?! But why?!"

"because that's what friends are for!" Kirishima was still greatly confused by Izumi who was offered her hand to him, it only took him a second to shake her hand in agreement with a big smile on his face.

"Hahaha! your the bravest, coolest, and greatest friend anybody could ask for!" Izumi couldn't help but blush over the exaggerated compliment, she also smiled brightly to show her appreciation for it. After that the two walked back into town again, where they would eventually separate and head back to their own homes. However, halfway to their destination Kirishima noticed that they were still holding hands from the handshake, he looked to Izumi and saw that she didn't even notice. _Shouldn't she be blushing and asking me to stop or something?_ Kirishima thought to himself.

"uh Izumi? We're holding hands." Izumi looked back to Kirishima in confusion and then looked down to her hand holding his, she then just simply let go.

"oh sorry." Kirishima was now a little confused by the calm reaction of Izumi was it because she new he was only interested in boys or maybe it was something else.

"Izumi?"

"hm?" Kirishima knew this was a bad idea but he couldn't help wanting to confirm it.

"are... are you a lesbian?" Izumi then blushed out of embarrassment because of the question. _She's going to kill me_ Kirishima though to hims as he subtly used his quirk to protect himself from a possibly angry Izumi.

"uh... I don't think- I mean no! I'm not a lesbian... uh, come on Kirishima its getting late!" Izumi then stomped off while Kirishima quickly followed her, although she said she wasn't he could tell there was more to the truth than that and wanted to dive deeper because of it.

"sorry about that Izumi."

"it's fine."

"its just that you just found out about my preferences so i was a little curious about yours."

"uh... well now you know!"

"yeah, I do... so does that mean you wouldn't react if you imagined Yaoyorozu naked?" Kirishima instantly felt bad because of his terrible idea but then noticed that Izumi reacted by suddenly crouching as if she was in pain. Kirishima went over to help her only to see that she wasn't in pain but was trying to get her nose to stop bleeding. _So she is a lesbian!_ Kirishima though while feeling a little accomplished but that sense of pride quickly turned to fear when Izumi turned to her dark mode and faced him with burning rage. she then punched him in the face but not before he used his quirk to protect him self from the damage.

"OW!" Izumi's punch ended up not only hurting her own hand but also Kirishima's face as well.

"AGH!"

"*grunts in pain* what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"ME?! *grunts in pain* your the one who punched my face!"

"because you put that perverted image in my head!"

"that doesn't mean you should attack me!"

"YES I SH... oh right... wait, no! you are not innocent here! You violated the image of Yaoyorozu! you- you pervert!" Izumi knew Kirishima wasn't a pervert but felt that he deserved the title after what he did. Kirishima on the other hand didn't fell the same way and crossed his arms while facing Izumi with a disappointed look.

"if I'm the pervert then why were you the only one who reacted to the image?" Izumi fell silent and took notice on how Kirishima was indeed telling the truth it was a image of Yaoyorozu naked and the only one who had a nosebleed from it was her. she then covered her face with her hands to hide from Kirishima.

"I'm sorry."

"*sigh* yeah, me too."

"it's just... i never really thought about love or sexual preference. but sure if I really look back then its easy to see that I always had a thing for girls. but I can't say if I'm really a lesbian because I don't really know where I stand with boys."

"hm... maybe you're a tomboy."

"a what?"

"uh... i think it's mostly a girl who dresses and acts like a boy, who also may or may not like other girls."

"hm... That does kinda sound like me."

"cool, I guess the only question now is, what do you feel about boys?"

"like I said I don't know, I've only recently made friends with Iida and you; every other boy I've known has been an asshole... I mean jerk! i meant to say jerk!" After All Might told her about how he disapproved of her swearing she vowed to try to stop her horrible habit. Kirishima decided to give her credit for trying by smiling as if it was no big deal but he was quite bothered by the fact that Izumi used foul language. _Damn it Bakugo!_ he thought to himself _I knew someone would catch your bad habits! and to think it would be Izumi of all people! for shame Bakugo!_

"hahaha... anyways! I'm not really sure if I like guy's the same way or less or more or not at all." Kirishima thought about this for a little bit and then came up with another bad idea.

"I think I know how to find out."

"hm? how?" Kirishima started to shake nervously because of his bad idea leaving Izumi confused and a little scared but he took a deep breath and smiled confidently.

"kiss me." Izumi's expression was blank as she was processing the words from Kirishima's mouth; once she understood it all her face turned red and she started panicking while backing away from Kirishima. Kirishima on the other hand was still smiling but was internally screaming because of what he said. _WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!_ He screamed in his head _THIS IS THE WORST IDEA I HAVE EVER COME UP WITH! FOR ANYTHING! No! Shut up! you already suggested it, there's not going back so face the consequences of your stupid actions and find a way to deal with it!_ Kirishima left his train of thoughts to looked at Izumi who had her back against the wall of a building while shaking in fear. _Oh crap I scared her! I reached an all time low! OK enough of that, think, I need to say something to reassure her and show that I know what I'm doing while not sounding like an idiot or sicko._

"h- hey Izumi don't be shy... boys and girls do this all the time!" _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT YOU IDIOTIC SICKO!_ Kirishima mentally shouted at himself as Izumi started turning more red than a tomato. _Ok I give up, Just tell her that your an idiot and that your sorry for the stupid suggestion._

"duh. Izumi I'm sorry, that was a stupid-"

"ok I'll do it."

"eh?"

"I'll... kiss you."

"what? what?! WHAT?! Izumi wait! its was a really inappropriate and bad idea! you don't have to do this I was just curious!"

"I'm curious too, its not like something terrible will happen if I never find out but I still want to know myself better... even if I need to do something like this." Izumi then calmed down and walked up to Kirishima, they faced each other seeing their faces red with embarrassment. Neither of them moved for a minute but then Izumi leaned in and they kissed, it was shocking at first but then they both calmed down and continued to kiss. After sometime they stopped and backed away from each other and fell silent then then both started to laugh because of it.

"hahaha, wow!"

"hahaha, yeah. hahaha that was-"

"horrible hahaha!"

"exactly!"

"so I guess you don't like boys?"

"hm, I guess I dont, either that or your just a bad kisser!"

"ha! jerk!"

"Idiot!" they continued to laugh as they made their way back to where they first meet and then said their goodbyes as they individually headed home. Izumi walked back home cheerfully with a bright smile on her face. _Well that was embarrassing!_ She thought gleefully to herself _but it was kinda fun! the most fun I've had since..._ Izumi stopped and just stood still as she realized that she doesn't remember the last time she was ever that happy or had that much fun. she probably had some good times with Bakugo when they were little but she can't recall any of it. Izumi then looked at her hands and then smiled again as she clenched her fists _these past few days have been harsh and pretty wild but in all honesty their they only days where I was able to find hope in life, where I was able to make friends, and smile again! All Might, mom, Uraraka- I mean Ocha-Chan! Iida, Kirishima, and the rest of class 1-A! you've all made life more bearable and I'm so thankful for it! I'm going to be a great hero thanks to you all! I promise to I'll repay you all someday!_ Izumi then ran home joyfully but tired, finally ready to go to sleep.

 **Ughhh... Damn it! That took way longer than it should have! sorry guys about the long wait life sucks and so do I! Anyways now you all know why I don't like the Izuku X Bakugo ship because I like the Bakugo X Kirishima one better. I don't know why people ship Izuku and Bakugo together their relationship may progressively get better as the story goes on but Bakugo was still a bully to Izuku, I think it would be better if they stayed friends but hey that's just my opinion. feel free to ship whatever you want. Oh and you should expect the next chapter by the end of the next month and the production of upcoming chapters will continue to be scheduled like that. not sure if that counts as Hiatus...** **anyways hope you enjoyed and see you next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12: I'M GONNA DO MY BEST!

**chapter 12: I'M GONNA DO MY BEST!**

Wow, hey there I didn't really think I'd ever write in you again, my diary. Sorry about leaving a suicide note in you the last time I wrote, I was being childish and stubborn. But I have been getting better, or at least I think I am. Anyways a lot has happened since the last time, for starters, I finally met All Might! He's not the perfect hero I Imagined but that's ok because he's kinda like me! I'd love to tell you more about him, but at the same time I think it would be best if I didn't because I think if you were to ever fall into the wrong hands then All Might would be in trouble and I really don't want that so sorry. Anyways I also managed to get into U.A. and have made so many new friends two of which are Uraraka and Iida. Uraraka is a cute classmate of mine that has the ability to make anything she touches lose it's gravity! So cool! She's also the first ever friend I made at U.A. and she seems to care about me and I really appreciate that. then there's Iida, our class rep who has turbo thrusters in his legs that make him go supper fast and his older brother an already well known and awesome hero! I don't want to say who because again 'if you fell in the wrong hands' but I can say that Iida plans to be a great hero so they can serve side by side! I can't wait to see that happen! their parents are going to be so proud of them! anyways don't got me wrong though, everyone else is just as cool as Iida.

There's Shoto Todoroki that can make ice and fire, so cool! Momo Yaoyorozu can make any non organic object she wants. Fumikage Tokoyami has a sentient shadow familiar that helps him fight and do other things. Tsu is another awesome and cute girl who has the abilities of a frog. Then there's Mineta who can make sticky balls from his head... his power is kinda lame but it did save me and Tsu one time so that's good. Anyways the school itself is wicked! on the first day we were tested on how powerful we could be with our quirks which was very stressful but good work out. then the next day after all the calm and normal their was battle training which was quite shocking because so much happened. first I fought Bakugo and managed to beat him at the challenge but I myself got badly beaten, then everyone found out that I was a girl, then I found out that I used to be friends with Bakugo... after we talked a little bit we decide to become friends again! in truth I actually don't trust him but he seemed really depressed when I saw him after the battle so I couldn't help but want to give him a chance to redeem himself.

Although things are quite awkward between us but it's a huge improvement from all the hate and violence like at our old school. Anyways the next day came and Iida became our class representative, it was more of a one sided decision rather than a school vote but Iida was definitely the best choice for class rep. then after that we began our last and most exciting class of the day where everything Immediately went down hill. we went to this U.A. building called the USJ where we were supposed to be focusing on search and rescue training but then an army of criminals known as the League of Villains showed up and tried to kill us. they were tough and organized but we managed to hold them off while 13 and Mr. Aizawa beat most of them. speaking of which both teachers got badly hurt and are now in medical care, I hope they make a full recovery. anyways All Might then showed up and faced off this villain called Nomu in the most epic fight I ever saw... in person. in the end Nomu was defeated but it exhausted All Might pretty badly, I hope he's ok.

His fight against Nomu was amazing, sure, but that Nomu thing still freaks me out, I mean he had three different quirks! Super strength, super regeneration, and shock absorption; how someone is able to get multiple quirks is beyond me and honestly it's terrifying to know that the League of Villains were the one's to achieve such a thing. I really hope it was a one time thing. But anyways because of the huge disaster we were excused from school for a whole day so that we could find time to calm down. but its over now and today we go back to school. so that pretty much sums up the first few crazy days of U.A. I mean really, it's been a very wild trip. I still can believe it all happened in only...

* * *

"Wait! that all happened in only three days?!" Out of surprise Izumi accidentally threw the weight that she was using to exercise her arm and it fell hard on the floor, making a loud thud sound. her mom then ran into her room thinking that the thud sound was because Izumi collapsed on the ground.

"Izumi! are you ok?!"

oh! yeah, I'm fine mom. no need to worry." Izumi then smiled as to reassure Inko that everything was fine, Inko was however caught a little of guard because of it but then smiled back and shed a small tear of joy. Izumi noticed this and immediately went into panic mode thinking that her mom was sad and it was her fault.

"Wah! I'm sorry mom! I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"oh, Izumi no! I'm not sad I'm just so happy to see you like this: happy, healthy, and beautiful." Izumi then blushed because of the complement and smiled again only more brightly this time as to show her appreciation to her mother.

"thanks mom, your the best."

"hm, your welcome Izumi, now come on! I prepared a delicious and nutritious meal to help those muscles grow!" After eating Izumi changed into her school uniform and waved her mom goodbye as she ran to school. she managed to make it to class a few minutes early and was quite surprised to see everyone else except Iida was there.

"hey Izumi! did you see the news! we were all on TV!"

Izumi: "*waking to desk* haha, yeah my mom freaked out because of it. but I guess it was kinda cool to be on TV."

"I'm kinda disappointed though, it didn't seem like I stood out at all."

"that's because you didn't."

"Shoji! I- uh... sorry Hagakure."

"we're basically like celebrities now! the kids that survived the impossible! we're gonna be legends guys!"

"if you bothered to read the headlines you'd know that the only focus of the news was that U.A. in general was attacked. that was the big news, not us."

"it was still quite the experience though, I mean we all almost died! Imagine if the teachers didn't show up, we'd all probably be-"

"NO SHUT UP! SHUT UP! STOP TALKING!"

"you stop talking you annoying purple turd!"

"ugh, it's not like your voice is any better." Bakugo then glared angrily at Uraraka who looked back at him in disappointment.

"uh, hey Ura- I mean Ocha-Chan!"

"hey Deku-Chan!" Uraraka instantly lit up and smiled brightly at Izumi, the fact that Uraraka changed her mood so quickly left Izumi a little nervous and confused.

"hey anyways did any of you hear about All Might's showdown with the monster! I heard that thing was practically indestructible yet All Might still took it down!"

"yes the beast was quite the opponent and a great mystery." then the clock reached the exact minute class supposed to officially start, then suddenly everyone heard very loud foot steps and thought it was Aizawa.

'ATTENTION EVERYONE! CLASS IS ABOUT TO START! PLEASE STOP FOOLING AROUND AND GO TO YOUR SEATS!" it was actually Iida who quickly entered the room and stood in front of the classroom waiting for everyone to take their seats.

"... but we're already sitting."

"well everyone except for you, Iida." Iida then walked to his desk and shook in frustration as he sat down.

"dang it! Everyone heard me this time but it didn't even matter."

"sorry Iida."

"better luck next time class rep. hey speaking of class, does anybody have an idea of who will be teaching today?"

"for sure it isn't Mr. Aizawa, he did receive treatment from Recovery Girl but it would still take time for him to leave the hospital." Aizawa then entered the class room with both his arms cast and his entire face covered in bandages. the sight was so shocking that all the students could help but shout

"MR. AIZAWA?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

"all of you shut up!" everyone then immediately shut their mouths, now being completely scared of Aizawa.

"Mr. Aizawa! I know you just told us to be quiet but please allow me to state how glad I am that your ok!"

"in what way is that ok?!"

"my well being is irrelevant, especially since you all need to get ready for your next challenge." now everyone felt something different. some were intrigued like Bakugo while others were a little scared like Izumi, then there was Mineta who was completely scared.

"the U.A. sports festival is coming up."

"wow really! YEAAAAAAaaaaaa... hey! why am I the only one cheering?"

"isn't it a bad idea to still hold the festival after the Villain incident?"

"oh yeah, that's a good point."

"it's actually a terrible idea but the administration won't cancel it because one, they want to show that U.A. is still a safe school and two, the event is too important."

"what makes it so important that we might get murdered for it?!"

"well for starters there-" Aizawa was about to explain the basics before Yaoyorozu interrupted him.

"there will be pro hero's from all over watching us and determine our value. in other words this is where we are scouted for the chance to join pro hero agencies."

"... yes exactly." Aizawa was a little mad but she was right so he didn't want to refute her for it.

"yeah, and once your scouted you get the chance to become a sidekick! of course that does sound lame but pretty soon after some experience and training you'll be able to move on to be an actual hero!"

"or you'll become a sidekick forever which is what will probably happen to you Kaminari."

"anyways! the point is that this is a chance to get noticed and be sponsored by already pro hero's. a chance that will only appear three times in your life and one that aspiring young hero's like yourselves can't afford to miss. so be prepared and don't slack on training! class dismissed."

* * *

the rest of the day just went along with the normal classes but when lunch started everyone started talking about the sports festival again. almost everyone was getting pumped up from the excitement while Izumi couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Iida! Deku!" Iida and Izumi then faced a now sinister and excited Uraraka with a black aura around her.

"lets do our best in the sports festival!"

"uh... wah?" Uraraka then raised her fist and started shouting like a psycho.

"I SAID LETS DO OUR BEST!"

"o- oh ok!"

"HEY EVERYONE! I'M GONNA DO MY BEST!" feeling fueled by her determination all the other students started to cheer her on.

"Yeah!"

"I'M GONNA DO MY BEST!"

"yeah..." however it was quickly getting concerning.

"I'M GONNA DO MY BEST!"

"... uh, are you ok?" Kirishima was the only one with the courage to ask.

"I SAID I'M GONNA DO MY BEST!"

"oh ok! cool! cool!"

"YOU ALL HEAR THAT?! I'M GONNA-!"

"ok! *holds Uraraka's left arm* I think Ocha-Chan needs to step out for a little bit!"

"indeed! *holds Uraraka's right arm* don't mind us, we'll just be helping Uraraka calm down." both Iida and Izumi dragged Uraraka out of the classroom and into the hallways. Uraraka then freed herself from their grasp and faced them both with an angry pout.

"ok, I'm fine now. geez guys, you did have to go overboard like that."

"you made it seem necessary with all the screaming you were doing!" Uraraka then scratched the back of her head out of embarrassment.

"ha, sorry. I was just excited knowing my goal of being a hero was so close."

"hm, that brings up a good question. why do you want to be a hero?"

"oh that! well I uh... you see... I want money."

"wah- Money?!"

"yeah, I'm sorry! my reasoning sound so greedy!"

"not really, I mean sure, if your only given a second to think about it then the first thing that would come to mind is selfish greed but if you really think about it then you could easily determine that its to help support you and/or your family."

"oh! yeah exactly! besides, your getting the money by being a hero who saves and protects people! In what way would that be greedy?"

"yeah. yeah! you guys are right! it's not greedy at all!"

"however, that could change because of your exact reasoning for wanting money. so it would be nice to know why you want it."

"well... you guys are my friends so its fine! anyways, my parents own a construction company but they haven't gotten any work so we're practically broke. but if I can become a hero not only would I be able to help people in need but I would be able to support my parents and give them the good life they deserve, it's been my dream since I was little! their both great parents and they deserve it, so i'm willing to do anything for their sake!" Uraraka then waved her fist over her heart and looked at both Iida and Izumi with determination. Uraraka's reasoning for being a hero touched both of their hearts and it wasn't long before they both started tearing up while Iida himself was clapping.

"bravo! *sniff* bravo Uraraka! Bravo!"

"*sobbing* Waaah! your a pure hero Ocha-Chan!" Izumi then ran toward Uraraka and hugged her while still crying like crazy, Uraraka was a little shocked at first but then felt the nice warmth of Izumi and hugged her back but then she noticed how close her head was to Izumi's breasts and started nuzzling her head in them. _Wow!_ Uraraka thought to herself _they're so soft! they feel like the best pillows in the wor-!_ Uraraka's train of thought was then interrupted when she noticed Iida's judgmental stare, she then looked up to see Izumi staring down at her with an embarrassed red face. _Cute_ Uraraka first thought but then backed up and again scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"hahaha- so uh... Izumi! why do you want to be a hero?" Izumi was still really embarrassed but then calmed down and was ready to give her reasoning with a smile.

"well, mine isn't as grand as yours, but I want to be a great hero like-"

"YOUNG MIDORIYA IS HERE!"

"WAAAH!" All Might's sudden appearance scared Izumi to fall on the floor but then she turned around to see who it was and quickly got up and wiped the dust of her uniform while blushing in embarrassment.

"... AHEM! SORRY ABOUT THAT YOUNG MIDORIYA! I'VE JUST BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR A LITTLE WHILE NOW."

"eh? why?"

"TO ASK YOU AN IMPORTANT QUESTION! ...wanna have lunch together?" Uraraka and Iida were both surprised by this and faced each other in confusion, Izumi herself was about to say yes but then remembered Uraraka and Iida were still there so she gave a different responses instead.

"no." All Might simply replying with a "hm?" while Uraraka and Iida practically shouted "eh?!"

"sorry All Might, but I was actually going to eat with my friends so-"

"Izumi!" both of Iida and Uraraka pushed Izumi forward closer to All Might, she looked back at them both in confusion and while they got closer to her face to talk.

"Izumi, having lunch with the number 1 hero is a opportunity no one should miss!"

"and the more time you spend with him means the more likely you are to be noticed by other high ranking heroes!" Izumi and All Might were already familiar with each other but she couldn't tell them that so she just thanked them for their support and went with All Might.

"well that was surprising, I wonder why All Might wanted to eat with her."

"I heard that All Might was nearly cornered by Villains but Izumi rushed in to help him, so it must have something to do with that. also remember how Asui- I mean Tsu, mentioned that there were similarities in their quirks?"

"oh yeah! wow, Izumi is so lucky to be similar to a hero like All Might." as they were talking Todoroki passed them by while heading to the cafeteria, he heard everything they said. _Izumi and All Might?_ he thought to himself _does that mean... no, it can't be. or at least I hope that's not the case._

* * *

"ONLY 50 MINUTES?!"

All Might: "Izumi, calm down!" Izumi closed her mouth but was still shaking in concern knowing that All Might's limit went down from 4 hours to 50 messy minutes or less. All Might then handed her a cup of tea and she started to calm down again when she took a sip.

All Might: "it's only to be expected, my power is slowly transferring itself to you. also my fight with Nomu was quite the challenge, there was no way to beat him without going over my limit."

Izumi: "hm... I'm sorry All Might." All Might then started spitting blood which surprised Izumi but didn't scare her like it used to.

All Might: "bleeech! Hahaha! what are you apologize for? your too nice young Midoriya! Ahem! anyways I wanted to talk about the sports festival, how are you going to control One for All?"

Izumi: "well I can kinda control it when I'm in my dark form."

All Might: "dark form?" Izumi then tried to remember how scary the USJ attack was and then turned to her dark form.

Izumi: "when I'm like this I'm able to use One for All three times before breaking a limb."

All Might: "oh yeah, you showed me that when you first started training... is that what you call it, dark form?" Izumi then smiled and reverted back to her normal form.

Izumi: "yeah, I think the name fits well. anyways it has helped me somewhat get a better grip on One for All with out badly injuring my body."

All Might: "i see..." Izumi noticed that All Might's face was suddenly turned to dread which filled her with great concern.

Izumi: u- uh, All M- Might?"

All Might: "hm? oh! sorry young Midoriya, I'm fine I just wish you didn't have to rely on your 'dark form' so much. don't get me wrong, it's a part of who you are therefore it's nothing to be ashamed of its just... the public eye might not see it as a good face for a symbol of peace." Izumi couldn't help but feel annoyed, but in the end he wasn't wrong. although the courageous and noble traits of a hero matter more than their looks, people will still fell safer being guarded by a beautiful face rather than a hideous one. Izumi wasn't annoyed by All Might but at herself, she was slowly starting to become more and more reliant on her dark form which is the exact opposite of what All Might asked her to do.

Izumi: "*sigh* your right, I need to find a better alternative to control One for All." Izumi tried to think about how she could get started but then she remembered when she punched Nomu and didn't hurt her hand.

Izumi: hey! I remember that at the USJ I managed to use One for All without getting hurt and without my dark form!"

All Might: "really? great! What made that time different from the rest?"

Izumi: "hm... oh yeah I wanted to push that Tomura guy away but I was afraid to accidentally kill him so I closed my eyes and hoped for the best. I guess I was mentally suppressing myself."

All Might: "I see but then Nomu got in the way and took the force... you said you hit him three times, did it hurt during the other two times?"

Izumi: "yeah, but that was because I already knew Nomu was too strong so I wasn't afraid of holding back anymore, also I was using my dark form then."

All Might: "Ah yes, of course! that's what it is! you see Midoriya, when I first gave you One for All I told you to put stress on your body to build up One for All then let it all out by focusing on your target and shout smash. this is because a quirk is 50% physical and 50% mental where the physical part was where you put stress on your body and the mental being your focus on the target and shouting smash. now thanks to your dark form you can do it so easily which is both a good thing and a bad thing. its good because you'll be able to use One for All more efficiency despite still being new to it but you now lack the necessary mental control over it. leaving you unbalanced but when you focused on restraining your self you managed to leap yourself into full control! but don't fell that your troubles are over just yet young Midoriya, that one time might have just been a fluke. which is why I am officially making this your next task on controlling One for All, start training your mind along with your body to get a better grip on One for All. and remember to keep it balanced, 50% physical and 50% metal, got it?"

"yes All Might! I'll make sure to get as much control as possible before the U.A. sports festival! I'll need to in order to get scouted by high ranking hero's right?" All Might then frowned and walked to the window not to look outside but to stare at his withered form.

"there's actually another reason I wanted to talk to you."

"hm?"

"My time as the number 1 hero is fading and fast. some villains are starting to take notice and it wont be long before they all do... Young Midoriya, it pains me to rush this but I'm afraid we might not have a choice. I know it's a lot to ask but... I want you to score first place in the sports festival and then announce to the audience _I am Izumi Midoriya and I am here!_ " Izumi felt very energized by All Might's words as if he hit her with a rush of energy with only his words.

"Izumi Midorya! I asked you to take my torch of justice and you said yes! I ask you now, will you take my title as the next symbol of peace?!" Izumi couldn't believe that All Might was asking such a question especially so early but she shed away her fear and doubts then pounded her chest in determination and smiled proudly at All Might.

"I will! I am Izumi Midorya and I am here!" All Might then smiled proudly back at his successor _this is your moment young Midoriya_ he thought _this is where your legend will begin!_ Izumi was still smiling but was showing slight discomfort like there was a pain in her chest, All Might showed only a little concern but it quickly turned to panicking fear when she coughed up a little blood. All Might was quiet at first, looking at the blood on the floor but then started puking blood in terror.

"*cough, cough* wah! All Might stop! *cough* it's ok!

"BLEEECH! IT'S NOT OK! BLEEECH! YOUR SPITTING BLOOD! BLEEECH! ONLY I'M SUPPOSED TO DO THAT! BLEEECH!" Izumi had no idea why she would just suddenly cough up blood but then she remembered what Recovery Girl told her _your body is greatly ravaged by the damage, if you continue to receive such damage... you will die._ Izumi felt chills up her spine she wanted to lie down and cry but she couldn't allow herself to become weak right now so instead she would focus on trying to calm All Might down.

"All Might! Recovery Girl already talked to me about this." All Might then stopped spitting blood and looked at Izumi.

"what did she say?!" Izumi didn't want to scare All Might with the truth but didn't want to lie either however she couldn't come up with anything better to say than something in between the two.

"uh... she said that I'm just weak from my fight with Bakugo and the USJ attack did not help at all but I'll be ok as long as I take it easy and don't do anything that stupid... like pound my chest too hard." All Might then sighed in relief.

"good, make sure you follow her advice as well. now hurry along! class is about to start." Izumi then smiled brightly then left the room to go to her next class. All Might waved goodbye but when Izumi left All Might put his back to the wall and slouched to the ground with a big frown on his face.

"Izumi... how do I save you?"


	13. Chapter 13: I declare war

**Chapter 13: I declare war**

After another class was over everyone was ready to leave and go home but when Uraraka opened the front door it was completely blocked off by an army of students.

Uraraka: "wow! whats going on?!"

Iida: "uh, do you students have some sort of business here?"

Mineta: "their blocking our way out! I won't let you take us as hostages!"

Izumi: "Mineta, please calm dow-" Bakugo then slapped the back of Mineta's head with a small explosion that caused Mineta to fall on his face.

Bakugo: "shut up grape head, their here to check out the competition."

Mineta: "... ow..."

Izumi: "uh Kachan, there was no need to hit him that hard." Bakugo then faced the crowd and simply said 'out of the way extras' which left uproar for both sides.

Iida: "Bakugo you can't say that just because you don't know them!"

Izumi: "Kacchan! d- don't you think that was a b- bit harsh?"

Uraraka: "leave it to Bakugo to get on everyone's badside!"

Shinso: "wow, what a bunch of pricks!" Everyone then went quiet as boy with wild blue hair and lazy eyes stepped in front of the crowd and faced Bakugo along with the rest of class 1-A.

Shinso: "so this is class 1-A, I heard you guys were amazing students who managed to hold you own against an army of villans. that's something anyone has the right to be proud of accomplishing but it seems you all got drunk on your pride and turned into a bunch of selfish assholes."

Izumi: "what?! n- no! please! you got it all wrong! we're nothing like that!"

Uraraka: "yeah! only Bakugo is a jerk!"

Izumi: "eh, Ocha-chan..."

Shinso: "don't try covering it up now, it pretty clear what your intentions are so let me make mine clear. I'm Hitoshi Shinso from the General Department and I declare war on class 1-A for their positions for the hero course. yeah, did you know that if someone from a different Department who manages to do well in the sports festival will be allowed to transfer into the Hero's Department... to replace anyone who was kick out for doing poorly." chills went up the spins of everyone listening, they all knew the merits of the Sports festival but very few knew the drawbacks.

Shinso: "so you would do best to give your all in the sports festival because if any of you score badly then I won't hesitate to steal your spot in the Hero's Department." Izumi was now sweating nervously, this guy came out of nowhere and not only declared war but threatened them all for their spots in the Hero's department. Izumi then looked to Uraraka next to her and saw her shaking and looking scared so Izumi calmed down and tried to say something reassuring.

Izumi: "well this is bad, but it can't get any worse."

Tetsutetsu: "HEY! I'M TETSUTETSU TETSUTETSU FROM CLASS 1-B! I HEARD YOU GUYS ARE ALL COOL STUDENTS WHO TOOK ON SOME VILLANS BUT YOUR ALL JUST A BUNCH OF PUNKS! I HEREBY DECLARE WAR AS WELL TO PROVE ONCE AND FOR ALL WHO IS BETTER! CLASS 1-A OR CLASS 1-B!" _It got so much worse!_ Izumi thought to herself as she was left there with all her colors drained and a broken smile left unintentionally on her face.

Bakugo: "... whatever you say extra." all of the students then started shouting at Bakugo as he tried to squeeze past them to leave class. Shinso wasn't one of them he just made a 'tch' sound and walked away.

Kirishima: "Bakugo! where are you going? don't leave without apologize to them!"

Kaminari: "yeah it your fault they hate us now you jerk!"

Bakugo: "it doesn't matter how they feel, in the end all that matters is that I beat them." Izumi then snapped back into reality by Bakugok's words.

Bakugo: "they hate me now, so what? I'm still gonna win only now I'll have more of a challenge. thats what the sports festival is, a challenge. It's a time to show the pro hero's my worth; and the same goes for the rest of you losers! so take the words of that blue haired weirdo to heart, give it your all or lose to someone who will. *points at self* like me." Bakugo's words were harsh and not at all inspirational but they were realistic, Izumi could see it and it showed her she can't have time to be nervous or afraid of the sports festival but be ready for when it comes.

Kirishima: "so manly..." Izumi then noticed Kirishima standing next to her who seemed very moved by Bakugo's words.

Kaminari: "eh?"

Kirishima: "oh! I mean- I think it was really manly of him to be realistic like that, even if he was being a jerk about it." Kirishima laughed nervously while Izumi couldn't help but smirk at him. in then end even though everyone in the class didn't like Bakugo they couldn't help but agree with Kirishima about him having a valid point.

* * *

hello again my diary, today I wanted to tell you about how I spent my time preparing for the UA sports festival. we all had two week to get ready for the sports festval, everyone was training at the school's training grounds while I went back to Dagoba Municipal Beach Park; it was quiet and Isolated there, perfect for mental training. I would mostly jog along the sand or swim against the waves of the ocean, it sounds childish but it proved to be good exercise. I made sure to listen to All Might's instrictions on training my mind to control my quirk, so I started by trying to using it while jogging. first I would activate it while focusing on suppressing it, it failed badly, when I stepped using my quirk it went 100% and launched me straight forward into the sand face first. I was left there with a broken leg and a mouth full of sand... ugh. I hand to limp all the way back home and was forced to sit on my couch while my mom was panicking and patching up my leg.

that was the first day of training and it was completely waisted by one failed attempt to control my quirk. but thats when I found out my clear mistake, All Might said to train my head along with my body sure, which is why I tried to do both but he also said that I was unballenced and that training didn't help. I was training my body and mind while my body was still more experience that my mind with control over my quirk. so while I lied there on the couch with nothing to do I closed my eyes and tried to picture One for All. I decided to think of it as a flame that would grow bigger as I used more of it. I then tested it out by using my quirk and thinking about the flame, it honesty gave me a new prospective on it. when I charge it into my arm it didn't start off as a small flame that slowly grew. it actually started as a big and wild flame, I tried to mentally suppress it but I just ended up extinguishing it entirely.

I tried again and again but each time it ended the same way just, starting off as a wild fire and when I tried to calm it I just put it out instead. It was extremely frustrating but at least I knew where to start on my mental training, I had to find a way to control the flame. The next day I went to Recovery Girl to heal my leg, she was happy that it was just a leg not half of my body like last time but made it very clear on how furious she would be if that happened again... she so nice but also really scary. anyways afterward I went back to the beach and got back to jogging and swimming, after the sun went down I would go back home and started meditating. I would try the same time of summoning the wild flame and trying to control it, it was a process of trial and failure. I hoped that after going through the process several times I would eventually control the flame but it was easier said than done. It was exhausting too, activating and then suddenly supressing my qurk put loads of stress on my body.

After about five days of trying I was just about to give up until I was finally able to keep a little flame active after extinguishing the wild fire. it was very small only about 5% of my overall quirk but it was something and it was something good! the next day I when I was about to start my jog on the sand I decided to give it a try. I focused on One for All into my legs and when the wild fire started I supressed it into a flame and started running. it was great at first, the first two steps weren't like running but almost like flying it felt incredible and the best part was that my legs didn't even hurt. but then I feel back into reality with my face on the ground and a mouth full of sand. Aparently I could only use it once and if I wanted to use it again I had to start the whole process over again. not a good start but a starting point none the less. I continued my training and tried my best to improve my control over my quirk. in the end I manged to make it a little easier to reuse the flame of my quirk but that was it.

a day before the sports festival I decided to meet up with Iida, Uraraka, Kirishima, and Bakugo to see how they were doing on their training. Iida told me that he had made great progress on training and even developed a new move to help me in the tornament; he didn't tell me what it was but that's ok it is a tournament after all telling someone else what you moves are would be very foolish. Uraraka had apparently been helping Ashido and Aoyama in training as well, she herself has been abel to use her quirk more often without vomiting while Ashido can use her acid in more combat ready ways. she wasn't too sure on how Aoyama improved though, in fact she apparenly refused to keep helping him after he asked her what I was interested in... Not sure what she was on about but whatever. Kirishima apparently trained his skins durability by jumping off buidings and raming into concreate walls. finally Bakugo was the most confident about the sports festival he said in his own words, 'Now I defiantly have enough power to blow away the competition' like Iida he apparenly developed some new moves from his quirk. he also made it clear that although he had no intention of losing to me he also didn't want to hurt me as well... I'm really glad we're on good terms now.

but anyways the two weeks are over now and today is the day of the U.A. Sports Festival and honestly I was so nervous at first but now I'm actually pretty excited about the whole thing. so now Its time for me to go out and do my best to fulfill my duty to All Might and One for All to score 1st place and annocnce that I Am Here. its not going to be easy but I owe it myself to take this advantage and make my dream of being the next number 1 hero come true. funny thing is I owe it to All Might as well, after all I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. anyways it's time for me to go, hope it all goes well!

* * *

Izumi then closed her diary and grabbed her backpack for the sports festival, then she left her room and headed for the front door where her mom was waiting for her.

Inko: "don't forget your tissues sweetie!"

Izumi: "haha, mom! I don't need those anymore."

Inko: "oh right, I'm sorry but you do have your first aid with you right?"

Izumi: "of course!"

Inko: "and your extra?"

Izumi: "yup!"

Inko: "and your hero research books?"

Izumi: "always."

Inko: "then good luck out there! I'll be watching the whole think on high definition!"

Izumi: "thanks mom! bye!"

* * *

now at the class 1-A waiting room with everyone else Izumi was reading over her Hero reserch book vol. 14 to keep her from stressing out over the festival. she was also adding details on what she learned on how to control One for All and future strategies for controling it. then Iida came into the room while slamming the door open to get everyone's attention.

Iida: "Attention everyone! we're about to head out! get ready and put on your game faces!" with that Izumi closed her book and breathed in and out to calm herself. _I can do this._ She thought to herself _the training didn't bare as much fruit as I hoped but it helped me get a good start and a good edge in this competition._

Bakugo: "oh hey Izumi!" After hearing his voice Izumi tunred to see Bakugo walking up to her with a little box in his hands. this didn't just get her attention but everyone's as well.

Izumi: "uh, what is it Kacchan?"

Bakugo: "I uh. I got you something, here." Bakugo showed Izumi the box and she took it, as Izumi opened it Uraraka and a few others tried to peek at what was inside, they were concerned for Izumi's welfare. When Izumi saw what was inside she was suprised and greatly delighted by it, it was a yellow pendant with All Might's signature smile and hair making it resemble a somewhat chibi version of him.

Izumi: "Kacchan! this is adorable! Thank you so much!" Izumi then attempted to pin it to her sports uniform before Bakugo stopped her.

Bakugo: it's actually a hair clip, here." Bakugo then grabbed it and clipped it to her hair wher it was on the left side of her face so that it would be easy to spot on her wild curly hair. after than Bakugo backed away to see Izumi more clearly and so everyone else could see as well. Izumi smiled but blushed when all eyes were suddenly on her, the girls in complete delight at the sight of Izumi she hadn't changed much but the clip, in their eyes, made her look pretty. Uraraka on the other hand was speechless with fury, she wasn't upset at Izumi being the center of attention now but at the fact that this was all because of Bakugo.

Hagakure: "Awww! Izumi you look so cute!"

Bakugo: "yeah she does... what do you think, round face?" Bakugo turned to Uraraka who was grunting with anger now, Bakugo knew why she was angry and was happily mocking her for it. Izumi took noticed of Uraraka and started sweating nervously wondering what was making her so mad, Uraraka saw Izumi's concerned face and quickly stopped grunting she then looked at Bakugo who was giving her a mocking smile and pouted angery.

Uraraka: "hmph! Izumi has always been cute, she doesn't need a hair clip to prove that! you would know it if you actually bothered to pay attention to her!" Bakugo was still smiling and only make a 'tch!' sound as a response to Uraraka.

Izumi: "uh, thanks for the compliment Ocha-Chan."

Uraraka: "hm! your welcome Deku-Chan!" Uraraka showed Izumi a bright smile and then stuck her tongue out at Bakugo, which apparently was enough to replace the smile on his face with an annoyed frown. Izumi just smiled nervously in response _I wish I knew how to end their rivalry_ she thought while Todoroki was walking toward Bakugo.

Todoroki: "Katsuki Bakugo right?" Bakugo then turned around to see Todoroki with a serious expression one that seemed right for someone determined to do anything inorder to achieve their goal.

Izumi: "oh! hey Todoroki!" Izumi was really happy to see him but he only took one look at her and then looked away, as if taking his gaze off of something irrelevant. this caught Izumi a little off guard and deeply bothered Bakugo very much.

Bakugo: what do you want, half and half?"

Izumi: "ah! Kacchan!"

Todoroki: "I think it's clear to say that I'm stronger than you." chills immidiantly went up Izumi's spine, she knew from experience that to make Bakugo mad was like running blindly into a mine field.

Bakugo: "where the hell did you come to that conclusion?" Bakugo was managing to control his anger for now but Izumi knew it wouldn't last if Todoroki was going to keep antagonizing him.

Todoroki: "besides having better training and a better motivation, I have more self control than you." Bakugo then clenched his fists to contain the small explosions going off in his hands; Izumi couldn't let this progress any further so she stood in between then both and faced Todoroki.

Izumi: "uh, Todoroki? don't you think this is a bit much?"

Todoroki: "... your in the way too."

Izumi: "eh?"

Todoroki: "the fact that your so similar and close to All Might makes me sick to my stomach. I strive to become the next number 1 hero and some like you can easily get in my way, making you my rival." Todoroki was staring at Izumi with cold eyes that scared her to her very core and deeply angered Bakugo but before he started a fight Kirishima entered the conversation.

Kirishima: "hey come on man, what are you doing? it's one thing to pick on Bakugo but Izumi too?"

Todoroki: "shut up, we're not here to be friends. We're here to be scouted for pro hero agencies, concerning yourself with others is a waste of time and gives others the chance to gain an advantage over you." Todoroki then left the room to enter the field leaving the room quite, no one could say that he was wrong because technicality everyone was a competitor toward everyone else. although there was nothing wrong with having allies, it wouldn't gain anyone anything in the final tournament.

Bakguo: "grrr! just you wait you half and half bastard! I'm going to stomp you into the ground!" Izumi wanted to calm Bakugo down but he stomped out before she could reach him.

Izumi: "ugh... It's getting so much worse!"

* * *

now entering the field with everyone else Izumi tried to push aside everything that was currently bothering her and look confident for the upcoming crowds. She could hear Present Mic announcing their arrival and put on a confident smile as all of class 1-A entered the feild. she smiled while telling herself that she could win this but then she started to noticed how many people their were and how they were staring at her. of couse they weren't staring at just her but she still felt like that was the case which made her stomach hurt.

after class 1-A all of the other classes entered the field while Present Mic was anounceing them and their Departments. Izumi was able to calm down when she was focusing on the other students, she was mesmerised by all of their unique forms or styles. It wasn't anything new seeing a group of people with very visible diversity in a society where more than 80% of the population had a quirk, but it still peaked her curiosity. She now wanted very badly to know what their quirks were but unfortunately, asking during a competition might give off the idea that she's only interested in how to defeat them. She then sighed while everyone was forming up in front of a stage that was set on the field of the stadium.

Present Mic: "AND NOW! PRESENTING THIS YEAR'S HOST FOR THE U.A. SPORTS FESTIVAL! PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR THE R-RATED HERO! MIDNIGHT!" as Midnight entered the stage, the crowd started to cheer loudly however it was easy to see that a majority of the fans cheering were men.

Kaminari: "wow she uh… really deserves that title huh?"

Mineta: "haha… yeah she does..."

Kirishima: "Present Mic really should have given a better warning though." then Kirishima felt someone gently bump into him, when he turned to his right he saw Izumi who was struggling to control her nose bleeding. _Oh!_ _If_ _only_ _I_ _listened_ _to_ _mom_ _about_ _the_ _tissues!_ She thought as she was trying to keep her blood from going everywhere. She then turned to kirishima who she accidently bumped into and was about to apologize before she saw him staring at her with a tried look as if he was mentally judging her. She then looked at him with fury in her eyes while shouting in her mind _what_ _the_ _hell_ _are_ _you_ _looking_ _at,_ _you_ _judgemental_ _jerk!_

Midnight: "thank you Present Mic! Now before we begin let us hear a few words from the representing class 1-A! The one to represent them will be… Katsuki Bakugo!" Izumi and the rest of class 1-A was surprised to hear this including Bakugo himself. He looked around with minor hesitation but then brushed it aside and went straight for the stage.

Kirishima: "huh, I guess it's because he passed the entrance exam with the highest score." _Why couldn't it_ _have_ _been_ _literally_ _anyone_ _else_ _though!_ All the students of class 1-A thought this in unison as they watched bakugo enter the stage in dread. He then grabbed the microphone and cleared his throat.

Bakugo: "I… " Bakugo was hesitant on what to say, he wanted to state how he was going to win but then looked back to his class and saw Izumi. After she wiped the blood from her nose she listened in and was sweating with anticipation wondering what Bakugo was going to say and was hoping it wouldn't be too bad. After seeing her fearful face he was hesitant to say something like a total prick but then he caught Todoroki's cold gaze and was instantly enraged.

Bakugo: "RAAAH! I VOW TO BE NUMBER ONE IN THIS STUPID COMPETITION AND SEND EVERYONE ELSE TO THE DIRT WHERE THEY BELONG!" all of the students of every class was now booing and hissing at Bakugo some were even cursing him out and shouting about what a total prick he was. Class 1-A wasn't apart of this though they were all gloomy knowing that the anger toward Bakugo would eventually flow onto them as well. After all, Midnight did just call Bakugo the representative of Class 1-A.

Iida: "can't you at least be a little more kind?! You are temporarily representing us!"

Bakugo: "oh hey it's the elite, try to be a good stepping stone for my victory ok?" Bakugo then stepped off the stage while ignoring Iida who was still lecturing him. As he entered the crowd to rejoin Class 1-A he passed by Izumi who was looking at him with a mixture of sadness and disappointment. He was a little shocked by this but then looked away from her as he passed her by.

Bakugo: "*sigh*... I'm sorry." Izumi could hear the sincerity in his words and then smiled _haaa..._ _old_ _habits_ _die_ _hard_ _i_ _guess_. She thought as Midnight was about to make another announcement.

Midnight: "uh, thank you Katsuki Bakugo for that… speech. Anyways! Now that that's over it is time for the first challenge of the sports festival!" a large TV screen then raised from the ground behind Midnight and showed on the screen something spinning like a lottery machine, It then stopped and read Obstacle Race.

Midnight: "ta-da! The Obstacle Race! All classes will participate in the treacherous and grueling race around the outside of the stadium! The road will be long, there will be many traps, and only 42 of you will be allowed to pass, anyone who doesn't make it will be unable to continue to the next trial of the Sports Festival." Izumi felt a little scared hearing that only 42 of them would have a chance of moving on but she shoved that fear away by reminding herself that All Might and her mom were watching so she had to make them proud.

Midnight: "alright everyone! There will be the starting line for the Obstacle Race! Line up before the entrance and be ready to run on my mark!" everyone stood in front of the red hallway leading to the outside of the stadium. No one seemed bothered by it but Izumi felt like there was more to it than meets the eye. _I_ _have_ _a_ _feeling_ _this is going to be the first obstacle, kinda surprised that their hitting us so early but to be fair there are a lot of students and they need to make the numbers extremely thin for the final tournament. The worst part is that I think I know how to get past this but I'm very limited on how much I can use One for All. Oh well, just gotta play it smart and do what I can in order to be one of the first 42 to finish._

The green lights then turned on and slowly turned off one by one, everyone got ready to run as fast as they could when Midnight would give the signal. Then all the green lights went out and when it was just the red light a loud horn went off.

Midnight: "begin!"


	14. Chapter 14: sorry

**Chapter 14: sorry**

Everyone then went rushing into the hall, each one trying to get in front of the other while Izumi was intentionally going a little slower in order to get people in front of her. _I should hang back and see what kind of traps are in store. Ugh, it's such a dirty trick to use others as meat shields though! But It's not like I have a choice, I need to win this in anyway I can._ It wasn't long however that she noticed the people beside her getting closer and closer until they were squished together. Everyone was now squished into the hall with the only thing moving them was their own efforts and the people from behind pushing them forward.

 _So this is the first obstacle! Its simple but really effective, only the most ruthless and determined students will pass this one easily. Damn it! If I knew I wouldn't have hid in the back! Now how do I get out of here without ending up in last place?_ Before long some of the front students managed to make it out of the hall and onto the track. Before anyone could run however, Todoroki froze the ground and used the Ice to rush forward in front of everyone else. No one was frozen in place but no one could stand straight either, everyone who was slowly exiting the hall immediately started slipping on todoroki's Ice.

When Izumi finally made it out of the hall and started slipping she couldn't think of how to get out of the situation. Then she saw Aoyama, Kirishima, Yaoyorozu, Bakugo, and Ojiro leap out of the ice with almost complete ease. She then had a probably horrible idea and focused One for All into her right leg and used its power to leap forward. As she was starting to get close to the ground again she focused One for All into her left leg and hit it hard into the ground. It stung a little and when she started running her left leg felt fuzzy making her nearly trip but after a second her leg got better.

Slowly but surely everyone else started to make it off the ice as well however their success was overshadowed by the next trial. An army of large robots was right in front of them all ready to crush any student that tried to get passed them. _Oh this brings back bad memories_ Izumi thought to herself, then Todoroki used his ice to freeze the closest one to him and immobilized it. His ice then reached over to the other robots and as they froze he ran forward, others started to follow but Izumi hesitated. _There's a clear opening that Todoroki made, but then again Todoroki intentionally made the hall frozen to hold everyone back while he went ahead. so it would make sense if he somehow made a trap of his own here as well._ Izumi's suspicions were immediately confirmed when the ice started to thaw and the robots started to collapse.

The fall made a huge impact that made the dirt fly everywhere, as the dust cleared it was clear to see now that the destroyed robots now made a large barrier which was guarded by the remaining robots. Izumi hoped that no one was under the all the destruction but she was quickly proven wrong when Kirishima smashed out of one.

Kirishima: "RAAAH! I'M ALIVE! TODOROKI YOU BASTARD! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" then the class 1-B student Tetsutetsu bashed his way out of the rubble as well showing his quirk of steel. As they both ran forward Izumi could hear them arguing about one of them copying the other. It wasn't long before others were finding their ways to get past the robots using their quirks. Izumi was tempted to use One for All again but remembered it's limitations so she just ran forward while trying to dodge the attack of the robots. It was extremely difficult but she somehow managed to pull it off for the first two robots but then a quick robot started to pursue her. Lucky she then found a small metal plating of one destroyed robot she quickly picked it up and swung it around to hit the robot behind her, destroying it instantly.

Present Mic: "WOW THOSE FIRST TWO WEREN'T THAT BAD RIGHT?! WELL THEN GET READY FOR THE THIRD ONE BECAUSE THAT'S WHERE THE REAL CHALLENGE BEGINS!" Izumi was immediately stopped by the sight of the third obstacle, it was like a giant grand canyon with a seemingly bottomless pit. There were some ropes that connected to the other side but they were thin and most likely easy to fall off of. Of course Todoroki, Bakugo and Asui along with very few others, managed to get past it easily but others like Izumi would have trouble. Izumi couldn't think of any better way than strapping the metal plate to her back and tightly climb across the ropes. After what seemed like an eternity Izumi finally managed to make it to the other side.

Present Mic: "HEY! HEY! HEY! IT LOOKS LIKE SHOTO TODOROKI IS THE FIRST TO MAKE IT TO THE FINAL CHALLENGE! THE MINEFIELD! OH BUT WHAT'S THIS?! KATSUKI BAKUGO IS NOW THE ONE IN THE LEAD!" After hearing that Izumi ran over to the next obstacle as fast as she could. Present Mic's words were true it was indeed a minefield and Todoroki was at the center of it with Bakugo in front of him. Iida then zoomed right past her into the minefield, at first he was faster than the explosions but they quickly caught up to him. As everyone else was catching up Izumi got an Idea of how to get passed the obstacle quickly. She immediately started using the metal plate to gently dig up the mines and gather them up while everyone carefully walked around her. After she had a small but powerful pile of mines she backed off to gain distance and then got herself ready with the metal plate. And then ran as fast as the could toward the pile of mines.

Izumi: "this is such a stupid idea!" she then jumped on the mine with the metal plate on the bottom and was quickly risen into the air with the large explosion. At first she was scared but as she was soaring through the wind she felt as great as she did when she used One for All at the beach. She couldn't help but start laughing from the joy she was feeling because of the experience. As she started to fall down she could see Bakugo and Todoroki going as fast as they could through the minefield while staring each other down. She then got low enough for them both to see her and their expressions instantly went into shock. She couldn't help but smile and laugh while giving them a V for victory sign.

Izumi: "haha! Sorry guys!" they were both confused at first but then noticed that not only was she ahead of them but she was about to land on the mines in front of them. She then yelled proudly as she swung the metal plate hard onto the ground causing another massive explosion. While Todoroki and Bakugo were pushed back she was hurled forward and started rolling on the ground. She quickly forced her body to get up and then focused One for All into her left leg and leaped forward to give herself a head start and did the same to her right leg to give herself a safe break. She then continued to run non stop despite her body beginning to get increasingly tired and sore.

Present Mic: "HOLY SH- HOLY CRAP! IZUMI MIDORIYA MANAGED TO MAKE IT INTO THE LEAD IN AN INSTANT!"

Bakugo: "Damn it! I'm sorry Izumi but your not going to get first place!"

Todoroki: "neither of you will!" the both of them then used their quirks to gain on Izumi but she was already in far ahead of them. Her body was very tired and starting to go numb but she only ran faster and faster. Then everything around her started to fade and she felt as if she was soaring through the sky again. She felt so amazing that she practically forgot that she was in a race and just ran because it made her feel good. Then she heard a muffled voice say something loud but she couldn't make it out. It then said it again only this time more clearly and it said it again and again each time more clearly until she could finally make it out.

Present Mic: "STOP!" Izumi then stopped herself and nearly fell forward onto her face for it, she quickly looked around and saw that she was in the middle of the stadium and was about to ram into the stage that Midnight was on. Everyone in the stands were quiet at first but then uproared in very loud cheering.

Present Mic: "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IZUMI MIDORIYA HAS SCORED FIRST PLACE!" after hearing that the crowds in the stands were cheering louder and longer because of it and Izumi couldn't help but cheer along with them.

Izumi: "YEAAAH! I MADE IT!" Izumi then looked around to see all the people in the stands cheering her on and then noticed her face was on a jumbotron. She then looked for the camera and when she found it she smiled brightly and gave a peace sign with both her hands. All Might felt very proud at that moment because of Izumi's victory and of her image. _That's the ticket kid!_ He thought _keep on smiling! Show the world how powerful and fearless you are!_

Meanwhile at the Midoriya household Inko was collapsed on the ground but watching the TV while crying tears of joy.

Inko: "WAAAH! SHE DID IT! I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT SHE DID IT! WAAAH!"

After some time Izumi turned around to see all the other students arriving as well all of class 1-A and class 1-B managed to pass along with a few students in the General and Support Departments. Izumi then took notice of how out of breath and angry Bakugo looked and decided to see how he was doing.

Izumi: "uh, h- hey Bakugo. Y- You ok?"

Bakugo: "*sigh* no, I'm actually really pissed off."

Izumi: "oh! Right! I'm sorry!"

Bakugo: "what? Izumi no, I'm not mad at you. If I had to lose to anyone I would be glad as long as it was you."

Izumi: "oh… ok!" Izumi still wasn't used to Bakugo being nice to her but she tried her best to go along with it.

Bakugo: "I'm just frustrated that I had to be in third place… Grrr, AND RIGHT BEHIND THAT ICY-HOT BASTARD!" Bakugo then pointed at Todoroki and glared at him with intense fury while Todoroki just started back coldly.

* * *

Midnight: "alright everyone! Now that the obstacle race is over it is time for the remaining contestants to move on to the next challenge!" the large TV behind Midnight started it spinning again and stopped on 'Cavalry Battle'

Midnight: "now the rules are simple, each of the remaining contestants will form groups of two to four and will receive a headband with the total number of points the entire team makes! They will then run around the field trying to get the headbands of the other teams to earn as much points as possible! The four teams with the most points will be decided as the winners! And speaking of points it's time to show your rankings and points!" everyone looked at the screen to see their point values Aoyama was rank forty-second with only five points and Izumi was at first place with ten million points. _T- T- T- TEN MILLION!_ She screamed in her head as everyone around her started staring at her. She could see the determination in each of their eyes and could tell what each of them were thinking, whoever goes after her gets a clear spot in the tournament. _... I wanna go home._

Midnight: "alright everyone! You have 15 minute to make your team! Get to it!" as soon as the countdown started everyone rushed away from Izumi. _Ah! ... Aw man! Well I guess that makes sense, anyone who joins me will be targeted as well._ Izumi couldn't help but feel lonely which reverted her into her dark form. When she noticed this she tried to remember how happy she was when she won to turn her back. She then saw a few students from her class pass her by but everyone she asked just said no.

Mineta: "h- hey Izumi!"

Izumi: "hm?"

Mineta: "want to team up together."

Izumi: "... Mineta your cool but… go away." Mineta was left speechless as Izumi walked away from him. _Maybe I shouldn't have been so quick to say no, but then again, how would teaming up with him be a good strategy? Since he's shorter he would have to be the rider and that would mean I would need to use One for All excessively to support and protect him._ Izumi was still alone and the sadness of before was starting to return to her.

Uraraka: "hey Deku-Chan! Let's team up!"

Izumi: "Ocha-Chan… *tearing up* MY HERO, WAAAH!" Izumi couldn't help but burst into tears when her best friend offered to be at her side, she then ran over and hugged Uraraka tightly. Uraraka was caught off guard but quickly saw the advantage of this and hugged Izumi back while gently patting her head.

Uraraka: "its ok Deku-Chan, I'm here for you." Uraraka then looked around and saw Bakugo starting at her in confusion. She then winked at him while sticking out her tongue, which left him extremely furious.

Ashido: "hey bakugo! We were hoping we could form a team with you!" Bakugo turned around to see Sero and Ashido standing right in front of him.

Bakugo: "with me? Seriously?"

Sero: "well you are kinda dangerous."

Ashido: "and scary."

Sero: "but this battle is all about strategy and you seem like the best person to bet on, besides Todoroki's team is already filled up."

Bakugo: "ok but before we begin let's get something straight… who are you guys again?"

Sero and Ashido: "WHAT?!"

Bakugo: "and also what are your quirks?"

Sero: "you cannot be this self centered!"

Bakugo: "hey, it's not my fault you guys are extras." they were both left angry and speechless _we made the wrong choice!_ They thought in unison.

Kirishima: "hey Bakugo! Any room left for me?"

Bakugo: "oh hey… uh Gero Kirota right?"

Kirishima: "uh, it's actually Eijiro Kirishima. Anyways! Want me to be in the front? With my hardening quirk I can withstand any explosion you use on the enemy teams, what do ya say?" Bakugo then smiled sinisterly and accepted Kirishima; Meanwhile, Izumi stopped crying and went over to Iida with Uraraka to recruit him.

Izumi: "hey Iida! I was hoping you could join me and Uraraka."

Iida: "... I refuse."

Izumi: "eh?"

Iida: "I cannot follow you Izumi, I need to get stronger on my own and right now the best way to do that… is to consider you my rival." Izumi was deeply shocked and a little heart broken to here Iida of all people say that.

Iida: "Izumi Midoriya, I will defeat you." Izumi was now quite depressed and turned to her dark form because of it.

Uraraka: "Deku-Chan?" Izumi then snapped out of it and then slapped her cheeks while turning back to her normal form.

Izumi: "I'm fine, we just need to find two more to join us."

Hatsume: "oh hey you're still alone." Izumi and Uraraka then saw a girl with pink hair and what looked like hover boots, floating toward them.

Izumi: "oh, um… hey?"

Hatsume: "oh how rude of me I am Mei Hatsume, and I want to join your team! But first I want you to have my babies!" Izumi was deeply confused by Hatsune's words while Uraraka was shocked and speechless. A few students around them were able to hear it as well and were now staring at Hatsune in concern.

Izumi: "... I'm sorry, what?"

Hatsume: "my babies! I have them all right here!" Hatsume the showed them her suitcase and then opened it to show all the support gear inside.

Izumi: "oh… cool! So we are aloud to use any of these?"

Hatsume: "of course! My children were built for the sole purpose of assisting heroes and amplifying their quirks. Since this is a competition for future hero's I, and any one I assist, am allowed to use any gear I registered for the Sports Festival, which is everything in this case!" Izumi looked inside and saw so many cool and bizarre looking gadgets.

Izumi: "cool! Ok first things first, we'll need anything that will increase our speed and keep us balanced as well."

Hatsume: "ok then let's see what you need." Izumi was expecting Hatsume to look into her suitcase but instead she started touching her body.

Hatsume: "let's see, wow you have strong hips and legs!"

Izumi: "wha! I uh- um, I..."

Hatsume: "a good and thin waist as well."

Izumi: "uh… I um- can you- uh."

Hatsume: "smooth and strong shoulders as well, oh! Not to mention arms!"

Izumi: "oh uh- this is- um."

Hatsume: "oh dear, these breasts are going to be a problem."

Izumi: "ah! That's uh- please don't-"

Hatsume: "well it's not that big of a problem, I'm sure any kind of chest plates will be unnecessary and I think I have a jetpack that can fit you."

Izumi: "ok! You can stop touching me now!" Izumi freed herself from Hatsune's grasp and was short on breath because of the embarrassment. Uraraka then grabbed Hatsume and looked her in the eyes with burning fury.

Uraraka: "why would you touch my Deku-Chan like that?!"

Hatsume: "because I needed to see what kind of body she had in order to know what kind of gear she could use and what she shouldn't. Speaking of which, its your turn!"

Uraraka: "wha?! Ah!" Hatsume then started feeling all of Uraraka's body while Izumi watched in horror.

Uraraka: "gah! Deku-Chan! Please help!"

Hatsume: "actually that's a great idea! Come on over Izumi, I could use help examining her!"

Izumi: "uh… I need to find a fourth member for the team!"

Hatsume: "ok then! I should be done with Uraraka by the time you get back!"

Uraraka: "kyaa! Don't touch me there! And Deku don't leave me!"

Izumi: "I'm sorry Ocha-Chan! Stay strong!" Izumi then left the scene, she looked around to see if there was anyone left. She then found one person who was looking for a team as well. She was hesitant to ask them because of their short but interesting history; however, it wasn't like she had any better options so she swallowed her fear and went to greet the person.

Izumi: "hey..." Tokoyami then turned around to face her, they both started at each other for an uncomfortable amount of time because neither of them knew what to say. Then Izumi broke the silence but not calmly, instead she instantly went into her panic mode.

Izumi: "so Tokoyami, i need another member, and your alone, I don't mean like a loner, I just mean that your not on anyone's team, which I'm sure they had a good reason for not picking you, not that refusing to pick you is a good thing, which is why I'm here, I want you to join me, if you want to, you don't have to, but I really need your help, and there's no other teams left, at least none that I see, anyways will you join me, it's a yes or no question, so you can refuse if you want, I can see you would but I-"

Tokoyami: "Izumi… I will join you."

Izumi: "oh, ok great!" Tokoyami and Izumi went over to Hatsume and Uraraka, who was lying on the ground looking exhausted while Hatsume was still standing and smiling.

Hatsume: "oh so is this the other member? Well before we get ready I'll need to examine him as well."

Tokoyami: "examine?"

Izumi: "oh right, I'm sorry Tokoyami." Hatsume then went over to Tokoyami and then measured his feet with a measuring tape which left Izumi and Uraraka shocked.

Hatsume: "ok done, I think I know what size he will need."

Izumi: "wha? But what about the examination?"

Hatsume: "oh after I sized up Uraraka I figured out what kind of gear we'll need, so there is no need to examine the rest of his body. Speaking of which Izumi it would be best if you were to be the rider because I'm guessing your limited on your quirk usage since you didn't use it during the obstacle course. Which means I didn't need to examine your whole body as thoroughly as I did, so sorry!" Hatsume then walked over to her case joyfully leaving Uraraka silently enraged, Tokoyami confused, and Izumi frustrated.

Tokoyami: "Izumi, are you ok?"

Izumi: "yeah it's just… nevermind, dont worry about it."

* * *

The time for forming teams was now up and everyone had to get into position for the Cavalry battle. Izumi's team was the only one with support gear; Uraraka had Hatsume's booster boots, Izumi had a jetpack while Tokoyami had roller skates.

Midnight: "ready? Begin!" as the battle started Izumi was expecting a hard challenge of having to dodge a few teams heading their way but she did not expect at all for everyone to come running toward them. Before they could run away they were suddenly surrounded by a strange mud like substance and started sinking.

Izumi: "crap! Better use this now!" Izumi then pressed the button Hatsume gave her and the jetpack on her back turned on and flew them all out of the mud. _Yes! With Hatsume's gear and Ocha-Chan's quirk we'll be able to evade the other teams with ease!_ They then started to fall but thanks to the booster boots Hatsume gave Uraraka they were able to land safely. However it wasn't long before everyone was about to surround them again. Izumi pressed the button to get them out quickly but even thought the jetpack was at full power they couldn't go up.

Izumi: "what's going on? A malfunction?"

Hatsume: "can't be! I triple checked all my babies yesterday!"

Uraraka: "my boot is stuck to the floor!"

Izumi: "what? How?"

Mineta: "hey Izumi!" _Oh_ _come_ _on!_ Izumi thought to herself as she turned to see Mineta riding and being shielded by Shoji.

Mineta: "now your trapped and I'm going to score first place in the Cavalry battle! This is my revenge for you rejecting me earlier!" Mineta was showing off a sinister smile and evil laugh as to mock Izumi but it actually started to make her laugh along with Hatsume and Uraraka as well, not Tokoyami though he just snickered at him.

Hatsume: "hahaha, wow what a strange little boy!"

Uraraka: "strange little creep is more like it!"

Izumi: "hahaha! I'm sorry Mineta! Your just not intimidating! Especially when its just you giving the threat!"

Asui: "then it's a good thing I'm here too." Asui then revealed herself to be hiding in Shoji's shield of arms as well staring at Izumi and the others with a plain yet extremely sinister look on her face. Her appearance was enough to wipe the smiles of all their faces and put fear into their hearts it was also enough to even cause them to scream.

Hatsume: "Who is that?!"

Uraraka: "I'll tell you later! Izumi get us out of here!"

Izumi: "I'm trying!" Izumi then kept her finger on the button and pressed hard, luckily it worked and they went flying into the air again but now the booster boots were damaged.

Hatsume: "my baby!"

Izumi: "sorry about that! But at least we're safe!" Izumi however spoke too soon as Bakugo used his explosion to fly into the air.

Bakugo: "sorry Izumi! But your not beating me this time!" Bakugo was aiming straight for Izumi's headband but he was blocked by dark shadow and quickly started falling back down.

Izumi: "thank you Tokoyami! Thank you dark shadow!" they then started to fall down again and with the boots damaged the landing was a little more right now. Izumi turned to see if Bakugo was pursuing them only to see him smiling with a murderous aura around him. Luckily he wasn't looking at her but at another student of class 1-B.

Izumi: "*sighs in relief* that's good guess we'll be able to take it a little easier now." again Izumi spoke too soon as her team was stopped by Todoroki's team.

Todoroki: "your headband is mine."

Tokoyami: "well, he seems to have it out for you."

Izumi: "damn, and the battle is only halfway over. Well, nothing we can do about it except prepare for the worst, get ready guys!" Todoroki's team then rushed forward thanks to Iida's speed and Yaoyorozu made a strange pole that connected to the ground and a strange blanket that covered the entire team but only after Kaminari released his electricity that went everywhere shocking everyone. Luckily dark shadow got in front of Izumi and the others, protecting them from the electricity. Todoroki then used his Ice to freeze most of the field causing every other team to be trapped.

Uraraka: "oh wow."

Izumi: "such a flawless strategy..."

Tokoyami: "heads up! their heading right towards us!" as her team started fleeing from Todoroki, Izumi pressed the button again but this time the jetpack didn't work.

Izumi: "grrr! Damn that Kaminari! He fried the jetpack!"

Hatsume: "my babies! Why?!"

Uraraka: "this is bad! We can't escape them fast enough!" eventually they got to the edge of the field and had nowhere left to go. Then Todoroki made a large Ice wall around them so that his both teams had nowhere to go.

Uraraka: "oh no! Deku, what do we do!"

Izumi: "keep our distance from them! Tokoyami, use dark shadow to keep them at bay!" although they had nowhere to go their defence was still good and Todoroki was complete aware of it. He couldn't at all think of any way for his team to get the headband.

Iida: "Todoroki! I think I know a way to get the headband but after I do it I'll end up becoming completely useless. Be sure to get the headband, no matter what!"

Todoroki: "wait, what are you going to do?" Iida then used his special move that he had been saving up until this point and within a second Izumi lost the headband which was now currently in Todoroki's hand.

Izumi: "what?! No!"

Uraraka: "what just happened?!"

Izumi: "they have my headband! After them!"

Tokoyami: "but their defence is too good!"

Izumi: "we don't have a choice! It's all or nothing now!" Izumi's team then rushed toward Todoroki's, luckily they were able to reach them fast enough before Todoroki could warn the others. Todoroki did have time to guard the headband on the top of his head so Izumi decided to go for that one especially since he couldn't guard it completely so she could get it if she was fast enough. However Todoroki panicked and set his arm ablaze which burnt Izumi's hand a little, she yelped in pain and pulled back which greatly shocked Todoroki and he extinguished his flame. Izumi then noticed that he wasn't guarding the head bands on his neck and decided to take any she could. she was barely able to grab them on such a short notice but in the end she managed to get at least one.

Izumi: "I got one! I got-" Izumi then looked at the band and saw that it was only seventy points and was about to have a heart attack because of it.

Hatsume: "Izumi?! Did you get it?!"

Izumi: "grrr! Damn it! I got no choice now!" Izumi then turned to her dark form and leaped over to Todoroki to get another headband at the same time Bakugo's team blasted through the ice and he did the same as her with his explosions. They were both close but in the end didn't make it before time was up.

Present Mic: "THE GAME IS OVER! NOW THE FIRST PLACE IS TEAM TODOROKI, SECOND PLACE IS TEAM BAKUGO, AND THIRD IS TEAM SHINSO- WAIT WHERE DID HE COME FROM?! OH WELL, ANYWAYS! FOURTH PLACE IS TEAM MIDORIYA!" Izumi was deeply enraged now and was about to punch the ground in frustration but stopped after hearing Present Mic.

Izumi: "what? But I didn't… How?"

Tokoyami: "Hm, I managed to steal this while you went for the headband on his neck." dark shadow then popped out and revealed that it was holding a five hundred seventy nine point head band. Izumi then reverted back to her normal form and started to cry heavy tears of joy, she then ran up to Tokoyami and hugged him tightly.

Izumi: "THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Tokoyami on the other hand was now flustered red because of Izumi's hug and how it reminded him of the incident in the cafeteria. After sometime Izumi felt uncomfortable and then noticed how it reminded her of it as well and then stopped hugging him and backed away.

Izumi: "I- I uh… I'm sorry."

Tokoyami: "oh uh… its alright."

Uraraka: "uh are you guys ok?"

Hatsume: "oooh! Look like awkward romantic tension is going on here!"

Izumi and Tokoyami: "what?! No! It's not like that at all!" Izumi and Tokoyami then looked at each other and then looked away while blushing. Tokoyami then felt something staring at him and looked toward Uraraka who was glaring at him with a dark aura.

Todoroki: "Midoriya." Izumi then looked over to Todoroki who was looking at her but not in his usual cold gaze instead with minor concern. However she was still a little scared of him so she couldn't help but shake a little.

Izumi: "uh, is- is something wrong? I mean, y- your not still mad at me are you?"

Todoroki: "I need to talk to you… now."

 **Yay! I managed to make two chapters this time! it was a total hassle to manage them both and my time with school work. whatever though, I managed it and it came out great! I also just wanted to give my appreciation for the numbers of favorites and followers I have. it is now 76 favorites and 92 followers! that's awsome! seriously how do those numbers keep growing? Anyways, thanks for all your support and see you next chapter or two 😉 (holy crap I didnt know you could put Emojis!)**


	15. Chapter 15: YOU BASTARD

**This chapter will contain the first battle of the tournament and the first potential ship if this FanFic! I still haven't made up my mind on who Izumi will end up with though so keep that in mind, anyways here's the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 15: YOU BASTARD!**

Todoroki and Izumi were now at one of the hall exits to the stadium both facing each other from seperate walls. Todoroki still had his cold gaze on Izumi she was shaking a little because of it. They just stared at each other for some time before Todoroki broke the silence.

Todoroki: "Izumi."

Izumi: "ah! Oh, uh… yes?"

Todoroki: "you can calm down I only want to talk."

Izumi: "oh, ok!" Izumi smiled but was still very uncomfortable with his gaze.

Todoroki: "how's your hand?"

Izumi: "hm? Oh it's ok! Just a minor burn."

Todoroki: "stop saying that! Stop defending the bastard!" Todoroki yelled at Izumi with burning rage which scared Izumi down to her core. She didn't scream instead she just backed closer to the wall behind her and watched Todoroki with wide and scared eyes.

Izumi: "uh..." Todoroki realized his actions and backed off from Izumi and calmed down.

Todoroki: "sorry its just… no enough of that. Izumi, the reason I brought you here is because I want to get something straight." Todoroki then clenched his fists and Izumi stood up straight but was now more scared.

Todoroki: "I've seen your power, its strange really but very powerful, It's almost like All Might's." Izumi's mind was going crazy with paranoid fear she knew where this was going but was praying he wouldn't say it.

Todoroki: "not to mention he seems to be quite close to you. Its sounds out of place but one can only come to the same conclusion. Izumi Midoriya, I need to know." Izumi's heart was racing she was so scared knowing that Todoroki might have figured out her connection to All Might.

Todoroki: "are you All Might's daughter?" Izumi couldn't help but close her eyes from the stress and fear but she then opened them after hearing his question.

Izumi: "eh?"

Todoroki: "I mean like his secret love child or something?" Izumi blinked at Todoroki a few times but then she started to laugh uncontrollably because of his question and of her own overreaction. After some time of she looked at Todoroki and saw how confused and slightly annoyed he was, she then stopped laughing and stood up straight to face Todoroki again.

Izumi: "ahem! Sorry."

Todoroki: "... so your not his secret love child?"

Izumi: "*snorts* ahem! Uh, no I'm not."

Todoroki: "hm… I refuse to believe that's all there is, though. Even if you aren't related by blood you still might be his sidekick or successor. It would make sense for him to chose someone with a related quirk to his, like you."

Izumi: "uhhh..."

Todoroki: "I'll find out sooner or later but that's enough for now, you just need to know that I'm sorry for hurting your hand… and that I can't let you win the tournament." Izumi was startled by the sudden change in Todoroki, he went from cold to completely unhappy. She could feel that when he said he couldn't let her win it wasn't because he wanted to win, it was because he had to. _Call me crazy but he's giving me anime protagonist vibe's_ Izumi thought this as she was observing Todoroki waiting for him to continue talking.

Todoroki: "the reason is because my old man is the second greatest hero: Endeavor." Izumi was shocked by this, the shock then turned to anger that nearly turned her to her dark form.

Izumi: "oh… him."

Todoroki: "so you know him?"

Izumi: "yeah, he's a powerful hero that puts his pride before the people, the only reason he would ever save anyone is to make himself look good. Everyone knows to keep their distance from him except for those unlucky few that don't know his true nature. Like this one time, I heard a few years back that a kid wanted to get his autograph but he just pushed them aside and said _your_ _in_ _the_ _way_."

Todoroki: "yes that's him, he acts like that because he wanted to become the number one hero but never could thanks to All Might. Of course he was furious but then he came up with a solution… Quirk marriage." Izumi was shocked by this, she then got very angry and she felt sick to her stomach.

Todoroki: "of course he wasn't the kind of person to make someone like him romantically so he bribed my mother's parents with lots of money and gifts so they would let him marry her."

Izumi: "that bastard..."

Todoroki: "hm, couldn't have said it better myself, anyways he forced her to have a kid everytime one wasn't born with the quirk he wanted it to have. But then she had his fourth child… me. He forced me to train to be a strong hero at such a young age and abandoned the welfare of my siblings. Because of it, I was always scared of him he would always train me to exhaustion and would hit my mother everytime she begged him to stop. I loved her so much but begged her everyday to just take me and the others so we could leave him forever but she never did. She probably couldn't because of financial reasons or something related but I didn't know at the time. She would always comfort me and when my dad was hit me or burned her, she would always say… _it's_ _ok_ , _just_ _a_ _minor_ _burn_..." Izumi now felt extremely guilty for unintentionally making Todoroki remember a dark part of his past.

Todoroki: "she tried her best, but in the end it wasn't enough… one night she just snapped and told me… _your left side is just like his its unsightly,_ she screamed this as… as she poured boiling water on my face." Izumi then covered her mouth to keep herself from wailing while crying large amounts of tears. They both had scars on their face but if Izumi had to chose she would say that Todoroki had the worst of them both.

Todoroki: "afterwards he forced her into a psychiatric hospital, that was probably the moment my fear of him was forged into hatred. That's why I have to win this I need to become the next number one hero so not only can I help my mom but I can shove my old man's reputation into the dirt. It will especially sting for him when I do it without using my left side." Izumi couldn't stop crying, she couldn't really imagine a worst childhood for anyone to go through.

Todoroki: "that's also why… I want you to forfeit." Izumi then looked at Todoroki in shock and then wiped away her tears.

Izumi: "what? I- I can't do that. No actually, I won't do that! Why would I do that?!"

Todoroki: "because I don't want to break my promise of not using my old man's quirk especially if it will hurt you again."

Izumi: "um, Todoroki? Don't take it the wrong way, but why do you care? I thought you wanted to be rivals?"

Todoroki: "it's because of... it's because of that scar." Izumi instantly knew what he was talking about and then touched her scar. If they stood side to side in front of a mirror then the similarities between them would be easily seen.

Todoroki: "Bakugo, he gave it to you didn't he? He hurt you just like Endeavor hurt my mother and now he's trying to make it up with gifts just like how Endeavor used money to control my mother."

Izumi: "wow, wow! What's that supposed to mean?!"

Todoroki: "its means the same thing that happened to my mother happen to you! All the signs are there! Bakugo is a remake of my old man with all of his horrible traits!"

Izumi: "wow, hey! Kacchan may be a little violent but he's nothing like that bastard!"

Todoroki: "see?! Your even defending him now! He's already trying to control you!"

Izumi: "Todoroki this is ridiculous! Kacchan is not controlling me and I'm not defending him, I'm just stating a fact!"

Todoroki: "if your really alright then tell me right now why you decided to be Bakugo's friend on the same day he tried to kill you."

Izumi: "I- uh… I- I- grrr! That's none of your business!"

Todoroki: "why?! Because he promised more gifts so that you won't tell anyone!" Izumi was now deeply infuriated by Todoroki's persistence on the subject.

Izumi: "I WOULD NEVER MARRY BAKUGO! NO MATTER HOW MUCH MONEY HE OFFERED ME OR MY MOM!" Izumi practically screamed in Todoroki's face, she yelled so loud that she was afraid of someone listening in on their conversation.

Todoroki: "... fine then, sorry about going so far I was just worried about you."

Izumi: "I don't need you to worry about me! I'm fine on my own!" Izumi was still mad and glared at Todoroki with her rage, Todoroki then went back to giving her a cold glare.

Todoroki: "... fine just remember that the only thing I won't do to get 1st place is use my right side... but I will hurt you if I have to." Todoroki then walked away while Izumi just stood there as her anger died out. when she managed to calm down she was able to revert to her normal form.

Izumi: "Hey! Wait!" Todoroki stopped walking but he didn't turn around.

Izumi: "*sigh* ok look, I'm sorry about your mom and I'm sorry about what happended to you but I can't let you win either. I have my own personal reasons for needing to win. I'm sorry but I will do everything I can to make it to the top... even if you'll hate me for it." Todoroki only stood as he listened to Izumi and when she was done he simply continued to walk away, Izumi felt awful knowing what Todoroki was going through and was now filled with the desire to help him. she then got another horrible Idea that just might work, now smiling confidently she went back into the hall to re-enter the stadium completely unaware that Bakugo was around the corner and had listened to everything. Bakugo was silent at first but then his eyes started tearing up but before he could actually cry he punched himself hard in the cheek.

Bakugo: "grrr! *sniff* you fucking idiot! *sniff* why the hell are you crying?! where you actually stupid enough *sniff* to think she would eventually marry you?! you fucking piece of shit! *sniff* why would she ever marry the bastard that beat her to near death! *sniff* thats right! thats right... you can't marry her... but at least you can still be ther for her. yeah, all that matters is that she's happy right?! yeah! but... what if she wants to be with... that Icy-hot bastard! No way! No way in hell! sorry Izumi, but there's no way I'll let that guy sweep you off your feet! Not until he fights me first! well, no. it wont be a fight... but a fucking blood bath! Haha! Yeah! I'm gonna blow you to bit's you Icy-hot Bastard!"

Kirishima: "who are you talking to?" Bakugo was startled but Kirishima who had suddenly appeared right behind him.

Bakugo: "Gah! spiky hair?! why are you here?!"

Kirishima: "hey! it's Kirishima remember?! anyway I just need to talk to Izumi." Bakugo raised an eyebrow to this, he didn't think there was any reason Kirishima would need to talk to Izumi but also didn't think there was a reason to feel uneasy by him.

Bakugo: "well you can't, she just left for the field."

Kirishima: "uh oh, I was going to warn her not to go there."

Bakugo: "what, why?"

Kirishima: "well..."

* * *

Izumi was thinking out the details of her eventual plan when she entered the field and was welcomed by something completely unexpected. every other girl in class 1-A was dressed in UA cheerleader uniforms; Hagakure seemed very happy about the situation while Jiro was furious, Yaoyorozu was on the ground in despair while Uraraka was trying to comfort her, and Asui only seemed a little unhappy about the situation. Izumi was glad that she passed the restroom before going to the field because she grabbed extra paper towels for fututre nose bleeds after she was sure her nose was free of blood, she walked over to see how this whole things happened.

Izumi: "uh, hey guys."

Uraraka: "oh hey Deku- IZUMI! IS THAT BLOOD?!" Izumi then checked her nose and noticed that it was bleeding again. she then grabbed another towel from her pockets and wiped her nose.

Izumi: "uh yeah! I uh... hit a wall. by. accident... so anyways! why are you all dressed like that?"

Yaoyorozu: "Mineta told us that it was a part of the U.A. sports celebration and that all the girls of this school would participate." Izumi then looked back to Mineta and saw him smiling proudly while giving a thumbs up to Kaminari who was smiling and giving a thumbs up back.

Izumi: "wow, those guys suck..." Mineta and Kamanari then faced the girls again and were shocked to see Izumi not wearing a cheerleader outfit.

Mineta: "damn it! I knew we missed someone!"

Kaminari: "and Izumi of all girls! she would look amazing in one of those uniforms!"

Mineta: "agreed! Waaah!"

Kamaniari: "pull your self together! we can still tell her the lie and give her an outfit!"

Mineta: "it's too late! She's with the others and they have probably already told her everything!"

Kamanari: "damn it your right! but don't worry we'll just have to be patient for now, but soon we will get the chance to see the beautiful skin of Izumi!"

Mineta: "yeah!" Kamanari and Mineta continued to shout about Izumi, allowing her to here everything.

Izumi: "... I'm uncomfortable now."

Jiro: "*grunts* welcome to the club..."

Midnight: "All right! gather up everyone, it's time for the final tournament!" Everyone then rounded up infront of Midnight.

Midnight: "now that I have your attention it's time for the matchups!"

Ashido: "hey sero? is the final part of the U.A. sports festival always a tornament?"

Sero: "yeah but every year they change up how the fights go out, like last year the one on one fights were with foam swords."

Ashido: "... thats dumb."

Sero: "but hilarious!"

Ojiro: "wait please! I have decided to forfit." Everyone then turned to Ojiro wondering why he would want such a thing.

Ojiro: "I don't remember most of what happened during the cavalry battle, it's almost like I didn't do anything. It doesn't feel right to move on like this, so instead please let me forfeit."

Kaminari: "come on dude! Don't do this!"

Iida: "if you do this, the pro heroes might lose interest and refuse to scout you!"

Hagakure: "you thinking too much about this! You can prove your worth by scoring big in the tournament!"

Jiro: "yeah Ojiro, don't miss this chance!"

Ojiro: "I know how foolish it sounds but this is what I have chosen!"

Shoda: "uh hey! I want to forfeit as well! I know this is stupid but I'm on the same boat with that Ojiro guy. I don't remember anything of the Cavalry battle so it feels unfair to be moving on without knowing how I got here." everyone was shocked to know that these two were willing to throw away a chance to show the pros a good reason to scout them. All except Kirishima who was tearing up because of the scene.

Kirishima: "*sniff* s- so manly! *sobbing* so honorable! Waaah! You guys are awesome!"

Kamaniar: "Geez, get a hold of yourself man!"

Midnight: "although your resolve turns me on I hope you both know it is extremely naive and foolish of you to forfeit. However it seems clear that you will not be changing your mind so I will allow this!" after Midnight made it official the only thing on everyone's mind was _did she just say that turns her on?_

Midnight: "now with that made clear we can display the matchups for the tournament! Luckily those two boys were going to be put together so nothing else has changed!" the matchups were then displayed on the jumbotron behind Midnight. Tetsutetsu and Kirishima were enraged knowing that they had to face each other, Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu bowed to each other and vowed to fight with everything they had, after knowing he was matched with Ashido, Aoyama walked over to Ojiro with a proud smile.

Aoyama: "don't worry Ojiro, I will win the tournament in your honor." Ojiro then faithlessly looked at Aoyama then to Ashido.

Ojiro: "... I'm doomed." Aoyama was still smiling but the shock was clear on his face and left Ashido laughing. Kaminari started to admire the beauty of Shiozaki while she ignored him, Sero was smiling proudly while trying to ignore Todoroki's cold gaze, and Hatsume started admiring Iida's engine like legs, making him very uncomfortable. Lastly Izumi was matched with Shinso but she wasn't focused on that at the moment. _Damn I was hoping I would be allowed to face Todoroki right away so I could execute my plan immediately but that will have to wait, now I just need to worry about this Shinso guy._

Shinso: "Izumi Midoriya is it?" Izumi was startled by the fact that Shinso was standing right beside her _Does this guy have a teleporting quirk or something?!_

Shinso: "heh, guess I should feel honored going against the cutest girl in class 1-A." Izumi couldn't help but blush a little because of Shinso's strange complement. She only thought of it as flattery though, if she had to compare herself to Yaoyorozu, Uraraka, Jiro or any other girl from class 1-A she would say that they were prettier.

Shinso: "so are you scared or excited about the fight?"

Izumi: "well in all honest-"

Ojiro: "Izumi no!" Ojiro then used his tail to cover Izumi's mouth, Izumi was confused while Shinso just smiled and walked away.

Izumi: "Ojiro? What's wrong?"

Ojiro: "that guy is dangerous, the reason I can't remember anything is because of him. I think he has a mind control quirk. I'll tell you more about it later." Ojiro then walked way and headed for the class 1-A break room leaving Izumi a little confused but now mostly scared of Shinso. She then looked around hoping not to see Shinso but instead caught eye of Bakugo who was staring at the Jumbotron in confusion. Izumi knew this would help her relax just a little bit so she ran to him for a quick talk.

Izumi: "hey Kacchan! What's wrong?"

Bakugo: "hu? Oh hey Izumi, I'm just confused on my competitor, do you know anyone by the name of Uraraka?"

Izumi: "oh… that's uh-" someone holding a pom-pom then hit Bakugo hard on the head which frightened Izumi and caught Bakugo off guard.

Uraraka: "that's me you imbecile!"

Izumi: "O- Ocha-Chan! P- Please don't-"

Bakugo: "you! The round faced bitch! What pure luck for me to finally shove you into the mud where you belong!"

Izumi: "oh no..."

Uraraka: "my name is Ochaco Uraraka! You'd know that if you had a brain in that useless skull of yours!"

Bakugo: "keep talking extra! It will just give me more reasons to blow you to ashes!"

Uraraka: "go all out for all I care! Then everyone will see what kind of monster you really are!" that was what really stung Bakugo in the heart he then turned back to Izumi who was watching their argument in complete fear. He then looked back to Uraraka with all his horrific rage while she still glared at him with her anger but was now sweating nervously as well.

Bakugo: "your dead round face, don't forget it." Bakugo then left with his anger radiating a flaming aura around him.

Uraraka: "... We'll see who's laughing when I beat you in the tournament!" Uraraka then stomped away with steam of anger coming from her head.

Izumi: "... it keeps getting worse..."

* * *

Midnight then announced that the before the tournament would start there would be a small amount of time for everyone to get ready. Everyone started training and doing activities to get ready even those who weren't going to be in the tournament, they were mostly just showing moral support for their classmates who were. Izumi decided not to participate and head over to the break room to talk to Ojiro but she then noticed that Yaoyorozu was shaking her pom-poms like a cheerleader but still looked embarrassed. Izumi could help but think that she looked adorable but she immediately slapped her cheeks to stop thinking about it and went over to Yaoyorozu.

Izumi: "uh, hey, you know you don't need to wear that right? You can just change back into your PE uniform."

Yaoyorozu: "n- no I deserve this, I let Mineta trick me and the other girls into these ridiculous uniforms so I need to pay for it."

Izumi: "ha wow, that's really honorable of you!"

Yaoyorozu: "hm, thank you Izumi, I'm quite glad you didn't have to suffer the same misfortune as the rest of us."

Uraraka: "um, actually Deku..." Uraraka then cut in the conversation and faced Izumi while clearly holding something behind her back.

Izumi: "hm? Something wrong Ocha-chan?"

Uraraka: "yeah, you see its kinda unfair that your the only girl that isn't dressed like a cheerleader..."

Izumi: "eh?"

Uraraka: "so I was just wondering, if you would be willing to put one on as well!" Uraraka held out a spare cheerleader uniform in delight while Yaoyorozu was confused and Izumi was terrified while wearing a broken smile.

Izumi: Wha?!"

Uraraka: "please Deku-Chan! it will look super cute on you! besides, it will make the rest of us feel better!"

Yaoyorozu: "... well that is true."

Izumi: "HA?!"

Taoyorozu: "well I mean, if you don't want to you absolutely shouldn't! ... Although it would make me fell better."

Izumi: "your just making me feel guilty!"

Mineta: "you should feel guilty!" Izumi then turned to Mineta and Kaminari, both of whom were staring her down with disappointing looks.

Mineta: "these girls are clearly embarrassment and you refuse to dress along with them to share in their suffering?!"

Kamanari: "for shame Izumi, for shame."

Izumi: "you jerks do not have a say in this!"

Uraraka: "oh come on Deku! I just want to see how you look in it... and maybe take a few pictures as well."

Izumi: "uh..."

Kamanari: "yeah come on Izumi!"

Mineta: "don't let them suffer alone!"

Izumi: "Hmmm! Ocha-Chan I'm sorry but I just can't do that!"

Uraraka: "Izumi! First you refuse to help me when that weird girl practically violated me, and now your refusing to give me and the other girls moral support!" Uraraka then practically shoved the uniform in front of Izumi's face while Mineta and Kaminari pushed her closer to it. Izumi was now full of guilt and embarrassment, she was so overwhelmed that she yelled while pushing Mineta and Kaminari out of the way and ran from Uraraka. Uraraka was about to tear up but then started to yell in anger and ran after Izumi.

Uraraka: "Deku! You jerk! Put this uniform on right now!"

Izumi: "I'm sorry Ocha-chan! I promise I'll make it up to you some time!" Izumi then rushed into the halls and headed for the class 1-A break room.

* * *

After her talk with Ojiro Izumi was heading back out to the field because the tournament was finally about to start.

All Might: "ready for the fight kid?" after hearing that voice Izumi turned around and smiled when she saw her favorite hero, she then ran up to him and gave him a hug.

All Might: "wow hey, you alright young Midoriya?"

Izumi: "hm, yeah I'm fine I'm just so excited to see my hero!" All Might was caught off guard from hearing those words but then smiled and Izumi smiled brightly back.

All Might: "so, did you find a good footing on One for All yet?"

Izumi: "well kinda, I can use a small amount of it without breaking my body but it requires a lot of stamina and focus to keep up."

All Might: "I see, a small amount huh? That sounds like you managed to unlock 5%, which is a good start. Tell me, how did you focus on controlling this 5%."

Izumi: "I imagined One for All as a wildfire that I need to reduce into a small flame." Izumi was smiling brightly because of her small accomplishment but her I smile immediately died when All Might puked more blood.

All Might: "Bleeech! That's a horrible representation of One for All! But hey, if it works for you then keep on using it. I suppose we all had our own way of mentally controlling One for All."

Izumi: "really? How did you control One for All?"

All Might: "I pretended that I was an egg and that One for All was a microwave and that everytime I used One for All the microwave turned on and it was my job as the egg to not crack while it heated up." Izumi thought All Might's representation of One for All was adorable and couldn't help but laugh a little.

All Might: "don't laugh! It's a better representation than yours!"

Izumi: "Hahaha! In what way?!" All Might frown in frustration but then focused on Izumi's laugh and then smiled he then noticed that the match was about to start.

All Might: "hey heads up kid, its show time!"

Izumi: "oh right! Wish me luck All Might!"

All Might: "I will but hey wait! Just remember that no matter how hard it gets or how scary your challenges become, you must not only give it your all but do it *buffs up* WITH A PROUD SMILE ON YOUR FACE!" Izumi eyes sparkled a little because of All Might's words she then smiled proudly and gave him a thumbs up.

Present Mic: "AND NOW FOR THE FIRST ROUND PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR THE UNSTOPPABLE IZUMI MIDORIYA AND THE MYSTERIOUS HITOSHI SHINSO!" Izumi despite being nervous followed All Might's example and smiled while on her way to the concrete stage where they would be battling. Izumi then faced Shinso and he looked at her back with his creepy eyes, she made sure to remember Ojiro's words. Cementoss then made a concrete chair for himself so he could watch the fight at a close distance.

Cementoss: "Now the rules are simple each of you will fight in this arena stage I made until one of you is thrown out of bounds or is unable to continue. This is a fight for victory not to the death, always remember that if either of you get too violent I'll stop the fight immediately. If both of you understand then this match may commence." Izumi then faced Shinso while he keep staring her down.

Shinso: "... so I'm guessing that monkey told you a little about me." Izumi was confused at first to who he was talking about but when she realised it was Ojiro she grew furious.

Shinso: "he's honorable I'll give him that but he's also an idiot. Now that he isn't in the tournament there won't be any chance for hero's to see his true potential. Oh well, if he wants to throw away such an opportunity then I'll just take his spot in the hero's Department." Shinso then smiled mockingly at Izumi while she started to frown, she was about to turn to her dark form but then managed to stop herself. She then smiled at Shinso as to let him know that his plan didn't work and whispered "in your dreams". However this proved to be a mistake when she was put under Shinso's Hypnosis either way.

Shinso: "Ha! Did you really think whispering was going to be enough? Sorry but you still technically responded to me so now, I win. Be a good girl and lose for me!" Izumi then started to walk toward the edge of the stage and was mentally screaming to stop. _Stop moving damn it! Why won't my body respond! Damn it! I'm sorry Ojiro, you told me to be careful but I still got cocky! Damn it! I promised to defeat him for you! I promised All Might I would win this! I still need to help Todoroki! I can't lose now damn it! I have to fight! I HAVE TO FIGHT!_

 _In that case, let us help you._

 _Eh?_ Izumi then saw several shadows surrounding her with each one in a different shape but all had glowing golden eyes. Then one of them held her left arm then another and another until they all did, then suddenly Izumi used One for All on her fingers and the forced released her from the Hypnosis.

Present Mic: "NO! IT LOOKS LIKE THIS IS IT! IZUMI MIDORIYA IS GOING TO… WAIT, WHAT? LOOK AT THAT! SHE SOMEHOW FREED HERSELF FROM HIS CONTROL!"

Shinso: "what?!" the crowd started cheering while Izumi stayed silent and then turned around and started running toward Shinso, she was furious now but managed to keep herself in normal form.

Shinso: "haha, wow! you freed yourself from my grasp! Is there nothing the cutest girl in class 1-A can't do?" Izumi just ignored his words and keep running _Your not going to control me again you bastard!_

Shinso: "so class 1-A isn't just full of pricks but cheaters too? You can deny it all you want but there's no way you woke up alone without cheating! Is that what you are Izumi? A cheater?!" Izumi was now even closer to Shinso and was about to ram into him.

Shinso: "grrr! Just talk damn it! You think your better than me just because you figured out my quirk? You know nothing about me!" _I never said I knew you, moron!_ Izumi shouted in her head as she rammed into Shinso, she locked her arms around him and then pushed him with all her might to the edge.

Shinso: "You think you deserve this! You probably do but at least you had a choice! Every day kids at my school would always pick on me or praise me because of my quirk! They always said that I would be a great villain because of my quirk! But screw that! I want to be a hero! But no! People like you are the only ones who should be hero's, people who have been blessed with amazing quirks! Someone like me will always be seen as a villain while people like you will always be seen as heroes!" Shinso then punched Izumi in the face then he started hitting her on the head with all his might, It hurt a lot but Izumi endured it as she continued to force him to the edge.

 _Your right god damn it! I was blessed with an amazing quirk I don't deserve! Just like how I don't deserve to be here! I'm just a suicidal loser who was given the chance to be a hero! That's why I have to win this! I was given a chance I don't deserve so I need to keep trying until I am the hero All Might and everyone else needs me to be! Only then can I have the confidence to call myself a true hero! So sorry but you. Can't. Win!_ Once Izumi had him close enough she locked onto one of his arms and forcefully flipped him over onto the outside of the stage. The crowd then uproared in joy knowing that Izumi was victorious, Izumi was extremely sore but founded the strength to smile and wave, however she quickly stopped when she saw Shido walking away.

Izumi: "hey wait!"

Shinso: "what do you want?" Izumi knew better than to answer his question so she got out her phone and texted "you shouldn't beat yourself up so much, you lost but that doesn't mean it's over for you, you can still be a hero" she then showed her screen to Shinso. After reading it he scoffed at he and looked very mad.

Shinso: "I don't need your pity! Besides I know you're just saying that to make me feel better and to secretly show that you are better!" Izumi then smiled which confused Shinso she then texted on her phone again "I'm not the only one saying it, just ask them" after Shinso read it he looked at her in confusion and she pointed to the crowd behind him. He could hear some pro heroes praising him for his quirk and wondering why U.A. put him in the General Department rather than the Hero Department. Then the students from his class started cheering him on and praising him for almost defeating a student from the Heroes Department. They were all calling him a hero and he couldn't help but crying because of it.

Izumi: "see? They all saw your potential and now think so highly of you, in a heroic way!"

Shinso: "*wipes tears away* … Tch, and what do you think?" Izumi was about to use her phone to respond again but then she figured it would be better to user her words this time. She hadn't forgotten Shinso's quirk but felt that he wouldn't use it on her this time.

Izumi: "... I think you can be a hero!" Izumi then smiled brightly to Shinso which caused him to blush and made his heart beat faster. Izumi felt like he deserved the praise he did have a very interesting quirk and it really must have been hard being told that you should be a villain all the time when you actually want to be a hero. However Izumi immediately realised her mistake when she was instantly put under Shinso's Hypnosis.

Shinso: "get down here." Izumi then jumped down from the stage and faced Shinso

Shinso: "now… say it again."

Izumi: "I think you can be a hero." Shinso then stepped closer to Izumi.

Shinso: "say it again."

Izumi: "I think you can be a hero." Shinso was now even closer to Izumi

Shinso: "say it one more time."

Izumi: "I think you can be a-" Shinso didn't let Izumi finish because he had just kissed her on the lips. The whole stadium went silent because of it and the camera men were recording everything. Because of the kiss Izumi was instantly freed from the Hypnosis but she was immobile by Shinso's kiss. It strangely made Izumi feel warm and happy, after she was free she didn't push Shinso off instead she closed her eyes and imagined herself floating in warm clouds of joy. Shinso then let her go and she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed because of it, she didn't show her disappointment instead she opened her eyes that are now sparkling.

Shinso: "heh, sorry about that, guess I got carried away."

Izumi: "don't be, I- It was nice." Izumi forgot all the things that made her unhappy and scared at that moment and she even forgot where she was all she was thinking about at the moment was Shinso. Shinso couldn't help but blush and laughed nervously because of Izumi's response.

Shinso: "well either all, congratulations on your victory and on getting a kiss from a future pro hero. I hope we can meet again Izumi Midoriya." Shinso then walked into the interior of the stadium leaving Izumi love struck. She then touched her lips so that she could remember the feeling of his kiss, she then joyfully turned around but was instantly filled with fear when she saw everyones reactions. Everyone in the stands including most of the classes were speechless while class 1-A was filled with emotions.

Mineta and Kaminari were drained of color and frozen with rage for Shinso. The same went for Uraraka while most of the other girls were blushing in embarrassment and were now greatly concerned for Izumi. Asui on the other hand was just staring at Izumi in confusion while Kirishima was staring at Izumi in disappointment. Bakugo was releasing tiny explosions from his hands and was trying to curse Shinso's name but was so shocked that he lost his voice. Tokoyami was sitting there confused, he was completely unsure of how to feel about what had happened. Todoroki was deeply shocked and gripping the arm rests of his seat tightly while unintentionally making the right side melt and covering the left side in ice.

Present Mic's jaw was practically to the floor while Mr. Aisawa eyes were now extremely wide to show his shocked expression despite being covered in bandages. In the teachers stands all the teachers were speechless but All Might in person was wide eyed in terror while drooling blood, he then fell to the floor for he had just passed out. Meanwhile at the Midoriya household Inko had just passed out because of the sight of her own daughter being kissed by a stranger.

Izumi: "AAAAAH! SHINSO, YOU BASTARD!"

 **... Well uh... yeah... that happened... So uh, anyways thanks for reading my FanFiction, even if you hated it! I mostly make this becaue I enjoy it, but for those of you that do favorite this FanFic, follow it and review it, I want to espesically thank you. favoriting or following my FanFic doesn't support me in any way but it's feels good to know that there are people who like my Fanfiction (even though it's garbage) and thank you people who have given constructive criticism on the reviews, I always make sure to take your points into consideration. althought I am aware that many of you hate my format I just do it this way becaue that's what I'm comfortable with. I know it's sucky looking and not at all professional but I'm not trying to be professional I'm just trying to have fun with this. Anyways enough of that, see you guys next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16 Uraraka

**Chapter 16: … Uraraka**

Izumi now sitting in Recovery girl's office, she was receving treatment while looking to the ground in shame and radiating an aura of depression.

Recovery Girl: "alright just go easy on your fingers and you should be fine Izumi... Izumi?"

Izumi: "huh? oh yeah, thank you Recovery Girl..."

Recovery Girl: "... *sigh* Izumi, are you ok?"

Izumi: "yeah..." Recovery Girl then frowned and raised her cane to show that she was going to bop Izumi on the head again.

Recovery Girl: "are you lying?" Izumi looked up and saw Recovery Girls cane she instantly sprung to life and shielded herself with her arms from Recovery Girl.

Izumi: "Gah! Please dont! I'm fine really! its just... *sigh* its just that, that damn Shinso guy kissed me... IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! WAAAH!" Izumi then started crying literal waterfalls of tears.

Izumi: "WHAT IF MY MOM SAW?! WHY DID HE HAVE TO DO THAT?! GAAAH! IT WAS SO EMBARRASSING!"

Recovery Girl: "well you seemed to enjoy it." Izumi was caught of guard by Recovery Girl's comment but then slumped and emitted an aura of depression again.

Izumi: "yeah... Uuuugh, what is wrong with me?"

Recovery Girl: "a number of things really- Ahem! but that point in particular is just a common phenomenon."

Izumi: "eh?"

Recovery Girl: "girls your age are commonly like that, always getting into awkward situations with boys. heh, next thing you know you'll be forcing him to take responsibility for it, like getting married for example."

Izumi: "EH?! MARRIED?!"

Recovery Girl: "hm? Why are so shocked Izumi? Don't you dream about finding you own future husband?"

Izumi: "of course not! I'm way too young to be thinking about that stuff! I'm still in school for crying out loud!"

Recovery Girl: hm... to each their own I suppose." Recocery Girl then went to her computer to fill out Izumi's health report while Izumi herself was confused and lost in thought. _Is that really how girls are? I saw it plently of times in anime but I never tought that was something that actually happens! Ugh! life seemed so simple when I was younger!_

All Might: "Young Midoriya!" Recovery Girl and Izumi then looked to the door to see All Might rushing in with a look of great concern. he then ran toward Izumi, which slightly frightened, to see if she was ok.

All Might: "Izumi! as soon as I regained conciseness I came her to see you! are you ok, what else did that boy do to you?!"

Recovery Girl: "Toshinori you idiot! don't smuther the girl or else you no better that that boy!"

Izumi: "Eh?! that's not true!"

All Might: "ah no she's right, sorry young Midoriya I was just worried."

Izumi: "haha, its ok sorry for making you worry." All traces of Izumi's aura of depression was now gone thanks to All Might, she always felt happier when he was around.

All Might: "so anyways kid I wanted to talk to you about what happened during the battle." Izumi immediately panicked because she completely misunderstood the question.

Izumi: "he was the one who kissed me! I didn't enjoy it at all! I swear!" Recovery Girl then frowned in disapointment while All Might couldn't help but let his jaw drop for a little.

All Might: "Uh... I- I was actually talking about how you managed to free yourself from that Shinso's mind control."

Izumi: "... oh right... sorry."

All Might: "uh, it's ok. now I noticed that you managed to free yourself by using One for All, but how did you activate it?"

Izumi: "I- I didn't, I was trying so hard to move but I couldn't, then this weird voice said _let us help you_. next thing I now I'm surrounded by shadows with glowing eyes, they grabbed my arm and my fingers suddenly used One for All which relased me from Shinso's control."

All Might: "shadows with glowing eyes? yeash that's creepy!"

Izumi: "it kinda was, but I'm grateful it happened... hey hang on." Izumi recalled one of the shadows having wild spiky hair and now noticed how much its shaped resembled All Might.

Izumi: "hey! you were one of them!"

All Might: "*spits blood* bleeech! hey! Knock it off kid, I'm not a shadow!"

Izumi: "no! no! I mean, one of them looked exactly like you!" All Might was now speechless but then started to think about it.

Izumi: "do you think it was the spirits of past One for All users?"

All Might: "no, more like it's the spirit of One for All itself."

Izumi: "hm? what makes you say of that?"

All Might: "well first off I'm not dead."

Izumi: "oh right! sorry... "

All Might: "second off you weren't at all using your body but you were trying with all of your mental power to move right?"

Izumi: "uh... right."

All Might: "well, One for All, like all quirks, requires the user to give 50% mental strenght and 50% physical strenght. of course as you know the physical strength is increedible but the mental has always worked in mysterious ways. It sometimes helped me in the past when I was in a pinch but never like how you described."

Izumi: "why do you think that is?"

All Might: "well, you're already getting a good grip on the physical part despite having it for such a short amount of time. this was because you were unintentionally focusing more on physical than mental training. This let you advance more in One for All but left you unbalanced, this recent battle changed that and put you into a situation where you focused more on mental than physical. you were focused so much on your mental state that you were able to connect to the spirit of One for All and get some help in the battle. in otherwords because you tipped the balance for not one but both sides, you got to see the true limit of One for All."

Izumi: "so... if I keep training my metal and physical control over One for All I can get more in connected to this _spirit,_ and maybe even get a new edge on One for All!"

All Might: "yes! exactlly young Midoriya, you now know your overall goal to your training for One for All, now work hard towards it."

Izumi: "I will! just like how you did!"

All Might: "yeah! oh what? uh. actually young Midoriya I never really got it right."

Izumi: "huh?"

All Might: "well I mastered One for All sure, but I screwed up my training during my prime and ended up controling One for All with 75% physical and... 25% mental. It gave me unparalleled strength but left me completely unbalanced."

Recovery Girl: "that's Toshinori for you, always using his muscles rather than his brain."

All Might: "give me a break Chiyo, we all make mistakes when we're young. anyways young Midoriya, I heed that you wont repeat my mistakes and strive to keep your control of One for All balanced. I'm not entirely sure what the end result might be but I do know that it could unlock something that I was never aware of. this can open new doors to your full potential and even allow you to become twice the hero I am." Izumi was speechless because of All Might's words _twice the_ _hero?_ She thought _Two times b_ _etter than All Might? can I even do that?_ Izumi then looked at her hands and saw how soft they looked, she then clenched her fists with all her strength. _No! I will do that!_ Izumi then raised her right fist and smiled brightly at All Might.

Izumi: "I'll do it! I'll become the greatest hero you ever saw!" Izumi then pointed at All Might and even winked at him, All Might smiled back proudly but Recovery Girl was still frowning because she felt that something was wrong. Then suddenly a large crash sound could be heard from outside followed by violent shaking of the building that passed very quickly.

All Might: "what the hell was that?!

Recovery Girl: "was it that explosive boy again?"

Izumi: "I think it came form the battle arena! I'm gonna go check it out!" Izumi then ran out of Recovery Girl's office and headed for the stands of the stadium, once she made it there she was instantly frozen in shock by what she saw. A large glacier of solid ice covering half of the concreate arena and sprouted violently over the stands, showing an awesome but equally terrifying display of Todoroki's power. Midnight who was half covered in ice announced the battle over as Todoroki walked over to Sero in Silence, although he was victorious no one was cheering everyone remained silent. Izumi couldn't help but feel a little heart broken seeing Todoroki the way he was now: sad and emotionless, it reminded her of how she was like when she had lost all her happiness and hope. she couldn't help but clench her fists with all her might, she was now more determined than ever to help Todoroki however she could. but right now she couldn't so she just walked over to the stands for class 1-A and sat in silence while all the other students were still shocked by Todoroki's power.

* * *

after Todoroki finally managed to free Sero and melt all the ice, the next battle proceeded right away; it was Kaminari versus Shiozaki. Shiozaki proceeded to the arena calmly while Kaminari was doing the same but watching her the entire time admiring how cute he thought she was and how much he wanted to ask her out. He managed to get the ideas out of his head as soon as he was on the arena with Shiozaki and they faced each other waiting for Midnight to give the signal.

Kaminari: "you know your a really cute girl."

Shiozaki: "hm?"

Kaminari: "so uh, I was just wondering that maybe after this was over you and I could go out and grab a bite together."

Midnight: "Begin!"

Kaminari: "you can consider it an apology, for ending this in less than five seconds!" Kaminari then unleashed all of his electricity onto the arena with most of them aiming for Shiozaki. However she quickly turned around and her vine like hair not only formed a shield for her but also sprouted toward Kaminari and restrained him, not that it was necessary since he was now all out of electricity. he was completely out of it and was stuck with a broken face, his particular face reminded Izumi of an anime she watched a few years back.

Midnight: "Kaminari is disabled! Shiozaki is victorious!" the crowd cheered loudly for Shiozaki while she remained silent and in the posture of a maiden, no one in Class 1-A could hear her especially since suddenly someone from another class started shouting at them. It was the blonde boy with creepy blue eyes: Neito Monoma, the same student who was mocking Bakugo earlier during the Calvary Battle.

Monoma: "wow looks like he was right about how long it would take! At least he was right about that! Say he didn't seem that strong to me! aren't you class 1-A supposed to be stronger?! I guess everyone was wrong about you!" a hand then chopped at his neck and he was instantly knocked out because of it, a girl with orange hair and beautiful blue eyes then looked over the class border.

Kendo: "uh yeah, sorry about my classmates rudeness he's just competitive is all. anyways, I'm class representative of class 1-B: Itsuka Kendo! I hope that after this competition there wont be any bad blood between our classes!"

Iida: "I am class representative of class 1-A: Tenya Iida! I thank you for your apology and hope for the same thing!" Kendo then smiled and went back down to her class and so did Iida, he felt proud of himself for finally putting his status to use even if it was for a small thing.

Uraraka: "hey! good for you Iida, hey Deku-Chan did you see tha-" Uraraka was immediately cut off by the sight of Izumi scribbling notes into her notebook and making creepy whispers.

Izumi: "on the surface her vines look simple but a whole bundle of them managed to hold off Kaminari's electricity, interesting, and it looks like they have also managed to sustain no damage, can she do the same for fire, or Kacchan's explosion, so many possibilities, I need to make sure to ask her all these questions whenever I can, especially on the states of her vine like hair, is it always in a strong state, or can she control that as well, can she continue to control it even one it detaches from her, I think I saw that but I wasn't sure, no wonder she managed to get fourth highest in the entrance exam-" Izumi managed to keep talking to herself and asking questions without taking a single breath, it made everyone around her extremely uncomfortable especially since her tone made it sound like she was doing a demonic ritual. no one had the courage to make her stop or knew how to, but then Asui chopped Izumi lightly on the head and she suddenly blinked a few times before looking for the culprit.

Izumi: "did- did something hit me?"

Asui: "you were acting scary so I hit your head to make you stop."

Izumi: "oh- oh! my bad! sorry Tsu, sorry everyone!" Izumi tried to smile to show everyone that it was ok but she could still feel some awkwardness in the atmosphere so she decided to change the subject.

Izumi: "so uh, anyways! who is going next?"

Iida: "oh crap that's me! everyone wish me luck!" Iida then rushed out of the stand and a minute later he was seen on the arena with support gear on him.

Midnight: "you didn't fill out any request forms for support gear Iida; therefore, unless you want to be disqualified you will take it all off now!"

Iida: "I- uh- I'm sorry but... I can't"

Midnight: "hm, and why not?"

Iida: "Because of the way my competitor asked me to, she was so moving with her words that I felt that it would be disgraceful to say no. I know I am most likely being selfish right now, but I can't just take off my support gear! please allow me to keep it on and use it to battle my opponent with a fair advantage!"

Midnight: "OOOH! SUCH YOUTHFUL DETERMINATION! HAHAHA- Ahem! I will allow this!"

Uraraka: "ugh, she's kinda weird. but anyways, why do you think that Hatsume wanted Iida to wear the support gear? do you think it might be a trap?"

Izumi: "no, that's not it... I'm not good at reading people but I really think Hatsume wants to give Iida a little boost. it shouldn't be hard for him to defeat her with his quirk but then again she has a lot of gadgets to back her up so she's really unpredictable. But now Iida has support gear of his own meaning, that this is going to be a really epic fight! I just know it!"

Midnight: "begin!"

* * *

fifteen minutes later Hatsume had stepped out of bounds after displaying all of her gadgets and managing to out maneuver Iida at every turn, making the whole thing more like a long and boring commercial rather than a fight.

Midnight: "*sigh*… wait what? oh! ahem! Hatsume has stepped out of bounds Iida is victorious... I guess?"

Iida: "that wasn't an honorable fight! that was a promotional show! you tricked me!"

Hatsume: "haha, sorry about that." despite being the loser Hatsume left the arena feeling victorious and despite being the winner Iida slowly left the arena with disappointment, Izumi and most of the fans felt disappointed as well.

Izumi: "aw man, I was hoping to get some useful data but instead sat for fifteen minutes and learned nothing, hm, but then again Hatsume's gear was very interesting... what do you think Ocha-Chan?" Izumi turned to Uraraka but saw her walking out of the stands in complete silence like something was deeply troubling her. Izumi wanted to talk to her but figured that if Uraraka walked off in silence it means that she wants to be alone. the next fight then started with Aoyama versus Ashido.

Midnight: "begin!"

Sero: "hey Izumi."

Izumi: "hm?"

Sero: "since your collecting data on all the fights I was wondering if you had a good idea of who was going to win this?"

Izumi: "Ashido."

Sero: "... Well that was fast, what makes you say her?"

Izumi: "well Ayoama has two weaknesses, the first was the obvious one being that he needs his lens belt in order to activate his navel cannon. the second one wasn't obvious but he did say it out loud, the fact that his stomach hurts when he uses his quirk too much." just as Izumi was done talking Aoyama stopped shooting his naval cannon because of his stomach hurting so Ashido threw her acid on his lens belt and then quickly ran up to him for an uppercut punch.

Midnight: "Ayoama has been knocked out! Ashido is victorious!" Ashido then gave two V for victory signs while the crowds cheered her on, afterwards the battle between Yaoyorozu and Tokoyami was about too begin.

Ojiro: "wow, I believe they might be two of the strongest in our class."

Sero: "yeah this will be interesting, who do you think will win Izumi."

Izumi: "well Yaoyorozu can make any object as long as she understands the exact elements it was made out of, with her extensive knowledge on the periodic table she's nearly unstoppable. though I say nearly because..."

Midnight: "begin!" Tokoyami's dark shadow then rushed forward toward Yaoyorozu to strike her, she barely had anytime to create a full shield to defend herself.

Izumi: "she needs to focus on what she's making and in order to focus she needs time and there is no way Tokoyami will give her that time." Yaoyorozu tried to make a weapon to defend herself but dark shadow kept striking her but then the shadow stopped so Yaoyorozu made a weapon but before she could fight back, Midnight stopped her.

Midnight: "Yaoyorozu is out of bounds! Tokoyami is victorious!" as the crowd cheered Tokoyami bowed and then left the stadium while Yaoyorozu stood there feeling useless.

Ojiro: "the next fight should be Kirishima verses Tetsutetsu."

Sero: "wonder who's gonna win that one, got an idea Izumi?"

Izumi: "sorry guys I have to go." Izumi kept telling herself that Uraraka just wanted to be alone but a part of her wanted to check up on her and that part was screaming louder and louder until she finally gave in. She left the stands and went over to the class 1-A breakroom where she found Iida and Uraraka talking to each other.

Izumi: "uh, hey Ocha-chan."

Uraraka: "hm, hey Deku-chan." Uraraka was smiling but the dread she was feeling could clearly be seen from a mile away, at first Izumi couldn't think of why she was like this but then a thought of the tournament brought back a clue.

Izumi: "your nervous about the fight aren't you?"

Uraraka: "... ugh! what am I going to do! I can't fight Bakugo, he's a monster! well, now he's more like a devil, especially since I lit his fire of rage!"

Izumi: "haaa, I'm sorry I should have tried to break up the fight between you two."

Iida: "well I don't think either of you should worry too much, surely Bakugo wouldn't go all out on a girl."

Izumi: "he would."

Iida: "ah. b- but that's barbaric!"

Izumi: "no that's just Bakugo, trust me I went to school with him and he would get into a fight with anyone who made him mad regardless of the reason or who they were."

Iida: "... your old school sounds awful."

Izumi: "it was, but anyways! Ocha-Chan, I decided to write down some strategies for you to defeat Bakugo, it will be extremely difficult but-"

Uraraka: "that's ok Deku, I'll be fine."

Izumi: "huh? but Ocha-Chan..."

Uraraka: "it's really scary going against a monster like him, if I could get your help I would but I can't. you heard that right after he left I told him that I would beat him right? well I'm going to stick to my vow, not to him but to myself. I will find a way to beat him with my own strength and my own strategy because if I don't then I'll never have the will to truly call myself a pro hero. thank you guys for your help but for now, just do everything you can to meet me in the finals ok?" Uraraka then smiled to them both and gave a thumbs up; however, she suddenly stopped when she saw that Iida was shaking a little trying to hold in his tears while Izumi simply let hers out.

Uraraka: "a- are you guys crying?"

Izumi: "its your fault! Waaah! your too amazing Ocha-Chan!" Uraraka instantly lit up and smiled brightly as she ran to Izumi wanting to hug her but Iida quickly stood in front of Uraraka, guarding Izumi.

Uraraka: "huh, Iida? what are you-?"

Iida: "if you think I forgot about that incident in the hallway then you are mistaken!" Izumi looked at Iida and Uraraka in confusion but then she remembered what he was talking about and not only blushed in embarrassment but hid behind Iida. Uraraka then made an angry pout face and walked out of the breakroom in anger.

Uraraka: "fine! its not like I needed encouragement or support anyways!"

Iida: "... didn't she say she didn't need either of those things?"

Izumi: "uh, well girls are complicated." Iida nodded in agreement but then realized who spoke and looked at Izumi in confusion.

Izumi: "... what?"

* * *

the battle between Kirishima and Tetsutetsu was a draw and would have been decided later but for now the finally battle of the first round had to commence.

Present Mic: "WELL HERE IT IS! THE FINAL FIGHT OF THE FIRST ROUND! AND FOR THIS FIGHT WE WILL HAVE THE LOVABLE OCHACO URARAKA! VERSUS THE FEROUCIOUS KATSUKI BAKUGO!" the crowds cheered as both of them entered the arena Bakugo was staring at Uraraka with murderous intent while she looked back with bravery and determination.

Bakugo: "well I think its safe to say that this is an unfair fight, so lets cut the bullshit and get this over with. forfeit round face, right now!"

Uraraka: "grrr! why? Because your scared I'll beat you?!"

Bakugo: "keep talking tough if you want, we both now you can't win this."

Uraraka: "hmph! will you just stop talking, your voice is giving me a headache!"

Bakugo: "I could say the same about you, you ugly target practice!" that insult really stung Uraraka but she turned it into anger and started glaring back at him with all her fury.

Uraraka: "I will defeat you! For their sake... and hers!"

Bakugo: "huh?"

Midnight: "begin!" Uraraka then charge forward toward Bakugo while he was getting ready to show an explosion, she was going to charge straight forward and then doge the explosion. Iida could see it and was starting to cheer her on.

Iida: "she can do this! Izumi she can-" Iida then turned to Izumi but was shocked to see Izumi in her dark form and covering her eyes.

Izumi: "I can't watch." Iida was confused and looked back to the fight and saw that Bakugo anticipated her dodge and blew up the ground in front of her, throwing her back.

Iida: "wha! how?!"

Izumi: "Bakugo is a brute but he's not dumb, I can tell that he already anticipated her plan and is going to stay on the defensive... He's going to keep his distance and let his explosion wear her out."

Iida: "damn it... damn it!" Uraraka tried again only this time using her jacket as a decoy but again had no success, Uraraka tried again and again but each time she was blown away but Bakugo's explosions and was visibly more hurt by it. after some time the pro hero's in the stands started to boo at Bakugo for his actions and as the battle progressed they all got angrier.

Aizawa: "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" everyone in the crowd went silent and focused their attention to the announcer who was shouting which was surprisingly not Present Mic.

Aizawa: "are you really all pro heroes? if that's the case then I suggest you go home and hang up your costumes forever. the fact that Uraraka has held on for this long is showing how strong and ready she is to become a true pro. Bakugo is using his explosions at full force in order to get her out of bounds not to toy with her, he's struggling for it but just like Uraraka he wont back down from this. their both struggling in this fight to show the true extent of their strength for all you pros! yet here you all are calling Uraraka a fail girl and Bakugo a bully."

Present Mic: "uh, he kinda is."

Aizawa: "shut up moron, the fact that you all misread them shows how much you lack in actually being a pro. but please if you want to learn from your mistakes then shut up and continue to watch the fight!" after that everyone remained silent as the fight progressed, then suddenly Uraraka stopped charging at Bakugo and just stood there with a determined face that then turned into a smile.

Uraraka: "idiot. Release!"

Bakugo: "huh?" Uraraka had released all of the rubble that was under her zero gravity and was now falling toward Bakugo however he managed to look up in time and used both of his hands to release one massive explosion that destroyed all of the rubble. the explosion was so powerful that Uraraka was pushed back even farther than before.

Bakugo: "hahaha! idiot! didn't figure that was your endgame but I knew you did have one! now then round face! lets get serious." Uraraka struggled but managed to get up.

Uraraka: "stop... calling me that!" Uraraka then charge at Bakugo with all her might but it burned out quickly and she started to slow down and then she passed out.

Midnight: "... Uraraka is down. Bakugo... is victorious!"

Present Mic: "NO! DAMN IT! I WAS ROOTING FOR HER!"

Aizawa: "YOU IDIOT! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE NONBIAS!" the crowd started cheering but it seemed like they were cheering more for Uraraka's strength rather than Bakugo's victory. Bakugo looked to the class 1-A stands and saw what he expected everyone was giving him looks of either disgust or hatred, but then he went to Izumi and saw that was staring back at him with a sad expression and in her dark form. Bakugo couldn't help but look away immediately, he then walked off the arena by passing by Uraraka who managed to look up to him in anger.

Bakugo: "nice fight... Uraraka." Uraraka's eyes widened in disbelief as she watched Bakugo walk away.

* * *

Bakugo was heading back to the class 1-A stands were he managed to bump into Izumi who was still in her dark form; however, once she saw him she forced herself back into her normal form.

Izumi: "uh, hey Kacchan! congratulations on your fight!"

Bakugo: "y- yeah thanks Izumi, it really wasn't easy. especially with that tactic you taught her."

Izumi: "hm? oh uh. actually I didn't teach her that, she did it all on her own!"

Bakugo: "oh, well then I guess I underestimated her... hey look, Izumi I'm sorry."

Izumi: "huh? for what?"

Bakugo: "well Uraraka is your friend right? and I... burned her, right in front of you no less."

Izumi: "K- Kacchan..."

Bakugo: "but she held her own really well! so if it actually means anything, it was subtle but I did acknowledge her for it. and I didn't call her round face this time I swear!" Izumi was moved by Bakugo actually trying to be nice to Uraraka, it wasn't a good start and it was more of subtle respect rather than kindness and to top it all of it was more for Izumi rather than Uraraka herself but Izumi was willing to accept it this time.

Izumi: "hm, thank you Bakugo! for recognizing her strength! but just so you know she isn't my only friend, your my friend too!" those words shocked Bakugo and he immediately turned serious.

Bakugo: "Izumi, you... you really are my friend right?" Izumi was taken by surprise, she didn't know why Bakugo suddenly got so serious or why he asked that question, it actually scared her a little. though, Izumi didn't think there was any actual reason to be afraid so she just stood serious as well and responded.

Izumi: "o- of course I am!" she then gave a smile that was simple but good enough to reassure anyone that she was alright, Bakugo looked at her expression to see if there was any hesitation and once he could confirm that there was none he sighed in relief.

Bakugo: "sorry I just wanted to be sure."

Izumi: "hm, its ok, now come on! Kirishima's rematch with Tetsutetsu is about to start! lets cheer him on!"

 **ugh! another month and again only one chapter! UGH! that suuucks! well I'm not hopeful but I do believe that I finally managed to find a way to make multiple chapters for each month, yay! but please bare in mind that this is not a promise, I am hoping that making chapter will now be easer but just so you know even if this does work I will still only be updating every month. its just that now the wait will feel more worth it with there being more chapters uploaded. but again this is not a promise, I could be entirely wrong on this! life sucks and so do I, but enough of that see you next month.**


	17. Chapter 17 WHO ARE YOU

**Chapter 17: WHO ARE YOU?!**

everyone in the class 1-A stands were cheering Kirishima on as he was struggling in arm wrestling against Tetsutetsu.

Kaminari: "come on man!"

Sato: "give it all you got!"

Ashido: "you got this!"

Izumi: "don't give up!" Although they were both struggling greatly in the arm wrestle, Izumi could see that Kirishima was slowly losing his strength faster than Tetsutetsu's. Izumi wanted to help but there was nothing she could do however as she laid her eyes on Bakugo, who was ignoring the arm wrestle, she came up with a solution.

Izumi: "Kacchan... cheer for Kirishima!" all of class 1-A stopped cheering and looked to Izumi with confusion.

Bakugo: "what? why me?"

Izumi: "because he..." _because he likes you_ there was no way Izumi could say that without making Bakugo feel hate or awkward toward Kirishima.

Izumi: "because... because he respects your strength! please?" Bakugo was surprised to hear this and after some thinking he then sighed and got up from his seat.

Bakugo: "fine, I guess I do owe him for helping me at the USJ."

Izumi: "hm, thank you." Izumi was glad that Bakugo would help cheering on Kirishima but she wasn't really sure why he was standing up but he then walked up to the edge and slammed his fists hard on the railing with his explosions.

Bakugo: "YOU SHITTY SPIKE HAIR!" his shouting grabbed the attention of both Kirishima and Tetsutetsu, along with almost everyone else in the crowd and they could all agree that it didn't sound like supportful cheering at all. _oh my god I unleased a rabid wolf thinking it was a helpful dog_ Izumi thought as she and everyone else in class 1-A looked at Bakugo in either confusion or terror.

Bakugo: "ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO LET THIS CHEAP KNOCK OFF BEAT YOU!"

Izumi: "uh, Kacchan? m- maybe you shouldn't-"

Bakugo: "LOOK AT HIM! HE'S EXACTLLY LIKE YOU! SHITTY HAIR! STUPID EYES! AND A WEIRD ASS HARDENING QUIRK! BUT YOUR EJIRO KIRISHIMA, RIGHT?! YOUR THE ORIGINAL! THIS IS JUST SOME JACKASS THAT WANT'S TO REPLACE YOU AS THE TOUGHTEST MAN IN UA! BUT THAT'S YOUR TITLE ISN'T IT?! ISN'T IT?! THEN PROVE IT BY DEFEATING THIS LOSER'S METAL ASS!" no one who was listening thought that anything Bakugo had said was encouraging at all, if anything it sounded like the words of a military drill Sargent who hated his troops. However Kirishima instantly started to smile and then faced Tetsutetsu as they resumed the arm wrestling only now it seemed like Tetsutetsu was the one struggling. after some time Tetsutetsu's metal skin started to break and Kirishima yelled in trumph as he quite literally flipped Tetsutetsu over and won and arm wrestling match.

Midnight: "Tetsutetsu lost! Kirishima is victorious!" the crowed cheered as Kirishima raised his fists and yelled in triumph, he then looked to the stands of Class 1-A and then looked to Bakugo. at first, Bakugo just stared at him but then decided to give him a thumbs up before returning to his seat, Kirishima then looked to Izumi who gave a friendly smirk and a thumbs up. Kirishima knew what Izumi meant and simply laughed as he looked away in embarrassment but then he saw how defeated Tetsutetsu looked and went over to lend a hand to help him up. when Tetsutetsu stood they shook hands and smiled showing that the rivalry they had before had now been forged into respect. Cementoss nodded in approval of their good sportsman ship but then frowned when he saw Midnight fangirling over them, he then let his large his fall onto her head like a brick.

Sero: "wow Bakugo, I didn't think you would ever cheer on a fellow student."

Kaminari: "is that really what you'd call it?" Bakugo just ignored the two as he went back to his seat.

Kaminari: "still though Bakugo, I don't know how you can act so un-phased by your last fight. is beating up frail girls just second nature to you?" everyone went silent as they all looked to Izumi and Bakugo, Bakugo remained silent while Izumi was getting frustrated with Kaminari. _does that idiot never know when to keep his mouth shut?!_ Izumi then turned around and was going to yell at Kaminari.

Izumi: "HEY-"

Bakugo: "your wrong about her."

Izumi: "eh?"

Bakugo: "there is nothing frail about her, sure if you just looked at her and her quirk she seems pretty weak and useless but if that were true then she would have lost after the first explosion. she didn't though, despite how annoying it was she withstood it all and even managed to blindside me. she did lose but not because she was frail but because I'm stronger than her. but hey if you want to keep calling her frail then go ahead, I never like her anyways... also she's standing right behind you." everyone then turned to the entrance and saw Uraraka without her PE jacket and a band aid on her cheek. she look at Kaminari in disappointment and he looked away while sweating in fear, she then laid eyes on Bakugo who's expression toward her wasn't anger like usual, instead it was more like a bored look. she then said "hmph!" and turned away from Bakugo while he just faced forward.

PRESENT MIC: "OKAY EVERYONE THE FIRST ROUND IS NOW OFFICIALLY OVER NOW ITS TIME FOR THE SECOND ROUND."

Izumi: "oh crap! I'm up I have to go!"

Bakugo: "good luck Izumi!"

Uraraka: "knock em dead, Deku-chan!"

Izumi: "thanks Ocha-chan! thank you Kacchan!" Izumi then ran out of the stands to head toward the area.

Sero: "wait, Izumi calls Bakugo Kacchan?"

Kaminari: "since when was that a thing?" Uraraka then went over to the seat next to Bakugo and to everyone's surprise she sat next to him.

Uraraka: "lets both cheer for Deku-chan, you can at least do that right?" Uraraka looked at Bakugo with a serious expression while Bakugo looked at her extremely confused. his expression toward her then went back to bored and he faced forward again.

Bakugo: "I guess that's one thing you and I can do."

Uraraka: "I suppose so." Uraraka then faced forward with Bakugo while all their classmates couldn't help but stare at them, wondering what would happen next.

Bakugo: "... your still a round faced bitch."

Uraraka: "yeah well, at least I'm not a psychotic hothead." Bakugo then elbowed Uraraka and she immediately elbowed him back, afterward they remained silent until the match started.

* * *

as Izumi was heading outside she noticed that the air was strangely getting hotter then a man who had fire burning from his body appeared right in front of her, it was the 2nd greatest hero Endeavor. he didn't notice her at first but managed to catch her at the corner of his eye and turned to face her displaying how tall and powerful he was compared to her. Izumi could help but shake a little in fear, he was a hero but his eyes were giving her the vibes of a villain.

Endeavor: "ah, there you are I have been looking for you." Izumi fear then turned into confusion as Endeavor tilted his head seeming a little confused himself. he then touched the right side of her face which made her start to sweat from the heat and fear.

Endeavor: "huh, he was right about how your scar looks so similar, if anything its the exact same to the one that witch gave to my Shoto." Izumi immediately knew who he was talking about and was instantly enraged, she then slapped his hand off of her and backed up a few steps.

Izumi: "what the hell do you want?"

Endeavor: "... hm, someone should teach you a little respect, especially in front of a top pro hero like myself." Izumi managed to keep herself in her normal form but the anger in her eyes were very visible.

Endeavor: "tch, all I want to do is talk." Izumi now looked at Endeavor in confusion as her anger quickly burned out.

Endeavor: "I've noticed how much in common you have with All Might." all the colors drained from Izumi, she had been in this situation before but that was with other UA students this man in front of her however was a pro hero who was ranked close to All Might himself. if anyone was going to point all the dots together it was going to be him, which is what lead Izumi to enter her panic mode.

Izumi: "like All Might you say?! that's nice of you! but I'm not like him at all! I swear! I just happened to have a similar quirk! what a big coincidence right?! oh well, like father like daughter right?! WHY DID I SAY THAT?! I'M NOT HIS DAUGHTER! OR HIS RELATIVE AT ALL! I'M JUST A HUGH FAN OF HIS-"

Endeavor: "Quiet!" Izumi then stopped shouting and faced Endeavor again as she quickly calmed down, she looked at him with a serious expression and minor hits of anger in her eyes.

Endeavor: "I take it back your not like him at all." Izumi knew this but hearing it form Endeavor really stung.

Endeavor: "but your strength seems to be enormous so I need you to know this. my Shoto was made to surpass All Might, this match with you should show how far he has come and where he needs to improve to become the great hero he was destined to be. so I warn you, don't disgrace him by giving a pathetic performance like your last fight." everything that came out of Endeavor's mouth made Izumi so angry that she couldn't hold back her dark form anymore, Endeavor didn't notice as he walked away.

Izumi: "I'm not him."

Endeavor: "hm?"

Izumi: "I'm not All Might."

Endeavor: "that's obvious what's your point?"

Izumi: "and Todoroki isn't you!" they then faced each other again Izumi was looking at Endeavor with unyielding rage while Endeavor looked at Izumi with his signature expression of disappointment, seemingly unmoved by Izumi's new appearance.

Izumi: "your right about one thing, he is going to grow up to be a great hero one day but when he does everyone will cheer for _his_ hero name! and no one will ever remember you!" Endeavor was now glaring at Izumi while she slowly turned around and walked away to go to the arena, Endeavor just stood there while stroking his flaming beard.

Endeavor: "hm, what a disgraceful and ugly brat. still though *smiles* she might have her uses."

* * *

as Izumi walked to the arena she tried but couldn't turn back to her normal form in fact she was far too angry to do so, every time she tried it put too much stress on her body and got her nowhere. as she got closer she just gave up and memorized her plan and realized that it would actually go better if she were in this form instead but by doing so she might have to deal with some serious consequences. _sorry All Might_ Izumi then continued on as she held onto all of her negative thoughts in order to maintain her dark form, the crowd cheered as she and Todoroki made it onto the arena but many including Todoroki were taken off guard by Izumi's appearance.

Present Mic: "LADIES AND GENTELMEN! GET READY FOR THE FIRST FIGHT OF THE SECOND ROUND FIRST WE HAVE THE ALL POWERFUL SHOTO TODOROKI AND THE- wow what happened to her? AH! AHEM! I MEAN THE UNSTOPABLE IZUMI MIDORIYA." only about half of the audience actually cheered because they were nervous about Todoroki and about Izumi's new appearance. then midnight announced the battle begun but Izumi and Todoroki weren't focused on her but instead on each other, Izumi glared at Todoroki like he was her long time rival while Todoroki looked at Izumi with concern and some sadness.

Todoroki: "Izumi? why- why do you look like that?" Izumi remained silent for a few seconds but then immediately growled at him.

Izumi: "*in male voice* just shut up and fight!" the whole arena remained silent for a little while, it really wasn't anything to be shocked about but no body could help but remain quiet out of confusion or fear. Todoroki on the other hand was irritated and decided to break the silence by launching a barrage of ice pillars at Izumi but she immediately focused One for All into her right hand and flicked at the ice pillars releasing massive amounts of force and destroying all the ice immediately. the crowd was now cheering again because of the amazing display of power on both sides but both Izumi and Todoroki ignored everything else and just continued to stare each other down. Izumi was now glad that she was in her dark form otherwise she would have broken her finger with a fully powered attack, instead her finger was red and throbbing but could still be used one or two more times.

Todoroki then did the same attack and so did Izumi only now she used another finger just in case, this happened again only before Izumi could flick the ice away it stopped right in front of her and then she saw Todoroki jumping down from the top of the ice and aiming straight for her. Izumi quickly jumped back from Todoroki, he then made another barrage of ice aimed directly at her however she figured he would do that and she focused One for All into her legs and waited for the ice to grab her; when it did however, it was cold and very painful lucky the pain allowed her to think quickly and kicked off from the ice she then flew off some distance and then used her other leg to cushion her fall with One for All causing the concrete floor to crack but also ridding her of the acceleration. she made sure to use her imagining flame method to reduce the amount of power otherwise she probably would have flown right out of the stadium.

she was now a good distance from Todoroki again but her right leg was now in pain from the ice, it made her want to stop however Izumi made it her goal to ignore everything and focus on Todoroki. she then noticed how some of the ice was sticking to his body and how it was making him shiver like he could actually feel the cold from his own ice. _so that's his weakness if he uses a single side for too long then he starts to overheat... or I guess in this case over freeze._ Todoroki then shot another barrage of ice at Izumi however she used her pinkie finger to again deflect the ice, once all the cold fog cleared Izumi could see Todoroki as he was now breathing more heavily from the cold slowly covering his body. _ok now for the next part of the plan_ Izumi thought this as she made a mocking smile at Todoroki.

Izumi: "ha, look at me! I'm still fine and kicking while your getting colder by the seconds Todoroki! face it, without your fire I'm going to be the winner of this round!" Todoroki then looked at Izumi in shock which quickly turned into hatred while he ran toward her with all his might still relying on his right side. _damn it, I knew that part wasn't going to work but still wish it did_ as Todoroki got close he lunged forward and got ready to attack while Izumi focused One for All into her right arm and punched him in the stomach. she made sure to use the reduced flame again allowing her to give Todoroki a non lethal but very painful punch however Todoroki managed to freeze Izumi's left hand while he was pushed back from the force. they were once again a distance apart; Todoroki was getting more cold and now had lots of pain in his stomach while Izumi had an arm and a leg throbbing in pain while the other arm was covered in intensely freezeing ice. _damn it this hurts!_ Izumi managed to keep her mouth shut but still screamed in her mind about the agony she was currently feeling.

Todoroki was in pain but knew better than to let Izumi gain to much time to think up a plan so he quickly made another barrage of ice only now Izumi just dodged it and managed to smile while she was at it. Todoroki was now far too cold and couldn't make anymore ice so he instead charged and attack Izumi directly, when he got close Izumi used her fingers again to flick him away only she missed and he got passed her. she looked at her finger and they appeared exactly how they felt, there were now patches of damaged skin and it felt like someone stepped on it. she wanted to scream but Todoroki was coming at her again so instead she charged another finger and this time managed to push him away but not very far because he managed to make a small ice wall behind him. he then ran at her again but made sure to be quicker this time so she wouldn't be able to flick him again.

Izumi then focused on the flame of One for All into her arm and pathetically tried to punched Todoroki again but he managed to wobbly dodge her. they were both badly hurt and right now would need time to regain at least a small fraction of the strength needed to end the fight so right now that was what Izumi needed to do, stop Todoroki before he could fully recover; however, nothing she did was working so she resorted to a desperate solution and started flicking again. after the first flick Todoroki managed to barely dodge the force and managed to muster enough strength to kick Izumi's leg. she grunted in pain and flicked at him again only to miss once more, this started to continue on Izumi would try to flick Todoroki away but would miss and end up only getting more hurt. in the end Izumi's fingers got so badly broken she couldn't more them any more, as she focused on them she saw Todoroki at the corner of her eye, who was about to make an attack.

Todoroki: "you lose." Izumi then glared at him with all her rage and got her left arm ready to swing.

Izumi: "in your dreams!" she then swung the frozen arm toward Todoroki and it hit him in the face causing him to back off but also freeing Izumi's arm of the ice; however the impact and shattering of the ice caused even more pain for Izumi.

Izumi: "GAAAAH!" she could no longer keep it in, at this point even thought it didn't numb the pain she still couldn't help but scream from it all. after she was done she tried her best to focus on Todoroki again and he was just standing there seeming to be stunned from the hit, he then whispered "I win" and stomped on the ground releasing a barrage of ice. Izumi looked again at her fingers and saw how purple and broken they were and then looked to her other hand and saw how those fingers were fine. of course the most logical solution would be to use said arm and eventually wear Todoroki down with the force but Izumi just but screamed in her mind _hell no!_ and used her mouth as a base to flick her thumb at Todoroki pushing him back farther but he made another ice wall behind him to keep himself out of bounds.

 _ugh, god damn it!_ Izumi thought _it's getting harder and harder to focus with all this fucking pain! god it hurts like hell! no, stop it! you have experienced worse than this so shut up and focus! I managed to wear Todoroki down to a desperate state but it probably wont last long I need to start the finally part of my plan_ _now!_ Izumi then tried her best to stand up straight and ignore as much pain as she could.

Izumi: "you know this is getting ridiculous... Endeavor." Todoroki then again looked to Izumi only now his expression was more fearful than confused, she didn't like looking at him like this. _damn it, why do I always come up with such horrible ideas._

Todoroki: "w- what did you just call me?"

Izumi: "yeah I said it! I mean, who the hell else could you be?!"

Todoroki: "no! I'm not endeavor!"

Izumi: "really?! you act cold hearted around everyone! you just want to be number 1 to prove a point rather than help people, and you have a elemental quirk!"

Todoroki: "that bastard has fire! I have my mother's ice!"

Izumi: "it doesn't matter what element you have! if your just going to hold back and constantly talk about how you'll do anything to make it to the number one spot then your no better than him!"

Todoroki: "and what, you are?!"

Izumi: "hell no! I'm a fucking loser that gives up way too easily! which makes it really sad that I'm the one giving you the lecture here!"

Todoroki: "oh is that what this is?! your trying to help me?! go to hell Izumi! I don't need your help!"

Izumi: "oh is that right?! look at me I'm endeavor! I can use my ice quirk as much as I want because I'm so fucking perfect!"

Todoroki: "I'm not perfect!"

Izumi: "of course your not! as if anyone would consider Endeavor perfect!"

Todoroki: "I'm not endeavor either!"

Izumi: "then fucking prove it!" at this point Izumi's throat was starting to burn from all the yelling so she just took calmed down and took a deep breath that hurt her lungs and she looked at Todoroki with a serious yet sad expression.

Izumi: "stop acting like your alone and stop holding your self back. not using your fire isn't helping you reject your father it's helping you reject yourself. your practically allowing Endeavor to forge you into the very thing you don't want to be; him, and considering everyone who stands in your way a rival isn't helping either. you have got to stop telling yourself that only you can save your mom, because you can't but you could with some help, especially help from your left side. just because it's fire doesn't mean it's your dad's because it's not your dad's it's yours. that's your hand Todoroki, your left eye with the scar on it, and most of all that's your quirk. it's not your mom's and it sure as hell isn't your dad's because only you can control it not your mom or your dad. stop rejecting yourself and starting going all out because if you don't then you'll never reach your true goals and you'll never get to help anyone." now that Izumi was done talking Todoroki just stood there unsure of what to do at this point he was still processing all of Izumi's. _ok now that that's done, time to wrap it up._

Izumi then tried to straight out her body again only now she was focusing all of her strength for her lungs.

Izumi: "now that I said what I needed to I am going to ask you an important question... if your not Endeavor... *gasps* THEN WHO ARE YOU?!" it was only shouting but it took a lot out Izumi at the moment, Todoroki was now starting to freeze up while trying to think of a proper response. _I- I am Shoto Todoroki!_ he shouting in his head _I am Shoto! I- I- I don't need your help! I can win this using only my mother's quirk! I can do that! I can do that! because I'm_

 _Your Shoto dear_ Todoroki suddenly heard this from a familiar voice that he hadn't heard in a long time.

 _You are not a prisoner of your linage, if you are going to be a hero then you can be but only because you say so not because your father demands it. don't be afraid to be who you are and don't be afraid to use both sides of your quirk, it's yours after all._

 _… mom... how could I have forgotten that? how could I forget... mom... I'm so sorry. I'll never forget again. wait how did I remember in the first place? all I was focused on was..._ Todoroki then focused back into reality and saw Izumi in front of him who was still in her dark form, beaten badly, and staring at him waiting for his reply. for that moment he just suddenly forgot about everything that made him angry and focused on Izumi, the strange girl that helped him remember the good times with his mother.

Todoroki: "Izumi... I... am... SHOTO TODOROKI!" Todoroki then released a huge flame from the left side of his body which was so intensely hot that it made everyone in the stands gasp out of the sudden change in temperature. everyone was shocked by this, some were even scared but not Izumi all she could do was smile. she was smiling because all the painful chills in her body were finally gone thanks to Todoroki's comforting heat and because she finally reached her currently goal. everything at that moment made her happy enough to finally ignore all the pain and turn back into her normal form then then raised her fist from her only good arm and yelled in triumph.

Izumi: "*in female voice* YEAAAAH!"

Todoroki: "is this really the time to be celebrating." Izumi then stopped cheering and looked to Todoroki who had a warm smile but was staring at her intensely like they were still rivals. Izumi should have been scared but was too happy to be so instead she just smiled back brightly

Izumi: "hm, I think so, after all now your giving it your all!"

Todoroki: "yeah but now I'm going to win, you know that right?"

Izumi: "hm probably."

Todoroki: "I'm not going to go easy on you either, I'm gonna hit you hard!"

Izumi: "Todoroki, beside calling you endeavor, I have no regrets." Todoroki then smiled more intensely as he used his powerful flames to keep his body from over freezing as he made a huge barrage of ice and aimed it straight toward Izumi. as large amounts of Ice headed toward Izumi she readied her left arm with One for All but rather than trying to suppress it this time she was going to go all out, _no more suppressing the flame!_ she then activated One for All and imagined it as a large wild fire _let it burn! LET IT BURN!_ the fire then got bigger and her arm started to feel like it was expanding and was going to explode if she didn't do something soon. as the ice got closer she was quickly put stress on all of her body and then threw the punch after yelling All Might's words.

Izumi: "SMASH!" the force from Izumi and the ice from Todoroki both ended up impacting concrete walls created by Cementoss and all of that mixed with the heat from Todoroki's fire caused a massive explosion that somehow managed to not hurt anyone. it took quite a while but after the smoke cleared to was seem that Izumi's left hand was extremely damaged and bleeding while the only casualty Todoroki had was his shirt; however Todoroki was currently backed to the wall of the field outside of the arena while Izumi was just standing there with her fist still extended at Todoroki's direction. everyone was silent, no one was making a sound or a single move but then Izumi found the strength to move her badly damaged arm to the air as to show that she was mighty and victorious. this managed to snap Midnight out of her trans and was about to declare the winner but unfortunately someone else beat her.

Present Mic: "UNBELIVEABLE! IZUMI MIDORIYA IS VICTORIOUS!" the crowd cheered wildly as the Jumbo-Tron now showed Izumi, she slowly managed to show her face and smiled radiantly to the camera despite her face having minor burns from the explosion. she then painfully managed to turn her fist of victory into a peace sign as to show that despite how she looked she was ok, unfortunately this didn't stick because right afterwards she lost all her strength and collapse on her back and passed out.

* * *

Izumi opened her eyes and looked around to see that she was in the medical wing of the stadium on one of the medical beds, she then head a voice and looked to her left to see a TV showing the highlights of the U.A. festival.

Present Mic: "WELL WASN'T THAT A CRAZY FIGHT?! IT CERTANTLY WENT OUT WITH A BANG! UNFORTUNANTLLY ALTHOUGH IZUMI WON THE FIGHT SHE WAS STILL BADLY INJURED SO DUE TO THESE UNFORTUNTANT CERCUMSTANCES SHE IS NOW DECLARED THE LOSER AND TODOROKI WILL BE MOVING ON INSTEAD! SORRY FOR ALL YOU VIEWERS AT HOME, I WAS ROOTING FOR HER AS WELL!"

Aizawa: "what did I tell you about being nonbiased!" Present Mic and Aizawa then started fighting before it automatically went to commercials, Izumi then looked up to the celling as she went into thought. _man I can't believe I did that right after my promise to All Might about winning the U.A. festival. well to be fair it's not like I could have pulled it off anyways and besides... I wanted to help Todoroki, the fact that he had a scar similar to mine and how he has suffered a bad childhood is why I wanted... no I needed to help him. if I would have kept my promise to All Might I would have had to consider him a rival and would have probably made his situation worse. so yeah, sorry All Might... but I have no regrets._ Izumi then smiled as she took a deep breath of relief and allowed her self to get comfortable on the medical bed and then closed her eyes as to get some rest.

Izumi: "haha… yeah… I have no regrets."

Recovery Girl: "no regrets huh?" Izumi then opened her eyes and then slowly looked to her right where there was a sight of true horror, Recovery Girl was standing there with nothing more than look of disappointment but was displaying an aura of pure rage.

Izumi: "AAAAAAH! I'M SORRY!"


	18. Chapter 18 CALL THIS A VICTORY

**Chapter 18: CALL THIS A VICTORY!**

although Recovery Girl was beyond furious with Izumi at the moment she knew better than to further hurt someone who had broken bones so she instead grabbed a pillow and hit Izumi's head with that. Izumi was glad for this outcome but still unhappy that she made Recovery Girl worry, after some time Recovery Girl stopped and then took off Izumi's blanket to see the damage. both Izumi's arms were in casts and the rest of her chest was covered in bandages, Izumi was surprised that she wasn't feeling any of the pain at this point. however it was only a minute later that said pain started to reach her slowly but surely.

Recovery Girl: "*sigh* why must you always be so reckless, even after I warned you about the critical state your already in."

Izumi: "... I'm sorry."

Recovery Girl: "don't apologize to me! apologize to yourself! you are too young to be this hurt and despite that you still put your life in danger as if it doesn't matter!" Izumi then looked down in shame, Recovery Girl was right, Izumi's body wasn't too good on health and all this fighting and overuse of One for All was only making things worse. then suddenly the pain struck her whole body like lightning and she ended up coughing up a little blood, Recovery Girl quietly grabbed a handkerchief and wiped Izumi's mouth.

Recovery Girl: "you are very strong Izumi, stronger than most I must say... but that doesn't make seeing you in this state any less heart breaking." Recovery Girl couldn't help but shed a tear which pressed even more guilt on Izumi who was now keeping her mouth shut. _I want to say sorry, but that might just make her more upset... damn, I'm such an idiot I promised her that she wouldn't need to help me with recovery too much and yet here we are again._ then All Might entered the room, Recovery girl then quickly wiped away her tear, hid the bloody handkerchief and faced him with another angry glare.

Recovery Girl: "I know what your about to say and I suggest you don't say it! Izumi was completely reckless and did not gain anything through that entire fight, so don't you sugar coat it and don't you dare praise her in any way!" All Might looked at Recovery girl for a little while and then looked to Izumi, he then sat on the chair next to her bed. Izumi was now looking at All Might and was wondering what he was going to say while also twitching a little because of the pain.

All Might: "Young Midoriya-"

Uraraka: "Deku are you ok?!" All Might then spit some blood out of shock when Uraraka and several others busted into the room, Uraraka went to Izumi's bed but then noticed All Might.

Uraraka: "oh sorry, are you Deku-Chan's dad?"

All Might: "duh? no! I uh..."

Izumi: "He's my uncle! yeah he came to see the sports festival in person and-"

Recovery Girl: "alright that's enough! I'm sorry but you all need to leave, I have to prepare for Izumi's surgery."

Uraraka: "SURGERY?!"

Asui: "she's hurt that bad?"

Iida: "will her wounds be healed?!"

Mineta: "is she gonna die?!" Recovery Girl at this point was getting annoyed so she raised her cane like a baseball bat and swung, forcing everyone out of her office and leaving most of them confused and lying in the hallway while Mineta on the other hand was knocked out. Recovery Girl then slammed the door shut and then walked over to her desk to get her equipment ready.

Izumi: "... wow, she's strong."

All Might: "*shivering* yeah she is..." Izumi then looked back at All Might, she didn't think he would be mad about her not winning the sports festival but she still felt bad.

Izumi: "I'm sorry..."

All Might: "hm?"

Izumi: "you asked me to win the sports festival but I didn't because-" All Might then puked a fountain of blood.

All Might: "Bleeech! is that what you were worried about?! I don't even care about that anymore I'm just hoping that you make a full recovery! but I am curious about one thing, why did you help young Todoroki?"

Izumi: "oh well... he told me about everything that has happened to him and why he wanted to be the next number one hero. it was so heart breaking that I wanted to help him however I could, but me being me, I came up with a plan that was bound to work but was also really terrible."

All Might: "so in other words you knew you would get hurt but you did it anyways for young Todoroki's sake."

Izumi: "yeah..."

All Might: "*sigh* kid you are very brave but in a reckless way, so its not something to be proud of. but still, in my honest opinion you did good, you didn't win and you got badly hurt in the process but you did help Todoroki reach his full potential. it was risky and kinda dumb but to be fair, I do always like to say that a true hero always risks themselves to save others." After hearing that Izumi looked at All Might in surprise while he smiled back at her, she then smiled and started to cry a little; however, the moment was quickly ruined when Recovery Girl hit All Might in the head hard enough to make him forcefully spit blood.

Recovery Girl: "didn't I tell you not to praise her you idiot! also those are horrible words to live by!"

* * *

after the surgery was over Izumi was quickly healed but her right hand was still in a cast while her left was in bandages, she also noticed that her right hand was numb and wouldn't move as it used to.

Recovery Girl: "your wrist got badly broken from your overuse of One for All. the damage was so bad that it left a permanent scar on your skin and muscles meaning that your hand will be stiff from now on and will probably never recover. consider that warning the next time you want to be reckless." Recovery Girl then displayed once again her huge aura of rage which made All Might shiver in fear and Izumi sweat nervously while nodding continuously. afterward they both left Recovery Girls office and silently went back to the stands for the sports festival, however about half way Izumi decided to break the silence about something else that was bugging her.

Izumi: "hey All Might, do you really think I'm worthy of One for All?"

All Might: "hm? what makes you doubt yourself?"

Izumi: "I'm good at making plans that's for sure, but they are always really reckless and sometimes I seem to be better at getting hurt than I am at getting things done. maybe it would be better if someone else got One for All."

All Might: "well there are some kids here that have amazing quirks like Todoroki with his fire and ice and Bakugo with his explosions, if either of them had One for All they would be invincible but Bakugo is... well Bakugo and Todoroki had some personal issues that made him both physically and mentally imbalanced. but Bakugo is getting better even if it is slightly and Todoroki is now more close to balance. hm... now, who was the little girl that helped them both even if it was only a little bit."

Izumi: "hm, me."

All Might: "exactly, the average person might not chose you to be a successor of this great power but that's only because if they only got one glance at you they would only see a small and frail girl, but you are more than that young Midoriya, so much more."

Izumi: "I guess."

All Might: "bleeech! oh come on kid! what's it going to take for you to stop doubting yourself?!"

Izumi: "sorry! its just... I don't think my quirk is a good match for One for All."

All Might: "oh so that's what you think the problem is, well if you think having a non-combat quirk is bad for One for All then get a load of this. I'm quirkless!" Izumi looked at All Might in shock while he smiled kindly back at her.

All Might: "back when I was your age being quirkless wasn't as rare as it is today but it was still abnormal. when I meet my teacher I told her my idea about a symbol of peace for everyone to look up to. the average person would have told me to give up since I was quirkless but she instead gave me One for All and taught me to be the symbol of peace I dreamed of, I did it all without a quirk. the only thing I screwed up was my balanced control of One for All, but that was because of my youthful stupidity, not my quirkless shortcomings. you young Midoriya, seem to be having a better grip on One for All than I did, your already advancing so far and you keep blowing my expectations, and none of that is because of your quirk but because of you." Izumi now couldn't help but let her tears out because of All Might's reasoning and praise.

Izumi: "*sniff* your right! I won't doubt myself anymore, from now on I will become your successor no matter what!"

All Might: "heh, good answer. now come on we're gonna miss the rest of the tournament if we don't hurry."

* * *

as Izumi made it back to the class 1-A stands Present Mic was announcing that Todoroki, Iida, Tokoyami, and Bakugo had made it to the semi-finals and the first match which was Iida and Todoroki was about to start. Izumi sat down quickly so nobody had noticed her, especially when the match had officially began. Todoroki started with his barrage of ice and Iida quickly dodged but Todoroki used this to his advantage by trapping Iida with another ice barrage however as Todoroki made another with the intent to immobilize Iida managed to jump forward and activate his Recipro Burst. Todoroki tried to dodge and counter attack with more ice but Iida was now too fast and it only took him two seconds to strike Todoroki and grab him. Iida then practically zoomed at the edge of the arena but before he could get close Todoroki managed to cover him in ice leaving him to be the immobilized one.

the next fight started almost right away and ended pretty quickly, Tokoyami began with aggressive attacking but was quickly forced into defense with Bakugo's explosions weakening dark shadow with every attack. it didn't take long for Bakugo to figure it out so he quickly ended the fight with an extremely bright explosion he called Stun grenade. Tokoyami was then pinned down and forced to surrender, as Bakugo was declared the winner he glared at Todoroki who was now him competitor for the final round. Izumi sighed as she prayed in her head that their match wouldn't get out of hand but that has mostly hopeful thinking on her part, she then noticed something moving at the side of her eye and saw that it was Iida shivering.

Izumi: "Iida?! are you ok?!"

Iida: "huh? oh hello Izumi, didn't see you there, no I'm fine I'm just a little worried since my brother hasn't called me back."

Izumi: "oh right sorry, but hey, he should still be proud of you for making it to the semi finals!"

Iida: "yes that's what I'm hoping for. hm? oh! *takes out phone* that must be him! I finally... wait... mom?"

Izumi: "huh?"

Iida: "uh, don't worry about me I'll be right back." Iida then ran off to privately call him mother, Izumi was now feeling a little worried and again hopped in her mind that everything was ok. Todoroki then left the stands and silently went for the break room to prepare for the final fight but before he left he looked at Izumi who was looking back at him but then smiled softly. Todoroki then turned and continued walking but Izumi could see that he almost smiled which brightened her mood greatly.

Izumi: "*sigh* I'll take it..." Izumi felt good at the moment but then felt something staring at her intensely and looked to her right and saw Uraraka pouting at her angrily.

Uraraka: "Deku! what's going on between you and Todoroki?"

Izumi: "huh? what do you mean, I'm just-"

Mineta: "wait! is Izumi going to kiss Todoroki like she did with that Shinso guy?!" Izumi then looked at Mineta with a frightful look of surprise while blushing wildly, everyone else of class 1-A looked at Mineta with anger.

Students: "YOU IDIOT! WE ALL PROMISED WE WOULDN'T BRING THAT UP! ESPECIALLY AROUND IZUMI!"

* * *

Bakugo kicked the door to the class 1-A breakroom open hoping it would be empty but instead found Todoroki seeming to be lost in thought, Todoroki then turned to Bakugo and as soon as their eyes meet they started to glare with aggression. after a bit of time Todoroki looked away and his mood seemed to become calm again, Bakugo on the other hand slammed his hand on the table which released a small but powerful explosion.

Bakugo: "DON'T IGNORE ME YOU HALF AND HALF FUCK!" Bakugo was still glaring at Todoroki with intense anger while Todoroki just looked down on the table seeming un-phased by Bakugo's temper or explosion.

Todoroki: "... say, you knew Izumi before UA right." this caught Bakugo off guard making his anger fade into confusion and irritation.

Bakugo: "yeah I did."

Todoroki: "what was she like?" Bakugo went blank for a moment he wasn't sure if he should answer such a question especially since Todoroki was the one asking but Bakugo wanted Todoroki to focus on the upcoming battle between them but right now it seemed that the only thing Todoroki wanted to know about was Izumi. Bakugo then grunted and sat on the other side of the table to face Todoroki directly.

Bakugo: "when we were kids, she was always really happy and energetic, she and I would always pretend to be hero's saving the day. she would always try to help whenever someone got hurt or was facing against bullies. she really liked to help whoever she could and to study everything she could about quirks. however their was one thing that was most important to her and that was being a hero. she would always dream about being a real hero when she was older and fantasized about being as great as All Might."

Todoroki: "I see, so in a way she always tried to helpful." Todoroki was now in deep thought again, which made Bakugo more irritated at this point, Todoroki noticed this quickly continued the conversation.

Todoroki: "so anyways, you two were childhood friends?"

Bakugo: "yeah."

Todoroki: "... I guess that partially explains why she would be your friend even after you tried to kill her at the during the battle training in the hero course." Bakugo then clenched his fists to contain the explosions that were released because of his now growing anger.

Todoroki: "but just so you know that's as far as you'll ever go." Bakugo was about to explode with unyielding rage but he managed to force himself to calm down.

Bakugo: "yeah because Izumi will never marry me, no matter how much I pay her or her mom right?" Todoroki was shot out of his comfort and looked at Bakugo in shock.

Todoroki: "you heard that?"

Bakugo: "oh-ho-ho, I heard way more than that Icy-hot." Todoroki was now the one trying to control his anger although he was clearly more good concealing his emotions than Bakugo was. Bakugo then slammed the table again and released another set of small but powerful explosions.

Bakugo: "it doesn't matter what's going on with my personal life or with yours either! so forget about all that emotional crap and focus on this fight! I want you to use your flames on me, just like you did with Izumi! don't you dare hold back you bastard! no matter how hard or hot it gets, give me all you got!" as Bakugo finished that last sentence a janitor passed by in the hall and managed to hear it all, of course the janitor didn't know the context of their conversation so he looked at them with great concern. Bakugo and Todoroki then noticed him and looked back, afterward the janitor looked away still seeming concerned and quickly left the scene. although he didn't blush Bakugo couldn't help but feel embarrassed and he looked down on the table in shame.

Bakugo: "grrr... you better use your flame in our fight or else I'll make you regret it!" Bakugo then got up and stomped out of the breakroom, how that Todoroki was alone again he looked back to the table and again lost himself to thought. _I wonder, between the both of us... who will Izumi cheer on?_

* * *

Present Mic: "THIS IS IT FOLKS! THE FINAL MATCH IN THE UA SPORTS FESTIVAL TORNAMENT! WE HAVE THE FEROUCIOUS KATSUKI BAKUGO VERSUS THE ALL POWERFUL SHOTO TODOROKI!" as Todoroki and Bakugo entered the arena Izumi couldn't help but shake a little given that they were both extremely powerful she knew this was going to have an explosive end (no pun intended). she then stopped shaking when Kirishima when sat beside her and smiled at her.

Kirishima: "you doing ok? if your still bothered by Mineta you can ask Tsu to beat him up again."

Izumi: "oh, haha. um, no it's not that, I'm just wondering how this fight was going to end."

Kirishima: "really? and here I was about to ask you who would most likely win, by the way I'm rooting for Bakugo, what about you?"

Izumi: "oh uh, I'm not really sure yet... oh, Ocha-Chan! are you going to cheer for one of them?"

Uraraka: "hmph! no I will not! they both hurt you so I hate them both!"

Izumi: "oh ok... but to be fair I got injured by Todoroki because of my own recklessness."

Uraraka: "I don't care! I still hate him!" Izumi was now sweating nervously and looked for Iida for some help but then noticed that he wasn't anywhere around, before she could actually start searching Midnight had announced the beginning of the fight and Izumi didn't want to miss it. of course Todoroki started off the fight with his barrage of ice but this time he made a practical iceberg just like when he went overboard with Sero; however unlike Sero, Bakugo was able to somewhat counter the ice with his quick reflexes and repetitive explosions. unfortunately Bakugo wasn't fast enough and got swallowed by the newly created iceberg, of course this wasn't enough to hold him and it wasn't long before Bakugo blasted out of the ice and used his explosions to thrust himself toward Todoroki.

Todoroki was about to strike but Bakugo managed to use his explosions to maneuver himself to Todoroki's left and then grabbed his head so he could toss Todoroki out of the arena. Todoroki did go flying but managed to stop himself with an ice way and then made more ice to slide around the arena while also encaging Bakugo. after Bakugo was surrounded with ice Todoroki then used said ice to boost him toward Bakugo and then grab his arm, he was going to toss Bakugo to a part of the ice wall but someone shouting ruined it all.

Endeavor: "you got him now! use your left side Shoto!" Todoroki then simply pushed Bakugo a little as he used his arm to help him flip over and stand straight again. they were now at a good distance from each other again only now Bakugo was full of rage and Todoroki seemed to have lost the will to fight.

Bakugo: "you icy-hot bastard! fight me with your fire! how else am I supposed to show how much stronger I am if you don't go all out!" Bakugo then charged at Todoroki while Todoroki himself was getting ready to throw another barrage of ice; however, this time he wasn't going to give it full power instead he was only going to use half power as to let Bakugo win. Todoroki wasn't sure if he wanted to win anymore but he was sure that he didn't want to use his left side anymore however his opinion quickly changed when someone else shouted.

Izumi: "please don't give up! I think your probably still mad at me but still! don't give up now! use all of your quirk and win!" _Izumi…_ Todoroki thought _How could I be mad... at you!_ Todoroki's left side then sprouted out a massive amount of fire. Bakugo stopped in his tracks to see Todoroki's fire and then looked to Izumi she was staring at Todoroki with determination and then looked to Bakugo and nodded. Bakugo was confused at first but then nodded back and smirked as he got ready his final killer move. he jumped up and then used his explosions to spin him around until he was a spiral of explosive energy heading right toward Todoroki. Todoroki was about to use his flames to fire right back at Bakugo but before he did he wanted to look at Izumi first however the first thing that caught his eye was Endeavor, who was smiling proudly at him. in that moment everything Todoroki hated about his life and his left side came back to him and he extinguished his fire and let Bakugo blow him out of the arena.

Surprisingly Bakugo's final move was hot enough to vaporize all the ice and not only force Todoroki off the arena but knock him out as well. despite spinning around and being inside a large cloud of explosions, Bakugo knew that Todoroki didn't fight back so after the match was declared over he stopped over to Todoroki, pulled on his shirt and started yelling.

Bakugo: "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! I TOLD YOU TO GO ALL OUT! IZUMI DID AS WELL, YOU SHOULD HAVE AT LEAST LISTEN TO HER! YOU BASTARD! I CAN'T CALL THIS A VICTORY! I DIDN'T GET YOU BEAT YOU AT YOUR FULL POWER! YOU! you! you. you..." Bakugo then passed out because of Midnight's quirk, Midnight and Cementoss were about to retrieve them both but then Midnight started fangirling while Cementoss frowned with great disappointment. At first the Izumi and the rest of class 1-A were confused but then they saw the state of Bakugo and Todoroki and noticed how Bakugo was on top of Todoroki and it looked like they were both sleeping comfortably together. it was a sight that would have put a lot of assumptions in peoples mind without context but even so, Izumi and a few others couldn't help but blush because of it. Izumi was even sure she heard Kirishima whisper "I'm jealous" under his breath.

* * *

Now that the tournament was over all the classes of UA went to the field again and waited for the top 3 winners of the tournament to be presented. soon their was confetti and fireworks shot into the air and as the crowd cheered a smoke machine activated and within it's radius the ground opened and three pillars rose from within. in front of the smallest was Tokoyami, the middle heighted one had Todoroki and the tallest had Bakugo chained to it while wearing a straight jacket. everyone was in fear and disbelief when they saw Bakugo's current state, everyone except class 1-A that is they were more concerned rather than afraid. Bakugo himself was trying to keep still but was also shaking violently out of anger while glaring at Todoroki.

Midnight: "and here they are! the powerful and... uh proud champions of this years tournament! the only thing now is too reward them their medals and who better to reward them than the number 1 hero!" All Might then jumped into the field from the other side of the stadium and landed in front of the three pillars as the crowd cheered again All Might went to Tokoyami and presented him with a bronze medal and gave him a hug. All Might did the same thing with Todoroki after giving him a silver medal but when he arrived at Bakugo he was unsure of how to proceed from there.

All Might: "UH... YOUNG BAKUGO? ARE YOU ACTAULLY UNHAPPY WITH WINNING?"

Bakugo: "what kind... OF STUPID QUESTION IS THAT! HOW COULD I POSSIBLY ACCEPT THIS?! THE ICY HOT FUCKER DIDN'T GO ALL OUT! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHICH OF US IS BETTER WITH THIS?! IT'S COMPLETE BULLSHIT!"

All Might: "WELL UH... IF YOU WONT ACCEPT IT AS A WIN THEN YOU MIGHT AS WELL TAKE IT AS A REMINDER OF DEFEAT." All Might then tried to give Bakugo the golden medal but he was furiously trying to keep the medal away from his own neck. after about five minutes All Might finally managed to get the medal on Bakugo who was still mad but then looked at Izumi, she seemed fearful at first but when their eyes meet she started to light up and then gave him a bright smile. with this Bakugo looked away, stopped shaking angrily, and instead just stood there in a straight jacket and chained to a pillar with a look of disappointment.

All Might: "HAHAHA! WELL EVERYONE I THINK THAT CONCLUDES THIS YEAR'S UA SPORTS FESTIVAL! NOW EVERYONE SHOUT THIS WITH ME! GREAT WORK!"

Everyone: "PLUS ULTRAAAaaa... WHAT?! THAT WAS THE PERFECT TIME TO SAY 'PLUS ULTRA' ALL MIGHT!" the crowd was now roaring with anger toward All Might while he was still smiling but said smile was twitching into a frown while he was sweating nervously.


	19. Chapter 19 a few activities

**CHAPTER 19: a few activities**

after the tournament was over the next day had class resumed as it normally did, everyone was in there seats with Aizawa in the front still covered in bandages and Bakugo still angry over the finally. Izumi was quite gloomy today, she had been in her dark form since the end of the tournament because of the conversation she and Uraraka had with Iida

* * *

Izumi: "hey Iida!" Izumi and Uraraka were running toward Iida who seemed to be looking for the exit from the stadium, he was looking away but when he looked at them both it was with a serious expression. Izumi was deeply shocked to see this so when she was close enough for them to have a proper conversation she became speechless.

Uraraka: "hey Iida don't you want to see the finalist with us? I'm only going because Deku-Chan is, I'd rather see those three get hit by a truck." Uraraka's hatred for Todoroki and Bakugo was because of how Izumi got badly hurt in both fights with them, her hatred for Tokoyami was because she considered him a rival. normally Izumi would be laughing nervously at Uraraka's reaction but right now she was too focused on Iida's clear sadness.

Izumi: "I- Iida? are you alright." Uraraka snapped out of her anger and then looked at Iida, she personally didn't think anything was wrong but something told her otherwise.

Iida: "... my brother has... been caught by a villain." Shock and fear were now engraved into Izumi and Uraraka's faces.

Izumi: "In- Ingenium!"

Uraraka: "is he okay?!"

Iida: "... I don't know all the details but I do need to leave right now, sorry for not telling you sooner and sorry for not going with you to see the finalists."

Izumi: "n- no please, its alright! go to him!"

Uraraka: "yeah your brother needs you!"

Iida: "thank you both, I'll see you tomorrow!"

* * *

However Iida never showed up at school that day which left Izumi depressed, Izumi had always felt depression from her old school because of all the bullying but she never felt anything worse than knowing a friend might be going through something truly dreadful. since Iida wasn't here Izumi could only count on two conclusions either his brother was in critical condition or he was dead. Izumi clenched her fists in dread hoping and practically praying that that the second conclusion wasn't true. after some time of having war in her thoughts she heard a loud bang and looked up to see everyone looking at her in concern and Aizawa glaring at her.

Aizawa: "Izumi, did you here a single thing I just said."

Izumi: "I... I'm sorry can you please repeat?"

Aizawa: "*sigh* as I, JUST SAID! you all did an... above average job during the sports festival. now that it's finally over you will all get two days off in order to recuperate yourself. but I hope that none of you will be dumb enough to slack off on personal training. because after those days are over when you come back you will be given your scouting results, which of course will tell you each and every hero that has decided to pick you for an internship, where you will have a small experience of being a proper hero. oh and *sigh* you will be picking your hero names as well so be prepared for that, and try to make it dignified as well! ok that's it class dismissed."

* * *

as Izumi left the class room she continued to looked to the floor in sadness while maintaining her dark form. she slowly walked toward the stares but then she sensed something in front of her and looked up to see a pouting Uraraka.

Izumi: "oh... hey Ocha-Chan, are you ok?"

Uraraka: "pfft! I should be asking that! why do you look so awful right now?! I'm worried about you!"

Jiro: "we all are." all the other girls from class 1-A then surrounded Izumi with looks of concern, Izumi's heart warmed a little knowing this but she was still mostly depressed.

Izumi: "I'm just worried about Iida."

Ashido: "oh yeah, I heard about what happened on the news yesterday, hope his brother is alright."

Yaoyorozu: "how horrible I can't Imagine what he's going through."

Hagakure: "hey, come on you guys! we're here to cheer Izumi up!" Hagakure then hugged Izumi and Izumi hugged back and softly smiled, however she was still in her dark form. after Hagakure let go of Izumi she sighed knowing that she didn't get Izumi out of her dark form at all.

Uraraka: "I'm worried about Iida as well but he's strong he will get through this, and hey Ingenium has to be strong too so I'm sure that what ever happened to him, he will make a full recovery." Uraraka's words managed to calm Izumi and she started to revert back to her normal form while showing a bright smile.

Ashido: "yay! Izumi's back to normal!" all the girls then hugged Izumi, Izumi herself was happy but also uncomfortable because she had never been hugged by this many people and it didn't help that they were all girls.

Izumi: "*blushing* o- ok! I think that's enough!" after the girls let go of her she started to catch her breath, none of them were sure what made her like that but Jiro herself had a pretty good idea.

Yaoyorozu: "ahem, so Izumi we were also wondering if you would like to join us for a few activities tomorrow."

Ashido: "yeah it will be loads of fun with just us girls."

Izumi: "... just us girls?"

Hagakure: "yeah, so that way you wont have to worry about Bakugo or Mineta."

Izumi: "I- I don't know guys."

Ashido: "oh come on Izumi! we should all hang out together at least once."

Asui: "I feel like being with other females will make you less nervous around them. I think you currently are because you used to live a persona as a boy."

Hagakure: "oh yeah, I forgot about that. geez Izumi, you really need to hang out with us. come on! just say yes!" Izumi didn't really have any reason to refuse but something just kept telling her that this was a bad idea for some reason. _its not like anything awkward would happen, that only happens in comedy anime. so this should be fine right? but what if something weird does happen! what if I accidently trip and do something that will make them shun me forever! I'll be dignified as the class pervert! even worse than Mineta! no stop it! stop it! your overreacting! its ok, we probably just going to go out and... I actually don't know what girls do... but I'm sure we won't do anything weird like go swimming with bikinis... bikinis... GAH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU PERVERT! NO SWIMSUITS! THERE HAS TO BE NO SWIMSUITS!_

Izumi: "WILL THERE BE SWIMSUITS?!" the girls now all looked at Izumi in confusion while she quickly covered her face as she blushed wildly. _GAAAAAAH! WHY DID I JUST SHOUT THAT?! NO ITS OK JUST EXPLAINT TO THEM_ THAT-

Ashido: "hey that's actually a great idea! we should also go swimming!" all the girls agreed on that idea which left Izumi completely speechless and red like a tomato. Izumi then could not help but imagine all the girls in bathing suits which made her nose bleed.

Uraraka: "haha... eh? EH?! Izumi are you ok?!" once again all the girls looked to Izumi, she didn't know what else to do so instead she screamed fearfully and ran away from them and out of U.A.

* * *

during the first day of the small break Izumi decided to just stay home and relax while occasionally doing exercise however right now she was listening to her mom rant about the UA sports festival while eating breakfast.

Inko: "I passed out seven times while watching you! although now that I think about it, those last two times might have been from dehydration."

Izumi: "haaa, I'm sorry mom."

Inko: "its fine dear, well its actually not but your quirk is really powerful so its not like I can put a proper restrain on you. still though, I wish you didn't have such a dangerous quirk... oh well, I guess there's no point in complaining in what you can't control, but it still doesn't make sense to me. how can a quirk change the way you look and give you unparalleled strength at the same time?"

Izumi: "oh uh... don't know! guess its one of those really bizarre quirks! hahaha!"

Inko: "I guess... but why did it take so long for the strength to manifest? wouldn't the doctor have found it right away?"

Izumi: "oh well, you know! science solves everything but even it isn't perfect! hahaha!"

Inko: "right... anyways Izumi since your quirk has gone through such a change you should rename it! have any good ideas?"

Izumi: "hm... lets see... oh! I know! how about: One for All" of course this wasn't Izumi's original Idea but since the truth to One for All had to be a secret Izumi needed to put on a show; however this proved to be a big mistake because as soon as Inko head the name her expression turned into dreadful shock, as if she saw an evil entity from her past. she then looked down on the table and covered her mouth as if she was remembering something so dreadful that it made her want to vomit.

Izumi: "mom?! MOM?! ARE YOU OK?!"

Inko: "*gasps* oh... ha... ha... Izumi! I uh... I'm fine I just... remembered something."

Izumi: "geez, was it THAT bad memory? you kinda freaked out!"

Inko: "I'm sorry dear, but hey can you... not give your quirk that name. its actually a wonderful name for a quirk its just... it reminds me of something else." Inko now looked very depressed and Izumi felt that said depression was most likley formed from her past where she had experience great pain. Izumi was now extremely curious but knew better than to dig into old wounds.

Izumi: "I'm sorry mom, I'll think of a better name."

Inko: "oh you don't need to apologize dear. now eat up, your food is getting cold!"

Izumi: "oh right! my bad, haha!"

* * *

Izumi was now in her room lifting a weight while reviewing everything she managed to record during the sports festival but every once in a while she would look at her phone to see if Iida had responded to her text asking if he was ok. after some time however her phone actually rung so she quickly checked it hoping that it was Iida but instead it was actually a call from Kirishima. Izumi couldn't help but feel very disappointed as she answered her phone.

Izumi: "*sigh* hello?"

Kirishima: "*static*... aw damn it... *static*"

Izumi: "Kirishima? are you ok?"

Kirishima: "I'm at *static* the beach *static* help me! *static*"

Izumi: "Eijiro!" Izumi then quickly dropped her weight and quickly put on her favorite jacket and let her room

Inko: "Izumi?! what's wrong?! did something happen?!"

Izumi: "I'm sorry mom but a friend of mine might be endanger! I'll be back as soon as I can!"

Inko: "your friend at school?! Izumi, wait! let me call the police! Izumi!" Izumi felt that she couldn't wait for her mother she just ran out of the house and went straight for the beach while hoping that Kirishima would be ok. _come on Kirishima! I can't lose you as well! please be ok!_ Izumi used One for All to give her a minor boost to get there faster, at first it was working well but after the second and third use her legs started getting numb and wobbly so she stopped using it. as she continued to run her legs were only feeling worse but at the moment she was too afraid to slow down, she eventually made it to Dagoba Municipal Beach Park with only the railings in her way. when she got close she decided it would be quicker to simply jump over them; however this proved to be a very bad idea, she actually managed to jump over the rails but she landed on the sand face first and once again got sand in her mouth. rather than groaning over it she just spit all the sand out as fast as she could and started looking around for Kirishima.

Izumi: "Eijiro! I'm here! where are you?! Eijiro Kirishima! Kirishima! Kirishima..." as Izumi looked around she noticed the girls were all there as well, each one of them staring at her like she was crazy; except for Asui, after the USJ incident this seemed normal to her.

Izumi: "what... what are you guys doing here? no never mind that! we have to find Kirishima! I think he's in danger!"

Ashido: "geez looks like you were right Uraraka, this really was a bad idea. Izumi relax! Kirishima is fine I just asked him to give to a prank call so you would come here." Izumi was immediately struck with disbelief and then into disappointment and then into anger. Izumi made sure to look around again to see if Kirishima was there and sure enough he wasn't _GOOD!_ she thought _IF HE WAS HERE I WOULD STRANGLE HIM TO DEATH FOR NEARLY GIVING ME A HEART ATTACK!_

Izumi: "uuugh! so why did you guys want me to come here?"

Hagakure: "well even thought you never gave us a proper answer we you should still come hang out with us!" Izumi was once again in disbelief but then her phone rang again and when she saw who it was she immediately answered.

Izumi: "hey mom *listening* yeah sorry about that but I'm ok, everyone is fine it was just a uh... false alarm *listening* oh yeah I'm actually heading back home right now." Izumi the waved the girls good bye and slowly walked away but before she could hang up, Ashido and Hagakure then snuck up on her and Ashido locked on Izumi's left arm while Hagakure locked on Izumi's right.

Izumi: "wah?! hey! what are you doing?!"

Ashido: "sorry Izumi! *takes phone* hi is this Izumi's mother? I'm one of her friends! I was just wondering if It was ok if me and the other girls of our class could borrow her for some fun today!"

Inko: "wait girls?! yes by all means!"

Izumi: "wha- mom?! why?!"

Inko: "you need to spend more time with other females dear!"

Izumi: "no I don't!"

Inko: "yes you do! you spend far too much time at home exercising and watching anime all by yourself! its time to hang out with your friends!"

Hagakure: "don't worry Izumi's mom! we'll make sure she has loads of fun!"

Inko: "yes please do! oh and if you don't mind can you buy her some new clothes too! I promise I'll pay you all back!"

Izumi: "WHAT?!"

Hagakure: "no need to pay us back! I have more than enough funds to make Izumi look and feel like a true princess!"

Inko: "your too kind! I leave Izumi in your care! have fun!"

Ashido and Hagakure: "we will!"

Izumi: "NOOO!" Izumi then managed to get out of Ashido's and Hagakure's grasp and grab her phone but by the time she did her mom already hung up and Izumi sat on the sand, speechless. after some time she turned to her dark form, got up and glared at the two of them with an aura of anger. as they both started to sweat nervously, she started to stomp at them angrily but before she got close Uraraka got in front of her and glared back at her with anger while pouting.

Uraraka: "Deku! you said at the sports festival that you would repay me for not putting on the cheerleader uniform, right?!" Izumi was now the one afraid and sweating nervously which left Ashido and Hagakure speechless.

Izumi: "oh uh. y- yeah I d- did say that d- didn't I. haha."

Uraraka: "well I think it would be nice if you repay me now by going out with me and the other girls for some fun time away from school and away from the boys."

Izumi: "b- but w- what's wrong w- with the b- boys?"

Uraraka: "because there either too barbaric like the bonehead Bakugo! or too emotionless like that damn Todoroki! we need today to be just about us girls! so you have to come with us! no IF's or BUT's!"

Izumi: "but I-" Uraraka then leaned in closer so Izumi could see her anger more clearly, Izumi wasn't sure why but Uraraka at times like this seemed to be almost as scary than Bakugo. Izumi couldn't take it so she lowered her head in defeat.

Izumi: "... okay... *raises head* lets have fun today." Yaoyorozu, Jiro, Hagakure, and Uraraka all cheered while Asui simply smiled in delight and Ashido stood there confused _that didn't seem like a normal conversation between girls_ she thought _that seemed more like a conversation between a girl and her dumb boyfriend... man, Miss Midoriya was right! Izumi really needs to interact with more girls!_

* * *

the girls then walked through town to see where they should stop, they all were lively and happy; all except for Izumi who was hanging in the back and blushing with embarrassment. she had never been around this many girls before and had no idea what to say to them at all, so she just followed them from behind and stayed silent.

Yaoyorozu: "Izumi? why are you all alone back there? come on!" Izumi looked up and saw Yaoyorozu extending her hand to Izumi while showing a beautiful smile, Izumi was now as red as a tomato but took Yaoyorozu's generosity by quickening her pace until they were beside each other.

Izumi: "th- thank you, Yaoyorozu" she wasn't sure why Izumi was thanking her but it still made her smile.

Yaoyorozu: "you can just call me Momo. no actually, you can call me Momo-Chan!" although it shouldn't have been possible Izumi was now getting redder than before.

Izumi: "o- ok M- M- Momo-Chan..."

Yaoyorozu: "so cute..." hearing Yaoyorozu describe her in such a way almost made Izumi pass out but Ashido hugged her arm which made her regain consciousness.

Ashido: "that was cute! hey Izumi, can you call me Mina-Chan from now on!"

Hagakure: "oh! and call me Toru-Chan as well!"

Asui: "I would prefer if you keep calling me Tsu... just kidding! call me Tsu-Chan!" Izumi managed to calm down a little bit but was still as red as a tomato and looking down in embarrassment.

Izumi: "uh... Mina-Chan, Toru-Chan, and Tsu-Chan..."

Ashido: "oh my god, Izumi! you are so cute!"

Hagakure: "how can something so cute and pretty exist!"

Asui: "you might actually be prettier than Yaoyorozu."

Izumi: "Ah! no please don't say that! I can't possibly be more pretty than her!"

Yaoyorozu: "I don't mind, if anything I agree with Tsu-Chan." Izumi was now panicking while the girls continued to praised her beauty but then Uraraka snatched her from them and locked on to her arm. this allowed Izumi to calm down and stop blushing from all the embarrassment.

Uraraka: "ahem! well I think its time we do something fun! I know Izumi suggested we go swimming so lets go do that!"

Izumi: "Ah! what! no! I uh... don't have a swim suit!"

Ashido: "oh that's even better!"

Izumi: "eh?"

Ashido: "we should go to an open air bath instead!"

Izumi: "EH?!"

Hagakure: "oh yeah, I heard those are super relaxing! I think that's just what Izumi needs right now!"

Asui: "I actually always wanted to try going to one so maybe we should." as the other girls continued to agree Izumi was left speechless, she was completely unaware of how to get out of this situation.

Jiro: "uh actually I'd rather not." _MY HERO!_ Izumi screamed in her head as the other girls looked to Jiro in confusion.

Jiro: "I'm just not up for it today. hey Izumi, is it ok if we don't do that?"

Izumi: "uhhh, yeah- yes! I'm uh, actually not in the mood either. haha, sorry guys." none of them bothered to hide their disappointment as Izumi sighed in relief but then she saw Jiro smiling at her and then winking at her. Izumi was very confused but then Jiro mouthed to her "I know" which actually shocked Izumi a little bit. Izumi wasn't entirely sure what Jiro meant but still smiled brightly to show her gratitude for getting her out of the situation.

Ashido: "well in that case... oh! there's an arcade near by, might be something fun to play in there! like a dance machine!"

Jiro: "I'm up for that, it might be fun."

Izumi: "yeah I think so too!"

Uraraka: "well if Deku-Chan wants to go then I'll go to!" the group then headed to the nearby arcade and started taking turns on the dance machine with Hagakure's coins. at first they were taking turns but then when Ashido and Hagakure got the highest scores it became a dance battle between them, the other girls started cheering them on but then Uraraka stopped when she noticed that something was missing.

Uraraka: "hey where's Deku-Chan?"

Yaoyorozu: "oh no need to worry I think she is with Jiro." Uraraka then went over to the guitar simulator where Jiro was currently earning the highest score or was about to before Uraraka interrupted her.

Uraraka: "do you know where Deku-Chan is?"

Jiro: "Aw man! wait what? Izumi? I thought she was with you." Jiro and Uraraka then noticed loud cheering noses and found the source to be a group of boys all around an All Might arm wrestling machine. after some time the machine made a sound indicating that it lost to the player and then Izumi stood up form the middle of the crowd and had her fists in the air yelled a little in pride while the crowed cheered her on.

Izumi: "yeah! I did it! I did it! I-" when Izumi caught sight of Uraraka and Jiro her self pride and joy died instantly as she saw Jiro's disappointment and Uraraka's anger. Izumi then put on a nervous smile and walked past the crowd and over to the two girls.

Izumi: "... hi..." Jiro said nothing while Uraraka just lightly punched Izumi in the chest of course it was too weak to actually hurt her, it was only meant to show her dissatisfaction with Izumi at the moment.

Uraraka: "no boys, Deku!" Izumi then started to scratch the back of her head and apologized to Uraraka

Jiro: "*sigh* okay, this was a bad idea, lets just go get the others and get out of here."

* * *

after the arcade the girls all agreed, besides Izumi obviously, to go to a clothing store to fulfill their promise to Inko to buy Izumi some new clothes. all the girls were looking around to see what would look best on Izumi, while Izumi herself just stood there in silence. the only time she ever cared about what she was dressed in was when she was planning out her hero costume, but this was way different. she was looking at the cloths but nothing really caught her attention, but then she saw a blue, red, and yellow hoodie that was meant to somewhat resemble All Might. Izumi's eyes instantly sparkled when she saw it she then walked over to take it so she could try it on but then Ashido and Yaoyorozu appeared in front of her with sparkling eyes and both holding a blue dress.

before Izumi knew it she was trying dress after dress and presenting her self in said dresses to the girls which made her blush with embarrassment. they all made sure to complement her beauty while taking lots of pictures and asking her to make certain poses. of course the first thing she worse was a beautiful blue dress, the next was a pure white one with pink roses imprinted on it, the next was another white dress only this time it had a red corset that had golden details all around it making it seem almost like a princess dress, finally Izumi was now in just a plane main outfit. at this point Izumi was no longer embarrassed but instead a little annoyed.

Izumi: "uh hey guys? can we stop now?"

Hagakure: "oh come on Izumi! just a few more!"

Izumi: "but I've already been through so many!"

Asui: "you've only gone through four."

Izumi: "hmmm..." Uraraka didn't want to see Izumi unhappy but also didn't want this to stop too soon so she looked around for an idea to raise Izumi's spirits _she's clearly not into the dresses, so what does she like?_ as Uraraka recalled everything about Izumi she remembered that Izumi liked to write down everything she could about other peoples quirks, she loved heroes, and was somewhat close to All Might. she then noticed an All Might hoodie and quickly ran over, grabbed it, and showed it to Izumi.

Uraraka: "Izumi would you be willing to try some more if we get you this as well?" Izumi's eyes sparkled again as she saw the hoodie and then nodded with joy and energy. the rest of the girls were surprised that that was all it took in order to motivate Izumi but as long as she was going to wear more dresses they didn't see anything wrong with it.

* * *

after about two hours the sun was starting to set and Izumi was now out of her green hoodie and in her new All Might hoodie while hugging herself and giggling with joy. behind her Yaoyorozu, Ashido, Hagakure, and Uraraka were holding all fourteen of Izumi's new outfits bought by both Hagakure and Yaoyorozu. Asui then pointed out her favorite ice cream store so they all stopped to get some ice cream which seemed like a good way to end the day.

Ashido: "I'm gonna be honest Tsu-Chan, I didn't really expect you to actually like Ice cream."

Asui: "hm, well its not like I only eat flies."

Ashido: "oh sorry! I swear I wasn't suggesting that at all!"

Asui: "oh I'm not mad I'm just saying what's on my mind... hey Izumi you seem to be really in love with that hoodie is that because All Might is your favorite hero."

Izumi: "hm, actually yeah! in fact, ever since I was a little girl I always wanted to be a great hero just like he was... just like he was..." Izumi then remembered her old school, how Bakugo bullying her, and how easily she gave up when she was told she couldn't be a hero, it made her instantly turn to her dark form.

Hagakure: "oh no! Izumi are you ok?!"

Izumi: "oh sorry I just remembered something."

Asui: "sorry Izumi I didn't mean to make you remember something awful."

Izumi: "oh its not your fault! I just... didn't have a good childhood is all."

Jiro: "speaking of which, I know I really shouldn't ask this but how did you get that scar?"

Uraraka: "Jiro! why would you ask that?!"

Izumi: "oh its fine Ocha-Chan, I got this scar when I first got into a fight with Bakugo." all the girls then got silent and the atmosphere got gloomy, Izumi instantly regretted saying anything but then Asui broke the silence.

Asui: "that brings up another question, why are you friends with Bakugo? and why did you try to convince him to stay in UA?"

Izumi: "... well in all honesty at first it was because I pitied him, but now I just think that he is worthy of redemption. he still has a long way to go but it I can see how he's getting closer to other people even by only a little bit. besides, everyone deserves a second chance even an asshole like Bakugo... jerk! I meant to say Jerk!" Yaoyorozu, Uraraka, Hagakure, and Jiro were all shocked to hear Izumi use foul language while Asui just stared at Izumi with disappointment and Ashido couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

afterwards the girls all went to Izumi's house and dropped off all of her new clothes and greeted Inko personally, Inko was overjoyed too see them all and even wanted them to stay for dinner but none of them could considering how late it was. afterwards Izumi went to her room and but all of the clothes to the side of her room so she and her mom could sort it out tomorrow. Izumi decided that she was going to sleep in her new favorite hoodie for the night but then she remembered something that forced her back into her dark form and then pulled out her phone to check her messages. sure enough she got a load of pictures sent form the girls that were all of her in all her new clothes but she got nothing from the person she wanted to hear from. she then started to tear up and hug her phone closely to her chest.

Izumi: "*sniff* Iida... Ingenium... *sniff* please be okay *sobbing* please..."


	20. Chapter 20 Who I Am

**Chapter 20: Who I Am**

Izumi had it rough the next day, she mainly just waisted her time exercising while worrying about Iida; her mom who was pestering her into wearing all her new clothes again did not help her mood at all. finally the day to comeback to UA arived but Izumi was far to groggy to be happy so she instead just went to school in a wobbly fashion while in her dark form. as she finally made it to the class 1-A homeroom everyone looked at her in concern wondering why she was in her dark form and seemed to be half asleep.

Kirishima: "hey Izumi..." Izumi then stopped in her tracks and straightened herself up while displaying an aura of dark fury while glaring at Kirishima, she was still very mad about the call he gave her the other day; however her anger turned into confusion when she noticed that he wasn't even looking at her. instead he was just looking at the ceiling, seeming to be lost in thought or perhaps under the influence of drugs.

Kirishima: "I had this weird idea the other day, like what if there was an alternate universe where Izumi was a boy but, BUT... Bakugo, was a girl..."

Izumi: "... did you hit your head last night?" Izumi was now more confused than angry which allowed the rest of class 1-A to breath more easily knowing that Izumi would hopefully not explode with anger.

Kaminari: "I feel like that's not the only thing he did last night." when Kirishima said he imagined Bakugo being a girl Kaminari felt the need to joke around a little and while he smiled proudly Jiro glared at him. it wasn't long before she wasn't the only one glaring Izumi showed her anger clearly toward him and with her dark form she was truly terrifying so Kaminari, who was now sweating bullets, bowed his head to say he was sorry.

Ashido: "aww! why is Izumi in her dark form again?!" Izumi's attention was now set onto Ashido so she quickly let go of her anger but she was still in her dark form none the less.

Izumi: "oh sorry, I just... had a rough night."

Asui: "was it that bad? you look like Mr. Aizawa."

Uraraka: "Tsu! don't say that! this is only temporary because of bad sleep, Izumi will look fresh and lively before the day is over! right Izumi?"

Izumi: "uh, yeah." Izumi then faintly smiled as to reassure Uraraka but it didn't work since she was still in her dark form. at this point Uraraka was now starting to actually get worried for Izumi's mental state.

Uraraka: "still though, you normally only get like this when something is really bothering you, are you sure it was just a rough night?"

Izumi: "well..."

Iida: "hello everyone, I'm back." Iida had suddenly opened the classroom door and just as fast, Izumi had turned back to her normal form and rushed over to hug Iida before he actually was in the classroom.

Izumi: "Iida! are you ok! you look ok! you are ok right?! I sent you five messages! did you see any of them?! was that too little? was that too much?! I was just so worried! you are ok right?! wait, I just asked that. anyways you good now right?! your not sick or hurt?! or even-" Izumi continued to bombard Iida with questions about his welfare leaving the others staring at her with confusion and concern; however, Uraraka was different, instead she just smiled with a sad look in her eyes, _so that's what was bothering her_ Uraraka thought _I really should have known, besides me, Iida was Izumi's first friend so of course she would be worried sick for his and his brother's sake_. though she felt relived that Iida was now here and Izumi was normal again she couldn't help but fell jealous at the sight of Izumi hugging someone else. Uraraka then walked up to Izumi and locked onto her arm and slowly pulled her away from Iida.

Uraraka: "ok Izumi, I think that's enough."

Izumi: "oh right, sorry Iida."

Iida: "oh its alright, thank you for worrying about me... wait did you say you messaged me?" when Izumi nodded Iida quickly checked his phone and saw all five messaged from Izumi.

Iida: "Izumi... I'm so sorry I just now saw them all."

Izumi: "oh its alright you had to focus on your brother after all... um uh, speaking of which... how is he?" Iida was smiling but the moment Izumi asked her question it died into a serious expression with dread.

Iida: "my brother... can no longer be a hero." Izumi and Uraraka both looked at Iida in shock.

Iida: "he's alive but his spine was badly damaged, it can be healed but afterwards he will no longer walk." Iida then shed a tear out of his left eye, at the same time Izumi start to tear up as well.

Izumi: "Iida... I-"

Iida: "no please, its fine! my brother is strong, he may be disabled but he will pull though this. he'll just have to stay in the hospital for a few more days, in the mean time I'll just have to train harder to become a great hero, I now have big shoes to fill after all." Iida then wiped away his tear and raised his fist in determination while showing a proud smile. Izumi and Uraraka, now reassured, smiled back thinking that Iida was ok now, completely unaware that this was only a façade made by Iida so that no one would worry or try to stop him on his quest for revenge.

then the sound of footsteps could be heard from the hallway so everyone immediately went to their seats then when the door opened a surprising sight of a perfectly fine looking Mr. Aizawa entered the classroom. as he entered he just lazily said "good morning" to everyone while in unison the entire class responded politely but emotionlessly. although their time together wasn't that long everyone in class 1-A or anyone who had Mr. Aizawa as a teacher learned pretty fast that he stayed calm when there was order and quiet but could be quite aggressive when things get loud and rowdy.

Aizawa: "now if any of you actually bothered to pay attention to what I said the last time we meet then you already know that today UA has finally managed to tally all the request from pro heroes to take you in for internships. I'll be displaying the results for our class now." Aizawa then pressed a button on the podium and then the results for who was requested and how many requests they got was instantly displayed. Todoroki had 4123 requests, Bakugo had 3556, Tokoyami had 360, Iida had 301, Kaminari had 272, Yaoyorozu had 108, Kirishima had 68, Uraraka had 20, Sero had 14, and Izumi got 5, everyone else didn't receive any requests.

Aizawa: "hm... in past years it was more spread out but now there are huge gaps... I wonder why." Aizawa was clearly using sarcasm as to lightly mock everyone for not getting enough requests or not getting any at all. of course everyone who didn't get scouted or didn't get enough were now either groaning in defeat or looking down in shame. however Uraraka despite only having 20 was overjoyed, while Izumi felt indifferent despite having the lowest amount, she wasn't happy but wasn't disappointed either she figured this would happen since her quirk use during the sports festival could be described as impressive but also unstable.

Aizawa: "however don't think that because you didn't get requests you now get to slack off while those that did are working. your all going to be interning with pros, got it? no excuses, no exceptions." Aizawa was clearly trying to strike fear into the slackers but in reality no one was upset about this if anything this was something of a miracle, but no one was cheering because Aizawa was still in the room.

Aizawa: "that said, since your going to meet with pros then your going to need your hero code names and let it be clear that any name you pick today will most likely be your permanent hero name!"

Asui: "oh! so are you going to be the one to approve or disapprove of our names?"

Aizawa: "no. thankfully that task will fall under a more social ranked hero." Midnight then entered the room in a seemingly seductive and celebrity like posture which of course made Mineta drool and Izumi look away immediately.

Midnight: "as Eraser head has explained I will determine weather or not your name will be _appropriate_ for the public eye, or ears in this case. so be warned that all inappropriate or downright awful names will be rejected immediately. now then please pass these boards down and begin brain storming!" Midnight then passed stacks of white boards with markers for everyone to display their chosen hero names clearly.

Midnight: "after about ten minutes, you will, one by one, come up and show us your hero names to me and to the rest of the class as to get a professional and a crowd approval. oh, speaking of which Eraser head will you be-"

Aizawa: "no!" Aizawa then zipped up his sleeping bag and collapsed behind his desk.

* * *

after the ten minuets were up a majority of the students were done while very few were still guessing on what they should call themselves as heroes. despite being confident in their hero names no one had the courage to step up on the podium however this didn't last long as Aoyama was practically sparkling with confidence and stepped up to display his hero name.

Aoyama: "hold your breath... and behold me! the shining hero! I can not stop twinkling!"

Students: "THAT'S HORRIBLE!" everyone instantly shouted in anger at Aoyama's awful name while Izumi was trying to hold back her laughter.

Midnight: "I agree, first take out the I and then combine the can and not into can't. it will sound much better!"

Students: "NO IT WON'T!"

Aizawa: "all of you shut up! Midnight already approved it so stop complaining!"

Kaminari: "she can't approve that name, its stupid!"

Aoyami: "I happen to think its stunning, mademoiselle!"

Sato: "cut that out! your not even French!... I think."

Midnight: "alright that's enough what's done is done. now who will be next?"

Ashido: "oh me! ahem! I am Alien Queen!"

Midnight: "what?! no! no! no! that's horrible! why would you want to be named after a horrible monster like a Xenomorph?!"

Ashido: "what? no that's not what I-"

Midnight: "nope! I'm sorry but that's denied! please pick a different name!" as Ashido walked back to her desk in defeat everyone was wondering why such a cool and fitting name was rejected.

Asui: "ok here I go, ever since grade school I've wanted to be the rainy season hero: Froppy!" everyone instantly fell in love with Asui's hero name and started cheering it.

Kirishima: "I am the sturdy hero! Red Riot!"

Midnight: "red riot? that's quite similar to the old hero Crimson riot."

Kirishima: "exactly! he was my idol and inspiration to be a hero so I wanted my hero name to be a homage to him!"

Midnight: "in that case it's perfect!"

* * *

as the names continued Izumi still had no idea what to call herself the only time she tried to focus on her hero name was when she was still a toddle and was practically ripping off All Might's name in a hundred different ways. in the mean time Jiro was declared the hearing hero: Earphone Jack, Koda the Petting Hero: Anima Shoji is the tentacle hero: Tentacole, Sero the taping hero: Cellophane, Ashido was just Pinky, Kaminari the charge bolt hero: Chargebolt, Sato the Sweet Hero: Sugarman, Hagakure chose to be stealth hero: Invisible girl, Todoroki was just Shoto, Mineta became the Fresh-Picked Hero: Grape Juice, and Tokoyami the Jet Black Hero: Tsukuyomi. then it was Bakugo's turn which made everyone sweat nervously, they all knew that whatever name he chose it was either going to be extremely violent or just a little violent, there was no in between with him.

Bakugo: "KING EXPLOSION MURDER!"

Midnight: "that's... too violent."

Bakugo: "NO ITS NOT!"

Students: "YES IT IS!"

Bakugo: "SHUT UP YOU DAMN LOSERS!"

Izumi: "uh... king- king- king... hm, oh! Kacchan! why don't you be Emperor Explosion!"

Kirishima: "nah, he should be bomb boy!"

Bakugo: "shut up shitty hair!" after sometime Bakugo finally gave up on his name and sat down then Iida went up and apparently he just decided to go with his first name just as Todoroki did while Uraraka became Uravity. then it was finally Izumi's turn she had found a name but was still debating on whether or not it was a good one, she was trying to review everything about this name from it definition to what it meant to her. time was running out so she just went with the conclusion that there was no better name for her than this one, she then went to the podium and displayed it to everyone.

Izumi: "I... I used to really hate this name. like a lot. but then a few good friends showed me a new meaning to this word." everyone was already looking at Izumi's name but now Bakugo who was still trying to make up his mind was caught off guard by Izumi's statement and when he saw her name he was speechless.

Izumi: "it sounds simple and kinda pathetic but I'm ok with that, because this is my hero name. this represents everything I was, everything I am and everything I will become! this is Who I Am! I am Deku!" for a moment the classroom was silent which made Izumi feel a little awkward but then Uraraka got up from her seat and started clapping and then so did Iida and Kirishima, soon everyone followed suit except for Bakugo. Izumi couldn't help but blush from all the praise for her hero name but then she looked to Bakugo who seemed greatly bothered, she then smiled nervously at him. Bakugo could see in her eyes that she wanted his approval although he couldn't understand why, he didn't like the name at all, considering their history with it, but apparently she did so he simply gave her a thumbs up as approval but he still wouldn't smile. Izumi then lit up brightly and smiled to show her thanks to Bakugo, he didn't want to but couldn't help but smile back a little.

Midnight: "but wait, whats your title?"

Izumi: "oh I uh... ahem! I am Deku the... the Reckless hero." _... that's so horrible but at the same time it fits her so well._ everyone thought this in unison.

Midnight: "that's... oddly fitting but hey, how about the title Present Mic gave you at the sports festival, the Unstoppable Hero: Deku!"

Izumi: "oh no, I can't call myself something as grand as that, its as if I'm telling my fellow heroes that I'm better than them."

Midnight: "not true, being unstoppable doesn't mean better than all the rest, it actually tells how determined and unyielding you are. which is a more positive version of recklessness therefore it suits you absolutely perfectly!"

Izumi: "hm, ok then! I am the unstoppable hero: Deku!"

Midnight: "great I look forward to it!" Midnight then winked at Izumi which made her blush and deeply confused, she had no idea what Midnight was refering too and didn't have a good feeling about it.

Bakugo: "ALRIGHT I GOT IT! EMPEROR EXPLOSION MURDER!"

Midnight: "... that's the same thing."

Bakugo: "NO IT'S NOT! THIS WAS IZUMI'S SUGGESTION!"

Izumi: "um Kacchan? I said just Emperor Explosion... with no murder."

Bakugo: "oh right... THE MURDEROUS HERO: EMPEROR EXPLOSION!"

Students: "THAT'S SO MUCH WORSE!"

* * *

after sometime Midnight got frustrated with Bakugo and just gave up, which left him the only one in the class that didn't have a hero name. afterwards Mr. Aizawa immediately woke up and passed out the sign up sheets for internships. Izumi looked at all five of heros wondering who they would be but as soon as she saw the requests she was filled with unnecessary regret. the first four she saw immediately were socially focused heroes like Midnight who happened to also be super models, idols, and celebrities. unsuprisingly Midnight happened to be the fourth hero to request her but this didn't do anything to contain her growing anger. She wasn't angry towards Midnight but someone else, _she can grow up to be a very successful model! Why be a hero when you can be a princess._ The words of the doctor that found and evaluated her quirk really got her blood boiling, however before she turned to her dark form she slapped her cheeks before she got too angry. _Your not a little kid anymore, stop getting angry over childish things!_ She yelled at herself in her head to discipline her childish behavior, although she has improved her attitude from a moody brat to a more respect giving and respect worthy student she still felt she had a long way to got before she could fully embody the personaly of a praise worthy hero, this was one of the times where her point was proven.

Izumi then looked to the last name in disappointment not expecting anything more that a hero who thrived more on social status than actual heroism. the bar was already set pretty low for her, so she wasn't expecting much but then she read the full name of the hero and was filled with a unbelievable amount of shock and anger.

Izumi: "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL! THAT PEACE OF SHIT!" Izumi was so filled with anger that she shouted without even realizing it and quickly covered her mouth but by then the damage was already done. Bakugo was simply confused, Iida was speechless, Kirishima was glaring at bakugo, Asui looked at Izumi with disappointment and everyone else looked at Izumi with concerned terror however Aizawa was glaring at her with his right eye twitching in anger.

Izumi: "Mr. Aizawa! I am so sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

Aizawa: "... honestly I'm not even surprised anymore."

Izumi: "eh?"

Aizawa: "first you hide your true gender, then you go kissing a boy in the middle of the UA sports festival, and now your screaming and cursing in my classroom. what are you going to do next? get married while still in high school." Izumi was now red with embarrassment she couldn't tell if Aizawa was actually displeased with Izumi's behavior or simply didn't like her. either all he was not holding back when it came to diminishing her, he displayed this very well when he brought up the embarrassing kiss from the sports festival tournament.

Izumi: "b- b- but I was kissed by Shinso against my own will!"

Aizawa: "either way, you seemed to really enjoy it." Izumi was speechless for she couldn't deny that it was true, instead she just fell back to her desk and let her face slam onto it as she turned to her dark form.

Kaminari: "damn, Mr. Aizawa doesn't just open the wound he also treats it with salt!" after some time everyone started to resume looking at their own lists or talking to others about theirs, all while avoiding Izumi to giver her some space. Todoroki on the other hand wanted to comfort her immediately so he walked to Izumi's desk and patted her back.

Todoroki: "Izumi?"

Izumi: "hm? oh hey..."

Todoroki: "did you see someone request you that you hated a lot?"

Izumi: "uh... yeah actually, I would show you but... here." Izumi then gave Todoroki her list of requests and he read through it slowly seeming to feel indifferent by the heros who requested her but when he saw who was the fifth his face shifted instantly into anger.

Todoroki: "... that bastard..."

Izumi: "yeah... its not like I would accept him, like ever but still! why would he request me after what I said to him?" Todoroki was still mad but then calmed down instantly after hearing Izumi's words.

Todoroki: "what did you say to Endeavor?" Izumi then recalled the horrible conversation she had with the pro hero Endeavor, the things that she said made her feel shame because although she thought of Endeavor as an awful and prideful hero she still felt that it was wrong to talk so rudely to a pro hero. she couldn't help but blush in shame but not before turning back into her normal form; Uraraka was watching the conversation from a distance and saw that Izumi was blushing and looking at Todoroki she instantly felt enraged and ran over immediately.

Uraraka: "hey what's going on here! your not confessing to her are you!"

Izumi: "eh?!"

Todoroki: "uh no I was... I was just asking what she said to Endeavor."

Yaoyorozu: "Izumi? you talked to the second greatest hero Endeavor?" Yaoyorozu happened to be passing by when she heard the conversation, Uraraka on the other hand started to calm down but was then struck with fear when she head that Izumi talked to Endeavor of all pro heroes.

Uraraka: "wah! you talked to that awful hero! that must have been scary!"

Yaoyorozu: "what exactly did you say to him?"

Izumi: "r- right I uh... I told him that... whenTodorokibecomesaherohewillbecomesopopularthatnoonewillremeberEndeavor!" out of shame Izumi couldn't help but say it quickly so she wouldn't have to say it again, however she said it so quickly that the only response the three had for her was "... Eh?" so she had no choice but to try again.

Izumi: "... *sigh* I told him that when Todoroki becomes a hero he will become so popular that... no one will remember Endeavor... I... practically yelled it in his face." the three of them were in shock after hearing Izumi then in under a second Uraraka and Yaoyorozu started panicking while Todoroki was still quiet.

Yaoyorozu: "Izumi! you can't say that to a pro hero!"

Uraraka: "he may be awful but he's still the second best! what were you thinking!"

Izumi: "I know it was bad to do but he was talking bad about-" Izumi stopped and then looked at Todoroki who was simply listening.

Izumi: "he was talking bad about a good friend of mine, so I told him off because it made me so angry!"

Yaoyorozu: "still Izumi! despite his bad reputation he still hold some influence in hero society, that's probably the reason you only got 5 requests."

Izumi: "uh... I actually don't think so because he was the fifth one to request me." Izumi then showed them both her list and as they read they weren't particularly surprised about any of them but then when they saw Endeavor they were both speechless. however the silence was quickly broken when a small amount of laughter was heard all three of them turned to Todoroki who was covering his mouth from the laughter. when he noticed they were staring at him he quickly stood straight but still had a smile on his face.

Todoroki: "ahem, uh I really shouldn't be saying this but thank you Izumi, for... sticking up for me in a way. I... I wish I was there to see the look on his face." Todoroki then tried his best to smile a little brighter but ended up with somewhat of a broken smile. Izumi, Uraraka, and Yaoyorozu were all speechless not by Todoroki's awful smile but by the fact that he was smiling in general.

Ashido: "OH MY GOD! TODOROKI THE COLD HEARTED IS ACTUALLY SMILLING!" Ashido then started taking pictures of him while Kirishima and Sero were complementing Todoroki on smiling for the first time. Izumi shook her head to get out of her frozen trance and then looked at Todoroki who was trying to keep up smiling which made her smile too, she was aware he was forcing it but she knew the reason he was, was to show how happy he was and that really warmed her heart. Todoroki then stopped smiling and looked at Izumi in surprise which caught her off guard and while Ashido and Sero were groaning in disappointment Izumi laughed a little.

Izumi: "Ahem! but yeah I was pretty disrespectful to him so I don't get why he would want to give me an internship." Izumi's questing allowed Todoroki to recall a conversation he had with Endeavor at the Sports festival.

* * *

Endeavor: _"out of the way old man_!" Todoroki had just now walked out of the arena after his fight with Izumi he saw her condition but was still declared the loser at the time so he was just going back to the breakroom to rest until Endeavor stopped him.

Endeavor: "heh, what? not going to say it? good! its great to see that you finally matured form your rebellious phase and are now starting to accept the quirk I gave you!" that last comment made Todoroki's eye twitch with anger.

Endeavor: "since it seems you already mastered your ice I will make sure to train your fire and teach you everything I know so that you can become the perfect version of me!"

Todoroki: "... your wrong."

Endeavor: "hm?"

Todoroki: "I haven't stopped resisting you and I will never stop!"

Endeavor: "ha! if that's true then why did you use my fire?"

Todoroki: "this isn't your fire! … its mine."

Endeavor: "heh, that much is true however I was the one who gave it to you. either way you said that you would resist me by not using your fire yet you used it against that strange girl. sure by rule you lost but judging my how broken she was it wouldn't surprise me if they had no choice but to let the true champion take her place, which by default is you!"

Todoroki: "yeah I did use my fire but it wasn't because I stopped resisting but because I remembered mom... and forgot you." Endeavor wasn't smiling anymore if anything he was deeply shocked by what he was hearing.

Todoroki: "whether that's a good or bad thing, I still need to figure out, until then, get out of the way old man." Endeavor then backed to the side as Todoroki continued walking away; Endeavor was deeply furious that Todoroki was still being rebellious, he wanted to yell at Todoroki but then he recalled exactly when Todoroki started using his flames and then smiled again.

Endeavor: "that witch wasn't the only thing you were thinking about right? you were thinking about that girl too, weren't you?" Todoroki then stopped walking but didn't face Endeavor.

Endeavor: "heh, not only is she strong but seems to care about you very much, and lets not forget that scar she has. its an ugly one not ugly enough to diminish her beauty thought apparently she can do that on her own. either all, its quite similar to yours, the both of you seem really close almost like you were made for each other!" Todoroki knew where Endeavor was going with this and it was making his blood boil.

Todoroki: "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD! YOU HEAR ME! STAY AWAY!"

Endeavor: "easy Shoto, I want nothing to do with her, I'm just saying that I approve of your little friendship with her and I even consider you two spend more time together."

Todoroki: "tch, what could you possible get out of this?"

Endeavor: "Shoto the family blood line can't just end with you, one day your going to find love and have children to carry on our legacy and as your father I plan to help you make the right choice in choosing a bride."

Todoroki: "you bastard! you don't care about me or Izumi you just want her quirk!"

Endeavor: "exactly, but hey come now Shoto, I only said I approved of your friendship! I won't force you two together... for now. just, make sure you two stay close ok because if you don't I might just need to intervene and make it happen."

Todoroki: "you old fool, Izumi would never take bribes from anyone."

Endeavor: "no she would never take anything from me, I encountered her before your match and she wasn't the slightest bit happy to see me, however I did some research and found out that she does have a mother, who cares deeply for her." Todoroki now felt powerless to stop Endeavors schemes.

Endeavor: "I may not be loved by the public but I still hold a strong influence in the hero society, do you really think her mother would miss the opportunity to get her daughter closer to the son of someone like that. because of course with my status I could offer her a good house, security, and a fortune for her and her daughter. I can even get that girl into a good agency... like mine." of course Todoroki could just freeze Endeavor into an extremely cold statue but that wouldn't be very heroic and it wasn't the kind of power he needed right now. this right now was a situation where the one with the most authority was the most powerful meaning that Endeavor who was the 2nd best hero was unstoppable and Todoroki who was still a U.A. student was powerless.

Endeavor: "so in other words do your best to get real closer to her and if you ever need my help then let me know... actually no need, I'll be able to figure it out on my own." Endeavor then walked away proudly while Todoroki stood there clenching his fists in anger, at that time Izumi was announced disqualified and Todoroki was to take her place.

* * *

Izumi: "Todoroki? are you ok?" back at the present Todoroki realized that while he flashed back he was glaring angry at the window which made his seem somewhat unstable. he looked around and saw that everyone was still there but now there were all looking at him confused.

Todoroki: "s- sorry I just remembered something..."

Izumi: "oh I'm sorry! I made you remember something bad didn't I!"

Todoroki: "what? oh no, no it was actually something I needed to remember so its fine. but hey, Izumi, please don't accept my fathers request ok?" Izumi was again taken off guard by Todoroki only now it was because of how serious he was, however she quickly looked at her list again and saw Endeavor's name along with the four other choices. she didn't like any of them but figured that they could have been in a way better than Endeavors.

Izumi: "hm, yeah. yeah I won't accept his request." Todoroki then sighed in relief but to everyone's disappointment he did not smile again.

Yaoyorozu: "in that case since she requested you why don't you and I go join Uwabami's internship!"

Izumi: "Uwabami? I don't know Yaoyorozu I-"

Yaoyorozu: "please call me Momo-Chan!" Yaoyorozu then leaned closer to Izumi with sparkling eyes which clearly showed how much she wanted to see Izumi call her "Momo-Chan" again. Izumi was confused but also blushed because of Yaoyorozu meanwhile Uraraka's eye started to twitch out of irritation.

Izumi: "... uh right, M- Momo-Chan... anyways! I'm not sure I want to join her and I don't think you should either."

Yaoyorozu: "why not? she's an excellent hero! she may not be well known for combat but she a professional who has saved many lives!"

Izumi: "true, I won't ever deny that. but I feel like she cares more about her carrier as a celebrity rather than her actual hero work."

Yaoyorozu: "that's exactly why I want to take her internship! she's both a celebrity and a hero! I want to know how she manages to balance her life out like that, I truly believe I can gain great wisdom from her!"

Izumi: "well you can go if you want but I'm going to have to pass. still thought Yaoyorozu- I mean Momo-Chan, you have a lot of other requests maybe you have a better option."

Yaoyorozu: "don't worry about me Izumi, I know you don't trust her but I'm sure that after the internship is over I will be stronger and wiser than before!"

Izumi: "hm, best of luck to you then Momo-Chan." Yaoyorozu then smiled brightly and Izumi smiled but she was also had a feeling that Yaoyorozu was going to regret this decision. Izumi then caught noticed of Iida as he was signing up for a internship and saw how determined he looked but also sad. Izumi was once again filled with her own sadness and was about to turn to her dark mode but then she shook her head to get the negativity out. _no more moping around you useless brat! Iida is strong and so is his brother! he is going to be fine you just have to leave him be and focus on your own internship!_ Izumi then took a deep breath and once she exhaled she felt a lot better and started smiling again.

Uraraka: "Izumi? you ok?"

Izumi: "yeah, I'm good. anyways! who's internship are you going to take?!"

* * *

after the last class of the day everyone else was already packing up to leave while Izumi was still in her desk and still debating on who's internship she was going to take. eventually she was so frustrated that she just gave up and decided to take Uwabami's, she then got up in anger and then slowly walked out of the class.

Izumi: "*sighs* at least I'll have Yaoyorozu at my side."

All Might: "I AM!"

Izumi: "eh? All Might?" Izumi then opened the door but saw no one outside.

All Might: "APPEARING BEFORE YOU SUDDENLY!" once again All Might popped up out of nowhere to surprise Izumi hopping it would fill her with joy.

Izumi: "WAAAAH!" instead like all his other attempts she simply screamed and then fell to the floor, afterwards she quickly got back up and straighten out her uniform

All Might: "... hmmm, maybe I should stop doing that."

Izumi: "y- yes, please..."

All Might: "haaa, sorry young Midoriya I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU SOME GREAT NEWS. I HEARD THAT YOU HAD ONLY FIVE REQUESTS AND YOU DIDN'T EXACTLY AGREE WITH ANY OF THEM SO I WANTED TO SHOW YOU A SIXTH AND PROBABLY BETTER OPTION. HERE!" All Might then gave Izumi an Envelope and when Izumi opened it, it was a sheet for any UA student that wanted to take an internship with the hero Gran Torino.

Izumi: "who is this?"

All Might: "ONE OF THE GREATEST HERO'S OF MY GENERATION, AN OLD TEACHER HERE AT UA, AND THE ONE WHO TAUGHT ME HOW TO REACH MY FULL POTENTIAL WITH ONE FOR ALL!"

Izumi: "wow! Gran Torino was the One for All host before you!"

All Might: "YES YOUNG MIDORIYA I- wait what? oh no Gran Torino never had One for All. BUT HE WAS THE ONE THAT TRAINED ME TO USE IT PROPERLY AND NOW ALTHOUGH HE IS RETIRED HE HAS SENT A REQUEST FOR YOU SO THAT HE MAY TEACH YOU TO STRENGTHEN YOUR CONTROL OVER ONE FOR ALL AS WELL!" Izumi's eyes sparkled a little and she looked at the request sheet again and felt that this would defiantly be the best choice for her. it had all the good points a past teacher at UA, a grand hero of his time, one that was retired so he wouldn't be focused on pleasing the crowds, and the best point of all the was the teacher of All Might. Izumi then smiled with determination and looked proudly at All Might.

Izumi: "thank you All Might! I will take this internship and-" Izumi stopped halfway because she was shocked by how frightened All Might looked at that moment. he was covered in an aura of despair and was sweating bullets while trembling like an earthquake.

Izumi: "...um... A- All Might?"

All Might: "... HM? OH WHAT WAS THAT YOUNG MIDORIYA? YOU ACCEPTED THE REQUEST?! GREAT! NOW I MUST GO AND HANDLE SOME OF MY TEACHING DUTIES! UNTILL NEXT TIME YOUNG MIDORIYA!" All Might then dashed from the scene but it didn't seem like he actually had somewhere else to be, it was more like he just wanted to get out of there and fast. Izumi was now extremely confused and then looked back at the request sheet for Gran Torino.

Izumi: "*sigh* why do I have a bad feeling about this..."


	21. Chapter 21: Spark!

**Chapter 21: Spark!**

Izumi was now at the front door of Gran Torino's house feeling very uneasy about two things her current situation and Iida. when she had departed from Iida and Uraraka at the station they both made sure to tell Iida that if he ever needed it they would be there for him. he them smiled and walked away but for some reason Izumi didn't feel that he was being truthful about his feelings. Izumi had been worried for Iida ever since she heard the news about his brother but now she had to focus on herself and trust that Iida would be fine. she then slapped both her cheeks to stay focused and then knocked on the door and waited for a response.

after about 20 minutes Izumi felt that it was ok to knock again and would only wait 5 minutes this time but even after that no one came to the door. Izumi was starting to get concerned and wasn't really sure what to do she could try again but it might take hours before a response comes then again she could try opening the door herself but she wondered if that still counted as breaking and entering. after she knocked for the third time she got frustrated and just opened the door, surprisingly it wasn't locked and when she entered it was pitch black.

Izumi "uh... hello?" it took some time to for her eyes to adjust and when they did she could see that the room seemed to be somewhat of a combination of a living room and a kitchen. it all seemed normal and deserted however when Izumi looked down she saw a dark figure lying on the floor, when she looked closer she realized it was a small old man in a hero costume faced down on the floor surrounded in blood and what looked like his intestines.

Izumi: "OH MY GOD HE'S DEAD!" Gran Torino's head then lifted up and he looked at Izumi with a smile.

Gran Torino: "I'm alive!"

Izumi: "OH MY GOD HE'S ALIVE! Wait what?" Grain Torino then got up and reviled that he was lying on top of a plate of sausage and ketchup. Izumi sighed in relief and slumped a little because of the sudden terror and stress.

Gran Torino: "oh hello, who are you young lady?"

Izumi: "ugh... hu? oh! ahem! I am Izumi Midoriya. All Might's successor and current holder of One for All."

Gran Torino: "I'm sorry who?"

Izumi: "oh uh, Izumi Midoriya, the new holder of One for All!"

Gran Torino: "can you speak up?"

Izumi: "um... IZUMI MIDORIYA!"

Gran Torino: "... oh hello young man, who are you?" _HE'S FUCKING CRAZY!_ Izumi shouted in her mind _ok, ok, calm down, he's not crazy he's just old and probably has really bad hearing... and eye sight. either way why am I here All Might? I'm aware he was your teacher but he seems too old to teach now, is this why you were scared? aw geez All Might..._ Izumi then left her train of thought and sighed with disappointment but then she noticed that the UA case she was holding was gone she looked around for it but then saw Gran Torino looking through it.

Izumi: "ah! I'm sorry sir but that case is mine, I really need it back!"

Gran Torino: "why don't you use a One for All Smash?" Izumi couldn't help but feel shocked but then she smiled feeling relived. _so it was just an act! he was just testing me to see if I would get frustrated and run away or something like that. well I'm not going anywhere! I will learn everything I can from the great Gran Torino!_

Gran Torino: "oh hello, who are you?" Izumi's smile broke as the frustration came rushing back to her _What is this guy's deal?!_

Izumi: "*sigh* ok look the reason I came here was to improve my control over One for All and All Might told me that you would be my best option for that."

Gran Torino: "... well why didn't you say so?!"

Izumi: "Eh?" Gran Torino then zoomed up into the celling then to a wall then to another wall then in front of Izumi and finally above the door and punched into the wall.

Gran Torino: "I saw your performance at the sports festival on TV, and I have to say. your reckless, destructive and possibly insane. however if I had to guess who is really at fault its that idiot Toshinori, he may be the number one hero but he's still a novice when it comes to teaching. don't worry though I'll whip you up to shape and make you a true holder of One for All! now stop standing there and get your costume on!"

Izumi: "oh! right!"

* * *

Gran Torino directed Izumi to his restroom where she could change in privacy, she was actually excited when she got out her costume because Recovery Girl told her that she gave it some improvements. Izumi then put on the suit but was quite surprised with how it actually turned out, the suit was soft but skin tight which made her chest feel a little uncomfortable. she also had green visor glasses shaped like a V which was supposed to replace her helmet, and an empty utility belt for when she needed to bring something with her on a mission. the suit also came with durable gloves and boots which should allow the wearer to hit harder without feeling a thing. Izumi was a little disappointed in how her costume displayed her, she felt it was showing her off in a sorta sexual way but she figured that Recovery Girl worked hard on this so she decided to get over it. After some time she got used to it and it was actually really comfortable. she then went back to where Gran Torino was waiting and got in a fighting stance to show how she was ready.

Gran Torino: "ok use a smash!"

Izumi: "oh uh actually I developed this way of fighting that allows me to use One for All without causing so much damage." Gran Torino then zoomed into a wall and then into the celling and then went everywhere.

Gran Torino: "fine whatever! just use your quirk already!" Gran Torino then rushed into Izumi's back and hit her hard he then backed off and landed on his microwave crushing it.

Gran Torino: "your wasting my time, little girl!" Gran Torino then zoomed around the room and before she could react, he hit her in the back again. Izumi tried to ignore the pain and focus on Gran Torino but he proved to be too fast and agile. then it seemed as if he had disappeared complete form her line of sight, she instantly knew that any second Gran Torino was going to hit her again so she quickly lit the fire of One for All into her Arm and then suppressed it into the small flame and quickly turned around and grinned at Gran Torino.

Gran Torino: "you figured that out fast! but still-" Izumi then used the flame to increase her speed as she reached out to grab and disarm Gran Torino but he dogged it in midair and ended up grabbing her face and being the one to disarm her.

Gran Torino: "you have a lot to learn." Izumi was now on the floor filled with disappointed look as Gran Torino was the one standing and smiling.

Gran Torino: "don't feel bad kid your actually doing good, the way you used One for All now and during the sports festival were actually impressive beucase it shows how quickly you adjusted to it and how your getting more control and experience over it. however you still have one major flaw, your admiration of All Might, its acting as shackles that will keep you from going any further."

Izumi: "huh? but how?"

Gran Torino: "because for one you seem too attached to the idiot but more importantly you still think of One for All as his property, correct?"

Izumi: "uh well... it was originally his before me but I do understand that I am the host of One for All now-"

Gran Torino: "wrong! One for All is not some essence that you are holding in your body it is simply your quirk. weather you like it or not it IS yours now and the fact that you haven't grasped that yet is why your still so far behind."

Izumi: "oh uh, right! I will try harder!"

Gran Torino: "not good enough you need to do or don't. sadly the villains of the world won't care how far back you are so its do or don't since All Might doesn't have much time left with One for All. which is why you need to understand that One for All is a part of you now, treat it like your own quirk and make full use of it... but also remember to stay balanced with your training or else you'll end up like that idiot." Izumi got up and saw that Gran Torino was now leaving the house and Izumi alone.

Izumi: "but wait! I'm not sure where should I start, what should I be weary of, what is the best thing to do?"

Gran Torino: "I just said that its your quirk! you need to be the one to figure it out! In the mean time try to clean this place up, I'll rewarded you by buying some grub." Gran Torino was now gone and Izumi was alone unsure of where to start. _hm, so I need to start thinking of One for All as a part of me right? well I guess that shouldn't be hard but how do I make it true? I can't just say in my mind "One for All is my quirk" several times and expect my subconscious to eventually believe it, I need to make a mental and physical statement that One for All is indeed mine... but how?_ Izumi pondered on this for a few minutes but then she recalled how All Might had used One for All to give him unlimited strength but he had several techniques and moves that he used to take down villains and save civilians.

Izumi: "that's it! I need my own moves, my own smashes! just like how All might uses One for All to make a Delaware smash or Texas smash. I need to make One for All my own by developing my own techniques! my own attacks! my own moves! my own names! wait does it matter if I give them names? … aw, screw it! I'll do it anyways!" Izumi then pulled out her Vol 14 book and started writing in it everything she had already used One for All for and what she should plan on doing next. meanwhile Gran Torino was outside listening to everything.

Gran Torino: "huh, she came to that conclusion fast. kinda wonder how she didn't think of that earlier, guess all she needed was to be set on the right path." Gran Torino then looked to the sky.

Gran Torino: "*sigh* you really are a bad teacher Toshinori."

* * *

later that night after she was done cleaning, Izumi was outside Gran Torino's department and in between an alleyway were there was a load of trash bags, she was here because she figured that at this point she should try to make a move that would allow her to be more agile with One for All or as it was her Quirk. she was going to test her now move by jumping in between the walls of the ally to see how effective it would be.

Izumi: "ok now how should I do this, I can activate One for All into my legs which will give me a boost into the air but then I wont be able to activate them again for a little while so how do I progress from there... I could activate my hands while midair and then use them for the next boost, but then again I doubt a boost from my arms will be as strong as one from my legs... aw screw it! I got to start somewhere or else I'll never get stronger!" Izumi then focused her fire into her legs and gave them the 5% boost, Izumi smiled proudly as she had finally managed to use the 5% flame without all the exhausting effort of before. however that was not the only different thing Izumi noticed that her skin was glowing brightly once it was fueled by her Quirk and it seemed to also be emitting green sparks that looked like lightning. Izumi couldn't tell what this was, was it her body finally getting used to One for All or her subconscious or maybe even both, either all she couldn't help but feel more proud of her accomplishments but also amazed as well.

Izumi: "cool... ok as of now this is my first official move I dub it: Spark!... I'll think of a better name later!" Izumi then jumped high into the wall, higher that she ever could without Spark however it went to fast and she rammed face first into the wall. Izumi then fell back into a pile of trash which somewhat cushioned her fall. she groaned in pain as she slowly got up and then ended up coughing blood into her hand. she looked at the blood but then made a fist and out of anger summoned the flame into her hand and punched the wall with great impact.

Izumi: "grrr! I'm not going to give up!" Izumi then tired again and this time she was ready for the impact and made sure to extend her hands before, she then activated the flame again and when her hands touched the wall she boosted off immediately. she then aimed for the other wall and this time got her legs ready but when her feet touched the wall she felt a stingingly numb sensation got from her legs up her spine which made her lose balance and start to fall. _my legs haven't recovered yet._ she came to this realization as she started to fall to the ground, when she landed on the trash again out of anger she started up again to try to quickly make up for her short comings.

Izumi: "Grrr! I will get stronger! no matter how long it takes!"

* * *

 _I didn't get stronger_ Izumi thought this as she was lying in bed from being so soar after all of her failed attempts to raise her agility using her quirk. she was so tired that when she went to sleep she didn't even dream instead it felt like only a second had past when morning came and she didn't feel recovered at all. she was able to move though, so she went to the living room to greet Gran Torino

Gran Torino: "not bad kid! after I get the microwave I ordered this place will be- wow... what happened to you?"

Izumi: "I tried doing what you said and trained into making One for All my own but I overdid it... and gained nothing."

Gran Torino: "geez kid you're all beat up and you did it to yourself! how reckless can you be?!"

Izumi: "haha... that's me Izumi the reckless."

Gran Torino: "don't say that like its something to be proud of even if your just making a joke. *sigh* its too bad your already out of gas, now we can't resume the main combat training."

Izumi: "combat training again? I don't mean to sound picky but isn't there something else you wanna teach me?"

Gran Torino: "don't be like that kid, All Might got combat training from me all the time and he turned out mostly great."

Izumi: "you gave him combat training all the time?"

Gran Torino: "well it wasn't 24/7 and I did teach him other things but yeah it was mainly combat and since I was his Hero training teacher I was aloud to beat the crap out of him and get away with it." Gran Torino then smiled proudly to himself while Izumi looked at him with a speechless and frightened look. _I think I know why All Might focused more on physical power than mental power._

Gran Torino: "don't give me that look kid, I just taught him what was asked of me, it might sound cruel but he needed to be hit hard so that his body could adapt faster to One for All. although I guess to an extent I might not have taught him enough or well, the main reason was because I actually didn't like him but he was entrusted to me by a good friend so it wasn't like I could teach him nothing."

Izumi: "hm, so hey I already asked All Might but he said you never had One for All but you were his teacher, if that's the case then do you know who had One for All before him?" Gran Torino then looked to Izumi in shock, before she could ask what was wrong the door bell rang and Izumi answered it to see it was a delivery man with the replacement Microwave. _so you haven't told the girl about the 7th holder?_ Gran Torino thought _well I guess you had the right mind she may need to grow into a hero fast but mentioning the past and true nature of One for All might be to much to handle right now. or at least that better be the reason! if it turns out you just forgot I will beat the snot out of you!_ Izumi then gave the package to Gran Torino and he opened it with joy to see his brand new microwave.

Gran Torino: "haha! she's a total beauty! so what do you say? want you warm up the food I bought?"

Izumi: "oh of course! but uh, where is it? I looked through the grocery bags yesterday and only saw fishy cakes."

Gran Torino: "exactly! there my favorite for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and desert!" Gran Torino then walked joyfully and sat on the table while humming happily, like a child waiting for desert, Izumi was slightly concerned at the fact that Gran Torino clamed to only ever eat fishy cakes but knew that complaining or asking questions wouldn't change the fact that they were the only things they had to eat. Izumi then got a large plate, put four of the cakes in, put it in the microwave and set the time as the instructions said to. Izumi then lost herself in thought as the desert cooked _man I know I can't just improve overnight but I still need to try, if you think about it everyone else back at school had almost all of their lives to get in balanced with their quirks. I mean they still have need to improve but I am way far behind, damn it how to I catch up? how do I increase my power? how do I make up the lost time?_ just then the cakes were finally done so Izumi pulled them out and served them to Gran Torino.

Izumi: "uh hey since were relaxing now and uh... eating desert do you think you can give me some tips on controlling One for All? you know something you taught All Might or something he figured out on his own?"

Gran Torino: "hm, there's no need to worry about that right now kid, just focus on these piping hot fishy cakes!" Gran Torino then took a bit off the head of one cake and chewed joyfully but after a second he stopped smiling and swallowed silently.

Izumi: "um... something wrong Gran Torino?"

Gran Torino: "I'm not sure..." Gran Torino then took another bite but this time he acted like he bit into steel, Izumi was now deeply confused as Gran Torino started to panic and was eating the heads of the other fishy cakes but not the rest.

Gran Torino: "what?! their kinda hot but the rest is still Icy and frozen!"

Izumi: "what?! but I cooked them for as long as the instructions said to!" Gran Torino then got out of his seat in anger and looked at the microwave.

Gran Torino: "here's your problem! what were you thinking kid?! you used a plate that was too large and kept the cakes from spinning! if they don't spin then they don't get the heat flowing all around them! don't you know how these things work?!"

Izumi: "oh uh, well no I actually..." Izumi then thought hard about what Gran Torino said about the plate turning so that the heat would flow all around the fishy cake, just like how All Might imagine himself as an egg inside a microwave when using One for All. Izumi on the other hand imagined One for All as a powerful fire but when cooking on a fire it will only cook one side and not the other unless you turn what your cooking. Izumi then had a massive realization, for she had instantly figured out the solution to her current problem.

Izumi: "n- no! I don't understand it!"

Gran Torino: "your dang right you don't! How do you miss something so simple?!" As Gran Torino faced Izumi she showed him one of the fishy cakes with a serious expression on her face.

Izumi: "these fishy cakes, are me!"

Gran Torino: "... no their not, did you hit your head last night?"

Izumi: "I uh- I mean metaphorically."

Gran Torino: "oh... I see. well then, tell me what you mean."

Izumi: "I normally think of One for All as a fire that gives me power but even though I get filled with energy like a pastry I don't ever turn so as soon as I'm done with it I quickly cool down and am left being frozen and weak which is why its so hard for me to restart the process! so rather than powering up with a simple fire in only one or two parts of my body, I need to let the energy flow all around me like a turning plate in a microwave!" Izumi then put that theory into motion by reimagining One for All as energy instead of a flame and made it flow through out her body while suppressing it to 5%. she could visibly see the energy of One for All spreading through her body and although she lessened it to 5% it was really intense and made her feel very heavy with power. _man, this is tough but it will defiantly make me stronger! so it looks like you were in the right mind about the microwave thing All Might. Haha, sorry I laughed at you!_

Gran Torino: "huh not bad! you figured out your problem with One for All in less than a day! so do you think you can move in that state." Izumi struggled a little but managed to get into a fighting stance and faced Gran Torino with a smile of determination.

Izumi: "hell yeah!"

Gran Torino: "well then before we begin why don't you give your move a name?"

Izumi: "heh, already got one, this is One for All: Spark!"

Gran Torino: "huh a simple name, I like it thought! but enough of that, lets go!"

Izumi: "right!"


	22. Chapter 22: a drop of blood

**Chapter 22: a drop of blood.**

Gran Torino then zoomed around then room and then quickly appeared behind Izumi.

Gran Torino: "I'm gonna give you three minutes to defeat me! make it count, little girl!" Izumi then turned around to attack but Gran Torino had already vanished and then kicked her in the back of the head. the impact was faster and harder than before, it caused Izumi to fall face first on to the floor.

Gran Torino: "ha! sorry to burst your bubble but I was actually holding back yesterday but I won't be doing that today!" Izumi was about to get up but realized quickly that if she did Gran Torino would just knock her back down again so instead she went under the table for cover. Gran Torino then aimed for said Table to crush on top of Izumi but then suddenly it went flying up and Gran Torino had no choice but to doge. Izumi had used her original fire method of powerup but before the effects wore off she quickly used the mindset of the turning plate in the microwave and made the energy flow throughout her body. _wow! starting off with the flame made the energy flow through me faster! I really need to keep that in mind!_ Izumi with 5% of One for All through out her body now, leaped into the air so she could face Gran Torino mid air. in order to ensure her victory she tried to focus 10% into her arm and then throw a punch at Gran Torino, the results were quite destructive with the force of her punch causing the cans on the shelf behind Gran Torino to all explode and the wall to receive bad damage.

Gran Torino: "hey! what do you think your doing kid?!" unfortunately Gran Torino managed to dodge with little effort, he then zoomed around the room again as Izumi fell back to the ground. Gran Torino made sure to zoom toward Izumi as she landed but in an instant she managed to leap onto the ceiling she then turned to her dark form without realizing it. Gran Torino was shocked to see her in that state and was caught off guard when she zoomed in his direction and actually managed to pin him down. in that moment Izumi felt extremely proud and reverted back to her normal form.

Izumi: "haha! I did it! I can't believe it but I did it!" Izumi then joyfully let go of Gran Torino and continued to sit there feeling accomplished but then Gran Torino turned to Izumi with a look of grave seriousness, like he was staring at a villain. Izumi was instantly frightened by this and was now wearing a broken smile with great fear in her eyes.

Gran Torino: "what the hell was that just now? how did you make yourself look like... that?"

Izumi: "oh uh, it was actually my original quirk! its kind of a silly ability that only makes me look pretty when I'm happy but look awful when I'm unhappy." Izumi then smiled again hoping that cleared things up but was scared again when Gran Torino had a look of growing suspicion toward her.

Gran Torino: "so what exactly made you unhappy during our fight?"

Izumi: "I uh- guess I was getting a little frustrated with not being able to defeat you the first time so without realizing it I went dark mode."

Gran Torino: "you call it dark mode? that's a horrible name, but actually really fitting now that I think about it."

Izumi: "yeah it makes me stronger with One for All but kinda leaves me unbalanced so All Might told me not to use it so often... I'm still working on it, so sorry Gran Torino." Gran Torino still seemed greatly unhappy toward Izumi but then he sighed and looked the other way.

Gran Torino: "don't be sorry little girl, it just took me off guard is all. but still, it does have a villainous aura too it so try to take Toshinori's words to heart. now enough of that, go get changed. we still haven't had breakfast and since you knocked the table over and left the fishy cakes on the floor we're gonna have to go somewhere to eat."

Izumi: "oh right! sorry about that by the way!" Izumi then ran to the restroom with her case to get change as quickly as she could leaving Gran Torino to himself with his thoughts. _when she changed she looked a lot like... just who the hell is she?_ _Toshinori you moron, did you really make the right choice with this girl?_

* * *

after Izumi got on her hero costume, Gran Torino then lead Izumi to his favorite bakery and he had several fresh from the oven sweet cakes while Izumi just had a chocolate bar. Izumi was never actually fond of sweets the only desert she actually liked eating was chocolate. afterward they left the shop and continued to walk the streets with seemingly no destination in mind.

Izumi: "uh hey Gran Torino? where exactly are we going."

Gran Torino: "oh nowhere in particular I'm just walking around until we run into some villains."

Izumi: "oh! I see... EH?!"

Gran Torino: "we could continue our usual training but then you'll be more competent against me and villains with similar abilities like me without knowing how to deal with villains that are not similar or even the exact opposite of me."

Izumi: "oh! ok now I see, but still isn't it a little early to be doing this?"

Gran Torino: "of course not! you need to get stronger faster so there's not time like the present to get started and besides villains can strike at anytime! just because its morning therefore breakfast time doesn't mean the villains are going to be nice and not cause trouble. did you know there are quirks that make people stronger when they skip their breakfast!"

Izumi: "n- no..."

Gran Torino: "me nether, but the world is big and their might be villains with said quirks and besides kid, it won't be morning forever so we need to be ready before the villains are."

Izumi: "right!"

* * *

later on Gran Torino and Izumi boarded a bullet train with the destination being Hosu City.

Gran Torino: "villains can pop up anywhere but Hosu city is the closest place with a large population, bigger populations lead to higher chances of villains." Izumi simply nodded to show she understood, she then took out her phone and went to her messages. _I really shouldn't be worrying about him but since I'm going to the same City he's in it wouldn't hurt to give him a heads up and say hello, right?_ Izumi then sent the message to Iida and then spent the rest of the time sitting there staring at her phone waiting for a reply.

Gran Torino: "oh come on! you kids these days are always on your phone!" Gran Torino was expecting a reply but Izumi didn't even move a millimeter; now extremely confused, Gran Torino lead in and saw who Izumi was texting.

Gran Torino: "hm, who's that your boyfriend?" Izumi immediately turned red and started panicking!

Izumi: "no! he's just a good friend! he's been going through some really tough times lately so I wanted to see how he was doing! after all we might bump into him since were going to the city he's in right now!"

Gran Torino: "ok ok, jeez kid I was only kidding."

Izumi: "please don't joke about that kind of stuff, I'm not exactly handling it well." Izumi then recalled the embarrassing atmosphere between her and Tokoyami, her confusing feelings toward Bakugo and Todoroki, and her even more confusing feelings toward the other girls. all of it was making Izumi's head spin but then she quickly slapped her cheeks and got her thoughts back on track.

Izumi: "ahem, Gran Torino I would appreciate it if I was aloud to keep my social life and my hero duties separate."

Gran Torino: "hm? my what a good response, its important for a hero to keep those things separate so that civilians involved with your life won't get hurt; but it was entirely unnecessary kid, I wasn't going to dive any deeper into you or your boyfriends life, mainly because I don't care."

Izumi: "please, he's not my boyfriend!"

Gran Torino: ""sure..." Izumi was now pouting in annoyance toward Gran Torino.

"what the hell?!" Izumi and Gran Torino then looked to the back to see other passengers panicking over something happening outside the train.

"what's going on?"

"there was an explosion! you can still see the smoke coming out of the building!"

"wait I saw something! something is destroying those buildings!"

"its another villain!"

Gran Torino: "oh come on! couldn't they have waited for us to get off first." then suddenly a hero busted into the train, he was badly injured and couldn't move at all but then a grey and slender monster jumped into the train and grabbed hold of the hero. Izumi made sure to examine the creature as quickly as she could, it had long but muscular limbs, four eyeballs, very grey skin with a shade or two of blue and half of it's head seemed to be made of it's brain the only thing that seemed Human about it was that it was wearing pants. there was no doubt about it now this thing was some kind of replica of Nomu the only villain who came close to breaking All Might.

Izumi: "but it can't be!"

Gran Torino: "you know that guy?"

Izumi: "its a monster called Nomu! it has multiple quirks!"

Gran Torino: "wha-! multiple-! damn it! ok kid, stay here! I'll meet you at the station as soon as I bring this thing down!" before Izumi could stop or even follow Gran Torino, he had zoomed at the Nomu and forced it off the injured hero, he then rammed it off of the train and then continued to Zoom after it. Izumi couldn't stay put so she quickly got up and told all the passengers to call an ambulance for the hero as soon as they got to the station. Izumi then used her fire to boost herself into the air and as she was about to land on the roof of a building she activated Spark and used it to not only safely land but also to quickly move through out the city. _I'm sorry Gran Torino but I can't just stand by and let Nomu destroy this city! especially not while Iida is_ _here!_ Izumi was quite surprised how easy it was to be leaping form building and was quite glad for it, so she made sure to leap from wall to wall on the buildings to get down; as she did however, she quickly looked around and saw two things one was that their where two other Nomu's one that was extremely buff and another that could fly, the other was what looked like a villain dressed in all black and red holding a knife to one hero and yelling at another but when she saw the other hero she was instantly shocked. _Iida... no_ Izumi then rammed face first into a wall and luckily fell into a pile of trash bags but at the moment she was too shocked to care about the pain.

 _god damn it... GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! HE LIED! OF COURSE HE DID! HOW COULD I BE SO FUCKING STUPID! OF COURSE HE WAS SECRETLY SEARCHING FOR REVENGE! THAT VILLAN MUST HAVE BEEN THE ONE WHO DID IT! THAT BASTARD! HE'S NOT LAYING A FINGER ON IIDA!_ Izumi then forced herself up and was about to run over to the alley and help but before she did she wondered If it was better to assist everyone on the streets and stop the Nomu's. Izumi quickly went to the conclusion that there had to have been several hero's already trying to stop the Nomu's but none of them could have known that Iida or that other hero was in danger. she then repeated the process by activating the fire into her legs and then activating Spark when leaping forward so that she would be able to rush quickly to the scene. the jumped from wall to wall trying to memorize from the air where she saw the three of them and out of pure luck she managed to find the villain right on top of Iida about to stab his skull with a sword.

Izumi: "GET AWAY FROM HIM! SMASH!" Izumi was enraged at the moment which made her go dark mode allowing her to use even more power from her quirk, she then punched the villain in the face with a force of 20% of One for All, pushing him to the other end of the ally way and ramming hard into a wall.

Izumi: "ha! it worked!" out of joy Izumi reverted to he normal form and raised a fist in triumph but that proved to be a bad idea for she was still using 20% and now out of her dark form it hurt her arm badly and almost broke it. she quickly turned off Spark just in case she would repeat the mistake.

Izumi: "ok it looks like I disabled the villain, come on Iida! we need to get this hero out of here and look for more pro's!"

Iida: "I- *grunts* I can't move!"

Izumi: "uh- right! its ok! just give your arm, I'll lift you up!"

Iida: "no! I can't move anything in my body! *grunts* I think it's his quirk! the moment he cut me *grunts* I wasn't able to move!"

Izumi: "s- shit! ok fine I'll just have to carry you on my back!"

Stain: "your not going anywhere!" Izumi then looked in fear to see the villain walking toward her calmly while also seeming to fix the positioning of his jaw. now that he was clear in view she could see who he was and she started to tremble in fear when she realized that he was the famed Hero Killer. as soon as she realized this she quietly pulled out her phone and put it behind her back.

Stain: "damn, feels like I got hit by a truck... so you came all this way to save your friends life, making a big entrance no less; but I have a duty to kill him and the other faker! so if you don't leave then I'll kill you too!"

Iida: "Izumi... *grunts* just go! this has nothing to do with you!"

Izumi: "what?! Iida no! I'm not going to leave you here!"

Stain: "you say that but look where you are little girl..." at that moment it seemed like the Hero Killer's eyes started to glow with a crimson blood aura around him making him seem like the embodiment of the word Murder.

Stain: "you are aware that I'm the Hero Killer right? many so called pro's with amazing quirks have encountered me and have tried hunting me down but in the end they all died! your just a child, not only that but I can see you trembling at the sight of me!" Stain then took another step forward which made Izumi step back out of fear.

Stain: "see? your in over your head here, the idiot behind you told me that he was the replacement for the supposed her Ingenium but just like Ingenium he was a fake, even more of a fake actually! don't be stupid like him, get out of here now!"

Iida: "Izumi! listen to him now! this is between me and him! you shouldn't be involved! you've always been reckless, but this is too much! you need to leave now!"

Izumi: "... no..."

Iida: "what?!"

Stain: "you fool!"

Izumi: "yeah I'm a fool! if anything I'm actually pretty stupid, I should just leave, alert the pro hero's, and hope that they make it here in time!" just then Izumi finally managed to send the message to her contacts and she quickly put her phone away.

Izumi: "I really shouldn't be here, but here I am! and I'm not leaving! if I don't save Iida and this other hero, if I don't stop you right here and now, then how the hell am I supposed to call myself a hero! I mean after all, a true hero, is always risking themselves to save others!" Stain's eyes went wide because of Izumi's words he recognized it as one of the famous lines All Might would say on TV and actually made him smile. his smile was extremely menacing so Izumi felt that she had actually enraged him but was quite shocked when he started laughing joyfully.

Stain: "hahaha! finally! someone who is worthy to call themselves a pro hero! well not yet, it seems that your still a kid so I beg you. don't make me kill you, just this once let me kill these fakers and when you grow up and earn your hero license you can defeat me then." Izumi was actually confused by the Hero Killer words, but the confusion quickly turned to anger, the fact that he told he that she was worthy of being called a pro and then had the audacity to ask her to let him continue killing was deeply upsetting.

Izumi: "... I think you already know what I plan on doing."

Stain: "... in that case, I will do my best to minimize the damage I inflict on you." Izumi then activated Spark of the bat and then charged toward the Hero Killer while he raised his sword ready to strike. however Izumi proved to be faster so she zoomed right under him and then leaped into the air before he could swing the sword behind himself as well. to Izumi's surprise she only managed to escape by a second but now she had enough time to attack Stain so she summoned the fire in her arm and hit the Hero Killer hard on the head and then landed back in front of Iida. the Hero Killer's head started to bleed as he just stood there in complete silence which was making Izumi progressively scared.

Stain: "... good."

Izumi: "eh?"

Stain: "I managed to get a drop of blood." Izumi was still confused as the Hero killer raised his sword and licked the very edge of it, then suddenly Izumi feel to the ground and when she tried to get up her arms and legs wouldn't respond. _what the fuck?! how am I paralyzed?! he said something about the blood, so that's why he licked his sword! it must of had a little bit of my blood but how?!_ Izumi then looked to her shoulder and saw a small cut on her consume showing a barely visible cut on her skin. _that's all it takes? even one drop of blood will allow this guy to paralyze you! what the fuck kind of cheat is that?!_

Stain: "damn now my head is pounding, good thing this battle is over. now I can get rid of you filthy fakes!"

Izumi: "no please! don't do this!"

Stain: "sorry for doing this in front of you, I really am. but I have a duty and I will complete it. after I have killed this joke and your friend you should be fully determined to devote yourself not only to heroism but also taking me down. I will be apart of the long list of villains you defeat in your grand legacy of justice... what an honor." Stain then raised his sword and was about to finally strike Iida. Izumi couldn't believe these rantings of a lunatic but more importantly she didn't want Iida dying here so she went with her quickest and possibly most horrible idea yet.

Izumi: "justice?! who the fuck cares about justice! I only said all that stuff earlier because I thought it made me look cool! I was wrong ok! I was fucking wrong! so just let me go home! I don't want to be a stupid hero! justice is for idiots who want to throw their lives away to crazies like you!" Stain then faced Izumi with his eyes full of rage and he slowly walked toward her but then he stopped half way and the laughed quietly.

Stain: "my you really are worthy, that was a good trick but you can't fool me." Stain then went back to Iida and once again raised his sword.

Izumi: "no! no! NO! YOU BASTARD! STAY AWAY!" Izumi was now crying out of despair at this point but then a fire ball aimed at Stain came from the same end of the ally that Izumi came from but it was just slow enough for Stain to doge it.

Stain: "oh come on, more distractions. couldn't you at least wait for me to kill one of them!" Izumi then looked closer to the source of the fire and saw that it was Todoroki, she continued to cry but they were now tears of joy.

Izumi: "Todoroki! I mean Shoto! you came!"

Todoroki: "just barely, your cryptic message made it hard to understand what my purpose here was."

Izumi: "cryptic?" Todoroki then showed his phone screen to Izumi and it showed that she sent him her location along with the message "caygt by s vilan olease hekp" which was actually supposed to say "caught by a villain please help" Izumi couldn't help but feel disappointed at that moment, _well how was I supposed to make a proper message while facing a villain and not looking at the screen?!_

Izumi: "ok enough of that, Shoto watch out for this guy! he's the Hero Killer: Stain! his quirk allows him to paralyze you when he licks your blood! even a drop is enough to make it happen!"

Todoroki: "in that case I'll just have to keep my distance!" Todoroki then made a barrage of ice and used it to not only force Stain to back off but to also give cover to Izumi, Iida and the other hero.

Todoroki: "your not going to take any more lives Hero Killer, any moment now the pro heroes will be arriving to take you down."

Stain: "so that's how long I have to disable you and finally get the job done *grunts* damn I wish I didn't have this pain in my head but I guess I'll just have to pull through." Stain then threw a knife and rushed toward Todoroki, the knife was too fast and managed to graze a cut from Todoroki's cheek, however Todoroki could guess what was coming next so he made a quick ice shield which kept Stain from attacking him but Stain was still dangerously close and even pulled Todoroki forward to lick his blood however Todoroki managed to use his fire just in time so Stain was forced back once again. Todoroki then continued to throw barrages of ice and fire at Stain but the Hero Killer managed to cut through all the ice and doge most of the fire.

Iida: "s- stop this now!"

Todoroki and Izumi: "huh?"

Iida: "this- this is my fight! I am Ingenium! this hero name was given to me by my brother so that I would avenge him! I have to do this! not you, me!"

Izumi: "Iida..."

Todoroki: "so your Ingenium now? what kind of nonsense is that? I've heard of Ingenium and you are nothing like him!"

Iida: "w- what?"

Todoroki: "Ingenium was supposed to be a hero who stood for Honor and Teamwork yet here you are determined to take on a villain all by yourself out of revenge rather than justice!" just then the hero killer managed to destroy Todoroki's ice long enough so that he could throw more knifes that would disable Todoroki's left arm.

Stain: "now you understand why he is a fake! now be a smart kid and get out of my way before I take your whole arm!"

Izumi: "NO WAY IN HELL YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Stain then looked up in surprise to see Izumi leaping toward him in dark mode, she then hit him with another 20% smash right in the face which pushed Stain into a wall which nearly destroyed it; Todoroki then covered the wall with Ice, encasing Stain inside.

Todoroki: "good now all we have to do is wait for the pro's to get here. Izumi how are you moving? I thought you said he paralyzed you." Izumi then safely landed next to Todoroki and then turned off spark while reverting back to her normal form.

Izumi: "he did but I guess the effects wore off, but if that's the case then why isn't that hero moving? since he was cut first I mean, does it have to do with something else like perhaps the blood type?"

Native: "my hero name is Native and if it helps my blood type is B"

Iida: "I'm A"

Izumi: "and I'm an O so the time limit of being paralyzed depends on what your blood type is! hm, well I guess it doesn't matter since the Hero Killer has finally been apprehended." then suddenly the ice cage exploded into bits and Stain slowly walked out.

Stain: "damn it this hurts! you are really starting to make me regret my decision of sparing you!"

Todoroki: "great, now what do we do." Izumi then turned to her dark form and slowly activated Spark again.

Izumi: "grrr, we're going to have to fight, I'm much faster and stronger now so I'll do my best to take him on up close while you support me from a distance sound good?"

Todoroki: "you are very reckless Izumi that's why I'm going to help you no matter what, but um, why are you like that right now?"

Izumi: "this forms makes it easier to go beyond my current limit, it's awful looking but it works really well. now enough of that, lets protect these two by taking down this monster!" Todoroki then nodded in agreement and Izumi zoomed forward, she made sure to bound from wall to wall just like Gran Torino did in order to throw off the Hero Killer on where she would attack. she then decided to strike from behind but missed then Todoroki used a barrage of ice to separate the two to Stain wouldn't be able to stab her. Izumi then continued to jump in between the walls and striking Stain while Todoroki used his ice and fire to attack him while defending Izumi.

Iida: "s- stop! just stop! please, this isn't your fight! so just run and let me face the consequences for my stupidity!"

Todoroki: "run? are you trying to save me? if that's what you want then get up and do your job! are you or are you not Ingenium?!" Iida then recalled a talk he had with his brother. _Hey Tenya do you want to be a hero?_

 _yes! I want to become a grand hero just like you!_

 _so that means I'm your inspiration right?! well in that case I'll make sure to work extra hard to make you_ _proud haha!_ Iida was now filled with self disappointment _you tried so hard to make me proud brother, but now that I have taken the name you gave me I have done nothing but shame it. I went on a suicide quest for revenge and now my classmates or risking their lives for my sake! why would they even..._ Iida then recalled the time when Izumi was made class rep even when she didn't want to be.

 _I still wish I was more like you though._ Iida was now realization and guilt _Izumi! Uraraka! even Todoroki! they actually looked up to me and even worried about me and now I have failed them. no! no more of this! this is not how Ingenium will fall! I will make you all proud and defeat this monster! IN THE NAME OF TRUE JUSTICE!_ just then the Hero Killer managed to cut Izumi's leg and paralyzed her, he then rushed foward to Todoroki and managed to doge all the ice and for Todoroki could use his fire Stain had already drawn his sword and was about to cut off his arm.

Iida: "RECIPRO BURST!" then in an instant the blade was cut in two and the Hero Killer was pushed away from Todoroki.

Todoroki: "Iida!"

Izumi: "your ok!"

Iida: "I would like to apologize for making you too shed blood for me, from now on I will help my team take down this Villain in the name of Ingenium!"

Stain: "you piece of shit! didn't you here what I said to the girl! you can't fool me! there's no way you just suddenly gained the conviction to be a hero!"

Iida: "your right about that! I don't have the right to call myself a hero yet! but if I back down now then I will never become one! so bring it on you monster!"

Stain: "you fool. YOU'LL NEVER LIVE TO BE A HERO!" before Stain could charge at them Todoroki pushed Iida to the side and then sent a barrage of fire at the Hero Killer, who managed to unbelievably doge. Iida then tried to rush him while he was midair but then he noticed that his exhausts were overheated due to his Recipro Burst.

Iida: "damn it, Todoroki! you need to freeze my legs without covering the exhausts!" the Hero Killer then threw a knife aiming for Todoroki's neck but Iida used his arm to take the blade.

Todoroki: "Iida!"

Iida: "JUST DO IT!" Stain then threw another knife aiming for Todoroki's legs but Iida made sure to take the hit for that one as well.

Iida: "*grunts* HURRY!" Todoroki then did as Iida asked while trying to use his fire to keep the Hero killer at bay, Meanwhile Izumi managed to move again but the cut on her leg proved to be worse that she originally thought. _god damn it this hurts! I think he actually cut a muscle! shit this is bad! no wait this is exactly what I need right now! if I just focus on this pain then I can stay in dark mode long enough to give that son of a bitch what he deserves!_ Izumi then turned to her dark mode and activated spark she then grunted in anger and ran toward the Hero Killer who was clinging to the walls trying to dodge Todoroki's flames. at the same time after Iida had forcefully pulled the knifes out of his arm he then once again activated his Recipro Burst and then zoomed with unbelievable speed toward the Hero Killer. Stain saw them both coming toward him but he was not fast enough to get them both.

Izumi: "ONE FOR ALL: SPARK!"

IIDA: "RECIPRO EXTEND!" Izumi then hit the Hero Killer with a 30% smash to his face and Iida hit his back with a full force of the accelerated kick. just then Stain spit a lot of blood but then grabbed a spare sword and used hit to quickly cut Iida's shoulder and Izumi's as well. but then Iida used his remaining second with Recipro and kicked the Hero Killer in the face which knocked him out but Todoroki didn't believe he would quit even after that, so he threw another barrage of fire which burned the Hero Killer's skin really badly. Todoroki then made a slope to allow Izumi and Iida to slide to safety but made a pillar for the Hero Killer to fall onto and get even more damage. after Izumi and Iida hit the ice wall head first Todorki got into a fighting stance and faced the Hero Killer.

Todoroki: "come on you two! we got him cornered lets finish the... job?" Izumi got up and saw the same thing Todoroki did, the Hero Killer wasn't moving at all instead he was just there on Todoroki's ice with his eyes half closed and having blood dripping from his head and mouth.

Izumi: "please tell me he's done." Izumi was now holding onto her arm for it was practically broken at this point.

Iida: "Izumi are you ok?"

Izumi: "my arm is broken, I was in dark form but that wasn't enough to keep me from getting the recoil of using my quirk. although that wasn't the only reason it had mainly to do with what I was hitting. did you feel it Iida?"

Iida: "yes, when I kicked him even with my Recipro it was like hitting a wall of pure steel, aw, my leg is now extremally sore because of it."

Todoroki: "well I'm going to go get some restraints for the Hero Killer you two should keep an eye on him while I'm gone." as Todoroki left Iida just stood in silence while Izumi looked at the Hero Killer's current state.

Izumi: "he- he looks dead, you don't think we killed him do you?"

Iida: "does it matter if we did?" Izumi then looked at Iida in shock while he stayed silent but then he realised what he said and quickly turned to Izumi.

Iida: "I'm sorry! I- I guess I'm still mad at what he has done." Izumi then started to calm down, she then looked at Iida's current state and saw all of his injuries it seemed that he had more cuts that even Todoroki did. Izumi then started to tear up and then lightly punched Iida on his chest plate but only to get his attention, when he faced her he was shocked to see her crying.

Izumi: "*sniff* th- that's not what you should be apologizing about... *sobbing* YOU IDIOT!" Izumi then banged both of her fists on Iida's chest plate like she was hitting a wall and she then let her head rest on it while crying.

Izumi: "what were you thinking! why would you go after the hero killer by yourself! your supposed to be the class rep! so why did you have to be such an idiot!" the guilt that Iida had felt from before was now coming back to him so he hugged Izumi and softly patted her head.

Iida: "I'm so sorry Izumi, I wasn't thinking about anyone but myself at the time. now that I think about it I wasn't even thinking about my brother all I was focused on was getting my revenge on the Hero Killer. I am so sorry..."

Todoroki: "that's wrong you shouldn't be apologizing to her." Iida then let go of Izumi and they both looked to Todoroki who was coming back with some rope.

Todoroki: "well you do owe her an apology for making her worry but more importantly you need to apologize to yourself."

Iida: "what?"

Todoroki: "you risked your own life and the name of Ingenium to get some petty revenge. you said it yourself that Ingenium is your hero name given to you by your brother and the mad man that nearly lost said name was none other than you, so if you have to apologize to anyone it would be yourself." Izumi then wiped her tears away and then smiled while lightly punching Iida in the shoulder.

Izumi: "he's right Iida, you have got to take better care of the name Ingenium, it is yours after all." Izumi then smiled brightly which allowed Iida to be relived of the guilt and smile back at her.

Iida: "thank you both, after were done here I will make sure to give a proper apology to myself and my brother but for now lets get rid of the Hero Killer."

* * *

Iida was now dragging the Hero Killer while Todoroki was holding Native on his back and Izumi was walking beside them both.

Izumi: "I could help one of you guys you know?"

Todoroki: "you can't do that with your arm."

Iida: "you said it yourself that it's broken."

Izumi: "I can still lift though!" Izumi then raised her arms to show that she could help but then a rush of pain flowed into her right arm and she quickly lowered it.

Izumi: "ok never mind your right!"

Native: "at least you contributed to the fight, I'm a pro hero but I wasn't able to do anything."

Todoroki: "don't let that get to you, you only reason we won was because the Hero Killer was constantly underestimating us, if he was serious then even with your help he could have won."

Izumi: "wow, thanks for that Shoto." Todoroki then stopped in his tracks and looked at Izumi with confusion and surprise.

Todoroki: "Izumi? why are you calling me by my first name?"

Izumi: "hm? because its also your hero name, why? do you want me to keep calling you Todoroki?"

Todoroki: "oh no, no. its fine, thank you." Todoroki then smiled at Izumi which delighted her and made her smile back.

Gran Torino: "THERE YOU ARE!" just as they entered the street the three of them could see an old hero on the other side.

Izumi: "Gran Torino! I'm glad you made it! we-" Gran Torino then zoomed over and kicked Izumi in the face knocking her to the floor and leaving Todoroki, Iida and even Native shocked.

Iida: "sir what are you doing?! she's already badly injured!"

Gran Torino: "I told her to board off the train station and wait for me there but she ignored me and went off doing something stupid and reckless like... IS THAT THE HERO KILLER!" just then more pro hero's appeared and quickly called an ambulance for all their injuries and the police for the hero killer. after they now knew that they were safe Iida, Todoroki and Izumi sat on the floor to finally take a rest from all the recent stress and intensity.

Iida: "I know you already told me earlier not to but I still feel I owe you both an apology, I was just so angry that I saw nothing but my need to get the Hero Killer."

Todoroki: "yes, anger can do things like that to you I would know my anger toward my father blinded me from those that cared for me."

Izumi: "my depression and anger made me do stupid things as well, your not the only one Iida." Izumi then laughed a little and Iida smiled while Todoroki tried to do the same but only made a broken smile, which made Izumi laugh even more.

Endeavor: "ah there you are Shoto!" the mood was instantly killed when the three of them heard that voice.

Endeavor: "oh! Izumi Midoriya what a surprise." Izumi then glared at Endeavor but she stopped when she saw that he was genially smiling at her.

Endeavor: "I have to say I was quite disappointed when you didn't except my internship but it seems that its not a shame now since you and Todoroki managed to fine each other and in quite a surprise you managed to get the Hero Killer! you two really do seem to make a good team." Izumi was now extremely confused she had no idea what Endeavor was getting at or why he had a sudden interest with her working with Todoroki.

Gran Torino: "LOOK OUT!" then suddenly a flying but bleeding Nomu swooped down and snatched Izumi, Izumi was about to activate Spark but the Nomu was moving too fast and it's grip was too tight. but then out of nowhere the Hero Killer regained consciousness and ripped out of the ropes and actually managed to swallow some of the falling blood and as the Nomu fell to the ground the Hero Killer stab its brain in, killing it once and for all. Izumi the got out of the dead Nomu's grasp and got in a battle stance despite still being injured, she was enraged by the Hero Killer and was ready to face him again but then she saw his mask fell and noticed something was wrong. his eyes were glowing crimson red and he was drooling a lot of blood.

Stain: "you- you all are a bunch of fake hero's with no *cough* **w** i **t** h **n** o *cough, cough* **with not right to be called pros** " the Hero Killers voice then started to change, making it sound more monstrous, actually sounding more demonic.

Stain: " **you are all false heroes! especially you Endeavor! you sta- sta- StA- sTa- StAnD fOr NoThInG bUt YoUr OwN iMaGe AnD gLoRy!** " his voice was now getting louder and more distorted like he was actually being possessed by an actual demon.

Stain: " **iF hErOeS society Is To Be FiXeD tHeN iT mUsT fIrSt Be PuRgEd Of AlL tHe FlAwS aNd ScUm ThAt PlAgUe It! I wIlL fIlL tHeSe StReEtS wItH yOuR bLoOd If ThAt'S wHaT iT tAkEs!** " now it was as if Stain was radiating an ever-growing aura of true terror to everyone listening it felt as if an actually force was being radiated from the Hero Killer it even made some people fall down and unable to move.

Stain: " **yOu WaNt Me To StOp?! YoU wAnT mE tO fAlL?! YoU WaNt Me To dIe?! ThEn YoU wIlL gEt NoThInG! nOnE oF yOu ArE wOrThY oR eVeN rEaDy To FaCe Me! ThErE iS oNlY oNe HeRo In ThIs CoUnTrY- nO, iN tHiS wOrLd ThAt I wIlL aLlOw To DeFeAt Me! ALLLL MIIIIGHT! AHAHAHA- GAH AG- GUH- GUH- AAAaaaa-** " Hero Killer Stain then coughed up a large amount of blood and then more blood started to leak from his eyes and a second latter he collapse onto the ground. no one had said anything at that moment they were all too scared to comprehend what had just happened, however there was one Hero who actually managed to break the silence.

Endeavor: "wha- what the hell was that?"

* * *

Doctor: "master? Master did something happen?"

 **… nO… nOtHiNg HaPpEnEd, If AnYtHiNg It WaS a CoMpLeTe FaIlUrE. tHe HeRo KiLlEr DiEd AnD I dIdN't GeT hIs QuIrK.**

Doctor: "I'm really sorry to hear that."

 **NeVeR MiNd It, It WaS a MiNoR fAiLuRe BuT mInOr NoNe-ThE-lEsS. wE cAn sTiLl cOnTiNuE wItH tHe ExPeRiMeNtS.**

Doctor: "continue? But what about Shigaraki? Shouldn't he be punished for losing all three Nomu's, on the first day no less."

 **He Is AlReAdY BeInG pUnIsHeD bY hIs OwN fOoLiShNeSs. He NoW kNoWs ThE bUrDeN oF fAiLuRe. aNd fAiLuRe dOcToR, Is ThE bEsT mUlCh fOr PlAnTiNg ThE sEeDs Of SuCcEsS**

Doctor: "Oh of course please forgive my ignorance master."

 **PaY iT nO mInD dOcToR, aNd SpEaKiNg Of FaIlUrE mInE wIlL bEaR FrUiT As WeLl. As I wAs PosSeSsInG ThE HeRo KiLlEr hE sTaRtEd tO pOuR tRuE tErRoR iNtO tHe hEaRtS Of aLl tHoSe sO cAlLeD pRo HeRoEs. MeAnInG tHaT sTaIn iS nO lOnGeR jUsT A vIlLaIn AnD a MuRdErEr He iS nOw A lEgEnD aNd AlL lEgEnDs SpArK hOpE aNd PrOmIsE iNtO tHe HeArTs Of AnYoNe WhO hEaRs AbOuT iT. ThAt iS wHaT wIlL hApPeN nOw DoCtOr, EvEn If AlL tHe PaRtIcIpAnTs ArE tOlD nOt To TaLk, OnE oF tHeM wIlL aNd WhEn ThEy Do EvErYoNe WiLl EvEnTuAlLy HeAr AnD tHeN mOrE vIlLaInS wItH gReAt PoWeR aNd DeTeRmInAtIoN wIlL cOmE rIgHt ToWaRd ThE LeAgUe Of ViLlAiNs. ThE oNlY oRgAnIzAtIoN tHaT cOuLd HaVe PoSsIbLy HaD a CoNnEcTiOn tO StAiN. AlL sOrTs oF vIlLaInS wIlL cOmE aNd ShOw ThEiR sUpPoRt AnD bLoOdLuSt To ShIgArAkI.**

Doctor: "true but I feel that Shigaraki won't be too happy to be recruiting Stain's supporters given their little history together."

 **tHaT wIlL lEaD tO hIs NeXt LeSsOn, WhEn He SeEs AlL ThE nEw ReCrUiTs FuLl Of pUrPoSe AnD dEtErMiNaTiOn He WiLl SeE wHaT hE iS mIsSiNg To Be A tRuE ViLlAiN aNd wHeN hE dOeS hE wIlL fInAlLy Be ReAdY tO bEcOmE mY sUcCesSoR.**

Doctor: "it seems you thought of everything Master, as expected of you. Still though what do you plan to do with the girl?"

 **Hm? Oh hEr, I'm nOt SuRe HoW iT wIlL hApPeN jUsT yEt BuT i Do kNoW tHaT wHeN wE fInAlLy MeEt ShE wIlL hAvE tWo OpTiOnS, sHe CaN eItHeR jOiN mE oR dIe.**

Dcotor: "die? But isn't she-"

 **YES! … BuT iN tHe EnD wHaT's DoNe Is DoNe. I nEvEr SaId I lIkEd It DoCtOr… BeSiDeS iF iT aLl CoMeS dOwN tO iT, I dIdN't KiLl HeR iT wAs ThAt BiTcH tHaT sEaLeD hEr FaTe!**


	23. Chapter 23: to becoming a better hero

**so hey, I finally got rid of the playwright dialogue and went into a more proper dialogue, horary! the reason I decided to do this now was because the dialogue I was comfortable with was actually starting to bug me so I decided to go with what you all kept telling me to do. it is defiantly going to take some getting used to but hey you have to start sometime and might as well do it now rather than later. also, it's going to take a little while before the other chapters will have the dialogue is fixed as well it be done sometime in November. anyways here is the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 23: to becoming a better hero!**

the next morning Izumi, Todoroki, and Iida were now in the hospital recovering from their injuries. all three were in their own beds but Iida and Todoroki were awake while Izumi, whos bed was on the other side of the room, was still sleeping. Iida and Todoroki were not talking but instead sat there with dread on their faces remembering what had happened the night before. then Izumi woke up suddenly and screamed a little out of fear due to waking up from a horrible nightmare, Iida and Todoroki were about to go over to help but then a nurse came in and told them to stay where they were and then helped Izumi calm down. after Izumi realized she was in a hospital she asked the nurse if she could move over with Iida and Todoroki, the nurse was against this but after Izumi begged, the nurse started feeling bad and let her sit on the bed next to them both. Izumi was happy to see that they were all patched up and ok but she, unfortunately, had nothing to say. after a few minutes of quiet Todoroki was able to break the silence.

"you had a nightmare didn't you."

"... yeah."

"I did as well, we were back at the streets and the Hero Killer was their only there was something wrong with him, his-"

"his eyes were glowing crimson blood and he was bleeding everywhere as..." as Iida continued he remembered the worst bit of it all, he couldn't bare to go any further into it.

"as he spoke with the voice of a literal demon from hell." both Todoroki and Iida looked at Izumi in surprise while she looked at the floor in dread, Izumi had just confirmed that all three of them had the exact same nightmare.

"I dreamed about it over and over again and each time it was like the voice was getting louder and louder." as Izumi started to shake a little out of fear Iida quickly tried looking for a logical answer.

"it must have been his killing intent I heard that you can practically feel and sometimes even see someone's aura when they have enough drive to fight, to attack, and... to kill." Todoroki, however, was quick to shoot it down.

"no that's not it."

"I agree, I've seen killing intent before and that was not it. that was something worse."

"but it couldn't have been an actual demon right?"

"well I did say that his quirk could let him paralyze people when he tastes their blood but that was just from what I saw, his quirk might have had a secondary ability that allowed him to display that horrifying aura but it must have taken a lot out of him which was why he collapsed in his own blood afterward. he was a real monster to the very end... its kinda soon to be looking on the bright side but we were actually amazing to have taken him down."

"sorry Izumi but we were just lucky he was just trying to injure both of us badly so we would get out of the way; although some praise does go to Iida, the Hero Killer was trying to kill him but didn't get the chance. you really should be proud to have survived Iida."

"thank you but I have nothing to be proud of, I was going on an idiotic run for revenge and just so happened to help prevent the death of the hero Native." Izumi wanted to say something that would make Iida stop blaming himself but she couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't make it about her, Todoroki was feeling the same so they both stayed silent. then the door slammed open and an angry Gran Torino came rushing in followed by the hero Iida was with Manual.

"you idiot! you're like an exact replica of Toshinori!"

"uh y- yeah I'm really sorry-"

"shut up, as much as I would love to give you an hour-long lecture, you have an important visitor that needs your attention, all of your attention." a tall man in a suit and with a head of a hound then came in.

"This is the Chief of Hosu city police." all three of them were surprised to see the chief of police here to meet them but at the same time, it was obvious that if he was here personally that meant something serious was happening.

"hm, now just so you're aware the Hero Killer is in critical condition with lots of broken bones, a concussion, internal bleeding, and lots of burn. he's in the hospital right now with tight security all around him, woof."

"huh? but I thought-" Gran Torino then quickly elbowed Manual to shut him up leaving Todoroki, Iida, and Izumi confused.

"ahem! anyways as you know during the rise of Quirks the police tired to maintain order without using quirks as weapons but then the law allowing heroes was passed stating that anyone with the proper education and licenses could use their quirks to fight against criminals; however when you all fought against the Hero Killer none of you had said license, am I wrong? woof." chills went up Izumi's and Iida's spines while Todoroki was starting to get irritated.

"Hero Killer or not none of you had the authority to harm the villain and given his current state what you have done is a serious crime." Izumi and Iida were not happy but willing to accept what the Chief was saying.

"tch! so what? we're villains now? that doesn't even make sense! if Iida hadn't intervened Native would be dead, and if Izumi hadn't done the same they would both be dead!" Todoroki however, could not.

"the law still stands, what you did was illegal and therefore unforgivable."

"so what? are you saying that when a villain is about to strike, then without a license we should just let them do whatever?!"

"are YOU saying that you should be allowed to break the law whenever you see fit?" Todoroki shut his mouth but his anger wasn't dying down at all instead it seemed to only increase.

"hm, since your father is ranked the second-best hero I would have thought you would have learned more from him but it seems you haven't, what a shame." that was the last straw for Todoroki and both Iida and Izumi were aware of it but before they could stop Todoroki he was already stopping toward the Chief in a burning rage.

"you Damn Mutt! how the hell did someone as ignorant as you become Chief of police?!"

"wow, there kid! your gonna want to hear him out to the very end." Luckily Gran Torino was able to stop Todoroki from doing something bad.

"ahem, as it stands you would be punished if there were any civilian witnesses but thankfully there weren't just hero's and they have all already been debriefed and told to take the credit for defeating the Hero Killer with most of the credit going to Endeavor. since the Hero Killer was covered in burns no one will be able to suspect otherwise, so I suppose that the only punishment for any of you will be that you won't receive any public praise also I am willing to give you my thanks on behalf of all the Hosu city police force." the Chief then bowed to them however Izumi felt awkward, Iida still felt guilty, and Todoroki looked at the chief in disappointment.

"you really should have just started with that."

* * *

after the chief, Gran Torino, and Manual Izumi also left the room so that she could call Uraraka to fill her in.

"Deku? what's up?"

"I uh, I need to tell you something... I'm at the hospital with Iida."

"WHAT?! IS HE OK?! ARE YOU OK?! OH GOD IZUMI WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?!"

"wow! wow! Ocha-Chan calm down! first of all, I didn't do... uh..." Izumi was about to deny doing anything however after recalling all the events of last night she could clearly see that there were one or two things she really should have done differently.

"anyways! second of all, we're both fine at the moment, I just need to fill you on the details." Izumi then told Uraraka that they had encountered the villain that disabled Iida's brother without mentioning that it was the Hero Killer.

"oh wow... now I feel stupid, I should have known that Iida wanted revenge. I would too if some villain hurt my parents."

"yeah I said the same thing to myself when I found him, luckily we got out alive and aren't being punished."

"what? why would you be punished?"

"oh uh... sorry Ocha-Chan I think I said too much." then Izumi heard a someone with a weirdly cute voice tell Uraraka to get off the phone, Uraraka then quickly said goodbye and then hung up while Izumi just stood there, starting to shake.

"talking on the phone is... amazing!" Izumi had only ever used her phone to text her mom but never to call anyone until now, the sound of Uraraka's voice in her ear made her heart warm and her face read but then she realized what she was thinking was perverted and quickly slapped herself; unfortunately she used her broken hand.

"ow! ugh... I don't want Uraraka to think I like her romantically, otherwise I'll make her uncomfortable." Izumi then remembered when Uraraka started groping Izumi's breasts after finding out she was a girl.

"... or make her too comfortable." Izumi was now wondering at what social stance where her and Uraraka at but she quickly realized that it was ridiculous subject to be focused on right now. she then went back to the room to see Iida and Todoroki.

"hey Iida, I filled Uraraka on everything or at least what I was aloud to tell her and let her know that we're ok, well I mean mostly." Izumi then smiled to show that she was trying to make a joke but she stopped when she saw how silent Iida was and how unhappy Todoroki looked.

"uh... i- is everything ok?"

"my results came back... my left arm has permanent damage." Izumi was now in shock as her heart started to sink.

"in all honesty it's not too bad I just wont be able to move my fingers properly and my arm will be numb. it can be treated with surgery but... I don't want it."

"huh?! but why not?!"

"my anger blinded me and made me do something as stupid as fight the Hero Killer on my own. so as punishment I want to keep my arm like this until I can be called a hero, truthfully and lawfully." Iida then smiled to Izumi while she was still a smiled back but was still unhappy with Iida's situation, but then she remembered the scar on her hand. _consider that warning the next time you want to be reckless._ those were the words Recovery Girl spoke to her when she got the scar on her hand, Izumi then smiled brightly at Iida.

"hey Iida!"

"hm?"

"after my last fight in the sports festival tournament I got this bad scar on my hand that makes my hand stiff from time to time just like what your injuries did to your arm and just like what your doing now by making your scars a life lesson I will do the same! I'm going to ensure that not only will I stop being so reckless but I will also become stronger as well!" Izumi then showed the scar on her hand to Iida while smiling with determination.

"to becoming a better hero!" Iida was caught off guard and a little confused however he did like the symbolism for it so he raised his left arm a little.

"to becoming a better hero!"

"yeah! what do you say Shoto!" they both looked to Todoroki in determination but where caught off guard by his aura of despair.

"Izumi, got her hand broken by fighting me. Iida, got his arm damaged trying to protect me... am I cursed?" Izumi and Iida were speechless for a moment but then they both started laughing thinking that Todoroki was making a joke.

"stop laughing, this is serious! I'm like the hand crusher or something!" now Iida and Izumi were laughing harder than before.

* * *

after about a day Iida and Todoroki were relived from the hospital, Iida went with his family while Todoroki continued his internship.

"my father took the credit for defeating the Hero Killer when we were the ones who got the job done, I want to see the look of anger and shame on his face." Izumi could help but laugh nervously.

"um, Shoto?"

"hm?"

"... take a picture and send it to me ok? I wanna see the bastards face too!" Todoroki then managed to make a genuine smile and then gave Izumi a thumbs up before leaving. Izumi unfortunanly had to stay another day due to the deep cut on her leg but after another day Izumi was finally out of the hospital and then the next day the internship was over so now Izumi and Gran Torino were saying their goodbyes.

"sorry for my stupid and rash actions Gran Torino but thank you for all that you have taught me!"

"ha! I barely taught you a thing kid, you figured out most of what you needed on your own, all I did was steer you into the right path."

"still thanks for everything, but uh before I go can I ask you a question? how come no one knows you? your the teacher of All Might and a truly great hero, you should be famous!"

"oh yeah, well I never cared for fame... or heroism for that matter."

"huh?!"

"I just needed to do something that would let me freely use my quirk while also giving me the freedom to beat people up so I became a hero and beat villains to a bloody pulp, it was fun really but I never cared for the fame or fortune from it also I didn't gain any actual fame due to the condition I left any villains I came across." Gran Torino then smiled while flexing his arm and Izumi looked at him with a mixture of gloom and disappointment.

"heh, but anyways I eventually meet All Might's predecessor and we became good friends and afterwards I decided to put more effort into my heroic deeds but still didn't gain fame so don't be surprised if you look me up and find nothing. anyways see you later kid, keep training but don't over do it."

"yes! thanks again and bye for now!"

"oh just one more thing actually... who are you young man?" Gran Torino then went back to his old and forgetful self, weather it was an act or not Izumi was now quite irritated.

"*sigh* I'm Izumi Mido-" _wait no, I need to get into having the mindset of a hero._

"... well yeah I'm Izumi but my hero name is Deku: the unstoppable hero!" Gran Torino then quit the acting and smiled proudly and nodded in approval, Izumi then smiled proudly and continued to walk away. _huh, I had my doubts at first but she actually seems to be a good successor of One for All. still it would be really stupid to keep letting Toshinori keep training her so sloppily, so maybe I should consider coming back to UA. eh I think about it after I get some Fishy Cakes._ as Izumi was heading to the station to get back to UA she passed by an electronic store that had TV's displayed she then looked at them and saw some of her classmates. there was Asui who was with a buff seal looking man who was calming that she was a future pro hero after helping apprehend stowaway villains, and on another TV there was the hero Death Arms that was giving a similar description about Jiro after a hostage situation. Izumi smiled seeing them both accomplish such feats she then turned to another TV hoping to see another example but what she saw was the hero Uwabami with Yaoyorozu and the class rep of room 1-B with her, all of them were in a hair product commercial and seeing Yaoyorozu displayed in such a way made Izumi's nose bleed. she then lightly slapped her cheeks and closed her eyes to stopped staring and thinking perverted things about Yaoyorozu.

Izumi: "*sigh* sorry Yaoyoro- I mean Momo-chan."

* * *

now at back at UA Izumi was heading to class 1-A wondering if she was going to be bombarded with questions by Uraraka, attacked by Mineta, or just receive worry from everyone but instead when she entered the classroom she saw something truly bizarre, Bakugo with a handsome haircut.

"hahahahaha! wow nice hair!"

"hey man, wanna tell me how to get such a great style! hahahahaha!" Sero and Kaminari were practically laughing their heads off while Kirishima was at the other side of the classroom leaning on the wall and hitting it while seeming to be laughing very hard.

"stop laughing you fucks! I'll burn you all to dust!"

"go ahead and try pretty boy!" out of anger Bakugo's hair just burst back to normal which only made the boys laugh harder. Izumi then noticed how Kirishima was wheezing and wanted to check up on him but then she saw that he was laughing but was also blushing wildly and that his nose was bleeding. Izumi then gave a smug smile at him while he got redder and started growling at her because of it _what are you looking at you judgmental jerk!_ he shouted in his head.

 _this is revenge for the sports festival... and for when you scared me with that prank call_ Izumi couldn't read his mind but had a good idea on what he was thinking so she responded accordingly. Izumi then backed away from Kirishima so that he wouldn't get any angrier but was still smiling about it. then suddenly Bakugo ended up subconsciously putting his hair back down into its handsome style and once he was done he snapped back into his rage.

"god damn it! that jackass made me do this everyday and now I can't stop doing it subconsciously!" Sero and Kaminari then started laughing again. then Iida entered the classroom and everyone went quiet as they faced him, no one spoke for a short while until Ashido broke the silence.

"uh hey Iida, Uraraka and Todoroki told us you found the villain that disabled your brother... you ok?"

"yes there's no need for anyone to worry anymore."

"uh hey, lets change the subject! did you guys here that the Hero Killer was caught by Endeavor?!" Todoroki, Izumi, and Iida now were the only ones who were silent.

"yeah that guy managed to take down lots of hero's but Endeavor got him in one night!"

"he's kinda scary but I suppose he's the second best for a reason."

"yeah, say when was the Hero Killer officially taken down?"

"oh if I remember correctly it was last night! the same time when Iida, Izumi, and Todoroki encountered and fought. a. villain..." everyone then turned to the three as they all slowly came to the conclusion that villain those three encountered was most likely the Hero Killer. Iida was speechless while Izumi was trembling with fear unsure of what to say however Todoroki raised his hand to the rest of the class to stop them.

"if your about to assume that we engaged in a fight with the Hero Killer then your mistaken instead it was a sympathizer of the Hero Killer. although this villain had the same ideals he was vastly inferior in physical and mental capabilities, although we were badly hurt from our fight with him our fates would have been much worse if we fought the actual Hero Killer." everyone then sighed in relief especially Iida and Izumi.

"thank goodness I would have had a heart attack if it turned out you two faced the actual Hero Killer."

"sorry to scary you like that Uraraka, so uh, how did your internship go?"

"oh I defiantly got stronger! I feel like I can take on any villain at this point!" Uraraka then displayed an aura of true power but her eyes also went blank making it seem devious which made Iida frown and Izumi sweat nervously.

"tch, arguably." Bakugo on the other hand was still hostile toward Uraraka as usual, but unlike the other times Uraraka didn't growl or show her anger instead she just smirked at Bakugo.

"hmph! well in that case what exactly did you learn, pretty boy?"

"grrr! I learned more than you did, target practice! because unlike you I already know how to fight!"

"oh really? like what?" Bakugo was then at a loss for words, although he was taught several things by Best Jeanist none of it was what Bakugo had thought was actually essential so he never took any of it to heart. before he could think of an excuse or something to make up Uraraka already started laughing at him.

"hahaha! well I guess we can't all grow from our younger and stupider versions of ourselves!"

"you annoying round face! I'll kick your ass!" Izumi then got in front of Bakugo and tried to calm him down while Iida did the same for Uraraka. after about a minute the two finally cooled off and simply walked away from each other and everyone starting talking about their internships. Izumi noticed how Yaoyorozu sitting alone at her desk seeming sad, Izumi then remembered the commercial she saw her in. _oh she's probably upset over not gaining what she wanted from Uwabami, I tried to warn her though._ Izumi then approached Yaoyorozu.

"uh hey Yao- I mean Momo-Chan, how did the internship go?"

"hmmm... you were right Izumi, I should have tried my luck with another hero. all we did was watch her do photo shoots and participated in her ridiculous commercials and even when we went out she would only sign autographs. she made it seem like the only reason anyone should be a hero was to gain popularity!" _wow, I know its wrong to think this but Hero Killer stain would have really hated Uwabami._

"and you know what's the worst part, she said that the only reason she picked any of us was because of our beauty! she didn't care about our potential talents or intellect at all!"

"wow, sorry you ended up having all of your time waisted Momo-Chan."

"*sigh* once again I'm just glad you didn't have the same misfortune as me." Yaoyorozu then sat straight and smiled brightly at Izumi, Izumi could help but blush but she then smiled brightly back. some students surrounding them took notice and started to stare at them in awe. _wow their both so bright, Yaoyorozu is like the shining sun and Izumi is like the glimmering moon._ they all thought in unison.

"but the Hero Killer was actually kind of interesting!" when Izumi hear Kaminari utter those words she instantly stopped smiling, it wasn't just her Todoroki and Iida where shook by this as well and looked to Kaminari in disbelief.

"what do you mean by that?" Kirishima asked for he was the one talking to Kaminari.

"well sure he was a villain but he was really interesting motives, its been popping up all over the web on how he was trying to make a society where bad or greedy hero's didn't exist anymore. like try to show everyone that a hero should only ever fight for justice rather than fame, huh, I guess when you think about it Hero Killer Stain was kind of a good guy." Izumi then instantly went into her dark mode out of boundless fury and was about to yell at Kaminari but then Iida put his hand on Kaminari's shoulder.

"your wrong about that. sure his ideals might seem praise worthy but his actions were not, killing someone is an unforgivable act that can turn a human being into a monster. no matter how you see it the Hero Killer does not deserve praise or admiration. however he does have a point about Hero's needing to watch their own ideals and motive. I have learned personally that if one does not watch themselves they will become a stain on the symbol of all hero's, because of that I herby promise to become the perfect hero!" Izumi then managed to revert back to her normal form and started cheering on Iida.

"speaking of which class will begin momentarily, everyone should return to their seats at once!" everyone then glared at Kaminari for unintentionally getting Iida back into his annoying class rep self.

* * *

later that day it was time for the Hero basic training class.

"HAHAHA! IT'S GREAT TO SEE YOU ALL IN CLASS AGAIN! IT FEELS LIKE ITS BEEN MONTHS, BUT ENOUGHT OF THAT! TODAY YOU WILL BE DOING A SPEED RESCUE CHALLENGE. FIVE OF YOU AT A TIME WILL BE DEPLOYED IN TRAINING FEILD GAMMA! I WILL BE IN THE CENTER OF THIS LABYRINTH OF FACTORIES AND PIPE LINES AND IT WILL BE THE DUTY OF EACH HERO TO COME AND SAVE ME! THE FIRST ONE OF THE FIVE WHO GETS TO ME WILL BE REWARDED! NOW THEN! LETS GET STARTED!" the first round consisted of Izumi, Sero, Ojiro, Ashido, and Iida; when the signal was sent all of them went right away with Sero being the fastest and Ashido being the slowest. since Sero was able to use his tape as a sort of swinging method when it came to mobility it was no surprise at how fast he was going but what was surprising was when Izumi rushed through him and was jumping from pipe to pipe like it was nothing. she was using the her metal thought of being the turning plate in a microwave, at first it was a little difficult to endure the whole process but now it was as simple as walking. as she was jumping from pipe to pipe it felt like she was flying which made her happier and that made using her quirk a lot easier. once she was half way there she became so happy and carefree that she decided to leap off from a pipe and simply glide in the air in pure joy, then she hit another pipe face first.

"Izumi!"

"oh my god is she ok?!"

"that's going to bruise..." while everyone in the observation area was panicking Todoroki himself simple facepalmed. Izumi, who's nose was now bleeding was about to fall but then saw how Sero was about to make it first and she quickly went into dark mode. thanks to dark mode she was able to use at least 10% of One for All with 20% being the maximum she can use. once she was in dark mode she made sure to not go overboard and only use 10% while rushing toward the finishing point. it then became a short but very intense race between Sero and Izumi, everyone in the observation area was cheering for who they thought was going to win, even Ojiro and Ashido were joining in but then they made it and Sero was announced the winner by All Might. as they got on the platform All Might handed Sero the reward which was a sash saying _thank you for saving me!_ while he handed a small bag of ice to Izumi for her bleeding nose.

"CONGRADULATIONS HERO! GREAT WORK OUT THERE!"

"ha-ha, alright! wasn't sure I could pull it off especially since Izumi was making it a challenge!"

"haha... yeah I guess I can get too competitive, sorry about that." Ojiro then made it to the finish and Iida right after him and lastly Ashido.

"uh but hey Izumi you alright?"

"no need to worry Cellophane, I didn't hit the pipe too hard, my nose is bleeding sure but at least it isn't broken!"

"Cellophane?"

"oh sorry Sero, I just thought that it would be better to get into the habit of calling each other by our hero names."

"oh, well in that case call me Cellophane whenever you want! congratulations on second place by the way!" Izumi then gave Sero a thumbs up, afterwards All Might started to dismiss them but told Izumi to stay put. once the other four were gone he silently told her how impressed he was on how she improved and told her to meet him after class.

* * *

after everyone had gone through the exercise it was time for everyone to head to the locker rooms to change. Izumi then realized that she had a huge problem, she only ever changed in the boys locker room and furthermore it she only used it after everyone left. now she was known as a girl she had to use the girls locker room which made her heart race with fear.

"Izumi, aren't you coming?" Yaoyorozu called out to her which snapped her back into reality.

"oh uh yeah but um... I'm actually going to wait until your all done... you know what I'm actually going to just get my things and then change in the restroom or something. yeah! I'll just do that!" However before Izumi could leave Hagakure and Ashido then locked on to her arms and started dragging her toward the girls locker room.

"wah! what are you guys doing?!"

"come on Izumi! there's no need to be shy!"

"yeah its just us girls after all." _that's exactly why I'm shy you fools!_ Izumi screamed in her head as she was getting closer and closer to what seemed like her doom.

"Jiro! help me!" out of desperation, Izumi called out to Jiro hoping she would get her out of the situation like she did last time but then Jiro helped Hagakure and Ashido push Izumi into the girls locker room.

"thanks Jiro!"

"don't mention it! I really feel like Izumi needs to see us all naked at least once." as Hagakure and Ashido laughed a little Izumi lost all of her colors and her voice. Jiro then leaned closer to Izumi's ear and said "you'll thank me later." to which Izumi mentally replied _NO I WON'T, YOU JERK!_

* * *

everyone was changing out of their hero costumes and getting into their school uniforms, Izumi was doing the same but she was using her locker door as a shield to blind her view from the other girls.

"*sigh* Izumi come on! its no different from watching your self change in the mirror."

"I f- feel like its v- very different!" Yaoyorozu then sighed again as she continued to get out of her hero costume.

"hey fellas! Look what I found! a gift from a past generation! a blessing from god! a peep hole into the girls locker room!" they all then stopped as they heard Mineta shouting from the boys locker room.

"Oh yeah, I want to see it all! Ashido's waist! Uraraka's perfect form! Hagakure's underwear! Asui's butt! Yaoyorozu's whole chest! IZUMI'S BIG BOOBIES!" after Mineta was finally done shouting Jiro then used her earphone jack to not only plug in the hole but also poke Mineta's eye in. as Mineta screamed all the girls were talking about how disgusting Mineta was but immediately when Izumi started laughing. out of the humor from the situation Izumi just shut her locker and started laughing as she leaned on the wall where Jiro was.

"hahaha! that's what you get you pervert! hahaha, good one Jiro!" Izumi then smiled at Jiro but was instantly shocked to see how gloomy she was.

"why didn't he say anything… about me?"

"eh?! You want him to perv on you?!"

"no! It's just… don't I have something worth perving on?" Jiro got closer to Izumi as she asked this question which made Izumi blush, Izumi didn't know how to respond. _Is this really something girls would think about? Or is this just Jiro? God, life was so simple when I was younger._ Izumi then sighed and thought of what to say.

"you... you have lovely hair, great confidence, and your face is… beautiful." Jiro was now blushing while the other girls suddenly stopped what they were doing to listen in and Uraraka became speechless out of anger.

"you… you really think I'm beautiful Izumi?"

"absolutely… " Izumi couldn't help but want to praise Jiro more on her looks now but then she remembered where she was and who was around her which made her turn redder than a tomato.

"THIS WAS A BAD IDEA! I'M GOING TO CHANGE IN THE RESTROOM! AAAAAH!" Izumi then ran out of the locker room with all of her clothes leaving all the girls confused but Jiro, she instead was still leaning on the wall only now she was blushing out of happiness.

"wow, Izumi is such an angel... that's it, its official I'm going to marry that girl!" all the other girls were shocked to hear this but Uraraka on the other hand was furious.

"don't you dare!"

"... why? let me guess you saw her first?" this caught Uraraka off guard despite how obvious she made it, she herself didn't believe that she had any romantic feelings for Izumi although subconsciously she thought otherwise.

"uh... no! I just don't want my best friend to be with someone like you!"

"what's wrong with me?"

"um... I uh... just stay away from Izumi!" Uraraka then stormed out of the girls locker room out of anger but then remember she didn't have her school uniform on so she stomped back in, quickly put it on and then stomped back out.

"hm guess I win then."

"uh Jiro? are you a lesbian?" Jiro then tuned to Ashido as she asked the question which all the other girls staring at Jiro in confusion.

"yeah." after Jiro's response all the girls were shocked while Ashido and Hagakure took a few steps back.

"hey don't give me that look! just because I like other girls doesn't mean I'm going to perv on you all like a pig! I only like two girls in this school and one of them happens to be Izumi!"

"um by curiosity who would happen to be the other girl?" Yaoyorozu asked as she was blushing nervously.

"... not telling." Jiro then smiled as she put on her school uniform and then walked out of the locker room wondering how everyone thing had unfolded so quickly.

* * *

after Izumi finally got done changing in the restroom she went over to the teachers lounge to see All Might, when she entered the room she smiled thinking it was going to be a quick conversation about how she was improving but she then saw All Might looking to the floor in dread.

"have a seat, young Midoriya." Izumi then did as he asked while getting increasingly nervous.

"I heard about your fight with the Hero Killer sorry I wasn't there to help. especially since he managed to get a lick of your blood."

"oh uh, yeah apparently he could paralyze his victims one he got at least one drop of their blood... All Might why are we talking about the Hero Killer?"

"... do you remember what I told you? when I gave you One for All?"

"EAT THIS!" out of excitement Izumi unintentionally made her face replicate All Might's and mimicked his voice when repeating his words. in response All Might spat a literal fountain of blood.

"bleeech! Ok first of all never do that again! Second of all, I meant the other thing about how you needed my DNA."

"oh right sorry, you made me eat your hair when i asked for… blood. OH MY GOD DOES THE HERO KILLER HAVE ONE FOR ALL NOW!"

"ah no! he doesn't, I just thought you might be worried but it looks like it didn't cross your mind. sorry about that Young Midoriya I made you worry for nothing."

"oh no! no! its fine! I should have been more alert and cautions about it, but um how is it that the Hero Killer doesn't have One for All."

"well besides the fact that he's dead, One for All is a quirk that can be passed from person to person yes but never can it be forcefully taken, it must always be given willingly. that is the basic essence of One for All... young Midoriya I hate to tell you this while your still young but I fear an old evil has returned, its time I told you about the origin of One for All!" All Might then looked up from the floor to Izumi and saw how shocked she looked, _wow_ he thought _I knew she would be surprised but this is a little much._

"S- S- Stain is d- dead?" _oh crap!_ All Might had now just released that he had released classified information to Izumi.

"ah, Izumi wait, please stay calm!"

"I KNEW IT WE KILLED HIM! I'M A MURDERER!" Izumi then started panicking while All Might tried to calm her down but nothing he would say would get through to her. after some time All Might got desperate and rushed over to Izumi and lightly chopped her on the head.

"you didn't murder anyone! Hero Killer Stain died by someone else's hand." Izumi then started to calm down as confusion and curiosity filled her head.

"but who could have-"

"don't worry young Midoriya, all your questions will be reveled shortly but first let start from the beginning. the age of Quirks had just arrived, after the reports of a baby who could shine like a star was put on the news, it wasn't long before other people from around the world started having similar reports. random people everywhere were popping up with strange abilities and mutations that was what came first, what came next was chaos. scared of those with Quirks the governments of the world were working to together to find a solution to this new problem while the public was going absolutely berserk. some thought this was a gift from god, others the work of the devil, and some just hate Quirk users because they weren't deemed human anymore. things went on like that for a while but then a strange man from a very wealthy family came out of nowhere and said _do not be afraid! I have the ability to take your Quirks away! if you want to become human again then come to me and I will save you!_ or something like that, anyways people with quirks were quick to come to him as it soon became clear that he really could take their Quirks away."

"wow, a Quirk like that actually existed."

"... it actually still exists."

"huh?"

"oh I uh mean that he was actually hiding the true nature of his quirk you see this man could take away someone's quirk but he never got rid of it instead his own Quirk allowed him to store said quirks into his own body with no limits to how many he could have or how powerful they could be. this was the beginning of the first and most powerful villain alive: All for One." Izumi was very surprised to hear that name _All for One?_ she thought _and my quirk is... don't tell me he created One for All!_

"as time went on people being born with or suddenly developing Quirks started becoming more and more common and not long after the law to make hero license was passed so All for One went to his next big scheme. now that he had hundreds of quirks at his disposal he would find weak villains and offer them better quirks in exchange for loyalty. with this he was able to quickly build an army of powerful villains and even started an underworld empire. he didn't just stop with Japan he traveled the world and found more supporters for his army and more quirks to add to his collection. it wasn't long before he had the entire earth under his thumb in both military power and political power. he made the world into paradise for criminals having easy trafficking on drugs, money, weapons, and slaves he also made it so that it was easier for criminals to get out of jail. the world was in chaos once again only now it had a front that made it seem like everything was fine. of course that's what the governments of the world told everyone with their limited freedom, that everything was find as long as they kept going on their daily lives and watching TV. the worst part of it was everyone believed it, no one was willing to admit that the world was ruled by a mad man because you'd have to be a fool to challenge someone with that power."

"but I don't understand, why isn't this in our history book?"

"... after All for One's rain came to an end the worlds government along with a majority of the public agreed to erase all moments concerning All for One from history. they did this because they were too ashamed to let future generations know how All for One made them easily bow in submission. anyways not everyone was willing to just stay down and let All for One take and control who ever he wanted, he had a sickly brother who had strong ideals about justice. apparently the two actually cared about each other but when it came to ideas they were practically enemies. however there was nothing the brother could do for he had no quirk of his own, so All for One gave his brother a Quirk than allowed him to stock pile strength, no one really knows if it was a gift of brotherhood or collar of submission. but either way, that was when the brother found out that he did have a Quirk one that was the exact opposite of All for One, rather than taking quirks and using them for oneself, his quirk aloud him to pass down quirks from one person to the next, but he had nothing to give until that moment. that was the birth of One for All!" Izumi's eyes now sparkled a little bit.

"One for All unfortunanly wasn't much of anything once it was first born but the brother knew that if he passed it down to other's with the will to enact justice and establish peace then one day a successor of One for All could finally defeat the evil known as All for One."

"but wait I know this sound's cowardly but why didn't they just wait until he died? I mean if he was alive during the rise of quirks then he should be nothing but bones by now right?"

"sadly Young Midoriya just like how there are quirks that can keep you from getting hurt there are also quirks that can keep you from growing old. All for One had everything he needed to rule his global underground empire for eternity. which was why it was the duty of every hero with One for All to fight All for One after they had found a worth Successor even if they knew it meant certain death. then one day All for One disappeared and left his empire to his most trusted allies, however that was the time my teacher had to face him, not leaving it to chance she gave me One for All and together we destroyed everything that made up All for One's empire and finally brought peace back to the world. but then my teacher finally found All for One by herself and died after facing him... out of stupid anger I took him on without finding a successor first. the battle was long and in the end I won but not without cost." All Might then patted the scar on his stomach.

"I had punched a hole straight thought his head, at least half of his brain should have been destroyed because of it. but I fear that despite all that, he has somehow returned."

"wha- what?! but how?"

"the Nomu's are monsters with multiple quirks, it reminds me of how my teacher told me that All for One tried to create an army of super soldiers with multiple quirks but all the test subjects ended up dying due to their bodies not able to take in more than one quirk. well they weren't entirely dead just brain dead. anyways, when I talked to the police force that had detained the first Nomu they told me that he was practically brain dead... and that also it's body was made up of multiple people." Izumi was now shivering in fear.

"that was the beginning of my suspicion and latter it was confirmed when I heard about the Hero Killer. when he started going crazy his eyes were glowing like crimson blood right?" Izumi then looked at All Might in shock.

"y- yes! but how did you-?"

"All for One had a quirk that allowed him to posses anyone, at any time, at any location so long as he had seen their face at least once. the side effect was that said person's eye's would glow crimson red as they were possessed."

"... s- so was All for One trying to posses Hero Killer to take over his body?"

"I doubt that, All for One was too proud to die but also too cowardly to let go of his original quirk so he was most likely trying to get the Hero Killer's Quirk without actually getting close to him. it sounds crazy but makes sense when it comes to All for One, he was always doing horrible experiments on himself and others in the pursuit for more power. I don't really know if he succeeded or failed but I do know that it was his fault that the Hero Killer had died, not yours." a small bit of Izumi's fear left her heart but she was still scared due to all of the information she was currently processing. All Might then got up for the couch and looked out the window.

"anyways, young Midoriya, the point of this conversation was to tell you that I'm sorry for not being able to defeat All for One because now you might have to face him one day. due to my time as the symbol of peace fading fast and All for One's lust for revenge I don't think you'll have long to prepare but-"

"I'll do it!"

"what?"

"I'll train hard to master and balance One for All so that when I'm ready I'll face All for One and defeat him. don't worry about me rushing my training or anything reckless, I made myself a vow to never be like that again!"

"young Midoriya..." All Might then smiled at Izumi to show how proud he was at her determination.

"I'll do anything for you All Might after all, your the reason I got the chance to be a hero." All Might then looked shocked at Izumi which actually scared her.

"All Might? All Might?! are you ok?!" All Might was now sweating as he looked at Izumi, _come on you coward! just tell her! you have to! things will turn out much worse if you don't tell her the truth!_ All Might was having a seemingly endless war in his head but then he managed to straighten his thoughts and took a deep breath and look at Izumi.

"Izumi... I... I can't thank you enough. sorry about that its just that sometimes you surprise me so much that I lose my voice." Izumi then sighed in relief and then laughed a little at All Might's statement. Izumi then left the room and went home for the school day was over, All Might then slumped into the couch and remembered Izumi's panic attack from earlier. _I KNEW IT! WE KILLED HIM! I'M A MURDERER!_

"young Midoriya, your not guilty of murder... I am."


	24. Chapter 24: I'll defeat you too

**chapter 24: I'll defeat you too**

the next day was just another average class day and had ended just as quickly.

"*sigh* finally over, alright everyone class dismissed but hey don't slack off on studying. after all the final exam is within a week, and don't slack on training either! the test is only half of the exam." after Aizawa left the room everyone started to discuss their opinions about the final exam, some like Sato were concerned while few like Mineta didn't mind at all. Kaminari and Ashido were not at all hiding their anger toward Mineta when he started gloating about his grade ranking.

"wow, Mineta, it's amazing that your the ninth highest, you should be really proud." Izumi knew that praising Mineta might fuel the scum part of his personality but she also wanted to show her joy when she saw him actually doing something good or being good at something worthwhile.

"Thanks, Izumi but I couldn't compare to you who made the fourth best grade."

"wow Mineta, that's probably the nicest thing you ever said to me."

"what do you mean? I compliment your boobs all the time!"

"... and my point continues to stand." Izumi then sighed but then took notice of how some of the other students were surrounding Yaoyorozu and asking her to help them study and how happy it made her. Izumi then smiled knowing that Yaoyorozu was finally feeling useful for something.

"uh hey, Bakugo do you think that I could get some pointers with you?"

"Why the hell should I teach anything shitty hair!" Izumi then took notice to the conversation between Kaminari and Bakugo

"hey come on man I thought we were friends!"

"friends?! what are you some kind of softy?! if you want something in this world then fucking take it! don't ask for it you shitty hair!"

"oh uh, hey Bakugo I want you to help me study for the final exam!"

"fine then!" everyone was then looking at Bakugo in confusion while Izumi who knew Bakugo by nature just sighed.

"uh hey, I was wondering if I could join you guys in studying." Bakugo and Kirishima then looked at Izumi in confusion.

"why? your only one rank lower than me."

"I still want to get some pointers maybe you know something I don't!" Izumi then smiled brightly which only made Bakugo more confused but then he sighed and agreed to it which left Urakura speechless in anger. Izumi then winked at Kirishima, he was confused at first but then he realized that the reason she wanted to join them was to get him and Bakugo closer together and make the study session into a study date between them. Kirishima then glared in disappointment at Izumi while she continued to smile at him proudly; Uraraka then walked over to them and slammed her fist on Izumi's desk.

"I want to study too!"

"what? why would I want to teach you, target practice?"

"uh Kacchan, can you please stop calling her that?"

"ha! see! Izumi wants me to-"

"and uh Ocha-chan, is it ok if you... stay out of it." Uraraka was then struck with such shock that all of her colors that made up her being were completely gone and she was now like a colorless and soulless statue. she wasn't the only one everyone was surprised that Izumi had decided to decline Uraraka on being a study partner, Bakugo was also shocked but not as much since his shock was mostly canceled out by how humorous he found Uraraka's current state.

* * *

later on during lunch Izumi, Iida, Asui, and Uraraka were eating lunch together however it was actually an uncomfortable state given how Uraraka was emitting an aura of depression.

"*sigh* Ocha-chan I'm sorry I just want to have a peaceful study time with Bakugo and Kaminari, and that won't happen if your around to fight with Bakugo."

"... b- but! I can get along with Bakugo!" Asui, Iida, and Izumi then looked at Uraraka in confusion wondering why she thought anyone would believe that or how she herself could even believe that.

"I can!"

"hm, what I don't get is why you would want to join Bakugo Izumi, even if Uraraka isn't there he's bound to shout and curse for just about anything."

"I know Tsu-Chan, but he's ranked higher than me in grading and I don't want to bother Yaoyorozu since her study group is so large."

"I honestly don't think she'll mind but I suppose there's no stopping you once you made up your mind." Izumi couldn't help but feel a little annoyed by Asui's statement but she also couldn't deny that it wasn't true. then suddenly she felt a hard bump on the back of her head. she then quickly turned around to see that it was Monoma from class 1-B.

"ow! what did you do that for?"

" _oh sorry! your head was just so obnoxiously big that my elbow hit it by accident._ " Izumi could tell that he was using snark and it reminded her of her old school which made her go into her dark mode with irritation.

"by the way, I heard that you ran into a villain that was on par with the hero killer." Izumi and Iida were both taken off guard by this, no one was supposed to know about their encounter with the hero Killer and although he clearly didn't know about the whole story he did know too much.

"I wonder are you just trying to gain fame by attacking villains out of your league?! do you realize that will draw unwanted attention to U.A.?! are you just planning to throw us all under the bus when you see fit?! are you really so selfish for your own fame and glory?! how far are you willing to go just to-?!" then a large hand then chopped the back of his head knocking him out right away.

"Sorry about that." it was Kendo the representative of Class 1-B after he fell to the ground Kendo used her large hand to grab him.

"I guess he still hasn't gotten over his competitive attitude from the sports festival."

"oh, it's ok I guess but shouldn't he be more worried about the final exam?"

"oh, there's actually nothing much to worry about. a majority of the written test should just go over what we learn in class and the practical exam should just be a fight with the robots. or at least that's what a friend from an upper class told me."

"oh really?! that's a relief!"

"Kendo, you fool! you just gave the enemy information that would have allowed us to have the advantage over them!" Kendo then chopped Monoma on the head again and then dragged him back to where they were sitting.

* * *

The next week was mostly just studying, studying, studying for about everyone in U.A. but especially for class 1-A. Izumi would study with Bakugo and Kirishima regularly but would also try to give them privacy so that they would get closer together but would actually just somehow lead to Bakugo yelling at Kirishima, not that he seemed to mind. Yaoyorozu was overjoyed at by helping Jiro, Ashido, Ojiro, Kaminari, and Sero in studying in her home mansion. Uraraka was studying nonstop even while half asleep and Iida managing to study and keep up his training as well, while everyone else was about average in their effort. then finally came the grueling 3 days of the written exam. even though everyone studied hard and could memorize a lot of what they learned the test was still almost unbearable. but then it was finally over and the time for the practical exam was finally here.

after the test was over Aizawa dismissed the class and told them to get ready to meet at the center of the Training Feilds, once he left the classroom a majority of the class started to talk about how relieved they were about the test finally being over. but then Bakugo stood up from his seat, went to the front of the class, and faced everyone.

"listen up everyone! once the exam is over we'll get new class rankings and then we'll get to see who is the best of them all! you icy-hot bastard and you round face, I'm defiantly going to destroy you both! and I am not going to be beaten by anyone!" Bakugo then faced Izumi and saw how concerned but also how quiet she was given that she knew how Bakugo would act. he then looked at her for the first time in a while with anger.

"I'll defeat you too." Izumi then immediately went into shock as all of her colors disappeared in an instant and her head fell face first onto her desk. Bakugo was then shocked as well but then quickly straightened himself out.

"ahem! that's all I have to say, so watch out, you extras! because I'm bringing you down!" Bakugo then immediately ran out of the classroom and headed for the boy's locker room. _shit! I didn't think she would take it that hard!_ he thought to himself. _I thought she would be ok! considering the fact that I already told her that I was planning on being better than her! shit! shit! ok shut the fuck up already! she's strong she'll be fine... mostly. anyways just don't focus on her right now focus on that round-faced bitch and that Icy-hot bastard! I'm going to blow them both to bits! no, I'm going to straight-up kill them!_

* * *

Uraraka ran straight to Izumi's desk after Bakugo had left.

"Deku! are you ok?!" Izumi then slowly raised her head as she entered her dark form and faced Uraraka smiling but also looking really exhausted.

"uh... yeah I'm fine I just... when Bakugo threatened me it kinda... brought back some bad memories... so I kinda passed out from the fear... but I'll be fine..." Izumi was wobbling around the entire time she was talking and although she was smiling it was clear that she was not ok especially since afterward her head fell on her desk again and she passed out again.

* * *

there was no skipping the practical exam so Uraraka and Iida both help Izumi up and after some time she regained the strength to walk on her own, she then dashed to the girls locker room and grabbed her hero costume and rushed to the restroom before the other girls could stop her. then after about twenty minutes everyone had their costumes on and were at the entrance of the Traning Feilds where all the teachers of U.A. were as well.

"alright bring out the robots! we're ready!" Ashido then quickly covered Kaminari's mouth but it was already too late. after they heard the news from Kendo Asui, Iida and Izumi told everyone in class 1-A the news about robots being their opponents but they all had to make sure to not let the teachers know that they knew. however, Kaminari ruined that in an instant but no one was getting nervous especially since the practical exam was happening now so there should be no way to change the practical exam now.

"oh dear it seems that important information about the exam was leaked to the student, oh not that it matters especially since we'll be doing something different this year." it was the principal Nezu who somehow was hiding in Aizawa's scarf.

"yes it is true that every year we use robots for the practical exam typically ones that are more sturdy and dangerous than those in the entrance exam but this year we will be doing something more challenging. you will be facing us, the U.A. faculty this year!" everyone was completely shocked to hear this, their opponents being pro heroes who are able to take down villains with ease.

"also you will be fighting the teachers in pairs, don't bother trying to get with your friends because we already picked who will be with who. speaking of which first round: Kirishima you will be paired with someone who has similar strength to your own but is more of a thinker... to an extent. your partner is Midoriya." Izumi and Kirishima then looked at each other surprised.

"We chose you two do to your different mindsets and how you both have little contact with each other-"

"all right!" Izumi and Kirishima shouted at the same time as they high fived like long-time friends, which left Uraraka and Bakugo shocked, the other students confused, Aizawa angered and the other teachers shocked.

"wait, you two are friends?!"

"SINCE WHEN?!" Kirishima and Izumi looked at each other in confusion wondering why Uraraka and Bakugo were so angry.

"uh since the day after the USJ attack."

"yeah neither of us could sleep so we went out for a walk and happened to bump into each other. we talk about some personal stuff and became good friends because of it!"

"B- but you guys never talk to each other during class!"

"no we don't, instead we just text each other when we're at home." that was the last straw for both Bakugo and Uraraka, for Bakguo practically exploded while Uraraka slumped into an aura of depression.

"SHITTY HAIR HAS IZUMI'S PHONE NUMBER?!"

"Even I don't have that..."

"alright enough everyone shut up! *sigh* this is a big problem since we paired you two together; we were sure that Kirishima was the least likely to Izumi but it seems we're wrong. although it is deeply irritating there, unfortunately, is nothing we can do about it so let's just move on. your guys opponent will be cementless next Asui and Tokoyami will be against Ectoplasm, Iida and Ojiro will be against Powerloader, Yaoyorozu and Todoroki will be against me, Sato and Aoyama will be against No. 13, Ashido and Kaminari will go against principle Nezu, Koda and Jiro will fight Present Mic, Hagakure and Shoji will fight Snipe, Mineta and Sero will be against Midnight, and lastly Bakugo... you will be pared with the student you fight with non stop. which is Uraraka." Uraraka and Bakugo then looked at each other in shock and anger while Izumi was looking at them both while trembling in great concern. _at least this can't get any worse_.

"AND YOUR OPPONENT IS RIGHT HERE!" All Might then fell from the sky and presented himself.

"GET READY YOU TWO, BECAUSE I AM HERE! TO FIGHT!" Bakugo then smiled sinisterly while all the colors drained from Uraraka's body.

"i- it. got. so. much... WORSE!"

* * *

a fter all the pairs were announced Aizawa also explained that there were two ways to win the battle one was to cuff the teacher with U.A. handcuffs or to make it to the exit post. afterward, Izumi tried to beg Aizawa and the principal to switching with Uraraka and become Bakugo's new partner to face All Might, but she eventually gave up. the principal told her that they had already set everything up so it was too late to change anyone's teams while Aizawa said the same in a more harsh manner seemingly very angry at Izumi. Izumi knew why he was made it was because she and Kirishima were friends. _well, it's not like it's your job to know about our social lives! ... or at least I don't think that's apart of your job._ after walking away in defeat Izumi then went over to Kirishima and started planning a strategy on how to defeat Cementoss, a lot of the other pairs got to doing the same thing except for Uraraka and Bakugo who just walked away from each other. Izumi stopped strategizing to go and see them both, she tried convincing them to join together, Uraraka despite being absolutely against it decided to listen to Izumi and give Bakugo a chance but Bakugo just kept walking away and refusing to talk to her. even when Izumi alone asked him to help Uraraka he refused so Izumi felt that she now had nothing left to do but worry about her own battle.

then came time for her's and Kirishima's fight where they were going against Cementoss in the fake city Training field, the whole area seemed deserted but they both knew better so they just ran for the exit as fast as they could but then Cementoss appeared before them and made hundreds of walls with his quirk. Kirishima and Izumi then smiled at each other as Kirishima got his hardening quirk ready and Izumi turned on her spark at 10%.

* * *

Cementoss made sure to have enough walls to make the two kids think that they could punch through them all but in reality, it was far too much for either of them to handle let alone together. he then could feel through his concrete that the two of them were punching through his walls in a very quickly, after about ten minutes they started to slow down and then the eventually stopped.

"aw damn it! come on Izumi we have to keep going!" he could easily come to the conclusion that they are both tired so he raised his walls and imprisoned them both in cement. Cementoss was not surprised that Kirishima fell for it but was very disappointed that Izumi did being the student with the 4th highest grades but then he noticed his prey seemed to be lighter than it should have been. he then used his quirk to summon Kirishima and Izumi's heads into the open but when he did Kirishima's head was the only one that popped out. Kirishima despite being tired looked at Cementoss and smiled proudly, Cementoss was confused at first but then Izumi came in from the air and landed hard on the imprisoned Kirishima which cracked the concrete but not enough to set him free. Izumi then jumped off and over Cementoss and quickly tried to rush him but Cementoos proved to be faster and made another wall of Concrete which imprisoned Izumi.

"ah, I see! your plan was to make me think that you both fell into my trap but the only one who did was Kirishima while Izumi used her quirk to get out of it in time and while I was busy wondering what happened you would rush me and cuff me but unfortunately, you weren't fast enough, children. good effort though." Izumi was looking disappointed at first but then she smiled as she showed that not only were both of her hands were free, but neither one was holding the handcuffs.

"wha! but then what were you-?"

"now!" Kirishima then busted his left arm out of his concrete prison thanks to the damage Izumi made and reviled that he was the one holding the cuffs and quickly locked it onto Cementoss's leg.

"team Kirishima and Izumi have passed the finals!" Kirishima and Izumi then high fived each other while receiving praise from Cementoss.

* * *

the both of them then went to the monitor room and were surprised to see no one there except for Uraraka.

"Uravity? oh, I mean! Ocha-chan?" Izumi wanted to call Uraraka by her hero name but knew she would get mad if Izumi didn't call her Ocha-chan.

"oh hey, Deku! that was an impressive plan you two made."

"Indeed it was but I'm mainly more impressed on how you didn't hurt yourself since you've proven that to be a bad habit of yours." Recovery Girl then reviled herself to be in the room as well which startled Izumi a little but she quickly grew calm when she saw how Recovery Girl was smiling instead of being angry.

"uh, so where is everybody else?"

"They all decided to go to separate rooms until called on so that they could strategize in peace. and well you know the reason I'm not doing that is because..."

"yeah... I know why Bakugo always has a temper but I don't get why he specifically hates you so much?"

"it because he considers Uraraka his rival."

"huh?" before Kirishima could continue Uraraka rushed over and punched him cold which knocked him out before he could use his hardening quirk. Uraraka then quickly faced Izumi and smiled brightly trying to comfort Izumi with what she just did but Izumi was not at all convinced instead she started to sweat nervously.

"Hey now! no fighting in the Monitor room!"

"oh yes, I'm sorry." Uraraka continued her innocent smile and it actually tricked Recovery Girl which shocked Izumi and even scared her a little. then when it was time for the next match to start Kirishima managed to regain consciousness in time to watch the battle but made sure to keep his distance from Uraraka.

"so it's Tsukuyomi and Froppy versus Ectoplasm... I don't get it though, they're both really capable and strong, so why would either of them have a problem?"

"oh, so you don't see it? well, then I suppose I'll explain it to you. Tokoyami is very strong because he can use his dark shadow to attack his foes from afar but what happens when the enemy gets past dark shadow?" just then Izumi looked back to the screen and saw how one of Ectoplasm's clones got past dark shadow and almost attacked Tokoyami if Asui hadn't gotten him out of there with her tongue.

"you and Kirishima had it easy given that you happened to be friends, therefore, were able to cooperate so perfectly but the same will not go for your other classmates. they will have to find ways to get over their weaknesses and shortcomings in an instant because if they don't then they will fail and failing this exam won't be pretty." just then on the monitor, everyone could see a giant Ectoplasm clone chomp onto the floor Tokoyami and Asui were trying to recover in. the sight of that filled Izumi, Uraraka, and Kirishima with terror.

"Although this is a mere exam every teacher will be giving it there all so it would be best to not think of it as a combat exam but more of a fight for your life." none of them could take their eyes off the screen anymore now that Asui and Tokyami were now trapped inside a giant Ectoplasm clone while dark shadow was trying but failing to get the real Ectoplasm. then suddenly dark shadow went back to Tokyami and grabbed something and then went to fight Ectoplasm again only this time he was taken down after one hit. Izumi looked down to the floor in shame knowing that they no longer had a visible chance to win.

"h- hey look! they won!" Kirishima then pointed at Ectoplasm on the screen, both Uraraka and Izumi quickly looked and saw that his foot had been handcuffed. as Ectoplans commended them for their victory Izumi couldn't help but cry tears of joy.

"Wow hey, what's wrong, Izumi?"

"oh sorry, it's just I was so scared for them but now their ok and they passed so I guess I just cried without realizing it."

"heh, you can be a really caring friend huh Izumi? anyways I don't get it thought where did those cuffs come from?"

"oh, so you didn't see that either? apparently, Asui was able to swallow the handcuffs and then pucked them out to give it to Tokoyami who then gave it to dark shadow." the thought of that made Kirishima and Uraraka sick and they both kinda wanted to barf but not Izumi she was instead amazed.

"incredible." Izumi then started scribbling into her notes and whispering to herself like a witch; Kirishima just watched her uncomfortably while Uraraka had to run to the restroom to throw up. after about a minute Izumi was done and then looked at the screen again only now she was in her dark form with a sad look.

"what's wrong Izumi you ok?"

"I'm fine it's just, it's going to be really tough for everyone one, so tough that some might not even pass... and I already know who is going to have the worst of all." Izumi then pointed to Uraraka who had just left the bathroom and was trembling from sickness.

"aw crap... this is going to be one hell of an exam."

 **hello everyone first off I would like to apologize for not making two chapters this month and how not all of the other chapters have been fixed yet, it turned out to be a much busier month than I thought it would be. anyways, I know it's very weird that Izumi was paired with Kirishima and Bakugo was actually paired with Uraraka but this will work. I put them together because I wanted Uraraka and Bakugo to have a personal conversation, I won't go into it anymore because of spoilers. anyways I know that due to their current awkwardness Izumi and Bakugo defiantly need to have a talk and trust me they will... just not right now. anyways the next chapter will either be really long or two separate chapters because I'm going to try to go through all of their fights without skipping anyone just like the actual anime did. also, please guys! keep giving me reviews! especially on the latest chapters! even if you hate this fanfiction, but uh if you hate my writing and want to give a review can you at least make it criticism so I can work off of it rather than just saying I suck and not telling me why I suck because I would really like to improve and I need your guys to help for that. anyways thanks to everyone who continues to like and follow my fanfic, see you next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25: THE ONLY REASON

**Chapter 25: THE ONLY REASON**

next up was Iida and Ojiro versus Power Loader and he was already using his quirk to make all sorts of traps for Iida and Ojiro so that they couldn't fight back but they also couldn't escape either.

"wow, how are either of them going to get past this!" Kirishima then looked at Izumi expecting to see her with concern on her face but was surprised that she was actually smiling confidently.

"they'll be fine! I know a way they can get out of this and I'm pretty sure Iida will figure it out!" then Kirishima looked back to the screen, it looked like an Idea had just popped into Iida's head.

"ha, see! he just got it!" then Ojiro climbed onto Iida's back, Iida then stood proud and ready while it was clear that Ojiro was very embarrassed. _wow, they look ridiculous..._ Kirishima thought this while clearly displaying his emotions, Izumi thought the same thing but was trying to hide it while still smiling. Iida then used his Recepro burst to thrust himself and Ojiro into the air past Power Loader's traps then Ojiro quickly wrapped his tail around Iida's leg while Iida used Recepro extend. the two spun like crazy and then midway Ojiro let go and was able to get past Power Loader and through the exit gate.

"YEAAAH! I KNEW HE'D DO IT!" Kirishima was glad they passed as well but noticed that Izumi was acting unusually happy, she was talking about how challenging this exam was going to be earlier and now she seems to be optimistic. this wasn't how Izumi would normally be she would be worried for everyone and fearful of the slightest possibility they would lose. Kirishima could tell something wasn't right with how she was acting.

* * *

the next fight came up quickly with Todoroki and Yaoyorozu versus Aizawa, immediately it seemed that Todoroki took charge and ran for the exit gate, Yaoyorozu followed him while making Russian nesting dolls. Kirishima, Uraraka, and Izumi were staring intensely at the screen like they were watching a horror movie with Yaoyorozu and Todoroki being the victims and Aizawa being the killer. Aizawa with his skills and quirk he could strick at any time and the two of them would be mostly or completely defenseless. Uraraka and Kirishima were both standing still in anticipation while secretly hoping that Aizawa wouldn't find them but Kirishima looked to Izumi and saw how she was shaking and wearing a broken smile.

"Why are they stopping?!" Kirishima then looked back to the screen and saw how Todoroki and Yaoyorozu were just standing there and talking to each other.

"what?! don't stop guys keep going!"

"can you please stop shouting? it's not like they can hear you anyways." just when Recovery Girl told them to be quiet they all screamed when Aizawa showed up and disabled Todoroki and tied him to a post and left him hanging there with spikes on the ground. Yaoyorozu managed to get away but it was clear that Aizawa would catch up to her eventually.

"aw crap, how is she supposed to defend against him!"

"she can make a shield or a cloak to cover herself!"

"it's ok! it's ok! she'll find a way she will!" Kirishima saw how Izumi was not smiling anymore and starting to sweat nervously, he then frowned in disappointment and activated his quirk in his arm and then lightly hit her head.

"ow!"

"ok, that's enough! what is with you? why are you acting like this?"

"I... I'm sorry I'm actually thinking about several different ways they can fail the exam. but I don't want any of them to come true so I'm just trying to act positive and hope they will win."

"you really think acting like an optimistic on the brink of insanity is going to help your classmates pass?" they all then looked to Recovery Girl.

"telling yourself they will succeed over and over won't give then an advantage and neither will being positive, Aizawa may be a pro hero but that doesn't make them helpless. they may get hurt and hope may seem lost but all the staff have made sure to give the children a small chance to pass the exam. I was only exaggerating what I said earlier it's not like this exam will be impossible, or at least it won't be if they take advantage and adapt to their situation. like so." Recovery Girl then used her cane to point at the screen, showing that Yaoyorozu had been caught by Aizawa but she managed to use her quirk to free herself and run away again.

"you lot really need to have more faith in your classmates, stop worrying so much about then, and for heaven's sake, STOP SCREAMING!" Recovery Girl then frowned at the three of them and displayed her aura of rage which caused Kirishima and Uraraka to start shaking nervously but Izumi didn't notice instead she just looked at the screen and was smiling truthfully this time.

"ok, no more panicking and no more evaluating, I'm just going to watch how this turns out."

"heh, good answer... hm... uh hey Izumi, when is Recovery Girl going to stop glaring at us?" Izumi then looked back at Recovery Girl and saw how she was still glaring at them with her aura of rage.

"I don't know she's normally not mad for this long, let's just try to ignore her and continue to watch the exam." on the screen Yaoyorozu managed to get Todoroki on the ground and then as Aizawa was about to attack then she released her dolls and revealed that they had flashbangs inside them. while he was blinded Todoroki then made a massive wall of ice shielding them from Aizawa's line of sight. after some time of waiting the two ran out of the ice dome while wearing cloaks when Aizawa used his scarf to restrain one of them, it was reviled that under the cloak was a mannequin and Yaoyorozu was holding it while operating a catapult. it was delayed a little but she shot the catapult and when it launched a replica of Aizawa's scarf, then Todoroki blasted his fire at said scarf which caused the fabric to revert into a ball which imprisoned Aizawa allowing Todoroki and Yaoyorozu to pass. afterward it seemed that Aizawa was having a small conversation with Yaoyorozu and Todoroki, Izumi, Kirishima, and Uraraka watched in confusion since they couldn't hear what they were saying but were then in shock when Yaoyorozu started crying.

"wah! Aizawa made Yaoyorozu cry!"

"that bastard! why does he like watching us suffer so much?!"

"perhaps you three should take a closer look before judging the book your reading." Recovery Girl pulled out a remote and used it so that the camera for the screen would zoom in on Yaoyorozu's face. she was trying to cover her mouth but from an angle, you could see she was smiling; she was crying tears of joy.

"he may not look it but that Eraserhead really does care for you all. I guess he's just a big softy on the inside." Kirishima and Uraraka were quite surprised by this and started to feel bad for calling him out, Izumi, on the other hand, found it quite unbelievable especially given their little history together.

* * *

the next exam went by pretty quickly Sato and Aoyama were holding onto the rails in order to keep themselves from being pulled into No. 13's black hole quirk. after some time Sato's sugar rush started to run out he let go due to his sudden sleepiness, however, out of panic No. 13 stopped using their quirk. Aoyama quickly used his navel cannon to zoom toward No 13 and quickly handcuff then and therefore passing. just before the next exam started Asui, Iida, and Yaoyorozu entered the monitor room.

"hey! Froppy, Ingenium, and Creati! congratulations on passing you guys! but hey where's Tsukuyomi?"

"I like being called my hero name but you're allowed to call me Tsu-Chan Izumi, anyways Tokoyami decided to take a break from the exam and left, he did say that he would come back for the final fight though."

"is that so, well he deserves a break. we all do especially since me all managed to win the exam against pro hero! and still, nobody has failed!"

"yeah! I'm super confident were all going to the camp now! so who's next on the exam?!"

"oh, it's Ashido and Kirishima verses Principal Nezu." Izumi was enthusiastic at first but then immediately slumped into a ball on the ground while emitting an aura of depression.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"IZUMI?! WHAT HAPPENED TO BEING SUPER CONFIDENT?!"

"my you are all loud, anyways Izumi is right to be concerned Nezu may not have super strength, flashy lasers, or deadly explosions, but the way he uses his quirk makes all those types of quirks look simple and weak." everyone then looked at the screen in confusion and saw how Ashido and Kaminari were slowly strolling through the zone trying to find the exit gate but then a large pipe nearly fell on them then some gravel, then more pipes, until eventually an avalanche of rubble and pipes were falling onto them and they were forced to run for their lives.

"holy crap, is that Principal Nezu's quirk? he can cause disasters, I thought it had something to do with his weird animal-like body."

"oh, there's nothing abnormal about his body he actually is an animal."

"eh?"

"you see Nezu was once a normal... rat? or is he a dog? either way, he was a simple and peaceful animal but then us bad humans did awful experiments on him to see if animals could get quirks too and it turned out to be a success. Nezu ended up getting a quirk that makes him smarter than even human scientists. however, due to his harsh upbringings, he tends to get sadistic when he gets the chance to torment humans, like now for example." Recovery Girl then used her remote to change to a camera showing Principal Nezu who operating a wrecking ball and drinking tea while laughing like a villain, the sight filled them all with fear.

Kaminari's quirk couldn't help then since he didn't know where the principal was, therefore, didn't know where to strike while Ashido was trying to use her acid to destroy the falling debris and go quickly into buildings for cover but it didn't prove to do much. in the end, they both were forced to surrender and didn't pass.

"crap... they didn't even stand a chance."

"no they did." the students couldn't help but jump in shock when they heard principal Nezu's voice coming from the screen, Recovery Girl then used the remote to change back to the camera showing the Principal and he was smiling happily to the camera.

"Hello children, no I can't hear you but I can make a pretty accurate guess of what you're saying or thinking right about now."

"Wow, he really is smarter than a scientist."

"I suppose you could say that but enough about me, the point is that Kaminari and Ashido had a way to reach the exit, I made it seem like I was trying to destroy their only way there but I was actually just trying to make it more difficult to get to. it wouldn't be fair to cut it off completely, after all, we do need you all to pass the exam so that you all can become great heroes after graduation. so although we are making an effort to stop you from passing were also making sure to leave just enough openings so that you can pass if your willing to give it you're all. although I'm sure that Recovery Girl did explain at least half of that too you but the reason you weren't told all of this from the beginning was because we needed you all to believe that the staff was giving you almost no chance to pass. its ok to tell you this now since everyone in the monitor room has passed." everyone then looked to Uraraka in concern given that she was the only one their that hasn't gone yet.

"oh, it's fine that Uraraka hears this after all her troubles won't come from her opponent but from her ally."

* * *

the next two matches didn't last long the one with Koda and Jiro versus Present Mic started off as a standstill with Present Mic's screech holding them both back and Jiro's earphone jack just barely keeping his screeches at bay. but then Koda quickly tried to get over his fear of bugs and told them to attack Present Mic so that they could escape to the exit.

"oh, so Koda's quirk is that he can talk to animals?"

"wha-! Izumi! your just know figuring this out?!"

"I never got the chance to ask him."

the next fight also started with a standstill with Snipe's gunshots forcing Shoji and Hagakure at bay but then Hagakure took off her hero costume and snuck past his shots to cuff him but his shock caused him to accidentally hit her breasts, which lead her to yell at him in anger. then it was finally Sero and Mineta's match which started in almost a flash, Mineta and Sero were just running toward the exit while keeping guard of Midnight but she then ambushed them and Sero quickly used his tape to get Mineta out but also accidentally headbutted Mightnights breasts. now Mineta is running for cover while Sero was unconscious due to Midnight's quirk and she laid him on her lap.

"AAAAAH! HOW COULD THIS BE HAPPENING!" Mineta's screams were loud enough for the distant cameras to pick up his voice.

"my he is louder than all of you."

"haha yeah that's Mineta he tends to crack easily under pressure, we and Tsu-chan saw it back at the USJ incident. he wants to be a hero but I guess he really doesn't like the danger that comes with it."

"yeah, he's more of a coward so he'll probably try to get to the exit by himself."

"WHY! WHY! WHY ISN'T THAT ME?!" Mineta's shouting no longer seemed to make sense which caused everyone in the room to go "Eh?"

"WHY DID THAT BASTARD HAVE TO GET ME OUT OF DANGER! IF HE HADN'T DONE THAT THEN I WOULD BE RESTING ON HER PERFECT LAP! NOT HIM!"

"What?! that's what he's crying about?!"

"holy shit he's crying blood! he's really that jealous?!" Recovery Girl then hit her cane hard on the floor which signalled everyone to stop yelling and silently watch the screen. Mineta was hiding behind a rock while continuing to cry but now they were normal tears.

"ugh... come on Mineta, I know you tend to be perverted but this is a new kind of low."

"I can't believe he actually wanted to be captured just so he could sleep on Midnight's lap."

"How is he going to even get past her?"

"he won't, he'll just give up and surrender to Midnight."

"you really don't like Mineta, do you, Tsu?"

"oh that's enough all of you!" everyone then turned to Recovery Girl as she finally stopped displaying her aura of anger but was still frowning in disappointment at them all.

"Mineta must have a good reason to have enrolled into U.A. and don't forget the entrance exam where most of you had to fight giant robots, he fought them too and beat enough to get into U.A. he has the drive to become a great hero just like the rest of you, so long as he focuses on that he should be able to find the strength needed to pass." they all then looked back to the screen to see that Mineta was still panicking and complaining about not being in Sero's position.

"I just hope it's a noble one because he's acting like the only reason he's doing this is so that he can touch girls."

"THE ONLY REASON I'M DOING THIS IS SO I CAN TOUCH GIRLS!" Izumi was only making a joke but Mineta immediately conformed it to be fact.

"... oh my god, he actually said it."

"I just want a hero's license so that girl will think I'm cool and won't complain when I try to groped them!" everyone was now looking at the screen in either disgust or disappointment even Recovery Girl.

"... perhaps I gave him too much credit."

"GOD DAMN IT! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO ACHIEVE MY DREAM OF GROPING HOT GIRLS IF I CAN'T PASS THIS EXAM!" somehow everyone thought even less of Mineta.

"I'M SO SCARED JUST LIKE AT... just like at the USJ... Izumi was scared to but... a true hero always risks themselves to save others... IZUMI! IM SUPER SCARED AND JEALOUS OF THAT SERO BASTARD! BUT I'M GONNA LIVE BY YOUR EXAMPLE AND PASS THIS EXAM!" Izumi's eyes then sparkled and she actually felt a sense of pride for Mineta so she then raised her fist and cheered Mineta on!

"AND THEN I'LL THANK YOU BY COMPLEMENTING YOUR PERFECT BOOBIES MORE OFTEN!" Izumi's pride then died in an instant and she looked to the ground in disappointment while regretting all the past times she complimented or praised him. then Mintea grabbed the tape from Sero and wrapped it around his mouth and he managed to do it just in time for Midnight was now trying to hunt him down while surrounding herself in a cloud of sleeping pheromones. Mineta then threw his sticky balls at her like crazy with some hitting her whip and when she struck her whip got stuck to the ground and Mineta managed to grab Sero and rush to the exit gate therefore passing. no one in the monitor room was cheering for two reasons one, because Mineta was now one step closer to being the ultimate perverted hero and two, it was now time for Uraraka to join with Bakugo to fight All Might. she was shaking in true fear and wasn't trying to hide it with a smile.

"well... I guess it's time for me to go."

"uh do you want me to go with you, so I can try to ask Bakugo to-"

"no Midoriya, I know you won't try to break the rules and join them in their fight but you have already passed theirfore you must either stay here or leave for the day."

"but I-"

"its ok Deku, I'll be... alright." no one believed that not even Uraraka as she left for her exam, everyone then looked back to the screen to wait for the match to start. some were without hope while others were filled with dread but one thing was for sure, the final match not going to be a pretty sight.


	26. Chapter 26: IDEAL ALLIANCE

**Chapter 26: IDEAL ALLIANCE**

Uraraka ran to the entrance where her match would start and sure enough Bakugo was already there and when he sensed her presence he looked back at her, growled, and then looked away. Uraraka was infuriated and wanted to yell at him but knew this wasn't the time so instead she continued to run to the gate and when she caught up she took a deep breath and sighed.

"ok look, I don't like this either but we need to-"

"shut up round face." just then the siren sounded and the gates opened showing that the match was now starting Bakugo then walked forward while Uraraka tried to catch up with him.

"look Bakugo, I really don't like you, but we need to work together!"

"just the thought of that makes me want to puke..."

"oh my god you idiot! swallow up your pride and-" Bakugo then released two explosions from both his hands at his sides which caused Uraraka to back away and even fall to the ground.

"you want me to be logical about this then fine I will be! so lets look at the statistics shall we! your a little girl with a tiny body, you have no muscles to prove me wrong, your quirk only makes things levitated which is useless even against All Might, and even if I was actually desperate enough to team up with you there is no possible way for you to make up for my short comings or vise versa!" Uraraka was afraid at first but was now looking at Bakugo in disbelief.

"oh what, you thought I was a meat head who only thinks with my muscles? you can't be the best if you only rely on physical power, us humans are strong because we know how to use our strength properly and me being the strongest also makes me one of the smartest to, so in the end it doesn't matter what the rules or the teachers say your not my partner, your dead weight!" Bakugo then continued walking for the exit gate with full intention of seeing All Might half way there, Uraraka then tried to get up and keep up with Bakugo but then a large wave of force then hit them and everything else almost like the shockwave from a powerful explosion.

"HAHAHA, AREN'T YOU TWO ROUDY NOT REALLY THE IDEAL ALLIANCE OF TWO HERO'S!"

"*grunts*… All Might! I've been waiting for this!"

"w- w- what the heck! I know your our opponent but wasn't that a bit too extreme?!"

"HAHAHA! WHAT EVER DO YOU MEAN? THIS IS AN EXAM TO TEST YOUR CAPIBILITIES AS HERO'S SO WHAT BETTER WAY TO SEE YOUR POTENTION, THAT TO GO AGAINST A TRUE VILLAN." as the smoke cleared All Might came into full view with his signature smile only now he was emitting a villainous aura causing Bakugo to back off a little and Uraraka to lose all of her colors out of terror.

"THAT'S RIGHT, YOUR NO LONGER FACING THE TOP HERO BUT NOW A WORLD CLASS VILLAN THAT WILL STOP AT NOTHING TO KEEP YOU FROM ESCAPING!"

"Grrr, go to hell!" Bakugo then used his explosions to thrust himself at All Might and then released a large explosion but All Might reached out from said explosion and caught Bakugo by the arm. quickly retaliating Bakugo released small but continuous explosions at All Might's face.

"OW! OW! OW! OK THAT'S ENOUGH!" All Might then threw Bakugo back at the direction of the entrance gate and at the same time Uraraka managed to get close to All Might and use her quirk on him, she then pushed him as he slowly went into the air. she knew this wasn't enough it was only meant to be a distraction while she got to Bakugo and would try again to reason with him but unfortunanly her distraction didn't last. All Might quickly kicked the ground and dug his feet under the concrete, keeping him from floating anymore.

"SORRY YOUNG URARAKA BUT YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO TRY BETTER." All Might then opened his arms wide and made a very powerful clap which made a force that caused Uraraka to fly toward the entrance gate with Bakugo. Bakugo looked at her shocked but only for a second and then used his explosions again to trust toward All Might not caring that said explosions almost burned Uraraka. he was going to try a slightly different strategy this time he would use his explosions to thrust around All Might and when he got close he would unleash a larger explosion, he would continue this until All Might tired or until he found a better strategy. Bakugo was then getting close to All Might and released his first large explosion, of course using the sweat fuel in his gauntlets would be more powerful but they weren't full just yet. Bakugo then managed to land two more explosive strikes on All Might but then All Might used his speed and strength to flick Bakugo's chest, flinging him into some of the railing from the sidewalk.

"SORRY ABOUT THAT YOUNG BAKUGO, I WOULD HAVE DONE THAT SOONER BUT YOUNG URARAKA'S QUIRK HAS MAKE IT DIFFICULT TO MOVE. PERHAPSE YOU SHOULD TEAM UP WITH HER TO FIND A MORE PLAUSIBLE WAY TO WIN?"

"shut the fuck up you stupid old man! I don't need anyone to beat you!"

"HM, SO YOUR SUPPOSED TO BEAT ME BY YOUR SELF? AND HOW MIGHT YOU DO THAT YOUNG BAKUGO?" Bakugo then faced both of his hands at All Might.

"Like this! Napalm!" due to Bakugo's hand formation like a cannon and two explosions from both hands being set off at once Bakugo was able to create a massive and extremely hot explosion, almost similar to an actual Napalm explosion, capable of destroying a house and even killing several people if used recklessly.

* * *

meanwhile back in the monitor room where everyone from class 1-A had gathered to watch the final fight.

"holy cow! isn't that the same explosion that he used to destroy all the rubble when he and Uraraka were fighting at the sports festival tournament."

"kinda yeah only this one seems to be more powerful."

"B- But isn't that a bit extreme?"

"don't worry even something of that caliber couldn't kill All Might, but at the same time it won't be enough to stop him either."

* * *

Uraraka tried to run to the fight but the force from Bakugo's explosion pushed her back again, all the explosions and force along with her continued use of her quirk on All Might was making her stomach upset so she released All Might of the effects, which was a big mistake.

"HAHAHA! WHAT AN ATTACK! VERY USEFUL INDEED BUT ALSO DANGEROUS! DO TRY TO KEEP CONTROL WHEN USING THAT ONE." Bakugo then growled in anger again, whipped his sweaty forehead and charged at All Might, he then punched All Might in the face which felt like hitting a titanium wall and released another explosion. this explosion was given extra power from the sweat on his forehead giving it twice the heat and force of his normal explosions but All Might then grabbed Bakugo's arm again.

"I DO ADMIRE YOUR DETERMINATION AND YOUR ATTACKS AREN'T HALF BAD BUT YOU ARE SEVERLY LACKING ANY CHANCE OF DEFEATING ME YOUNG BAKUGO, IT SEEMS THAT ESCAPE IS YOUR BEST OPTION, NOT THAT I WOULD LET YOU ACHIVE THAT EITHER."

"just shut up already! I don't need your advise or opinions! I'm going to defeat you all by myself!"

* * *

again back in the monitor room everyone watching heard a large bang behind then and turned to see Izumi who was not only in her dark form but had also hit one of the metal walls and left a large dent in the wall. normally Recovery Girl would have been mad but she was more shocked at how angry Izumi looked.

"uh... Izumi you ok?"

"I'm fine! its just... Bakugo... why do you always have to be such a prideful bastard..."

* * *

All Might then let go of Bakugo and out of anger for being taken lightly Bakugo was about to unleash another powerful blast at All Might.

"that's enough!" Uraraka then used her quirk to float over to Bakugo the second before he used his explosions and forced his hands to the sides and using her quirk on him. once the explosion ignited they both were sent flying into an ally way leaving All Might confused on what just happened and since there was so much smoke from the explosion he couldn't tell where they were.

they flew quickly into the ally way and when Uraraka released her quirk's effects they started rolling on the ground hard until they finally stopped. Bakugo was the first to get up and when Uraraka tried Bakugo pushed her back down.

"what the fuck are you doing?!"

"me?! you were acting like an idiot the entire time! did you really think you can take on All Might alone?!"

"out of us both who actually stands a chance?!"

"if you let me help you then-"

"oh my fucking god! if you want to pass this stupid exam then go for the fucking exit gate already!"

"but then you won't pass!"

"I don't want to pass! I want to beat All Might!" Bakugo then punched the wall and was able to give quite some damage with the additional force from one of his explosions. Uraraka then managed to get up while Bakugo slumped to the ground to sit.

"... why do you want to beat All Might so badly?"

"*sigh* you want to know what I achieved since I got to this stupid school? I beat and scared the only person I ever cared about, I barely did anything useful at the USJ incident, I got third place in the sports festival twice, and I only managed to win the tournament because half and half decided to be a fucking weakling! I have nothing to be proud of! no reason to declare myself the top! fucking nothing to show off, I'm just the pathetic and lucky hot head!"

"so defeating All Might is going to make that better?!"

"oh spare me! I know its stupid, but I don't fucking care!" Bakugo then hit the wall behind him with another explosion.

"I just want to be proud of myself again..." Uraraka was now completely shocked, this was the first time she had ever seem Bakugo in a depressed state _no wait, I seen him like this before when... when he burned Izumi._ Uraraka then slumped down and sat on the other side of the alleyway to face Bakugo.

"why don't you just pass the exam so that way you can make Izumi proud of you... you do like her right..." Bakugo then clenched his fists and they started to release steam but then they stopped as he calmed down.

"I loved her ever since we were kids, in face I made her a promise that we would get married when we grew up." back at the monitor room everyone was in shock for what they had heard, they all then turned to Izumi who was still in her dark form but was now looking more depressed than angry. she then left the monitor room without saying a single word. back at the alleyway Uraraka was completely speechless for what she had heard, she feared Bakugo since they meet and then hated him after the battle training incident but now she felt multiple things, jealously, fear, confusion, and pity.

"I beat the living hell out of Izuku because I was so desperate to get Izumi back that I thought that was the best answer. but in reality I just gave her a million reasons to spit on my face. nothing in this world has ever destroyed my pride as much as when I found out that Izuku and Izumi were the same person. I know Izumi will never love me but I still want to be there for her, I still want to make her smile, and I still want to achieve our childhood promise of being the top hero's. that's why I want to defeat All Might even thought I can't even scratch him."

"... all this time I just thought of you as a monstrous jerk, I guess I never thought you had feelings, especially for Izumi." Bakugo then looked at Uraraka again in confusion, he wasn't confused on what she was saying instead he had just realized that they weren't fighting anymore instead it seemed like they were talking like friends and it almost confused him. but it was quite relaxing so he decided to just laugh a little and go along with the conversation for a little while longer.

"heh, well its not like I'm the only one, I've seen how popular Izumi has become. especially with you."

"um... well duh! we're friends after all."

"oh come on, you know its more that that, its pretty obvious that you have a crush on her." Uraraka then blushed and covered her cheeks in embarrassment

"w- what, n- no I don't! I- I mean! why would you think that?"

"oh come on you perv on her almost as much as the purple turd does with the only difference being that I punch him every time I catch him. but seriously have you not noticed how head over heels you are for Izumi?" now looking back Uraraka noticed how much she did seem to be drawn to Izumi in a romantic way, she knew she felt that way when she thought Izumi was Izuku but she didn't think that her feelings would continue to be romantic even after finding out that Izumi was indeed a girl.

"I- I but... but this isn't right! we're both girls!"

"... I feel like she thought of something similar when you groped her breasts."

"HAH?! HOW DID YOU-"

"kaminari told me." back in the monitor room everyone then looked at Kaminari in either confusion or anger as he started to sweat nervously.

"ok before anyone asks. I swear that the conversation was normal and genuine, if anything, it was Bakugo who switched it over to a dirty topic!"

"do you really think we're dumb enough to belive that?" now back at the Alleyway Bakugo and Uraraka were interrupted when they heard All Might calling out for them. Bakugo then stood straight up and was fueled with anger and determination to defeat All Might but then stopped to look back at Uraraka who was still flustered about her confused feelings for Izumi.

"*sigh*... grrr! ok look! whatever plan you've got I'm willing to help but just so you know this is the only time I will ever help you!" Uraraka then snapped out of it and looked up at Bakugo in confusion as she slowly got up.

"you're really willing to team up?"

"... I don't like you... at all! but you are Izumi's friend and you can make her happy, so for that, I think I can begin to... tolerate your existence. so do you want to team up or not?" Uraraka wasn't at all encouraged by Bakugo's words just like another sane person but they were running out of time so she felt that their was no other option. so she then showed her hand to Bakugo and he then did then same so the shake hands.

"so, what's the plan?"

"... what?"

"the plan? you do have a plan right?"

"... oh right! the plan! ... uh... "

"you don't even have a fucking plan!"

"why would I have a plan?!"

"weren't you wanting to team up earlier?!"

"that was so we could come up with a plan together!"

"oh god damn it!" Bakugo then again punched the wall with frustration, Uraraka then tried to think of a plan on her own but couldn't think of anything that would get both of them to pass. their quirks were so different that it was almost impossible for them to work together. Uraraka looked back at the fight with All Might and remembered how most of it was just Bakugo while she was being pushed back and forth by the explosions. but then she remembered when she got Bakugo out of there, she used her quirk on him and his explosions shot them into the alleyway like a rocket, with a more powerful explosion they could even get to the exit gate in a matter of seconds. Uraraka then told her idea to Bakugo knowing how dangerous it was she was expecting him to show his signature sinister grin but instead he looked at her dumbfounded.

"... no."

"no? what do you mean no? it can work!"

"I know it can work, for me that is. but the recoil from an explosion powerful enough might end up breaking your back even if your holding onto me, I don't need everyone bothering me about being the reason you ended up on a wheel chair... although it would be quite hilarious now that I think about it."

"I can handle it! I'm stronger than I look!"

"even if you were a body builder, that recoil is going to hit you like a truck. *sigh* this may be our best option but it's really going to hurt like a bitch you know that right?"

"well... you do always call me a bitch." Uraraka then smiled confidently at Bakugo while he looked at her increasing confused, after about a second or so Uraraka realized what she said wasn't anything to be proud of and was actually really stupid.

"I um... I was trying to sound badass but it kinda-"

"my god, you are such an idiot."

* * *

All Might was running through the fake town and continuing to call out for Bakugo and Uraraka but then he stopped to take a breath. _shit I'm almost out of time and so are they, I wonder why I young Bakugo hasn't come out yet surely he would be enraged by my shouting. I hope that he isn't bringing any harm to young Uraraka I I don't think he would but you can never trust that boy._ just then Bakugo jumped out of an alleyway with Uraraka on his back holding onto him tightly, Bakugo faced his gauntlet cannon at All Might with a sinister grin and pulled the pin. the explosion left All Might dazed and made Bakugo and Uraraka zoom toward the exit gate at an alarming speed. All Might quickly realized what was happening and dashed over to the exit gate in an unbelievable speed and blocked it causing Uraraka and Bakugo to ram into him. when Bakugo fell to the ground he wasn't in any pain he just growled in annoyance while Uraraka was in a lot of pain felling that for a split second that she was crushed in between two metal plates; her spine wasn't broken but it really felt that way.

Bakugo knew how close they were to the gate so he tried to daze All Might again with his other gauntlet cannon but when he turned around and aimed it All Might hit it with a punch light enough to destroy the gauntlet but not break Bakugo's hand. although his other gauntlet wasn't charged enough he felt that he hand no choice but to use the other only for All Might to smash that one to, he then pined Bakugo down to the ground next to Uraraka who was still gowning in pain.

"HAHAHA! THAT WAS QUITE THE PLAN YOU TWO HAD YOU WOULD HAVE ACTUALLY GOTTEN AWAY WITH IT IF MY REFLEXES WEREN'T WORLD CLASS." Bakugo was growling at All Might with all his fury while trying to get him off but with no luck, he then turned to Uraraka. _well I guess I am pretty desperate at this point._

"hey! help me! aren't you a hero you stupid round face! I need your help! your the only one who can save me! you want to be a hero then be my god damn hero!" nothing Bakugo was saying sounded even a little bit encouraging but Uraraka still found the strength to help, it was as if a switch was flipped in her mind and suddenly everything she learned from Gunhead had become second nature to her. she then grabbed the handcuffs that she had been holding on this entire time and got hold of All Might's free hand in great speed. she then locked his hand on the cuffs faster than he could get her off, allowing them to pass the exam.

or at least they would have if that actually happened, it almost did but All Might managed to catch her at the last second and flung the cuffs far away in another second. Bakugo then let his head fall on the concrete with disappointment.

"*sigh* my fucking hero everybody... " All Might then grabbed Uraraka by the arm and lifted her up while keeping his other hand pinned on Bakugo.

"MY, MY WHAT WILL YOU HERO'S DO NOW? YOU HAVE NO WAY TO APREHEND ME AND NO WAY TO GET HELP SO WHAT CAN YOU DO BUT SURRENDER?" _shit I shouldn't want them to surrender but I'm already so close to my limit the only way to keep going from here on out is to decrease my strength slightly by every second._ just then Bakugo felt that All Might's weight was getting a little lighter, still it was too strong for him to budge unless it got a lot lighter, that's when an idea popped up in his head.

"god fucking damn it! why did I have to be pitted with you, you stupid round face! your such dead weight!" _he's bringing this up now?!_ Uraraka thought in frustration while also trying to get out of All Might's grasp.

"your weak, small, really dumb, and your quirk is the worst! especially against _All Might!_ " Uraraka noticed how he verbally highlighted All Might but didn't know why but then she realized what he needed and got to work.

"YOUNG BAKGUO FOR SHAME! HOW COULD YOU DEMINISH HER NOW AFTER YOU BOTH GOT SO CLOSE TO THE-" All Might then noticed how he was suddenly getting even lighter and looked to his other hand that was currently holding Uraraka's right arm but was now touched by her left hand. All Might was shocked at first but then wondered how this could possibly work out in their advantage.

"you might want to cover your eyes round face." Uraraka then smiled and closed her eyes while All Might looked at Bakugo in confusion and was surprised to see him giving his signature sinister smile again.

"too late! flashbang!" All Might hand his hands facing each other like he was holding a ball and let the two explosions in his hands loose which didn't cause any destruction like the other times but instead produced a lot of heat and an extremely bright light. Bakugo then quickly let loose several more explosions directed toward All Might's face which successfully dazed him, casing him to let both Uraraka and Bakugo go. they then acted fast and grabbed onto all Might and threw him as far as the could which was not far enough so Bakugo quickly set off a small but powerful explosion in front of himself and Uraraka which pushed them past the exit gate allowing them to pass the exam. back in the monitor room everyone couldn't help but start cheering at the fact that they actually managed to slip past the number one hero, Izumi could hear the cheering from outside the room which made her smile a little, she then walked over to Recovery Girls office for she knew that was where Uraraka and Bakugo were going next.

back to the exit gate Uraraka and Bakugo got up from ground and were completely quite, only making sounds from the deep breaths they were taking out of exhaustion. then suddenly Uraraka started to yell in triumph which actually scared Bakugo a little but the fear quickly turned into annoyance.

"we passed! I don't believe it!" Bakugo was still a little annoyed but then managed to smile.

"heh, yeah... uh thanks for that... Uraraka." Uraraka then looked at Bakugo in surprise and smiled while punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"your welcome, partner!"

"um please don't hit me again"

"oh come on take a hit" Uraraka then lightly punched Bakugo again.

"I can take a hit just don't hit me agai-" she then did it a third time.

"I'm being serious don't hit me!"

"oh what its not like you actually-" Bakugo then punched Uraraka right in the face which caused her nose to bleed and her to go silent because of the pain, she then collapsed for she had passed out form the punch.

"*sigh* stupid round face, I told you to stop."

* * *

now in Recovery Girls office Bakugo and Uraraka were on the beds from different sides of the room, both only having minimal damage but being extremely sore and exhausted. Uraraka was still unconscious from being punched in the face and Recovery Girl hit Bakugo on the head for it.

"you ruffian! do you never change!"

"hey, fuck off you old hag! she was the one who was hitting me! I just returned the favor!" just then Izumi and Kirishima opened the door to see if Uraraka and Bakugo is ok.

"oh dear, listen you too Uraraka is asleep so she will have no visitors until she is awake and I will only allow one visitor at a time for Bakugo, I suggest it be Kirishima only." the two of them then looked at each other Izumi then suggested that Kirishima go first but he insisted that she go first and so she did and sat on the chair next to Bakugo's bed. she then blushed in embarrassment and looked to Recovery Girl.

"hm? oh! I'll leave you too alone. but do let me know if this ruffian gets violent, he may be my patient but I won't hesitate to take a swing at him." Izumi then quietly laughed and nodded her head, the two of them were now alone together and Bakugo had no idea why.

"Izumi? is something wrong?"

"I... uh... *sigh* I heard your confession." Bakugo looked at Izumi dumbfounded for a little while but then realized what she meant and then blushed in frustration.

"I... guess I always knew... after all there's no way you'd want to repay all the bullying so suddenly unless you wanted something out of it, like a date... uh... Kacchan I-"

"Izumi I get it."

"eh?"

"its way too much to think that you and I would ever be together, I made peace with that a little while ago."

"but... I... you- you never know!"

"but you'd never marry me no matter how much I offer you or your mom right?"

"K- Kacchan! I only said that because Todoroki was comparing you to Endeavor!"

"its ok Izumi, I deserved it, besides I'm ok with just being your friend but if you don't want that either then that's fine."

"no Kacchan stop! I still want to be your friend!" Izumi then grabbed one of Bakugo's hands with both of hers.

"*sigh* Kacchan your were right, I'm really not sure I would like to be in a relationship with you but I still want to be your friend, I want to help you and I want you to help me! come on Kacchan lets keep helping each other." Bakugo looked at Izumi in surprised and actually blushed a little, but then he looked at her hands and saw that they were shaking a little as they were holding his. _is she still scared of me? … so that's why she want's to be friends to ensure I don't hurt her again... damn it._

"Izumi you don't have to be my friend I swear I won't hit you if your not."

"what? oh... Kacchan that's not it I just don't want you to give up on being a hero."

"... why?" _because everything bad that happened to you is my fault,_ Izumi wanted to say that but knew that would make it about her and she no longer wanted to be the main focus between them.

"because letting you give up is not the way of a true hero!" this wasn't a lie but it also wasn't exactly the truth either.

"heh, same old Izumi always wanting to be the top hero." a wave of guilt then hit Izumi but she hid it with another smile.

"so anyways, if that's what you have to say about my confession then what did you think of round face's?"

"... Uraraka made a confession? to who? and for what?"

"wait, you didn't hear that part?"

"oh uh after I heard your confession I got confused with my feelings and left the monitor room, so what did Uraraka say? was it interesting?" _more than you know_ Bakugo thought to himself.

"uh... I think you should ask her when she wakes up."

"oh ok then, well Kirishima is probably wondering how your doing so I'm going to go and let him see you." Izumi and Bakugo then waved each other goodbye and after she left Kirishima rushed in.

"hey man! that was incredible! sorry you didn't beat All Might, but you still managed to slip past him! in a really manly way no less! got to be honest thought didn't really think you would actually team up with Uraraka. thought you too would just keep fighting the entire exam. but hey it takes a really tough willed man to admit he needs help!" Kirishima continued talking on and on about the exam and how amazing he thought Bakugo was while Bakugo just watched him in silence. Bakugo found all of his talking really annoying but then smiled and patted Kirishima on the shoulder which really surprised him and got him to shut up.

"thanks... for being my friend... Eijiro Kirishima." Kirishima couldn't help but blush and then he started to smile out of pure joy he felt really happy at that moment; unfortunanly, the moment was ruined when Bakugo punched Kirishima right in the face.

"what the fuck is wrong with you! don't go smiling like that around me you fucking weirdo!" Kirishima was now on the floor and in pain but still smiling out of joy.


	27. Chapter 27: look who it is

**Chapter 27: look who it is!**

after the exams were over the next day everyone was to come to class normally with the only difference being Ashido and Kaminari being in complete despair for being the only ones to fail the exam.

"*sniff* good luck everyone... *sniff* I can't wait to hear all your awesome stories... *sniff* that we wont be apart of!" Ashido then started sobbing uncontrollably while Kaminari continued to stare at the floor in shame, then Sero and Izumi then tried to help cheer them up.

"hey come on you guys! we don't know for sure if you guys can't go!"

"and hey if it makes you feel any better I was sleeping during my exam so maybe I'll be left out too."

"... you asshole..."

"eh?"

"if you want to make me feel better... then say something that's actually comforting you moron!" Kaminari then poked his fingers toward where he thought Sero was, aiming for the eyes, while keeping his eyes closed out of anger. but then he heard Izumi gasp a little and opened his eyes out of confusion only to see that he had attacked her instead of Sero. While Izumi was crying from the pain in her eyes, Kaminari got punched twice in the face once from Sero and the other from Ashido.

"your the moron!"

"don't attack Izumi you idiot!"

"ah, guys its ok, ow, ow, he didn't mean to-" then Uraraka kicked Kaminari in the stomach which caused him to collapse on the floor. Izumi wanted to help Kaminari up but Uraraka dragged her away like a mother concerned for the safety of her child, Izumi could have resisted but was afraid to make Uraraka more mad. just then everyone heard the sound of Aizawa's footsteps and immediately went to their seats and went quite except for Kaminari who was groaning from his sore face and stomach and Izumi who was rubbing her sore eyes. then Aizawa entered the room and went straight to the podium.

"now as you all know a majority of you passed the exam with there being a few _obvious_ exceptions." Ashido and Kaminari again looked down in shame while Sero started to scratch the back of his head nervously.

"however you'll probably be glad to know that you will all be aloud to go to the camp, regardless if you pass the exam or not." all of the students looked at Aizawa in disbelief while Ashido and Kaminari were filled with relief, they felt as if they were blessed from the heavens.

"in case you haven't noticed its a training camp therefore don't any of you think it would be stupid if we disclosed the students who failed the exam? their the ones who need the most training after all." _huh, when he puts it that way it seems super obvious._ Izumi thought to herself calmly and a few other students like Iida and Todoroki thought of something similar while others like Mineta, Ashido, and Kaminari felt very stupid for not realizing it sooner.

"and as an added bonus you all will get the day off tomorrow and none of you are expected to waist it on training so your allowed to do something normal stupid teenagers do."

"MR. AIZAWA, I THANK YOU FOR ALLOWING US ALL TO GO TO THE TRAINING CAMP BUT JUST SO YOU KNOW, YOU DID TRICK US ALL AGAIN SO DO EXPECT OUR FAITH IN YOU TO WAIVER!" half of the students looked at Iida in confusion while the other half wasn't even paying attention, Aizawa was just standing there seemed slightly annoyed by Iida.

"... ok Iida I understand well then there's nothing else to say so I'll just-"

"I HOPE THAT YOU DO UNDERSTAND BECAUSE THIS IS A SERIOUS BLOW TO THE RELATIONSHIP WITH YOUR STUDENTS AS A TEACHER!"

"ok Iida I get it, anyways class dismi-"

"ALSO THE TRUST YOU EARNED FROM YOUR FELLOW TEACHERS MAY BE AT RISK AS WEL-"

"CLASS DISMISSED!" Aizawa then used his quirk to make his eyes glow and hair stand up to show that he was not having it with Iida any more, Iida knew better than to persist from her and sat back down quietly while frustrated that he didn't get to say more.

* * *

after Aizawa left all the student did their normal thing and started talking however this time Hagakure had an announcement for everyone.

"hey since we got the day off tomorrow why don't we reward ourselves for passing the exam by going to the mall! everyone can come to hang out!"

"hey that's a great idea! the only time were all ever together is when were in school so this should be fun!"

"hey Bakugo! want to come with?"

"only if you promise to be quite, shitty hair." Bakugo then looked to Izumi and saw that Uraraka was clinging to her arm which made Izumi a little nervous. Bakugo then grunted and walked over to them and when Uraraka saw him she looked mad.

"oh no, um you two aren't going to start fighting right?"

"... actually no, we uh sort of have an understanding... right round face?" Bakugo then showed his hand and waited for Uraraka to shake it as a sign of agreement, everyone was now staring in disbelief it was practically unthinkable of Uraraka and Bakugo have an understand let alone a truce however Uraraka proved it was nothing but a dream when she slapped Bakugo's hand away.

"no way you jerk! you punched me in the face!"

"wha- that was because you kept hitting me! I told you to stop dumb ass!"

"can't you be a man and take a hit?!"

"OH WHAT THE-" Bakugo didn't finishing his own sentence but instead tried to attack Uraraka but was thankfully using no explosions, Uraraka was quick to defend herself and fight back, and Izumi got in between them to keep them from attacking one another while using her spark to help. after some time the two finally gave up and Izumi was finally allowed to stop using her spark and take a breath.

"I hope you both know how taxing it is on Izumi to keep this rivalry of yours from getting out of control." Izumi then looked up to the speaker who was Todoroki and lit up instantly.

"oh! Todoroki! your coming with us to the mall right?"

"uh, no I usually go visit my mom when I have a day off."

"oh... ok, then if its alright tell her I said hi.

"sure but uh hey Izumi your not calling me Shoto anymore."

"oh that's because we not in our hero costumes, but do you want me to call you Shoto either way?"

"um, no its fine, call me Shoto whenever you see fit." Izumi then smiled at Todoroki but he decided not to smile back because he knew if he tried to would be another broken smile. Bakugo was just staring at them not seeming happy but not mad either, Kirishima noticed this and got very confused.

"hey your not going to start a fight with him because of Izumi right?"

"hm, Izumi's aloud to be with however she wants, as her friend I just want to support her." the way Bakugo made use a bold and well manured statement actually shocked Kirishima a little bit, it even made him blush a little.

"w- wow, never thought I would see Bakugo the beast be such a gentleman."

"BEAST?! WHO THE FUCK CALLS ME THAT?! I'LL BURN THEM TO ASHES!"

"... and the moments gone."

* * *

the next day everyone meet up at the mall wearing their usual personal attire all except Izumi who was wearing a green short skirt dress and was blushing in embarrassment because of it.

"Kya! Deku-Chan is wearing one of the dresses from the other night!"

"the other night?"

"oh yeah after the sports festival all us girls went out for a night of fun without boys."

"oh yeah I remember Ashido you called me and wanted me to convince Izumi to meet you guys at the beach." Kirishima then remembered everything else and looked at Izumi who was now glaring at him. _oh... so she's still mad about that._

"hey I want to get a big back for the luggage."

"I need to find some lock picks, a par of binoculars, a spy camera, and a drill! ... for personal reasons."

"I want to get some hiking shoes for the camp."

"oh hey, me too!"

"well it looks like we all have different things to do so why don't we split up and then meet up back here?!"

"sounds great! hey Deku want to come wi- EH?!" Uraraka then turned to Izumi and saw her in her dark form seeming depressed about something.

"Izumi are you ok?! whats wrong?!"

"... huh? oh I'm sorry, this place brings back some bad memories." Bakugo then looked away in shame he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"but... hey come on Izumi your with us now, hey everyone maybe it would be better to stay as a group instead."

"wow, no! you guys don't have to do that I just need to get over-" just then a soda can hit Izumi on the back of the head like it was thrown by someone behind her.

"well, look who it is!" Izumi immediately recognized the voice and her face was filled with anger she then turned around to face who it was, they were her old class mates from her old school the kid with a long neck, the other with the stretchy fingers a girl. Izumi didn't recognize the girl at first but then remembered her from that accident in the hallway where Izumi tripped and accidentally groped her.

"haha! wow Deku I knew you were a loser but this is a whole new level of pathetic!"

"dressing like a girl? what, being a perv too hard for you so you decided to grope yourself?"

"or are you just a fucking fagot!" the long necked kid then pushed Izumi but she didn't budge instead she just growled at him.

"oh my! little Deku is actually looking a little scary right now! I'd ask if you finally grew a pair but it seems that's not a option for you anymore!"

"leave her alone!" Uraraka and Ashido then got in front of Izumi and faced the her old classmates in anger.

"whats your guys problem! leave Izumi alone!"

"Izumi? that's a stupid fucking name."

"hey listen bitch, this has nothing to do with either of you so why don't you fuck off somewhere."

"Back off you fucking numb skulls!" Bakugo then shoved Uraraka and Ashido aside and face his old classmates only this time they actually backed off in fear.

"B- Bakugo?! what are you doing here?!"

"h- hey come on Bakugo chill! we're just here to teach idiot Deku a lesson or two."

"I said fuck off! or your dead!" Bakugo then released an explosion small enough to not cause a panic in the mall but big enough to scare off his old classmates.

"who the heck were those guys?!"

"*grunts* a couple of assholes who go to my old school, they thought I was popular so they would pick on Izumi to get closer to me."

"wow Bakugo, I knew you were a jerk but i didn't know your whole school was full of jerks."

"WHO THE FUCK ASKED YOU SHITTY HAIR?"

"uh guys where's Izumi?"

* * *

Izumi ran from the scene and found a bend in a dark corner of the mall where hopefully no one would bother her, she then sat and started to cry silently and then she hit the wall beside her out of anger. the wall cracked a little but the sound didn't alert anyone, Izumi then managed to stop crying and sat there in silence while slowly blurring out the rest of the world.

"hey aren't you a kid from the U.A. sports festival?"

"... please go away." Izumi didn't bother to look at the stranger she instead just continued to look at the floor aimlessly.

"hey come on I just wanted to talk to you there's no need to be rude!"

"... please go away." the person the sat beside Izumi, while she still refused to look at them.

"you know if you plan on being a future pro hero then you should at least be kinder."

"... please go-" the person the grabbed Izumi by the neck only making sure to not use his index finder.

"but then again there are no real heroes, are there little girl?" Izumi then recognized the voice and looked at the person to see that it was Shigaraki the face of the League of villains, only this time he didn't have his hand mask but a blue hoodie.

"or at least that's some shit the bastard Stain always said. tell me, are you another one of his brain dead fans." it took Izumi some time to remember who Stain was and then she remembered that he was the man who nearly killed Iida, her friend.

"oh him I don't give a shit about him."

"wow there little girl, you cursed back when we first attacked but now its like your an entirely new person, I kinda like it thought."

"what the hell do you want?"

"tch, I want to know why Stain got so popular from one street ally attack and my Nomu's didn't get any recognition for nearly destroying a city." Shigaraki tightened his grip on Izumi's neck but she didn't react at all.

"why is it that he got the peoples attention even though were both villains, why is it that he gets to the fame and glory? huh?! why is that?!" Izumi then remembered how Kaminari was foolishly boasting about how cool the Hero Killer's ideals were.

"its because of his ideals."

"what?"

"Stain wanted to show the world how heroes that are only in it for the money are not worthy of the title therefore need to be killed. its the reason that he states he would only allow a true hero to defeat him like All Might."

"grrr, All Might again, so even that bastard liked All Might, why does it always have to come back to All Mi-" just then a little girl ran by but then stopped in front of Shigaraki she looked scared at first but then smiled brightly which shocked Shigaraki then the little girl's mom called out to her and she ran away.

"... she wasn't afraid of me? ... that bastard... now I see its all All Might's fault!" Shigaraki's grip on Izumi's neck started to tighten making it harder for her to breath.

"now I see what I have been missing I already had a good motive to kill All Might but it was a personal matter, but now I can get others to agree with me when they hear about my ideas! ... no, my conviction! I want to kill all might and show the work how fragile this whole system is. then and only then will I get the spot light I deserve and morons like that little girl and these people will learn to fear my presence!" Shigaraki was practically choking Izumi at this point so she grabbed his hand to make him stop.

"hehehe... huh? hey stop that! unless you want to die right now!"

"gh... ugh... f- fuck... you! ...erg"

"hm. your a really stupid girl you know that, don't you know I'm only one finger away from killing you."

"go ahead... urch... I... ugh... have nothing... erh... to lose!"

"Izumi?" the both of them then turned to see that Uraraka was standing right there staring at them, _who is that... wait I know her, she's Uraraka... my... my friend!_

"why... why do you have your hand on Izumi's neck? l- let her go." Shigaraki then looked at Uraraka with increasing anger and was now lessening his grip on Izumi's neck but Izumi knew he would then use his quirk to kill Uraraka so she was quickly panicking while thinking of a plan.

"... SORRY I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT STAIN!" Izumi's shouting caught both Shigaraki and Uraraka off guard.

"you wanted to talk about the hero killer right? well sorry but besides him being taken down by Endeavor there's really nothing I know, sorry to waist your time." Izumi then smiled at Shigaraki while in her dark form and the fear in her eyes was still visible, she then started to sweat nervously when Shigaraki was glaring at her furiously. after some time he then smiled sincerely and started to laugh.

"well it can't be helped then, see you later!" Shigaraki then let go of Izumi all together which allowed her to fully catch her breath, Shigaraki then muttered to her "don't follow me or I'll go on a massacre" and then got up and left and then Uraraka, who was not at all convinced by the performance they made, went over to Izumi to keep her safe. Izumi then took out a tissue from her dress pocket and then coughed into it, she could see that there was a small mount of blood.

"*gasping*... grrr, Shigaraki!" Shigaraki then stopped in his tracks which shocked Uraraka to her core for she now knew who that man was.

"what is All for One's end goal?"

"huh? how did you- oh, _HE_ told you... isn't it obvious? same as me, he want's to kill All Might!"

"tch, anything new?"

"... he knows you have One for All." Uraraka was now confused on what they were talking about while Izumi's heart sank knowing that the number one villain knew she was the successor of the number one hero.

"w- what?! h- how?!"

"how indeed, I sure didn't tell him." Shigaraki then walked away and faded into the crowd leaving Uraraka and Izumi alone, so Uraraka then went back to worrying for Izumi.

"Deku-Chan! I mean Izumi, are you alright? we all scattered to look for you after those jerks made fun of you." Izumi's mind now became more clear and open and as she started as Uraraka's face she started to cry. Uraraka was shocked by this and then completely taken off guard when Izumi got up to hug her.

"I'm sorry Ocha-Chan! I'm so sorry!"

"you?! what you apologizing for?!" _what the fuck is wrong with me!_ Izumi thought to herself. _every time I get depressed it's like nobody else matters! they do matter! Uraraka matters! Iida matters! Kirishima matters! Bakugo matters! Asui matter! Mineta matters! they all matter so why do I end up forgetting about everyone and everything when some one decides to be a dick! why can't I just grow the fuck up!_ Izumi didn't have the strength to repeat anything she was thinking so she instead just looked at Uraraka again and smiled while she finally reverted to her normal form.

"sorry, let's just leave and call the police about Shigaraki." Uraraka then managed to calm down as well and smile at Izumi to show that she understood. they both then headed over to the mall entrance to get the others and the police but Uraraka then noticed that Izumi was being a little slow and saw that she was shaking as she was walking behind Uraraka. Uraraka couldn't stand the sight so she offered her hand to Izumi and she instantly lit up as she took it. Uraraka then smiled again knowing that she made Izumi feel a little safer but then she remembered her talk with Bakugo during the final exam and started to blush wildly. _its pretty obvious that you have a crush on her._

 _gah!_ Uraraka thought _no! no! no! that's not true you lesbian fetish pervert! Izumi is just a friend! and she's been through hell because of you! so I want to care for her that's all! that's all!_

"um Uraraka?" Uraraka then noticed that she subconsciously put both her hands on her cheeks and also didn't let go of Izumi's hand which is now on Uraraka's cheek as well. Uraraka then got flustered and ran toward the mall entrance which Izumi being dragged along since Uraraka was still not letting go and since Uraraka was going so fast and had all five of her fingers on Izumi's hand, Izumi was now floating in the air and handing on to Uraraka like a balloon.

* * *

after the police were contacted the whole mall was forced to close for the rest of the day so that they could freely investigate Shigaraki's where-a-bouts. Izumi was then questioned by the detective that knew All Might's condition and told him everything about her conversation with Shigaraki.

"I see, so All for One knows you have One for All? that should be impossible... hm, this is really bad, but its ok he hasn't won yet and me and Toshinori aren't out of the fight yet. oh speaking of which I've held you here long enough." the detective then lead Izumi out of the room and to a hallway to go outside.

"thank you sir, do you think Shigaraki can be caught by the police?"

"we may not be hero's but we still have our uses."

"oh I'm sorry I wasn't trying to insinuate something like that!"

"that's good young Midoriya, you should never criticize any ally you have no matter how useless they seem." now outside Izumi was shocked to see that All Might was there she then wanted to cry again but quickly wiped away her tears and then bowed before All Might.

"forgive me All Might, today I forgot what I was fighting for out of selfishness, in other words I forgot how to be a hero." the detective was now confused wondering if this was a custom that All Might taught Izumi to do every so often while All Might was looking at Izumi is concern, _I hate it when she gets like this._ he thought to himself.

"ok kid that's enough, come on raise your head." Izumi then raised her head but still seemed upset

"All Might, I did something really selfish today! shouldn't I be punish?"

"geez kid what are you a samurai? the code of a hero is one of justice and honor but not one that requires strict discipline or perfection. I don't expect you to be flawless kid heck I'm not either, in fact I never was. even before I got my scar."

"wait what? but your the number one hero!"

"... yeah but even I can't do everything, even if my injuries didn't hold me back, even if I could use 100% of my strength all the time with no consequences like the good old days it wouldn't change much. I could probably save everyone in this city and a few of the surrounding cities but I couldn't save everyone in japan, let alone the world. I'm only human after all. and so are you, never forget that young Midoriya." Izumi took all of All Might's words to her head and her heart and then managed to smile proudly again.

"but hey if there's someone you do want to apologize to, I think it should be her." Izumi then turned around to see her mom crying as she exited the building as well. when their eyes meet Inko then sobbed and ran toward Izumi while Izumi ran toward her. Izumi proved to be taller than Inko so Izumi opened her arms as Inko hugged her tightly.  
"Izumi! I can't take this! this is awful! that man! you nearly died! this is too much! Izumi!" Izumi then started to pat her moms head to comfort her as she herself started to cry. _mom... you were always at my side even during my lowest point... how many times did I forget how much you cared for me, how many times did I forget all the times you cheered me up, is that why I can't recall such events? because I just forgot them when I went to that awful school? why am I like this? why do I forget everything that makes me happy when I'm depressed? why do I just think of death as my only option? why did Inko have to have such an awful daughter?!_

"mom... I'm so sorry for making you cry."

"you better be sorry, your mother has been crying none stop Izumi." Izumi instantly recognized that voice and then started to hide behind her mom, shielding herself from Recovery Girl.

"huh? Izumi? are you ok?"

"o- oh, yeah I'm fine mom! I just... um."

"oh relax Izumi I'm not mad with you I just came to be sure that you didn't receive any injuries from the villain."

"oh well I'm fine Recovery Girl so you don't need to worry!" Izumi was still hiding behind Inko form Recovery Girl out of minor trauma, Recovery Girl knew this and simply frowned in disappointment. _perhaps I was too hard on her_ Recovery Girl thought to herself _but it's not something I could help, she's just like Toshinori energetic and caring but also naive and foolish._

"well if you say so, now then I think its about time you two get home." the detective then escorted them to a vehicle that would drive them back to their house.

"so now that their gone mind explaining to me how All for One could have possibly known Izumi is the newest holder of One for All."

"I'm in the dark on this too Chiyo, although if I had to guess I would say its because he told Shigaraki everything about One for All and the villain put two and two together."

"no I know how." Recovery Girl and All Might then looked at the detective both confused and shocked.

"I figured it out after the briefing."

"Izumi's briefing?"

"no actually..." the detective then went on to explain what he had learned and then went on to explain his working theory, after his explanation was done Recovery Girl and All Might were speechless with horror.

"it- it can't be true!"

"to think that... this has to be a mistake! I mean what are the chances-!" Recovery girl then pointed her cane to All Might with all her fury.

"Toshinori! did you know about this!"

"of course I didn't! If I did then- I would- I... I."

"enough stop it! this isn't helping! besides it's just a theory I I have no proof if it's actually true, but if it was then... what should we do now?"

"I'll tell you what! I will tell U.A. principal Nezu about this so that he can help us investigate!"

"Chiyo..."

"Toshinori! your not going to tell anyone about this! not Gran Torino and especially not Izumi! her mind would break if she knew this!"

"of course, I would never tell Izumi."

"Tsukauchi! you need to pick up the pace on finding out where that monster is!"

"you don't need to tell me twice. let's make sure we get All for One this time, I'm counting on you Toshinori."

"heh, I'm counting on you two Tsukauchi!"

"well don't go counting on me! if that monster rips you apart again then I won't be able to put you back together this time."

"hm, don't worry Chiyo I'm not the foolish hero that only thought of revenge when he faced All for One, I will win this time because I have the resolve to kill that monster for good... or die trying."

 **hey guys I have some bad news, I am currently in college and this** **February is going to be very busy because there are going to be several exams from different classes. ugh, oh well life is life, anyways it will be difficult to make any progress during that time so I'm actually just going to take a break for February, good thing I finished season 2 of My Hero Academia first. I know this suck a lot but I got to get my priorities straight and focus on my college work, and this whole fan fiction thing is more of just something to do for fun. oh but it is also something to help me improve my writing skills since I do hope to become a book writer so please guys keep giving me reviews! if you think I'm good tell me why! If you think I suck tell me why! I want to keep getting better but I need your guys help, so if you can just keep on giving me reviews, until then the next time I update will be in March and I hopefully make at least three chapters maybe more, so see you then.**


End file.
